The Master, The Noah Uncle and The Destroyer of Time
by Scarlet-Nin
Summary: What would happen when Neah came back and took care of Allen together with Cross? What Allen will be a Noah? How different would the story be if Neah was there with Cross and Allen? It s a new path that Allen is going to walk! Who will betray him and who can he trust. How will the others react if they find out that Allen has a Noah as uncle or is one himself?
1. Chapter 1

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

 _Disclaimer: I don´t own -Man!_

Info: This is after Cross and Allen leave Mother and Baba.

Chapter 1

It was late at night. They were at an Inn. Cross was sitting in their room on a couch. He had many wine bottles before him. Allen sat on a chair.

„When is he going to show up?!" growled Cross annoyed. Neah said he would meet up with him here tonight! But that Bastard wasn´t here. Allen was confused. _„Master Cross is in a bad mode…"_ thought Allen.

There was a knock on the door. Cross sprang up from his seat and went to the door. He tore the door open. „Why are you so late?! I waited 35 years, you asshole!" yelled Cross angry.

„Woah! Calm down Marian. Do you think coming back from the dead is easy?" demanded a man with grey skin and golden eyes. He had crosses on his forehead. And short spiky dark brown hair with a little red in it.

Cross stormed back to his seat on the couch. He threw himself on the couch. „Wow I feel so loved!" claimed the Man. He walked into the room. He blinked when he saw Allen. „I-Is that who I think it is?" asked the man stunned. Cross looked up. He looked at Allen and nodded.

„A-Allen?" screamed the man. He fainted. Cross smirked amused. „Master Cross, who´s that? And how did he know my name?" asked Allen wary and curious. Cross opened a new wine bottle and poured himself a glass. „That Idiot on the floor is an old friend and your uncle. His name is Neah D. Campbell. The brother of Mana Walker." Explained Cross lazy while he drunk his wine.

Allen´s jaw dropped. „That´s Mana´s little brother?!" screamed Allen. He was shocked. His dear foster father was always searching for this man? Did that man know this at all? „Don´t be so loud, Idiot!" roared Cross. He leaned back.

„Ow,…." Moaned Neah in pain. He sat up and held his head. „Where?" muttered Neah in confusion. „A-Are you really Mana´s brother?" asked Allen serious. Neah looked up. When he saw Allen his eyes soften. _„So he doesn´t remember…."_ Thought Neah sadly.

„Yes, I am his brother." Answered Neah truefully. Allen stood up and went to Neah. „Does that mean that you are my uncle?" inquires Allen hopefully. He hoped that Mana´s brother wouldn´t hate him. He would be his last family member.

Neah felt himself melt. He gave a big grin and ruffled Allen´s hair. „Of course!" replied Neah cheerfully. Allen smiled back. Cross snorted.

„Now, that all is clarified, do you want to explain a few things Neah?" hissed Cross. He shot him a death glare. Neah stood up lifted Allen in his arms and sat down next to Cross. He sat Allen in his lap. Allen blushed. „Okay, Marian. I am going to explain some things now. But nobody can interrupt me." Declared Neah with a serious gaze.

Cross nodded and rolled his eyes. Neah began explaining about the Noah´s, how he came back to life due to his Noah memories, how he woke up a few hours ago. Allen who was listining was stunned. Cross nodded with a scowl when Neah finished.

„Now what are you gonna do?" inquires Cross with a raised eyebrow. Neah was thinking about something. Then he shook his head. „I will be hiding from the Noah´s in _**my**_ Ark and I am going to take care of Allen whenever I can." Said Neah confident. Cross looked surprised. „Are you sure that you can hide from them?" asked Cross.

„I killed _all_ of them with the exception of _Road_ and the _**Earl**_. What do you think is going to happen when they find me? The Earl loved me too much, he isn´t going to kill me on sight. No matter how much _better_ that would be than his hugs." Neah shivered.

„Why don´t you make a bond with the brat when you want to protect him so much? Then you could hide better." Suggested Cross with a sigh. Neah perked up. „That´s a wonderful Idea Marian!" praised Neah with a grin.

„Hey, Allen what do you think?" asked Neah excited. Allen looked unsure. „What would that bond do?" asked Allen wary. „We could talk telepathic, you would heal faster and be a Noah. It wouldn´t be bad. It is like you will have some memories from 35 years ago and a bit earlier. I will explain when you get flashbacks. I could hide in your mind and you could control the Ark!" revealed Neah with a gentle smile.

Allen was still a bit unsure but nodded. „Okay." Answered Allen with a shy smile. „Great!" cheered Neah. He hugged Allen. „Just sleep. I will do it while you are sleeping." Whispered Neah softly. He began to sing a lullaby. Allen could feel his eyes drop. Neah gently rocked back and forth in his sleep.

„Wow, since when could you be so gentle?" whispered Cross with a smirk. „I saw what the Earl did to him. And I owe him. I will care for him now. He will remember. But I won´t let my dear friend from back then suffer." Whispered Neah back.

Cross nodded. Allen was a dear friend for both of them back then. „I am going to bed." Said Cross while he stood up. He walked into another room.

Neah softly kissed Allen´s forehead. „Good Dreams." Wished Neah. Timcampy brought him a scissor. Neah cut himself in the finger. He drew smal crosses on Allen´s forehead and opened his mouth. He let his blood drip in Allen´s mouth. Allen whimpered in pain in his sleep.

„ _So when he wakes up he will be a Noah."_ Thought Neah warmly. His Noah memories will be his memories from his life 35 years ago and from the begining. There was after all a Noah who wasn´t reincarnated since 7000 years.


	2. Chapter 2

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

Scarlet-Nin: I wanted to thank you for your reviews! I also will try to make it slower now. I admit I was speeding a lot through the first chapter. And about the paragraphs….well, I am pretty new to writing Fanfictions so I apologize if it was difficult to read. I will try to make it better.

Disclaimer: I don´t own -Man. Or the 14th Melody.

Chapter 2

„ARGHHHH!" came a loud pained cry. Cross sat up, got out of bed and ran over to door. He kicked the door open. „What´s going on?!" demanded Cross. His hair was messy and his clothes crumpled. He saw how Allen laid on the couch. His skin color was changing between his normal pale color and grey. He was panting. Neah knelt on the ground besides him and was holding his hand. He was in his human form. He had light tanned skin, silver eyes and dark brown hair with a lot of red in it. He looked worried. Neah looked up. „Marian, please take Grave of Maria and cast a barrier. I don´t want the Earl to notice that there´s a new Noah." Pleaded Neah with a frown. Cross sighed. „Grave of Maria activate. Magdalena Curtain." Said Cross. A Coffin came out of the ground and a woman with a ball dress and a butterfly mask stood there. She started singing and a barrier formed. Cross leaned against the couch.

„You, know how risky it ist o awaken his Noah." Stated Cross with a glare. Neah gently moved Allen´s sweat soaked bangs out of his face. „You knew that he would be a new Noah, what should I have done? Waited till he was in the Black Order so that when he starts showing signs of awakening they could _execute_ him?!" responded Neah with a scowl. Cross walked over to his coat and searched in the pockets. He found a pack of Cigarettes. He lit one up. „No, you Retard, I mean he has parasite Innocence! They will tear him apart from the Insides." Growled Cross. He went back to the couch. Neah looked at Allen. „When his Innocence and his Noah make a truce it could work. The Noah´s _**hate**_ Innocence but he´s a complete _new_ Noah. With the bond I just fasten up the transformation. When he has enough Will he is going to make it." Explained Neah with confidence. Allen moaned in pain.

„Arghhh!" cried Allen. He opened his eyes. He tried to look around but his head throbs. It was the worst headache he ever had. „W-What´s going on?" asked Allen while he winced in pain. He felt like shit. His head felt like it would explode, his left arm hurt like crazy and he felt sick. „You are going trough the transformation." Informed Neah gently. He held Allen´s hand more tightly. Allen turned to him. „I-It hurts!" whimpered Allen with a grimace. Neah kissed his forehead. „I know. It´s going to get better." Promised Neah with a smile.

„Allen, look at me and listen." Demanded Cross. He leaned with his back against the couch and looked down on Allen. Allen looked up. Cross had a serious expression on his face. Allen tried to focus on his face. It looked all a little blurry. Cross looked Allen straight in the eyes. „Now, don´t give up. It´s going to get worse but **don´t give up**. What´s your motto? _„Always keep walking."_ Then _don´t_ break that promise. Your Innocence and Noah _must_ come to an understanding. When they don´t you will **die** and you will promise me _right now_ , that you will try your best to _stay_ alive." Declared Cross with a serious gaze. Allen looked like he was in panic, but nodded with determination. „I promise, Master." Stated Allen with a strong voice. Cross petted Allen head and turned away. „Good." Praised Cross.

Allen screamed in pain again. „Arggg!" He closed his eyes in pain. He began coughing. „Ack!" He coughed up blood. Neah looked at him with worry. „Shhh, shhhh, it´s going to get better. You are strong aren´t you? You will make it. I am here. Marian too. Shh, shh." Comforted Neah with a warm voice. He began singing a lullaby.

„Soushite bouya wa nemurini tsuita~"

„…."

„Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru ~"

„Douka konoko ni ai wo~"

„Tsunaida te ni kisu wo~" finished Neah with a whisper. He was singing for 2 hours now. Allen was finally asleep. Neah sighed. He stroked Allen´s head. „Poor you. You are going to have a difficult future." Muttered Neah sadly.

The door opened. Cross came in with bags filled with food and wine. He looked annoyed. He sat the bags down on the table and opened a wine bottle and drunk. When the bottle was almost empty he sat down on a chair and sighed. Neah blinked. „What´s gotten into you?" asked Neah amused. He had a grin on his face. He sat now on the couch with Allen´s head on his lap.

„Shut it! I went to get the brat some food and the Old hag at the shop _laughed_ at _me_ and asked me _how many kids_ I have or if I wanted to feed an army." Growled Cross angry. Like he would want to have kids! One brat was enough. Neah began laughing. „Big father Marian Cross!" snickered Neah. Cross shot him a death glare. „How´s the idiot?" asked Cross while he eyed Allen. He looked a bit pale and bloody from the crosses on his forehead and from coughing up blood. „Is that worry that I hear in your voice Marian? Be careful somebody might think you care. That wouldn´t be good for your reputation." Joked Neah with a smile. He grabbed a bread from the table.

„Very funny. Now how´s my Idiot?" repeated Cross with a raised eyebrow. Neah looked surprised. „Your Idiot?" inquires Neah with a smug smile. Cross rolled his eyes. „Are you going to answer me?" asked Cross dryly. Neah rubbed the back of his head. „Well, Do you want the good new first or the bad news?" stated Neah uncomfortable. Cross took a swing of his wine. „Bad news first." Demanded Cross. Neah winced. „Okay, so he´s going to have problems. Like coughing up blood when he uses Dark Matter to long or he´s going to be in pain." Answered Neah with a lowered head. Cross nodded grimly. „Good news?" stated Cross. He opened a new wine bottle.

Neah perked up. „With training he could learn how to change from his Noah form and when his Synchro rate goes up. He could learn to work better with his Noah powers too! The higher the Synchronisation, the more Allen is going to work together with his Innocence! That means his Innocence will be his partner! And there will be a chance that when he´s critical that his Innocence will accept his Noah! Because of his Innocence he can easy hide from the Noah! It will hide his Noah presence from them, so they won´t know that he´s a Noah till he changes into one!" revealed Neah cheerfully. Cross relaxed a bit. It would be better if they don´t have to worry about the Noah finding him.

„How long is it going to take till his transformation is complete?" asked Cross curious. He lit up a Cigarette. „2 days?" said Neah unsure. Cross blew smoke in his face. Neah coughed and scowled. „Why are you saying it like a question, Retard?" growled Cross. He was pissed off. His Idiot was in pain. His friend comes back to life and messes everything up. He didn´t want to deal with that.

„How should I explain? I don´t know how long it takes because he has Innocence. It messes up everything." Admitted Neah while he ate the Bread. Cross crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair. „Like you?" deadpanned Cross with a smirk. Neah shot him a glare. „Fuck off." Growled Neah. He was not in the mood right now to start an a fight. Cross only snickered. „When are you going to get your Ark back? Knowing you, you will do it when the Idiot´s better or next year." Mocked Cross. Neah smirked. „When are you going back to the Order?" responded Neah. He finished his bread and began stroking Allen´s head again. „Touché." Remarked Cross. He stood up and Timcampy ate his end of Cigarette. „I am going to put the food in the fridge." Said Cross while he took the bags from the table. Neah nodded.

Allen winced in his sleep. Neah began singing again. Allen calmed down a bit. _„We will end this war, Allen. I am sure of it."_ Thought Neah hopeful. He would do anything in his power to finally kill the Earl. Then he will become the new Earl.


	3. Chapter 3

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

„ **Neah speaking telepatic"**

Scarlet-Nin: Well, I didn´t want to do the thing with Moore. You know with her sister, that died on her wedding day and her husband that is going to be an Akuma. I just didn´t want to write it, so it happened like in the Anime/Manga. And Allen´s Noah memories are from 7000 years ago. He and Neah have different names because I wanted them to have other Noah names. Allen´s Noah memories will have parts from 7000 years ago and 35 years ago. He was there with Neah 35 years ago, but nobody knew that he would be the new Noah of Hope. I hope it will clear a few things up in the future.

Chapter 3

Allen´s Perspective

It´s was three years ago when my Master Cross Marian picked me up. And a month after that I met my Uncle. My Master is such a wonderful person! He´s so kind and-I gagged internally. I just _can´t_ do it! I can´t say a nice thing about him. I mean he´s an Asshole! A womanizing alcoholic _asshole_! The devil in person! Now, I am grateful that he looked after me don´t get me wrong but….well, at least I had Neah with me. I mean he´s a bit…..uh… _special_. He loves to make fun of Master and he _very_ affectionate. Okay so he´s a bit creepy and annoying but he´s family. You could say we are a strange family.

I sat on a train. My Master took advantage of the time where Neah wasn´t there and demanded that I should go to the Black Order, before he knocked me out. With a _Hammer_. I sighed. At least I knew that Neah will give him hell for it.

„Did you come here for sightseeing, traveler?" asked a busty girl in a bunny outfit. I turned to face her. I shook my head. „No, I am just going to a place that will be my new home!" answered I cheerfully. The girl nodded only and went back to her partner.

 **Dream**

I was sitting on the grass. I leaned against a tree. I was reading a book. I had glasses on and long dark brown hair and two long bangs that framed my face. I saw how two people were runing towards me. One was a short girl with spiky dark blue hair. She had a white dress on. Besides her was a teenager. It was a boy that had spiky short dark red hair. He had white pants on and a white shirt. They both had grey skin and bright golden eyes. They had seven crosses on their foreheads. They were racing towards me. They both had bright happy grins on their faces.

„Alexander~!" screamed the girl while she waved. They came to a stop before him. I gave them a gentle smile. „Hello, Dream, Destruction." I greeted. They both pouted and crossed their arms. „We have names ya know! We don´t call you by your title Time!" insisted the boy with a frown. I snickered and closed my book. „Okay, okay, Road, Neacel." Said I. They both smiled brightly. They sat down besides me. Road on my right and Neacel on my left.

„You are always reading!" complained Road with a pout. I only smiled amused. „Well, Wisley reads too and I don´t see you complaining." Answered I. Neacel only rolled his eyes. „He only sleeps, reads or annoys people. You are so much more fun!" smirked Neacel. He laid his head on Alexanders shoulder. Road did the same. They were looking at the sky now. It was a sunny day without clouds.

„What do you think about humans?" inquires Road softly. I thought about. We were a lot different form them, but I didn´t think they would all be bad. „I don´t like them much." Confessed Neacel with closed eyes. „And why?" asked I with a sigh. „All humans that I met till now, were calling us name´s or trying to hurt us. They were also cruel, mean and selfish." Explained Neacel with a scowl. He was right. All humans till now were not very nice to us. Just because we were different. „Well, I also don´t like them!" Road agreed with Neacel. I closed my eyes. „You know that not all humans are bad. I like them, even if they are cruel or mean or selfish. Because not all of them are like that." I stated. I felt how they grabbed my hands. We were now holding hands. „We know. We said we didn´t like _these_ humans." Repeated Neacel with a warm voice. Road nodded. „We like the good humans! But there are so many bad ones that it´s really sad." Admitted Road. I opened my eyes again. I gave them both a smile.

„You know, you are prettier without your glasses!" teased Road. She took of my glasses and ran away. Neacel went after her. „Hey, get back here!" I grabbed my book and started chasing them. We were running into a house. Our house.

We passed a few hallways till we came into the dining room. Road hide behind Joyd. He was a tall young man with long black hair. He had his hair in a low ponytail. „Give them back!" demanded I. They did that every week! I was panting. Road struck her tounge out. Neacel gave me a smug grin.

„Did you steal his glasses again?" sighed Joyd. He was sitting on a chair. The others were there too. I blinked. „Did something happen? Are we late again? I swear I didn´t know about it!" claimed I in panic. Adam only laughed. He waved a hand. „No, no, i just told Neacel and Road to get you. You would arrive 2 hours later if we gave you a message. You know you get lost easyly." Joked Adam with a grin. I only pouted. Road threw my glasses to me and sat down on a chair.

When we were all seated Adam started explaining. He had a grim expression on his face. „I heard about how a few human´s that are called Excorsists. They have found a stone called Innocence. They claimed that they would start destroying evil Creatures. Us. They said they would protect the humans from us." Stated Adam with a frown. We were shocked. Why would they want to protect the humans from us? We didn´t do anything to them!

„Can´t we try to talk to them?" asked I quietly. Adam considered it. He nodded. „We will give them one chance. The only question is who will go?" responded the Earl. I raised my hand. „I will!" I really wanted to try to talk with them. Maybe it was all a misunderstanding? Road, Neacel, Joyd and Lustol raised their hand too. „We will go too." Stated Lustol with a smile. She was a young woman with long black hair. Adam nodded. „Good, you will go tomorrow." Answered Adam with a gentle smile.

Time skip.

I saw only blurry images. My whole body hurt. It was raining. I saw how Lustol, Joyd and Road were standing over me. I laid on the cold ground. The sky was a dark blue. Dark clouds were forming. I tried to focus my view. My breath was uneven. I saw how worried Road looked. She had a cut on her face and her hair was more messy than usual. She was screaming. She had tears in her eyes. I could feel how a tear slide down my cheek. _„I am crying?"_ thought I confused. I felt numb. Joyd looked angry like never before. Road said something to Lustol and Joyd. I couldn´t understand it completely. „….stay….him…I….care of…. _ **dare**_ they…..I….make…them _**pay**_!" growled she. She glared. Her beautiful Golden eyes were blazing in _**hate**_ , _**betrayal**_ , _**hurt**_ , _**sorrow**_ and _**fury**_. She stood up and walked out of my view. I could only hear screaming in the background.

Lustol and Joyd had the same emotions in their eyes. I felt sad. I didn´t want to see them like that. My heart felt like it would breake in two. I coughed. I felt something slide down my chin. Lustol and Joyd looked alarmed. They were saying something in panic. I couldn´t hear them. I felt my eyes drop. Joyd slapped my cheek a few times. I opened my eyes again. They looked relieved. I tried to speak but chocked on a liquid. I saw blood in the corner of my eye. My heart beat faster. I tried to remember what happened. I couldn´t focus. I saw how Adam stood over me. He looked dangerous. Besides him stood Road and Neacel. They had dark grins on their faces. Their clothes were ripped and bloody. Their eyes blazed in sadistic pleasure. I lost consciousness.

I woke up in a complete white room. I was laying on a white bed. I tried to sit up. I held my stomach in pain. I saw that I was in bandages and that I was in the infirmary. I got out of bed and went out into the hallway. I heard screaming from the other room. I was curious so I walked into the room. I saw my family standing there. It went silent. They were all staring at me. „You shouldn´t be out of bed, Alexander." Stated Neacel softly. I smiled. „W-What´s going on?" I asked. My voice was shaking. I didn´t want an answer.

„They **hurt** _you_. Hurt **us**. **Betrayed** _**us**_." Growled Neacel with hate. I flinched. Neacel´s eyes softened. „We went to talk. They talked normally. You could say everything was going wonderfull till they attacked us. They stabbed you." Explained Neacel calmly. My eyes watered. I had a pained feeling in my chest. I forced the tears back. „I think we could try to talk with them one last ti-!" I tried to tell them. Adam cut me off. „We will _**not**_ talk with them again! They _hurt_ **my** _family_! That means _**war**_." Declared Adam. His eyes were filled with hate. I was feeling disappointed. I mean yes, i was pretty angry no furious even that they dared to hurt us, but I had hope that we don´t have to shed blood. After all some wounds couldn´t heal with _time_. They could only fade a bit.

Joyd ruffled my hair. „They did the unforgivable. They will pay. We _**hate**_ Innocence. Don´t worry we will always be together. Like a family." Assured Joyd with a grin. I tried to smile and shake of that bad feeling. It wouldn´t go away.

 **End of the Dream.**

I sat up. I was sitting outside of the train on a plattform. I tried to calm my beating heart. I held my head. _„Great, More memories."_ I deadpanned. I stood up and took calming breaths. _„In and out. In. Out. In. Out."_ Thought I. I calmed down. The clown-partner from the busty rabbit girl came out. „Are ya alright? It seemed like ya had a nightmare." Stated the Clown. I opened my mouth to answer him but a yell stopped me. „IT´S AN AKUMA!" I looked shocked. I took my suitcase and sprung from the train. I ran in the direction where the yell came from. I stopped at an alley. „Are you okay? Where-!" I began worried. But I saw a group of men standing there and a boy. I sweat dropped. „There aren´t any Akuma here, kid." Stated a man annoyed. I was stunned. „Wha-?" Another man punched the boy. „Look what ya did brat! Just because you were screaming about getting killed!" scolded a man. The boy held his head in pain. „Ow!" winced the boy. The man from before pointed at the boy. He was bald. „Sorry, he likes messing with the adults. He always screams about Akuma or something." Dismissed the man. The boy looked angry. „I am not kidding! Or playing around! There is an Akuma. They are invading the world. My Dad told me all about it!" roared the boy. The men rolled their eyes. „Yes, Yes. There you can have candy, so would you now-." Sighed a man.

The boy looked even more pissed off. „I am not a kid! And it´s true this guy here!" the boy pointed at a man dressed in a long coat and rags. „was killed by a fat man and then they put the this skeleton thing in hi-!" explained the boy. The man in the rags grabbed the boy and cut him off. „Sorry, was playing too much with him, it got to his head." Replied the man. The boy looked scared. The men walked away. „This time we will not come even if you scream Jan!" yelled a men. It was silent.

Third Perspective

The man grinned darkly. The boy began shaking. A claw came out and Allen stood behind the man. Allen turned his head. „You can´t deceive my eyes." Stated Allen serious. The man´s face became a deep cut. He transformed into an Akuma and exploded. The boy dropped onto the ground. Allen held his left hand. „Jan, right? You knew a lot about Akum-„ began Allen. Jan tackled him. „Kyaa!" cheered Jan. „Argh?!" Allen fell to the ground with Jan on top with him.

„An Exorcist! You are the first one I saw! Was that your Weapon?! It´s so exciting!" babbled Jan with a big grin. „Can I see it-Eh?" Jan was confused. Allen looked dizzy.

Allen and Jan were walking in the town. Jan explained about how his Dad was working for the Vatican as a scientist, how he found his notes and how it was his dream to work for the Vatican too. Jan turned to Allen. „I didn´t know that Exorcist could be phisically weak. I mean I pictured them as strong fighters, you are totally the oppesite." Stated Jan. He had his arms crossed behind his head. Allen´s eye twitched. _„Weak?!"_ thought Allen offended. **„Hahaha!"** Allen heard Neah´s laugh in his head _. „How long were you listening?"_ demanded Allen. He was a little hurt and his manly pride! **„Just to hear him insult you." Answered Neah with a snicker**. Allen felt his cheeks heat up. _„S-Shut up! Don´t you something better to do?"_ asked Allen acussingly. **„Yes, yes. I just wanted to check up on you. Who know´s what creep would approach my dear Nephew?" asked Neah dramaticly.** Allen rolled his eyes. _„Like you aren´t a creep."_ Thought Allen dryly to himself.

„Allen? Allen! ALLEN!" screamed Jan while he waved a hand in front of Allen´s face. Allen grabbed his hand. „Would you please stop that?" sighed Allen. He looked down at Jan. Jan pouted and crossed his arms. „Well, I asked you a few things and you didn´t answer!" defended Jan. He looked annoyed. „Damnit." Thought Allen. He smiled nervous. „Well, now I am listening. So you could ask me again?" tried Allen to cheer Jan up. It seemed to work. Jan perked up.

„How did you feel when you destroyed an Akuma for the first time?" asked Jan excited. Allen´s eyes glassed over. „What about your weapon! Where did you get it?!" Jan asked question after question.

„Jan, you shouldn´t ask so many questions. You should do nothing that will catch, the Earls attention. It´s dangerous." Whispered Allen. He had a serious expression on his face. Jan looked surprised. Then his face went blank. He threw something at Allen. „Here, Catch!" yelled Jan. He sat his googles on. Allen looked surprised. There was a little onion in his hand. It exploded suddenly. Allen began coughing and tears were streaming down his cheeks.

„Hahaha! I made it myself! The onion bomb." Mocked Jan Allen. Allen rubbed his eyes. „You treat me like a kid too! You Weakling! I want to protect my family from them! You are not gonna stop me!" roared Jan while he run away.

Allen tried to see through his tears. „W-Wait!" Allen tried to call after him but he was gone. Allen sighed. „Oh man,…" Allen stopped rubbing his eyes and walked down the streets.

By Jan.

Somebody knocked on the door. „Young, Master! Somebody´s at the door." Yelled a maid from outside. Jan looked annoyed. He got up and opened the door. „Who-?" Jan stopped in the middle of his question. Before him was standing a young blond boy. „Leo!" cheered Jan. He hugged the boy. He dragged him inside his room and closed the door. Jan sat down on a chair. „Are you okay? I heard that your mother died. But you still have family!" asked Jan with worry. Leo didn´t answer him. _„Strange, I guess losing someone important can mess you up quite a bit."_ Thought Jan sadly. Then he remembered something. „Ah! I saw an Akuma today for the first time!" confessed Jan with excitement. He was rocking back and forth in his chair. Leo looked at Jan with blank interest. „I saw the Millenium Earl too! At least I am pretty sure it was him! He was really fat and had this _really_ creepy grin on his face! And he had a top head on!" explained Jan with his hands. Leo catched one of his hands. „Jan, I want to show you something…" said Leo without emotion.

By Allen.

„ _Why did he have to be so difficult? I mean he was pretty rude! But I guess he´s still a child…..I will convince him before I make my way to the Black Order."_ Thought Allen. He was still a bit angry about the onion and the weak comment, but he was worried too. Allen knocked on the door of a house a few more times. A big fat maid opened the door. She looked down on him. „Yes?" She asked. Allen sweat dropped. „Uhh,…eh…I heard that this was Jan´s house. Is Jan here?" Began Allen uncomfortable. „Young Master?" asked the maid surprised. „He her-„ began she. Suddenly she felt foward. Allen´s eyes widened. „Oh no!" thought Allen in panic. The fat maid fell on Allen. **CRASH!**

„Ow!" winced Allen in pain. He was on the ground crushed under the maid. Jan sneered at Allen. „What? You are here to scold me again? Tch, I am not going to listen to you!" responded Jan while he stuck out his tongue. He and Leo ran away. Allen tried to push the maid of him. She had fainted. „I-don´t-care-Anymore!" growled Allen pissed off. His eye suddenly changed when he looked at Leo´s back. His eye became black with two red rings.

Allen´s Perspective

My breath got caught up in my throat and my heart skipped a beat. I broke out in cold sweat. "Jan! JAN! Don´t go! That boy is-!" I tried to scream after him but he didn´t hear me. I could feel how panic settled down in my gut. I gently pushed the maid of me. I looked up and saw Timcampy floating above me. "Tim, follow them!" I ordered. Timcampy started chasing them. I felt very nervous. I could feel a familiar presence. I could feel presences my whole life, I just didn´t want to admit it. I stood up and began running. I felt the cold wind in against my face.

Third Perspective

"I guess I can´t go to Headquarters right now…Master. I will have to meet up with an old friend first." Muttered Allen with a wry smile. He ran faster.

By Jan

Jan and Leo were at a graveyard. Jan looked surprised. "So you wanted to come here to pray for your mother? Man, why didn´t you say so from the start! We could have been here earlier!" scolded Jan lightly with a smile. He started walking but his head was still turned in Leo´s direction. "Was that the reason why you were so sad befor-." Asked Jan. He stopped speaking when he walked against something soft. He felt how a hand petted his head. "Hello Jan~! I heard so much about you~!" greeted a big man with a inhuman grin. He had a tophead on and glasses. His ears were long and pointy.

Jan stepped back. „E-E-Ea-Earl!" suttered Jan scared. He began shaking. He took one of his onions and threw them at the Earl. It exploded in his face. Jan grabbed Leo´s hand and tried to drag him away. _Tried_. „W-What´s wrong?! Don´t just stand there! RUN! He will KILL US!" screamed Jan frightened. Leo didn´t move an inch. Jan started shaking him. „What the hell´s wrong with you?!" demanded Jan in panic. Leo only smiled a creepy smile.

„Leo isn´t here anymore~. He died the day his mother´s funeral was~. He was soooo sad~! Poor thing begged me to bring his mom back~. Well, I heard quite a lot about you from my dear Akuma here~! There weren´t good things~." Explained the Earl disappointed while he waved a finger in the air. Like a mother that scolded her child. He also had a sickeningly sweet voice. His smile turned dangerous all of a sudden.

„Now, I am here for you~. Aren´t you special~? My darling Akuma here will punish you for your sins~!" declared the Earl with a dark grin. Jan fell to the ground in shock. _„Leos an Akuma?! But that is-!"_ thought Jan in horror.

„Jan! Step away from that boy!" yelled Allen. He was shot a light glare at the Earl. Jan looked unsure. „But that´s Leo!" defended Jan. Allen shook his head. „That isn´t your friend! You saw it today, didn´t you?!" reminded Allen rapidly. Jan took a step back from Leo. He looked like he was hesitating.

„Hm, May I ask who are _you_ ~?" asked the Earl sweetly. He turned turned his head to the right. Allen stepped forward. „Your enemy" _"and family/friend from long time ago."_ and Good Evening, Earl." Greeted Allen with a cold gaze. The Earl´s grin widened. „An Exorcist~?!" asked the Earl innocently. He turned his head from the right to the left.

„Then it´s nice to me-?...Nice to meet you…?" stated the Earl confused. He looked a bit freaked out. He shook his head a few times. _„These Memories….could it? No. He´s_ _ **dead**_ _. And who´s that boy?"_ thought the Earl pained and confused. He thought of a young man with long brown hair. He gave that man one of his most treasured pair of round glasses as a gift. Once lot´s of years back then. There was a person who liked to wear such glasses. When that person died he gave his glasses to him. He treasured them for many years. It was after all a present from his dear brother. Till there was one young man that his dear Fourteenth was friends with. He liked that young man quite a bit. Liked him like family. He gave him the glasses of his dear brother. It suited him well. But he died too. That´s why he´s wearing those glasses now.

„ _So why am I having Flashbacks of_ _ **him**_ _of_ _ **them**_ _, when I look at that_ _ **damned**_ _ **Exorcist**_ _?! And who´s that boy in my memories of my_ _ **human**_ _part?! I_ _ **don´t want**_ _these Memories!_ _ **I hate humans!**_ _"_ thought the Earl hysterical. He shook his head a few times.

Allen used his chance and his arm transformed into a claw. He ran towards Leo. „Now, I will save your soul!" declared Allen with determination. Leo looked at him with soulless eyes. Jan threw himself in front of Leo.

Allen´s claw stopped an inch away from Jan´s chest. „Jan?!" asked Allen in shock. Jan was shaking but he had his arms wide open. He was protecting Leo with his body. „Y-You can´t h-hurt him! He isn´t an Akuma! He´s my dear Friend! He knew about the Earl! So why would he make a deal?! WHAT PROOF DO YOU HAVE THAT HE´S AN AKUMA?!" roared Jan with desperation.

He only heard a **CLICK**. Jan felt a metal gun pressed against his head. Allen ran foward and grabbed Jan and shielded him with his body. **BOOM!**

„ALLEN!" yelled Jan with worry. Before him stood Allen. Allen smiled at him gently. On his face you could see black stars. Jan flinched. „Oh no! An Akuma bullet is highly toxic! And he´s been shot!" thought Jan scared. He didn´t want Allen to protect him! Tears welled up in his eyes.

Allen knelt down. He was panting a bit. _„Well, The poison isn´t going to kill me no matter what. My Innocence will heal me because I´m parasite but in my Noah form it wouldn´t be a problem ether. The only Problem would be how to explain my Noah, especially with the Earl here. Then I better do it with my Innocence."_ Thought Allen seriously **. „What´s that about** _ **poison**_ **, dear Nephew?" asked a voice in a dangerous tone.** _„I am fucked."_ Thought Allen nervously to himself. _„N-Neah! It´s only an Akuma!"_ reasoned Allen quickly. **„It wouldn´t be only an Akuma, don´t make me go into your mind." Warned Neah with a frown.** Allen sighed. _„Okay, so_ _ **maybe**_ _….The Earl´s here."_ Muttered Allen. **Neah sounded like he was choking. „** _ **Adam´s**_ **there?!" demanded Neah incredulously.** _„Maybe?"_ stated Allen quietly. **„Allen!" scolded Neah annoyed.** _„Yes!"_ yelled Allen. **„Get away from there! Fast!" commanded Neah seriously. He rarely used such a tone.** _„But I-„_ began Allen. **„Now!" growled Neah.**

„Wow~ That was brave~!" praised the Earl while he clapped his hands together. „What are you feeling right now, Jan~? It´s your fault you know~! You really angered me~! You even had the nerve to insult me~! I am not a bad person~!" said the Earl with a growl. Jan was trembling all over. The Earl glared at him. Suddenly he smiled. „You see these Akuma there~?" asked the Earl while he petted an Akuma. „They are ugly, aren´t they~? But~! They present the humans that made them~! I only gave them a choice~. Even your friend here made one~!" explained the Earl cheerfully. „Wh-What?! Leo did…." Stuttered Jan stunned.

„He made it out of his mother´s soul." Declared Allen while he panted. _„See, Neah? I forgot to clean the poison! Just trust me!"_ pleaded Allen. **„Fine. Just this once." Answered Neah unhappy.** „Leo used the Earl´s power and with that he brought his mom´s soul back, so she became an Akuma." Stated Allen with a shaky voice. „I can see them…" confessed Allen sadly. „His mother is suffering right now." Revealed Allen with anger.

Allen saw the corpse of a woman. She had her hair in a bun. She was crying and screaming. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. Her face was deathly pale and behind her was a purple aura that screamed death. She had her mouth opened in a silent scream. She had a apron on. She crawled at her neck. Around her neck was a chain that was strangled her. Her eyes were ripped out.

The Earl´s aura became more murderous. _„I guess that was the wrong think to say…"_ deadpanned Allen.

„You can see them~?" asked the Earl cheerfully. „What are you talking about, you dead Brat~? Why are you still alive~?" demanded the Earl with an angry tone. He was still grinning but he was glaring with his eyes. „Because of my Innocence, I can nullify the poison of the Akuma!" growled Allen with a blank face. A light green aura was surrounding him. His skin went from black to pale again and the stars vanished.

„A-Allen…." Muttered Jan with relief. Allen stood up again. „I once made an important person an Akuma, because of that I was cursed. My curse let´s me see the Souls of the Akuma." Admitted Allen. It always hurt to talk about Mana. He regretted that day to the bottom of his heart.

„Aha! I remember now~! You were the kid that made his Father an Akuma~!" accused the Earl while he pointed a finger at him. _„Not_ _ **now**_ _! I don´t want to remember my time were I was_ _ **him**_ _!"_ thought the Earl in panic. He will surely suppress his memories of that time, when he´s home again.

„He was the only family I had. Because of my Arm. I was abandoned. But he took me in. He was my most important person. That´s why I accepted the offer. I only wanted my father back. To not be alone anymore. Well, you can think of what happened next. He cursed me and I destroyed him with my Innocence. Then my Master came and asked me if I wanted to be an Exorcist. I accepted because I thought it was my sin to pay for. But the more Akuma I saw, the more I noticed that they don´t cry to express sorrow, they rather cry to show their love to their loved one. Like they want to tell them „Why weren´t you strong enough to live without me?" They are sad things. But now, My only goal is to bring peace to the Akuma and Humans! I want to make their suffering stop! I want to end this war for both of them!" yelled Allen with determination. He pointed at his eye. „This isn´t a cruse. It´s my Destiny." Stated Allen with a smile.

„Allen Walker, I should have killed you long ago~!" claimed the Earl with a sadistic dark grin. He comanded his Akuma to attack. „You live for Akuma~? Try to save them if you can~!" yelled the Earl with a dark chuckle. The Akuma began shoting.

Allen simply knocked the bullets away. He smiled as he destroyed the Akuma with his claw. „You are underestimating me! You aren´t going to hit me again. And I haven´t even brought up my hidden surprise~!" mocked Allen with a grin. The Earl growled and summoned more Akuma. There were about 25 Level one Akuma. Allen arm transformed into a canon. „Jan! Get away from here! I will take care of them!" assured Allen quickly. „Go~!" cheered the Earl. He was sitting on one. Jan ran away to hide behind a tree.

„I knew how dangerous it could be to tell you about it. You knew about all of it. Was your grieve really so painful that you willingly gave into the Earl? It´s all my fault!" thought Jan sadly.

Allen started shooting at the Akuma. Then he changed his gun into a sword. It had a yellow blade.

„Please destroy them ALLEN!" screamed Jan. He had now tears streaming down his cheeks.

„I will save you all, Good night!" yelled Allen while he cutted through them. When every Akuma was destroyed, Allen landed on the ground. The Earl was floating in the air with an pink umbrella.

„Well~! I guess playtime is over for now~!" cheered the Earl with a chuckle. His smile turned sharp. „But, don´t forget~! This is just the start for the final Act~! The World _**will**_ be destroyed~! No matter how much you all struggle~!" reminded the Earl happy. He laughed a dark laugh. He flew away.

Allen sat down on the ground. „Allen! Thank you." Cried Jan. He hugged Allen. Allen smiled softly. He ruffled Jan´s hair. „No problem." Assured Allen with confidence. Jan sobbed.

Two days later.

Allen stood in Jan´s room. „Thanks for letting me stay here." Said Allen gratefully. He didn´t get an answer. He walked over to Jan. He looked over his shoulder. „A cross?" wondered Allen out loud. Jan jumped up. „Don´t scare me like that!" yelled Jan annoyed. He looked back at a Cross in his hand. „That´s for Leo and his mother. When it´s finished I will go to my Dad´s place to get more information. Right now I am useless." Sighed Jan tried. Allen smiled. He held his fist out. Jan looked at him with surprise. Then he grinned. They bumped fists. „Let´s work hard!" said the two at the same time. Timcampy bite Allen´s ear. „Ow!" whined Allen. Jan laughed. „I guess, I should get going before he eats me." Deadpanned Allen with a smile. Jan nodded. „Thanks again." Said Allen while he waved goodbye. _„No thank you, Allen."_ Thought Jan.


	4. Chapter 4

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

„ **Neah speaking Telepathic"**

Scarlet-Nin: Thank you all for your Reviews! They make me more motivated! I tried to make this Chapter interesting. I hope you enjoy it! Have fun.

 **Info: Whenever I write „Neacel" in Allen´s dreams, it will be a memory from 7000 years ago. If I write „Neah" it will be a memory from 35 years ago!**

Disclaimer: I don´t own -Man!

Chapter 4

Allen´s Perspective

I was panting when I was on top of the mountain. _„Who the Hell makes their Headquarters on top of a freaking mountain?!"_ thought I annoyed. I had to endure a lecture from Neah. That was almost as bad as paying of Master´s debts! Okay, maybe I am exaggerating but it was pure torture! I knew that Neah was only worried but _really_? A _two_ _hours_ lecture?! That´s too much!

I sighed. I stood up and brushed the dust off my clothes. I started walking towards the big tower/building. Was it normal that I am so nervous? I could feel how fast my heart beat was. It felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. Was it because of my Noah half? Is that the reason why I am so excited and nervous? _„Well, when Neah would do his_ _ **job**_ _and took his Ark back I could have used that!"_ grumbled I annoyed. I was not in the best mood. First the meeting with Jan and the Earl. Then the lecture. I could feel a headache coming.

„ **Well,** _ **Sorry**_ **! I can´t just** _ **walk**_ **right in there and say: „Hey, I am back! I know we didn´t part on good ways but don´t let me interrupt you! I am taking my Ark back now. Forget I was even here!" said Neah with sarcasm, while he rolled his eyes.** I felt my eye twitch. _„No, but hanging out in my mind isn´t helping you ether!"_ stated I annoyed. **„I know but when I don´t check up on you every now and then, you would get lost or in trouble." Replied Neah like a fact**. I took a deep breath to calm me down. _„Just, go! I can´t handle you right now! I am busy!"_ answered I calmly **. „Fine. Sheesh! See ya later, Nephew!" responded Neah with a sigh.** I only shook my head. I was before a big gate.

„Hello? Is anyone there? My Name is Allen Walker! I am General Cross Marian´s Apprentice!...Unfortunately." The last part was muttered under my breath. The gate suddenly opened big eyes. I stepped back in surprise.

„Let me exaime you! I will tell you if you can pass or not!" stated the Gate. Out of it´s eyes came yellow Laser beams. I gulped nervous. _„Please don´t let them see my Noah! My Innocence should hide it!"_ thought I scared. I could feel my Noah pulse internally. My Innocence purred. I felt warm and cold at the same time. I tensed up. I was _very_ nervous.

The Gatekeeper´s eyes became big X´s. „He´s an Akuma!" screamed the Gatekeeper in panic. „ **What?!** " screamed I dumbfounded. I mean Noah, I can understand but _an Akuma?!_ _What the Hell?_

„The Pentacle is a cruse! He´s out! OUT! OUT! It´s the Mark of the Millenium Earl!" cried the Gatekeeper in panic. I felt my cheeks heat up. „What are you talking about?!" demanded I with real panic. I started sweating. This shouldn´t have happened!

I turned my head up. I heard something. There standing on top of the building/tower was a young man with long dark blue hair in a high ponytail. He had a uniform on that was opened. He glared down at me. I flinched and stepped back out of shock. These are the same emotion in his gaze that that boy had. _„That was the boy I saw in my vision!"_ thought I stunned.

 **Flashback**.

I was walking towards the Inn were Master, Neah and I stayed at. I was finished with collecting money with Strip Poker. I just had payed off the debts of the men that wanted money from Master. I hummed a cheerful tune. My clothes were rather clean and I was just happy that I could have the rest of the day off!

Suddenly I felt dizzy. My vision blurred. The world was spinning around me. I stumbled into an Alleyway. I slide down the wall and onto the ground. I couldn´t hear or smell or see anymore. I couldn´t feel my body. My body became numb. _„What´s going on?!"_ thought I hysterical.

My vision was complete black. I didn´t know if I had my eyes open or not. I started to panic. It felt like I couldn´t breath.

Suddenly in my black vision, I saw a Person. I tried to focus on the Person. I saw it more clearly. It was a young Man with a long high ponytail. He had a grumpy look on his face and a sword in his hand. His eyes were _sad_ , _frustrated_ , _pained_ and full of _hate_. They also held **determination** and **hope**. I held my breath. Next to him stood a table with a Hourglass on it. The Hourglass had a Lotus flower inside it. The man looked at it with such emotion that I knew that it was important.

The Flower was glowing and a few petals were on the bottom of the Hourglass. I don´t know why but the Hourglass made me sad and frustrated. I felt _pain_ _for_ the Man. Like he would be somebody important to me in the future. Like he was one of the People I would protect until the end. It was confusing me. I didn´t see him in my Memories from 7000 years ago nor did I saw him in my Memories of 35 years ago. I tried to move, but I couldn´t.

Suddenly my vision changed and I saw something different. I saw a boy that looked like the man. He just had shorter hair. He wore a blank face. He had blood on his face.

My vision changed again and I saw him happy with another person who I couldn´t see. He was _smiling_. Behind the boy was a woman. The vision of the woman and the boy were blurry, so I couldn´t see what they looked like. So quick this vision came, so quick it was gone and I saw the young man again.

My vision went black for a few moments, till I blinked. Then I saw the Alleyway again. I rubbed my eyes. _„W-Was it a dream?"_ thought I in confusion. I saw my hands. They were _Grey_. I started to panic. Neah told me that I would change when I used my Noah power _or_ if I was injured with Innocence. But nothing like that happened! We trained enough so that I _don´t_ change without control. _„Wait….Noah Powers….could it be that,_ _ **that**_ _was one of them?"_ thought I serious. I felt something slide down my cheek. I touched it. „E-Eh?!" stuttered I. I was crying! „ **Why**? W-Why am I-I crying? I don´t understand!" sobbed I. Tears were steaming down my cheeks. I stood up on shaky legs. I tried to get my emotions in check. Why would I cry if I am _not_ sad?

„ _Wait, didn´t Neah and Master say something about how I am the Noah of Time? Could it be that the Person that I saw had something to do with the future?"_ thought I. It would explain some things. Maybe, I had the emotions from the person? Who knows. „I have to talk with Neah and Master about it." Whispered I. I was no longer crying and I noticed that my Skin color was pale again. I just felt empty.

 **End of Flashback.**

Neah explained to me that, every month, I could see a Person/Object from the Future. A person that I am going to meet. I trained, so now, I can control it actually really well. My skin stays the same. My eyes only change from Silver to Gold if it´s a vision I can´t control.

„I don´t know if your stupid or brave to come here!" growled the Man. „He´s going to kill me…" thought I with a sweat drop. I held my hands up in a calming gesture. „No wait! You got it wrong! I am _not_ an _Akuma_!" protested I quickly.

He ignored me and jumped down. He tried to cut me with his sword but the Noah in me felt him and I knocked him away with my claw. He looked shocked.

„What´s that?!" demanded the man. I smiled proudly. „My Innocence, what did you think it was?!" explained I calmly. I don´t know why but that man pissed me off! The Man looked furious. He turned to the Gatekeeper and shot him a death glare.

„Gatekeeper!" roared the man angry. I flinched back. The Gatekeeper looked like he would faint. He had tears streaming down his cheeks. „How should I know that he had Innocence?! He is cursed! Better be safe than sorry!" cried the Gatekeeper scared for his life.

I started hitting the Gatekeeper. „And? I am still human! I am just a little bit cursed!" stated I annoyed. I felt insulted. „Don´t touch me! No-Kyaaaa!" screamed the Gatekeeper in horror.

My Noah in me sensed an Innocence coming nearer. I jumped to the side and avoided his sword. It would have critically injured me. I stared at him. _„I told him that I had Innocence and he attacked me nevertheless."_ Thought I seething. I could feel my anger growing.

„Tch, Nice reflexes. Whatever. It doesn´t matter, when I cut you up I will see what you are!" said the Man with a sadistic smirk. I felt anger swell up. His sword activated. „I will cut you up with Mugen!" promised the Man with a dark grin. He ran at me.

„ _You can try it asshole!"_ thought I pissed off. I turned my Claw into a canon. The man seemed surprised. I fired at him. He jumped out of the way. He avoided every move. „I have a recommendation from General Cross!" stated I with a growl. The man stopped his attacks.

„A letter from the General?" asked the Man surprised. I nodded. „It was adressed to a man named Komui!" explained I while I deactivated my Innocence.

„The Gate will open?" announced the Gatekeeper unsure. „You can pass, Allen Walker!" stated a voice from a Black Golem. I turned to it. Well, tried to. I felt the tip of a sword on my nose. The man was standing there with his sword in my face. _„Good, that Neah isn´t here."_ Thought I dryly. _„If Neah was here, he would be dead."_ Thought I with a wry grin. looked him straight in the Eyes. I remembered my vision. My Eyes turned sad for a moment. The man seemed confused. Then I scowled and grabbed the tip of his sword with my Innoence arm. I pushed it down.

„Can you get any more rude?!" I asked annoyed. „What´s that for a greeting? A sword in my face?" demanded I with a frown. The man looked stunned. _„He isn´t scared…and he looked sad for a moment when he looked at me..…What the Fuck?! That Freak!"_ thought the man pissed off. „Tch!" growled the man. He looked like he was ready to attack again but a voice stopped him.

„Kanda! Stop it! The Golem is proof enough that he´s the Apprentice of General Cross!" stated a girl with two long green pigtails. I remembered her from a vision. Kanda turned away and growled. _„Really mature of him."_ Thought I amused. The girl pointed at the opened Gate. „Go inside before it closes again!" stated the girl with a serious face. Kanda, the girl and I walked into the building.

 **The Vision of Lenalee**

I tried to concentrate on a vision. I sat cross legged on the floor of a small room. The room had a small bed and a small window. That was all. _„Try to concentrate…Easy for them to say."_ grumbled I. Neah explained it to me. About how it´s one of my powers and so on. I sat here for one hour now and waited for a vision. I sighed.

„It´s not going to work…." Muttered I. I shook my head a few times. _„No I can´t give up!"_ thought I determined. I saw how black spots danced in my vision. _„Finally!"_ thought I excited. My body became numb. I saw complete black.

Then there was a girl standing there. She had two long pigtails. They were messy and were green in color. She looked down at her feet with a blank face. Her head was lowered. Her eyes were blank. _„She has violett eyes."_ I noticed.

Suddenly next to her was sitting a little child. It was a little girl. It looked like her. The only difference between them was that the child had her hair open and her head on her knees. She had her arms around her. The child looked up. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes were red and swollen. She had a couple of bruises on her face. She looked terrified. I could hear how her breath was uneven. Her legs were bandaged up.

Then there was a man standing in front of her childself. He was tall and had a cruel smile on his face. I could see that he had a mustache. He wore a uniform. It was red. He had short Brown/dark Blonde hair that was slicked back. I couldn´t really see his face.

„ _I really don´t like him."_ Thought I uncomfortable. I felt angry again. Like I wanted to punch him in the face for scaring her. I was feeling protective of her. I wanted to reach out and crawl the Man´s eyes out.

The vision changed again and I saw the same girl staring at her shoes with a angered face. She looked frustrated. Tears were welling up in her eyes. „- **y**?" I heard her whisper in a heartbroken voice. She looked _tried_ and _broken_.

Suddenly behind her was standing a man with a goofy smile. He petted her head. He smiled affectionately at her. The girl brighted up and smiled a big cheerful grin. She looked really happy to see him. Her eyes were blazing in happiness.

I had the urge to smile at them. I felt my vision clear up again.

I was sitting in my room again. I felt happy. I was smiling. Though my heartbeat was twice so fast. I took a deep breath. I stood up and went outside. I really couldn´t wait to meet the people that I saw in my visions till now!

 **End of the Vision**

The girl turned to me. She smiled. „I am Lenalee Lee! I will give you a tour around here and I will escort you to my Brother, the Supervisore. It´s nice to meet you." Greeted Lenalee with a soft smile. _„Okay, i definitely like her better when she´s smiling!"_ stated I with a smile. I smiled back at her and nodded. I looked around the place.

Kanda turned to leave. I turned to him. „Kanda!" I called out. He turned around and glared at me. I gave him a smile. „That´s your name isn´t it? Nice to meet you!" said I while I held my hand out. He looked disgusted. I flinched a bit. „Why would I shake hands with a _crused_ person?" growled Kanda with annoyance. He turned around and left. I felt my eye twitch. _„Such an asshole!"_ thought I pissed off. I didn´t like that guy!

Lenalee laughed nervously. She waved a hand. „Don´t mind him! He´s just grumpy and tired because he just came back from a mission!" assured Lenalee with a smile. I sighed and nodded. She lead me down a few hallways.

„Look! That´s just a child! Does he really think he´s ready for this?" whispered A guard to another. „I thought he was an old man with his hair and so." responded another one with a frown. He looked in pity at me. _„Child?! I saw more of the world than you! I survived_ _ **Master**_ _! Do they think that I can´t hear them? Idiots. I am probably older with my Noah memories!"_ thought I annoyed. I kept my face blank on the outside.

20 Minutes later.

„This here is the Cafeteria." Explained Lenalee with a smile. We walked away from the big hall. „You will get your own room later." Said Lenalee while we walked down the hallway. I turned to her in surprise. „What? Really? I get my own room?!" replied I with surprise. She nodded.

Third Perspective

Lenalee and Allen were almost at the office. „You will get your missions from here. Some people call this place their Home." Said Lenalee to Allen with twinkling eyes. „Then there are some people who don´t come back on purpose." Lenalee grinned at Allen. Allen sighed. _„ My Master…"_ thought Allen dryly. Allen looked around. _„Home? Huh…."_ Thought Allen with a smile. He thinks that he could get used to it. Then he looked down a bit. _„I shouldn´t let my guard down to much….I mean I_ _ **am**_ _a Noah. A Noah_ _ **with**_ _Innocence but_ _ **still**_ _a Noah."_ Sighed Allen tiredly. Lenalee laid a hand on his shoulder. Allen looked up in surprise. „Don´t worry. You will like it here. The people here are nice." Comforted Lenalee with a smile. I rolled my eyes. „Like Kanda?" asked Allen dryly. Lenalee chuckled nervously. „He´s nice too! You just need to get to know him!" assured Lenalee.

Allen saw a few doors with an big X on it. „What´s in these rooms?" asked Allen curiously. Lenalee walked down the stairs. „You don´t need to know that! Let´s get going." Yelled Lenalee. Allen ran to catch up to her.

They came down to the Science department. There stood Komui with a big smile and a cup in his hand. The cup had a pink bunny on it. „Welcome Allen Walker! I apologize for the trouble earlier!" cheered Komui with a grin. They walked down more stairs. „AND WHO´S FAULT IS THAT?!" screamed the Scienists. Komui ignored them.

When they were alone in a room that looked like a lab, Komui turned to Allen. „Can I see your Innocence? You don´t have to fear me. I won´t be digusted by it." Assured Komui with a comforting smile. Allen nodded unsure. He rolled up his sleeves and showed Komui his arm. Komui saw a little rip on it.

„So you damaged your Innocence a bit~?" asked Komui cheerfully. He took out a big drill. Allen jumped back. „What´s that for?" asked Allen suspicious. Komui waved a hand. „Don´t worry, I am going to repair it for you~!" promised Komui with a sadistic grin. Allen tried to back away but was to late. Komui pounced on him.

„N-No! GYAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Allen in pain. Outside their were Scienists holding their Ears. „Great it started." Stated one. „Poor kid." Said another one. The others nodded in pity.

„Brother, shouldn´t we make sure that he isn´t an Akuma?" asked Lenalee quitely with worry. Komui shook his head. „Nope, he´s human. Only humans can get cursed." Explained Komui with sad eyes. Lenalee nodded mutely.

„There! Now we´re finished." Answered Komui happy. Allen was wincing in pain. „I will never ever damage my Innocence again!" thought Allen disturbed. **„Do I need to kill someone, Nephew?" asked Neah sweetly.** _„No, I will do it_ _ **myself**_ _."_ Answered Allen with a dark laugh. **„Okay~!" replied Neah cheerfully.** Allen scowled at Komui.

Koumi took Allen down an elevator. „Where are we going?" asked Allen curious. Komui smiled at him. „You are curious aren´t you? Well, we will check your Synchro rate!" answered Komui. Allen only blinked.

„Whaaa?!" yelled Allen in panic. He was lifted of the ground by white tentacles. Komui only snickered. Allen struggled. „L-Let go!" demanded Allen with a glare. „I-Innocence." Muttered the Tentacle woman.

Allen felt his Innocence pulse. The tentacle were moving inside his Innocence. His Noah pulsed too. _„Ugh! That feels gross."_ Thought Allen with disgust. He stopped struggling. „You are an Excorsits too aren´t you?" inquired Allen calmly. The tentacle woman looked surprised. Komui had his eyes wide open.

„How did you know that?" asked Komui in shock. Allen looked down. „I don´t know maybe because I feel her Innocence when she examined me?" deadpanned Allen with a scowl. Komui laughed in embarrassment. He rubbed the back of his head. „Hehe, is that so? You know your Innocence looks quite beautiful. What do you mean Hevlaska?" Stated Komui with a smile. He leaned against the railing of the Elevator. The tentacle woman nodded.

„I will check your synchronization with your Innocence." Said Hevlaska gently. Allen nodded. He tried to calm down his racing Heart. His Noah was angry that he was near to such a foreign Innocence. „10%, 17%, 28%, 37%, 49%, 57%, 68%, 77%, 84%, 89%! Your maximum synchronization with your Innocence is by 89%." Declared Hevlaska. She gently sat Allen on the ground.

„In the future you will be The Destroyer of Time." Promised Hevlaska with a strong voice. Allen looked confused. Then his eyes widen. _„Does it have something to do with my Noah? Or Neah´s? Or us together?"_ thought Allen uneasy.

Komui clapped his hands together. „Wow! Amazing~! Everything Hevlaska says is usually going to be true! She´s like a fortune teller! We can expect great things from you, Allen!" praised Komui with a grin. Allen tried to punch him but Komui blocked it with his clipboard. **BAM!**

It broke in half and Komui stumbled back a few steps. „Such strength! That wasn´t nice!" scolded Komui playful. Allen glared at him. „Let me hit you one more time, please." Growled Allen pissed off. Komui waved a Finger in the air. „Nope~! You had your chance." Replied Komui with a nervous smile. „And every Excorsist who joins had to visit Hev!" stated Komui. Allen pointed a finger at Komui. „You should have mentioned _**that**_ before!" accused Allen. He crossed his arms. Komui only grinned. He held out his hand. „Welcome to the Order, Excorsist Allen Walker!" cheered Komui. Allen smiled softly and took his hand. „Thank you." Replied Allen. They shook hands.

Later at Allen´s new room.

„Today was exciting wasn´t it, Timcampy?" asked Allen tiredly. Timcampy flew a few circles above Allen.

In Allen´s room was a bed, a wardrobe, a desk and a door to his bathroom. Allen had hung up a poster of a Clown, carrying a coffin on his bag. He was grinning. The picture was creepy. Well, his whole room was creepy.

„I am finally here! And away from Master!" cheered Allen with a big grin. He sat down on his bed. „I can start my journey now! Like I promised Mana….and Neah." Whispered Allen softly. **„Aww, don´t be sad Nephew! I am still here!" comforted Neah with a smile.** Allen rolled his eyes. _„Of course you are you stalker."_ Answered Allen dryly. **„Why are you so mean to me?" whined Neah like a child.** _„Drama Queen."_ Deadpanned Allen. **„You hurt me!" accused Neah while he held his chest where his heart was.** Allen began laughing. **„Huh? What´s so funny?!" demanded Neah insulted.** _„Nothing. Thanks I needed that."_ Responded Allen with a breathless chuckle. **Neah smiled softly. „No problem." Answered Neah warmly.**

Allen laid on his bed. _„Could you sing me a lullaby?"_ asked Allen hopeful. **„Of course." Said Neah like it was obvious.** Allen closed his eyes.

He would often go inside his head to speak with Neah face to face when he wasn´t there. Neah could take control of his body when he wanted to, but he would only do that if something drastic happened.

Neah began to sing the Melody of the Ark. His voice lulled Allen to sleep.

 **Dream.**

Somebody was holding my hand. The hand was warm. It was Neah. He looked at me with a big grin. He tugged at my Hand. „Come on! I want you to meet them!" said Neah impatient. I sighed fondly. „Neah, slow down! Who knows? Maybe they hate me?" said I unsure. I would hate it if Neah´s family didn´t like me. I was pretty nervous about meeting his sister Road and his brother Adam. He told me all about the Noahs. I was pretty shocked at first but then…it certainly explained a few things. And I had a friend who knew pretty much about this. He was called Bookman. He was a dear friend to me.

Neah looked at me aghast. „Hate you? They wanted to meet you! Who could hate you?" asked Neah like it was impossible for someone to hate me. „More people than you know." Answered I dryly. Neah rolled his eyes. He began running. I stumbled first but got my footing again. I ran with him. „Slow down!" demanded I. I tried to pull my hand out of his grip, but it was to tight.

When we were at a large garden he stopped. I was panting. Neah was a bit out of breath. „WE ARE HERE!" yelled Neah while he waved like crazy. He _still_ didn´t let go of my hand. „Let go now!" hissed I. I can´t meet them right now! I was to nervous. Neah looked at me. „Nope~! When I let go of you _now_ , you will run away or try to escape. Not a chance!" declared Neah with a grin. He waved a finger in the air like a mother who scolded her little child. I sighed. _„Damn!"_ thought I annoyed.

I saw to People walking towards us. One of them was a spiky haired little girl who was holding the hand of a young man in a suit. He had round glasses on his face. „Well, at least I am not the only one who wears glasses here." Thought I with a wry smile. I had oval glasses on my face.

„Hello~! You are Neah´s friend, the one he talks about all the time?" asked the man with a grin. I looked at Neah. „You talk about me all the time?!" whispered I in disbelief. Neah blushed a bit. He let go of my hand and did a few wild gestures with his hands. „No! You got it all wrong! It´s nothing like that!" protested Neah quickly. I shot him a suspicious look. „Allen! Stop teasing me!" whined Neah with a pout. The little girl laughed. Neah shot her a glare.

„Now, now, I didn´t introduce myself. How rude of me~! I am Adam, It´s nice to meet you~!" greeted the man with an amused smile. The name was familiar to me and it wasn´t because Neah said the Name before. It was like I knew someone with the same name a long time ago.

I quickly shook his hand. „Allen Walker! It´s a pleasure to meet you two." Greeted I with a polite smile. Adam smiled. „Wow, such a polite person~! It´s sad that Neah couldn´t be like you in that field~." Teased Adam with a grin. Neah pouted. „I am Road! Nice to meet you." Greeted the little girl. I smiled at her and nodded.

„Why don´t you tell us about yourself?" asked Road with a smile. I looked unsure but nodded. „I like reading, hearing Neah playing and playing poker." Answered I. The two looked interested. „Poker~?" asked Adam curious. I nodded.

„He´s a demon! I swear it! He will strip you of your money." Warned Neah near dramatic. I shoved my elbow into his ribs. He winced. „Please don´t tell lies about me." I said with an innocent smile. Neah nodded quickly. I heard the two laugh.

„Hahaha! It´s the first time that Neah stopped teasing someone so fast~!" snickered Adam amused. Road nodded while she tried to control her giggling. I gave a grin. Neah muttered something about how the whole world was against him or something. I rolled my eyes. He was such a kid sometimes.

Change of Scene

I was walking sitting on a bench in a park. I suddenly felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around. I saw Adam standing there. He had a grin on his face. I sighed.

„You scared me." Admitted I. He only laughed amused. „Well, Sorry~!" He apologized playfuly. I looked at him curiously. „What are you doing here?" asked I interested. He smiled. „I wanted to give you something! Your Birthday was last week or not~?" asked he with a raised eyebrow. I nodded. He held out a box. I started to protest. „You didn´t have to-!" I began but he cut me of. „I insist." Stated Adam with a stern gaze. I thanked him and opened the box. In there was a round pair of glasses. I blinked and looked at him again.

„I think they would suit you better~. They were from someone who meant a lot to me. I want you to have them now~." Said Adam cheerfully. I was touched. I knew they were important to him. I took of my glasses and sat the new ones on my nose. It felt familiar.

Adam clapped his hands. „You look good~!" praised he. I blushed in embarrassment. I thanked him again. He shook his head. „No need to thank me~! We are like family after all~. You reminded me of him so I thought you should wear them~." Said the Adam warmly. I could feel tears well up behind my eyes. I didn´t know why. „Thanky you Adam." Responded I happy. He smiled a big smile. I never really used his first name. „No problem, Alex-Allen." Said Adam quickly. He sliped a bit. I stared at him in surprise. He laughed nervously. I smiled. „Thanks, again." Strangly I didn´t mind it when he slipped and nearly called me by another name.

 **End of the Dream**

Allen sat up quickly in his bed. His heart was racing. He sighed. „Another Memory…." Thought Allen tried. He yawned. He looked at the clock. It was 3:37 a.m. _„Maybe I should try to sleep a bit more."_ Considered Allen. He was still pretty tried. „Well, a few more hours wouldn´t harm me." Muttered Allen. He laid back down and closed his eyes again.

 **Dream**

„Alexander!" screamed Road in panic. I turned around. „What´s wrong?!" asked I worried. Road tackled me and started saying something. I couldn´t understand her. I rubbed her back to calm her down. „What happened?" inquired I softly. Road had tears in her eyes. „Wisley is hurt! I don´t want to lose him too! Not like Warthra!" sobbed Road near hysteric. She always loved her family above anything else.

I felt my heart stop. My heart was suddenly full of _fear_ , _worry_ , _hurt_ and _**hate**_. Who would _**dare**_ to hurt _my_ family like that?! I would make them **pay**! When Warthra died all of us were feeling down. Everybody felt like some part of their heart was _ripped_ out.

I grabbed Road at her shoulders. „Please tell me where he is." Pleaded I. I needed to make sure that he would live. He wasn´t really a fighter. She nodded. „He´s in the infirmary." Whispered Road. I smiled gratefully and grabbed her hand. No way would i leave her alone _now_.

When we were at the Infirmary. I saw how Wisley was bandaged up and hooked up. He was panting pretty bad. Road who was holding my hand and I walked over to him. I sat down next to him while Road sat down on a chair a bit father away. „Wisley." Whispered I softly. He opened his eyes and winced. He blinked a few times.

„Alexander?" asked Wisley with a rough voice. I nodded. „How are you?" asked I with a shaky voice. Wisley smiled. „Ha-have….ha…been…b-better." Answered Wisley. I held his hand. I gave him a big smile. „You will get b-better right?" asked Road with a shaky voice. I could her how hard she tried to surpress her tears. She never sounded so much like a scared child then in this moment.

Wisley nodded. „O-of Course…" promised Wisley with a sleepy grin. He looked at me. „C-Could..ha..you…sing..m-me..a..Lullaby?" asked Wisley hopeful. I nodded. I began to sing a melody.

Wisley´s eyes dropped shut. „Thank you Time." Said Wisley softly as he drifted oft o sleep. I blinked back tears. „No Problem Wisdom." Chocked I out. Road had hummed with me and stood up and kissed Wisley´s forehead. We both went out of the room.

I stormed down the hallway. I kicked the door to Adam´s door open. „I want the names of these Fuckers! NOW! Their times up!" hissed I dangerously. I was feeling angry. Angry like when Warthra died.

The others flinched. „Alexander~. Calm down~. They are already dead~!" stated Adam with a sadistic dark grin. I calmed down slightly. „Fine." Growled I. I was rarly so angry that I would use my Powers to harm others. „I am going out now." Said I with a sigh. A few of them looked like they wanted to protest but they knew better than to cross me when I am furios. _No_. _**Livid**_. Road grabbed my shirt. „You are coming back r-right?" inquires Road hopeful. How could I say no to her. I nodded. „Don´t worry. I will come back. Be it hell or heaven. Nobody will stop me." Promised I. I walked out.

 **End of Dream.**

Allen opened his eyes. He was crying in his sleep. That would be a drawback. Neah said whenever a Noah died, the other Noah´s would cry. _„Well, I think it´s because of the dream. That´s why I am crying."_ Thought Allen annoyed. He hated crying. He looked at the clock again. _**6.14 a.m**_ „Great, now I can´t sleep anymore." Muttered Allen while he stood up and changed clothes. „Timcampy please show me the way to the Training room." Said Allen with a grin. Timcampy flew away. Allen chased after him.


	5. Chapter 5

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

„ **Neah talking telepathic"**

Disclaimer: I don´t own -Man!

Scarlet-Nin: Well, first I want to apologize for the late update. I was busy. I will try to update faster. (I don´t think this update was late…just a little later than the first ones.) Sorry for Grammar or spelling mistakes! ^^

Chapter 5 (Allen´s and Kanda´s Mission part 1!)

Allen´s Perspective

I was walking behind Timcampy. I saw that Tim stopped in front of a room. "So this is the traning room?" muttered I. I knocked a few times. Nobody answered. _"So it´s empty."_ thought I in relief. I wasn´t comfortable enough to show my arm so freely. The large room looked like a gym. I made a few back and front flips, handstands and push ups on a hand. That was a advantage of working for a circus when I was younger. I had better balance and was more flexible. I trained for a bit.

Kanda´s Perspective

I was walking down the Hallways. _"Tch, that damn Beanstalk yesterday, the nerve of him_." thought I pissed off. I totally didn´t like that wimp. I was walking towards the training room for my early training. Nobody was up this early. I normally meditated and trained outside, but it was getting to cold for that. I heard noise from the training room.

 _"Who the fuck is that? Nobody´s awake normally!"_ I thought grumpy. The Person inside the training room would only disturb my meditation. _"And I can´t beat them up...they normally run away like screaming little girls."_ I was seething. I had a glare on my face that could scare the devil. I opened the door quietly.

 _"Oh Fuck_ _ **no**_ _!"_ I roared angrily. My mood was now officially ruined. The Beanstalk was training with his back to the door. I smirked darkly. I walked towards him quietly. I will attack him from behind. I took a swing with my right fist. The Beanstalk took a step to the left, grabbed me around the wrist and threw me over his shoulder. **BAM!**

I laid on my back. I stared at the ceiling with a stunned look on my face. _"What the fuck was_ _ **that**_ _?! He_ _ **couldn´t**_ _have heard me!"_ I thought in shock. I glared at him and stood up.

Allen´s Perspective

I stared in shock. _"What was_ _ **that**_ _? I suddenly saw that he was standing behind me, and I knew that he would attack with his right fist.."_ thought I shocked. Kanda stood up and shot a death glare at me. He lunged for me. I avoided every punch from him. I knew what he would do next. It was a strange feeling.

"Damnit! Beanstalk stand still!" growled Kanda furious. He tried to punch me. I felt my eye twitch. "Who are you calling a Beanstalk, BAKANDA!" screamed I. I punched him in the face. Hard. **CRUNCH!**

I stepped back in horror. _"Fuck, he´s bleeding!"_ thought I with guilt. I didn´t want to break his nose!... Even if he deserved it. Kanda was holding his nose with a blank face. "S-Sorry! I didn´t want to hurt you so bad-!" I tried to apologize but he kicked my leg.

"Ow!" winced I. _"Fuck that! Like I will apologize to this asshole!"_ thought I pissed off. Such a Jackass. I was holding my leg. He tried to kick me in the face. I leaned back to avoid his kick and made a bridge. I did a backflip and away from him.

"Stop that!" demanded I angry. He wiped the blood off and ran at me again. I was concentrating this time. I waited for his punch. **"How´s it going Nephew?" asked Neah loudly.** I jumped a bit and stumbled back. Kanda looked like he didn´t expect that and slipped. He fell towards me. **CRASH!**

Kanda was laying on top of me. We were... _kissing_. _KISSING!_ I was shocked **. "Nooo! Get off! And away from my Nephew!" roared Neah hysterical. He ripped at his hair.** Kanda was staring at me in Horror. I felt how Neah took control of my Body. I let him.

Third Perspective.

Neah threw Kanda of him. Allen´s eyes were now Silver with Golden stains. Neah glared at Kanda. Allen took control again before Neah killed Kanda. Kanda and Allen were both gagging. Kanda glared at Allen while he wiped his mouth.

"Nobody is going to hear about that! Tell a soul and I will _end_ you." hissed Kanda with a dangerous tone. Allen glared at Kanda. He stood up. "Like I want people to know what happened just a few seconds ago." spat Allen. **Neah was crying in Allen´s mind. "Why?!"** Allen stood up and went to get some food.

Allen was storming through the Hallways. _„Where is the Cafetaria?!"_ thought Allen impatient. He was walking through the Hallways for 1 hour now. Timcampy wasn´t with him, he lost him.

„Hey, Allen right? What are you doing here?" asked a boy with round glasses. Allen looked at him. Allen sighed. „I was searching for the Cafetaria. I usually have Timcampy for that but I lost him. I am horrible at directions." Explained Allen with a smile. Jonny smiled. He pointed down the Hallway.

„It´s in the other direction. It´s down this Hallway and then to the right then left." Replied Jonny with a grin. „Thank you." Said Allen gratefully. He was hungry! Jonny only shook his head. „It´s no problem! We are here to help you Exorcits as much as we can." Answered Jonny while he looked down.

Allen saw that he had bags under his eyes. Jonny looked exhausted. „Do you want to come with me?" inquires Allen with an inviting smile. Jonny looked surprised. „You want _me_ to eat with you?" asked Jonny stunned. Allen nodded brightly.

„I think some company to food doesn´t sound too bad, what do you think?" suggested Allen warmly. Jonny blushed a bit. „B-But I am just a Scienist!" answered Jonny while he looked down. He felt that he couldn´t eat with an Exorsit. The only one who would eat with the Scienists were Lenalee for her brother and Marie who was really nice. There was Lavi but he wasn´t there at the Moment like Daisya who also eat with them.

Allen looked a little put off. He looked uncomfortable for a few seconds till he shook his head and laid his hand on Jonny´s shoulder. Jonny looked up. „I think you would be great company!" said Allen with a strong voice and determination. Jonny considered it. „When you really want to…" muttered Jonny unsure. Allen nodded quickly. „Please!" added Allen with a bright smile. Jonny smiled back. „You are nice." Commented Jonny. They were walking to the Cafetaria.

Allen blushed a bit and looked down. „Thank you. I think you are nice too." Responded Allen while he smiled sheepishly. Jonny chuckled. They were at the Cafetaria now.

„Lenalee explained it to you right? You can eat here anything you want, just tell Jerry and he will make it." Repeated Jonny while he ordered his food.

After Jonny was finished it was Allen´s turn. „Wow! Such a cute new face. What can I do for you darling~? Asked Jerry with a grin. Allen bowed. „My name is Allen Walker. It´s a pleasure to meet you!" greeted Allen with a smile. Jerry smiled. „So polite~! Just tell me what you want to eat and I will make it!" stated Jerry confident. Allen perked up. „Then I want 20 Pancakes, 10 Waffles and…" after Allen was finished, Jerry looked at him in surprise.

„Are you sure that you can eat all of that?" inquires Jerry seriously. Allen nodded. „I am parasite! That´s why I have a hugeeeee appetite!" explained Allen with a bright grin. Jerry nodded determined. „I love people with huge appetites!" remarked Jerry cheerfully. He turned around and started to make the food.

Allen turned to Jonny again. „What were you doing up so early if I can ask?" asked Allen curious. Jonny laughed a bit. „We don´t have a time when we have to get up but we are usually awake at 7 a.m because of the work. It depends on how much work we have." Declared Jonny. He shoved his glasses up. Allen felt familiar when he looked at the glasses. _„I had some too a long time ago."_ Thought Allen with glazed eyes.

„Allen? Are you alright?" asked Jonny worried. He waved a hand in front of Allen´s face. Allen blinked a few times. „Ah, yes!" assured Allen with a smile. Jonny looked relived. „Your foods here~!" announced Jerry.

Allen and Jonny took their food and sat down on a table. Allen began eating. Plate after Plate was empty. Jonny looked amazed. „Wow." Breathed Jonny. He had never seen someone who could eat so much! There were 20 empty plates.

Allen and Jonny were talking. The Cafetaria was getting fuller. Suddenly there was a loud voice.

„Say that fucking again!" screamed a big Finder. Allen and Jonny turned to see what´s going on. There was a Finder screaming at Kanda. He looked really pissed off.

„Shut up. My meal tastes bad when your talking about your dead friends." Stated Kanda with a blank face. His tone was cold.

The Finder looked ready to explode. „How can you say something like that?! That´s like you treat us? After we give our lifes for you just to help you?! YOU BASTARD!" roared the Finder. He went to punch Kanda. Before ether Kanda nor the Finder could react Allen was standing between them. He held the fist of the Finder.

„Tch, You again?" sneered Kanda with a scowl. Allen turned his head and looked at him. „It would be better if you would **shut up**." Said Allen with a emotionless smile. Kanda held back a flinch. These eyes were blazing in _fury_ , _sadness_ and _understanding_.

Kanda scoffed. _„Like he could understand. Who does he think he is?!"_ thought Kanda pissed off. He opened his mouth to retort but the Finder cut him off.

„Who are you?! Why are you protecting him?! He deserves it!" spat the Finder angry. Allen turned back to him. He squeezed his fist till the Finder backed away from him. Allen looked him straight in the eyes.

„My name is Allen Walker a new Excorsist." Began Allen with a polite smile. The Finder went to open his mouth but Allen cut him off. „And I normally wouldn´t have interrupted because it hasn´t got anything to do with me but I think it would be better if you could think before you speak about your dead friend." Stated Allen he still had a polite smile on his face but his eyes were blazing. The Finder backed away from him.

Allen was seething on the inside. He didn´t know why he got more worked up at the Finder instead of Kanda but when Kanda said that the Finder talked about his _dead_ _friends_ , he remembered the face of Kanda from his Flashback and how happy he was with the little boy. He knew that when Kanda was this cruel _now_ that something _must_ have happened to the boy.

„ _ **I**_ should watch what I say?!" roared the Finder now completley furious. Allen nodded. „You never know, maybe he lost a friend and it´s painful for him? Or you reminded him of it. _**I**_ personally wouldn´t want to hear about _dead_ people at _breakfast_. You could talk about that when nobody´s eating?" suggested Allen with a sharp smile. They looked at him in surprise. The Finder flinched back in guilt when a few others nodded. _„Normally I wouldn´t guilt trip anyone but oh well_ …" thought Allen while he internally shrughed.

„Oh and Kanda shouldn´t be so cruel." Added Allen while he turned to Kanda again. Kanda narrowed his eyes. „Not my problem when they can´t take what I say, _Beanstalk_." Barked Kanda. Allen walked towards him. Kanda stood up and they were in front of each other.

„Allen." Whispered Jonny worried. Kanda didn´t care if he hurt other people.

„My name is Allen! Oh, sorry I forgot that your brain is to slow to remember such a simple name. _**Bakanda**_." Mocked Allen with a sigh, while he shrugged his shoulders. The others stared wide eyed at them. Some of them thought Allen had a death wish.

„That kid is gonna get it…" whispered one worried Finder. The others observed them.

Kanda glared at him. „What was that? You should go back to the Garden. That´s were wimpy _vegetables_ belong to, _Beanstalk_." Insulted Kanda with a smirk.

Allen growled. „You should give the Hair tie back to Lenalee, she misses them Bakanda!" responded Allen. „You damned Bean! I will cut you into pieces!" threatened Kanda while he held Mugen. Allen held his left hand. „Bring it on!" challenged Allen. You could see fire in the Background.

„Ah there they are." Said Reveer in relief. He was carring a huge stack of paperwork. „Kanda, Allen! Eat your food and go to the office. You have a mission!" yelled Reveer. Kanda and Allen turned to him. They nodded.

At Komui´s office.

Koumi was sitting on his chair. His face was on his desk and he was sleeping. Reveer stood besides him and tried to wake him up. He shook him. Didn´t work. Punched him. Didn´t work. So now it was the time for Reveer´s thrumpcard. He leaned down.

„Lenalee is getting married." Stated Reveer annoyed. Komui sprang up from his chair. „NO! Lenalee~! Your big brother will never allow it!" cried Komui. Kanda and Allen sweat dropped. Reveer coughed a few times. Komui snapped out of it.

„ _He´s like Neah in a way_." Thought Allen amused. So he wasn´t the only one who had to deal with someone like that. Good to know.

„Ah, Sorry about that! Didn´t get any good sleep!" stated Komui cheerfully. Reveer sighed. „I didn´t ether and you don´t see me sleeping on the job." Muttered Reveer. Komui ignored him.

„We don´t have much time left so I will give you short information and you move out after that." Began Komui. He gave them a few documents. „Here you can read about your Mission. You two will go as partners." Informed Komui. Kanda and Allen looked shocked and horrorfied. „Eh~? You already aren´t getting along." Asked Komui surprised. He opened a map.

„Well you two just have to bear it or work it out. We found Innocence in a city named Martel. You have to collect it before any Akuma destroys it." Explained Komui with a serious gaze. He gave Allen a long coat and gloves. „Here~! It´s an Exorcist cloak! It´s made for battle so don´t worry." Stated Komui. Allen thanked him and he and Kanda went out.

At the train.

„Can I ask you something? Why are we getting on a train like _**this**_?!" yelled Allen annoyed. He and Kanda were chasing after a train. Kanda didn´t bother to look at him. „Don´t ask me stupid questions, just make sure to get on the train!" responded Kanda with a scowl. _„It was just a question, stupid Jackass."_ Thought Allen while he rolled his eyes. **„Wow, your first offical mission! They grow up so fast!" joked Neah while he faked crying.** Allen sighed. _„You again? Don´t you have to do something…I don´t know something_ _ **productive**_ _? You are almost as worse as Master."_ Deadpanned Allen. He didn´t want Neah to bother him _now_.

„ **Don´t compare me to Marian! I am nothing like that drunken good for nothing womanizer!" cried Neah offended.** Allen sighed. _„Yes, yes."_ Answered Allen while he focused on the train. **Neah went to sulk when he knew that Allen wouldn´t respond to him anymore.**

Kanda, the Finder and Allen jumped on the train.

Inside the train.

Kanda and Allen were sitting in their cabin. Their Finder Toma (he greeted them) was standing outside. Kanda was sitting with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Allen was leaning against his seat.

„So the „Ghost of Martel" is the Innocence?" asked Allen. He looked at Kanda. Kanda just stared at him. „Che." Kanda looked away. _„Did he just-?"_ thought Allen annoyed. Kanda sighed. „When Innocence shows up usually something weird will happen or something supernatrual." Explained Kanda. Allen looked on with interest. It was the first time Kanda said something to him without an Insult!

„Yes, I was there. I saw the Ghost of Martel." Stated Toma outside the door. Kanda and Allen looked at the door. „The Ghost of Martel is a doll. It was said to sing so beautifully that the workers had more fun and determination with their work. That they didn´t complain about the hot weather or their bad situation. It makes me wonder how it sounded when it sung." Continued Toma. It was silent after that.

Allen looked out of the window. He saw how a few trees. He had his chin on his hand. He looked bored. Suddenly his vision blurried. He blinked a few times. _„Shit!"_ thought Allen in panic. He couldn´t have a vision right now! Kanda was sitting across from him.

Allen´s breath got shorter. In the corner of his eyes, he saw how Kanda looked at him in suspicion. Allen whole vision was black. His eyes glassed over.

 **VISION**

Allen looked around. He saw many books lying on the floor. There was a young boy sitting in a corner. He walked over to him. Allen crouched down to Eye-level. The boy looked up. He had bright fire red hair that was covering his face. Allen could see one bright green eye that was shining in intelligent and sadness. The boy looked at him curiously.

Allen tried to touch the boy to comfort him but he couldn´t touch him. The boy gave him a bright grin and stood up and walked over to pick a book up. He opened the book and began reading. Allen smiled softly. The boy looked happy.

His Vision changed.

Suddenly instead of books their were lying dead people on the floor. Blood was smeared on the walls. The boy was suddenly a lot older. He looked like 18. He had an eyepatch on, a bandana that held up his hair and a long orange scarf. His only visible eye was blank and emotionless. His face was blank, almost frowning. He looked down at the bodies. He walked over a few. Like he didn´t care about them.

Allen observed him. _„I don´t like his facial expression."_ Thought Allen with sadness. „Stupid humans, always causing war…" muttered the boy. He looked indifferent. The boy took his hands out of his pocket and crossed them behind his head. Allen could see a Hammer hanging on the boys side. _„Innocence.."_ Allen knew it. The boy was an Exorcist but something was different about him. Allen could felt _sadness_ , _disgust_ , _pity_ and _frustrated_. Those weren´t his emotions. After the boy left through the door, Allen´s vision went black again.

 **END OF VISION**

„-up! Hey, Beanstalk! Wake up! What the hell´s wrong with you?!" growled Kanda. He was shaking Allen. He saw how pale he had become and how his eyes glassed over. _„Great, Komui will have a fit if the shrimp dies on his first mission."_ Kanda was pissed off. He slapped Allen in the face. Hard. Allen´s head flew to the side, but he didnt respond. Kanda was beginning to panic a little. _„I will get the blame for him."_ Kanda tried it a few more times. Allen cheeks became bright red. „Stupid short Beanstalk! Wake up already! I swear to god if you don´t wake up in the next few seconds…" threatened Kanda with killing intent.

Fuck this. It was Komui´s fault for not telling him about the fucked up state of the Beanstalk. Not his fault if he dies. Kanda pulled Mugen out of it´s shell. He aimed at Allen´s head. „Fucking Bean, pain in the ass." Cussed Kanda. He smirked darkly. He ran forward.

Allen slowly opened his eyes. He felt something and hasitly turned his head to the left. Something sharp cut his cheek. He could feel his cheeks throb. Allen looked up. He saw Kanda standing there with Mugen implanted next to his head. Allen gulped.

„Finally awake? What the _fuck_ was **that**?!" demanded Kanda with venom. He was glaring at Allen. The Finder went to call the other Finders who protected the doll till they arrived. Allen flinched. Then he glared back.

„None of your business, Bakanda!" spat Allen annoyed. He did not want to wake up and have a sword in his face! Not to mention he couldn´t tell Kanda that was part of his Noah abilities. Allen snorted. _„Yeah, that would go sooo well! : Calm down Bakanda it´s only one of my Noah powers, you know Noah like in your enemy!"_ deadpanned Allen with a blank face. Kanda looked ready to explode. He opened his mouth to probably insult Allen, but the Finder came inside.

„We are here. We have to hurry up!" announced Toma hastily. He sweat dropped. „Did I interrupt something?" asked Toma nervously. He saw how Kanda had his sword against Allen´s cheek. Allen shook his head.

„Nope~! Let´s go!" cheered Allen. He wanted to get out of that room fast. An interrogation from Kanda was not on the list of things he would like to do. He stood up and scrabbled outside. Kanda scowled. He put Mugen back in it´s shell and walked after Allen.

„Don´t stand there. Get Moving!" barked Kanda with a glare. Toma ran after Allen in fright.


	6. Chapter 6

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

„ **Neah talking telepathic"**

Scarlet-Nin: Thank you all for your Reviews! And for following! My goal was 30 followers and I reached it! Thank you so much! ^^ And I am sorry if the fighting scence are crap, I don´t think I am good at writing fights. So I apologize.

Disclaimer: I don´t own -Man! I don´t own the Lala´s Lullaby lyrics.

Chapter 6 (Allen´s and Kanda´s Mission Part 2!)

Kanda, Allen and Toma were running towards the abandon City. When the City came nearer they stopped at a cliff and looked down. They saw the doll from there. A few Finders that were still alive tried their best to keep the Akuma´s imprisoned in a barrier.

Allen´s left eye had changed when they got near the town. It was completely black with two red rings in it. Toma had asked what was wrong with it. Allen explained to him that he could see the souls of the Akuma, so he could detect them with his left eye. Toma looked at him in horror. Kanda looked a bit interested.

Allen turned to Kanda. „There are four Level 1 Akuma down there and a few meters away is an Level 2." Informed Allen with a serious face. Kanda looked at him. He had a scowl on his face. „Tch, we will just take the Innocence and get back to headquaters." Ordered Kanda. He grabbed Mugen and pulled it out of it´s shelf.

Allen looked at him in disbelief. „And what about the Finders?!" he demanded angry. Kanda looked at him and snorted. „That´s their job. We aren´t supposed to care about them, Beanstalk." Replied Kanda. His face was blank. Toma looked down. Kanda turned around and jumped down.

„What the-?! Such a Jerk!" growled Allen. He looked like he wanted to beat Kanda up. _„I don´t like his way of thinking."_ Allen thought with anger. Suddenly he heard screaming. It was coming from the direction oft he Level 2. Allen jumped after the noise.

Kanda´s Perspective

I jumped down and ran towards the doll. Tch, naive Beanstalk. I didn´t hear him behind me. _„So he went after the Level 2."_ I thought. He will die. I mean look at him. He´s weak. People with our Job don´t have time to worry about others. Such emotions make us weak.

I jumped up and cut the Akuma. I saw that all Finder there were dead. I walked over to where the doll was sitting. It had a girl with him. She had long curly blonde hair. She looked up in fright and hugged the doll tighter. I scoffed.

I grabbed her and the doll. I jumped up. „Stop struggling." I growled. The doll was stiff, just the girl was struggling. I sighed in annoyance. I hated my job with a passion.

Allen´s Perspective.

I saw how a Level 2 Akuma was hitting a dead Finder. The Akuma looked like a big clown with horrible makeup. It had a dark grin on it´s face and was laughing. I activated my Arm and threw the Akuma against the wall. It stopped laughing.

„Argghhh! Who dared to?!" it yelled in anger. I stood up straight. I was staring at it. It saw me. It stood up and began giggling.

„ **Hehehe**! So an Exorcist? This will be so much fun! I will **kill** you slowly!" it snickered darkly. It made a move to attack me. I saw it coming and avoided it. I jumped back. The Akuma looked like it was getting frustrated. I smiled at it.

„What? Are you tried already?" I teased with dark humor. Looks like Neah rubbed of on me. Or my Noah side. The Akuma only looked angrier. It tried to attack again. „SHUT UP!" it roared. I couldn´t stop my amused snicker. All Noah were amused by more dark things. I wasn´t paying attention and it got a hit in.

 **CRASH!** I flew through a wall. I winced in pain. I stood up and heard it laughing.

„ **Hahaha!** Not so _mighty_ now Exorcist!" it made fun of me. It had a smug grin on it´s face. I was getting pissed off. It was mocking me!

I jumped at it and tried to slash it, but it blocked me with my own Innocence Claw! I stared in shock. My eyes wide open. It laughed again and stabbed me in my stomach. I coughed up blood. It still had it´s claw in my stomach.

It whispered in my ear. „ _ **Surprised?**_ That´s my Special Ability! I can copy _everything_! How does it feel to be beaten by your _**own**_ weapon?" it asked with sadistic pleasure. I shoved it of and jumped back. I held my wound.

T-The Akuma looked like me! It had my face! It struck it´s tongue out. „I am so much more powerful than the Level ones! Now I will kill you, **hehehe**!" it chuckled darkly. I was to stunned to move. It attacked again.

I was too late and it cut me in my shoulder and I flew back. I crushed through a few old and broken houses.

„ _Neah is going to kill me….Master will laugh at me…"_ I thought dryly during my flight. My wounds were stinging. I was losing blood too.

I was a Noah true, but I still had Innocence. That meant I had better healing than most but because they were total oppesite to each other, I couldn´t heal so fast like a normal Noah . ?docid=49195093

Well I could tell the Akuma to go away or to destroy itself, but that would reveal me. So that option was out of the window. And I don´t want to destroy it´s poor human soul.

I came to a stop. There were stones all over me. I suppose I could have stopped the Akuma with my left hand but it would have been Injured again and then I would have to go to Komui! I think a flesh wound that will heal is better than a mental scare from that psycho!

I moved the stones of me. I wiped the blood of the corner of my mouth. I leaned against a wall or what was left of it. I heard a breaking noise.

I looked around in wonder. „Where´s it coming from?" I muttered in confusion. I felt the ground under me break. I fell down.

„Ahhh!" I screamed. I landed on the ground. I cussed. „Why is it always me?" I whined. I rubbed my face. I sat up and looked around. There was a large cave underneath the City! _„Any more surprises?"_ I thought with sarcasm. I mean really? An Akuma that can copy things, a cave underneath a City, what´s next the Earl in a bunny outfit? Or Master is returning to the Order? I snickered at the thought.

Kanda´s Perspective.

I jumped over the roofs of the broken houses. I heard the Beanstalk fight the Level 2. „I think it would be best if we would go underground." Whispered the girl. I looked at her. „Underground?" I inquired as nice as I could. Wouldn´t do good if I scared the kid. She finally stopped struggling a while ago.

She looked at me. „Under the City there´s an underground district. It was made to protect the workers from the heat. That Thing can fly right? It would be our best chance." She answered with a hopeful look. „The only risk is that if you get lost there you will probably never see the sun again." She added unsure. I asked her to tell me directions to an opening.

When we were at an opening, I sat the two down. My Golem started ringing. I answered.

„What happened?" I demanded quickly. I knew that it was the Finder from before. Not that I remembered his name. It was unnecessary information. He explained the situation quickly. I growled. Of course the Beanstalk wouldn´t finish his fight! So useless!

„I will send my Golem, he can´t have Timcampy we need his abilities." I barked. I was in a bad mode. I hung up and turned back to the girl and the doll.

„We will go underground now, you know the way right?" I asked with a glare. The doll spoke up. „Of course I do. I lived here for 500 years, I know every way." It responded in a rough voice. The girl looked worried. „Guzol…" whispered the girl. The doll looked up. It had a deformed face. It covered his face up with a hat.

„So you can talk? That´s amazing for a doll." I remarked. That was unusual. Normally a thing that came in contact with Innocence couldn´t talk. Only a person. The doll looked up again.

„You want to take my heart right?" it asked in a quiet voice. That was the mission. I stared down. „I want it now." I said in a blank voice. The girl flinched and hugged the doll. I knelt down.

„It would be a waste of time to carry a big doll." I explained coldly. The girl looked panicked. She stood up and shielded the doll with her body. „H-He´s the only one who know´s how we can get out of the Underground!" she stuttered. She was shaking. I starred at her.

„And who exactly are you?" I deadpanned. This mission was getting annoying. My patience was wearing thin. She looked me in the eyes. „I am Guzol´s-." she began. The doll cut her off. „She´s a kid I adopted!" responded the doll hastily. It began coughing. I was quiet. _„Strange…a coughing doll?"_ I was getting suspicious.

„Sir Kanda!" yelled a voice. I turned around. I saw the Finder. I turned back to the doll. „You can keep it for now, but I _**will**_ get your heart later." I assured. I knew I was quiet cruel, but it was war. Sacrifices must be made.

The Finder walked up to me. He held broken pieces of something in his hand in front of me. They flew up in the air and Timcampy formed again.

„Show me Info about the Akuma." I demanded. Timcampy showed me a hologram picture of it. My eyes widen when Timcampy showed me the picture of the Sprout.

„It´s like a mirror. When he looks like the Sprout, everything is backwards." I muttered to myself. It was true, even the scar was on the wrong side.

„That must be his special ability, he can copy everything and use it like his own." I said. I glared. _„That damned Beanstalk! I will kill him next time I see him for letting his Arm getting copied!"_ I thought pissed off. I knew he was a good for nothing.

„We should search for Sir Walker." Said the Finder. I turned to him. „I mean we can´t know if it´s the Akuma or not." He continued. I shot him a death glare. Did he not listen while I was explaining?! „The Akuma would be a bigger retard than the Sprout if he showed up like that. He would be the oppesite of him. We could see it at first glance because of his scar." I grumbled. Was I only surrounded by Idiots?!

I turned around to tell the doll and the girl that the break was up and that we should get going, but I saw nothing.

„What the-?! They are gone! They run away!" I yelled furious. After all that, the nerve of that two. I was _seething_. My glare could have set a forest on fire.

„Sir Kanda! The Akuma!" the Finder warned. I quickly turned around and pulled out Mugen. I saw the copy of the Beanstalk standing there.

Allen´s Perspective

I was crawling down a cramped tunnel. I never thought that my short height would be an advantage for me. _„Bakanda wouldn´t get through."_ I thought smug. At least I knew where he and the Akuma were because of my Noah. I was crawling for a while now. _„I think I am lost…"_ I thought depressed. Where was Timcampy when you need him?! This time it wasn´t my fault that I got lost! This place was a maze! I sighed in annoyance. It couldn´t get any worse now.

„ **What´s wrong, Nephew?" asked a cheerful voice.** I sweat dropped. Apparently it could get worse. Forget I said anything. _„Damn, I just_ _ **had**_ _to jinx it."_ I thought annoyed to myself. _„Nothing, Neah."_ I responded quickly. I hoped he didn´t notice anything. **He chocked. „Nothing?! NOTHING?! I can see that you are wounded! I leave you alone for a few minutes and this happens!" Neah complained near hysteric.** And there went my chance at getting out of one of his lectures.

Kanda´s Perspective

„K-Kanda." The Bean stuttered. I narrowed my eyes. I smirked arrogantly. „You are pathetic really. Did you really think I would fall for a trick like that?" I mocked it. Really it was stupid. I attacked.

„ **First Illusion: Hell Insects!** Now _die_!" I yelled. Demon Insects were flying towards the fake Beanstalk, but before they could harm it, something blocked my attack.

I stared in shock. The Fucking Sprout was protecting the Akuma. He was coming out of a hole in the wall. I glared at him. „Why the fuck are you _protecting_ the **Akuma**?!" I growled furious. That was the last straw. Fuck Komui, he was killing the Bean. Less trouble for the world.

He turned to me. He was kneeling down next to the Akuma that lay on the ground. „He isn´t an Akuma-You Idiot! Get away from him! He´s the Akuma!" screamed the Sprout. He pointed at the Finder. Before I could react I was slammed against a wall. The Akuma held me by my neck. I glared down at it.

„W-When?" I stated in confusion. It grinned up at me. It tightened it´s grip. „When you hung up!" it giggled. It was fucking mocking me! I growled. „I just made him wear the white haired ones image! You didn´t notice right? Who´s stupid now?" it giggled mockingly. „You bastard." I hissed. It slashed me across my shoulder. I coughed up blood. „Just die~!" it sung. I scoffed. „I-I can´t die till I find t-that Person." I stuttered. I could feel my uniform get soaked in my blood.

I couldn´t die till I saw her again. I didn´t know _who_ she was but she was important to me. My only reason to not give up on living. I wanted to see her again one last time, that was my wish. No, I _**needed**_ to. I saw her for a short moment. I couldn´t tell how exactly she looked like, but that didn´t matter to me.

There was a time where I saw the outline of a young man with her, but that was long ago. That man pissed me off, like never before. Strangely I found his presence pleasant. Like an old good _friend_. I rarely saw him in my hallucinations. Tch, wouldn´t matter, that guy is probably dead.

It tried to attack me, but it was shot away. „ARGGG!" it screamed in pain. I starred up. The Beanstalk was standing in front of me and he looked furious.

Allen´s Perspective

I saw Kanda get slammed into the wall. I could feel my anger grow when I saw that. _„That Akuma is_ _ **so**_ _dead_." I hissed. I may not have liked Kanda, but he was somebody important to me, even when I didn´t know why. I got Toma out of his disguise. I heard Kanda mutter something. „…can´t die till I find that P-Person." I instantly thought of the boy and the woman from my Vision. My eyes widened in alarm when I saw that Kanda was injured. I could feel my Noah purr and my Innocence hum. They reacted to my anger. Like they were agreeing with me.

I reacted before I could think. I shot that _pest_ away from him. It flew a few meters. „ARGGG!" it cried out in pain, wich was like music to my ears. I stood in front of Kanda to shield him. **„You need to calm down, it wouldn´t do any good if your secret gets out." Soothed Neah calmly.** I gritted my teeth and took a few deep breaths. I turned to Kanda.

I shook him a bit. He looked dazed. „Kanda? _Kanda_!" I tried to call him. He didn´t respond but I could hear him breathing. „Haa…hahh." panted Kanda. His hair was open from the throw. He was getting pale and had blood on the corner of his mouth.

„Hey, you said you have to find _**her**_ right?! That means you _can´t give_ _up_ yet!" I tried to get him to react. I knew he meant the woman, the boy from my Vision was dead or at least I was pretty sure. It seems my trick worked. His head snapped up in surprise. I sighed in relief. I didn´t know, but I felt that I could breath easier when I saw him react. That deep panic in my stomach was slowly disappearing.

Kanda´s Perspective

I felt how the Sprout was shaking me. I had to wait for my wounds to heal before I could beat him up for touching me. Stupid Idiot worried too much. I couldn´t focus on my gaze. I had a bit of a trouble breathing. It was because of the blood that was getting in my lunges. But I didn´t worry to much. I would heal. I always did. Even if it was for a price.

I heard him try to call me. Then the next thing he said got my attention.

„…you have to find _**her**_ right?! That means you can´t gi-…" I couldn´t hear all of what he said but my head snapped up. _„How in the world does he know it´s a_ _ **she**_ _?!"_ I thought in suspicion and surprise. Nobody knew. How the fuck does he know? I didn´t mention it! When I looked at him my breath got caught in my throat.

There was that outline of that man again! He was behind the Sprout! I could only see that he was maybe a head taller than the sprout. That thought made me smirk a bit. I could recognize big round glasses. The young man had longer hair too. I tried to get a better look at him, but my Vision got blurried and I could feel how my body gave out.

„ _J-Just a bit longer…"_ I thought in annoyance when my vision went black.

Allen´s Perspective

I saw Kanda look at me weirdly. **„I think he´s looking behind you." Corrected Neah serious.** He wouldn´t leave me alone for this mission. I couldn´t blame him. This was pretty fucked up. I starred at Kanda in concern. _„And why would he look behind me?"_ I inquired in confusion. **I could** _ **feel**_ **how Neah shrugghed with his shoulders. „Don´t ask me, I have no idea."** What a great help Neah was.

I saw how Kanda fainted. I started to panic again. **„God, calm down! I swear you get worse every time! You mother-hen!" sighed Neah**. I could _see_ how he rubbed his temple. I felt offended, but I ignored his comment for _now_.

I gently threw Kanda over my shoulder and picked up Toma on my other. **„Can we leave him he-." I heard how Neah began.** I cut him of. _„_ _ **No**_ _."_ I refused coldly. **He pouted**. I used the advantage of the buried Akuma and got away.

Third Perspective

Allen was walking down a hallway in the Underground district. „L-Leave me here Sir Walker…" stuttered Toma weakly. Allen looked surprised, but happy. „You are awake?" Allen asked in relief. He felt how Toma nodded weakly. Then he remembered what he said. „I am _**not**_ going ot leave you here." Allen said stubborn. Toma tried to protest but Allen wouldn´t let him.

Allen winced a bit when he shifted Kanda on his shoulder. His wounds weren´t healed probably. Toma stiffened. „Sir Walker..I am just a burden.." he tried to protest again. Allen shook his head. „Nope~! Not a chance! I can handle it. Trust me, what Master made me do was much harder." Allen answered cheerfully with a smile, at the end he shuddered.

„G-General Cross M-Marian?" asked Toma curiously. Allen nodded. Toma shivered. „..I…fell..bad for ….you." Was that pity that Allen heard in Toma´s voice? Allen sighed. He opened his mouth but was interrupted.

They could hear singing. It was a beautiful soft feminine voice. It sounded sad. The language was latin, when Allen heard correctly. He started to walk towards the singing.

Allen came into a room where an old man was leaning against a pillar. Next to him was a young girl with blond curly hair that reached her feet. She had one pretty blue eye. The other was bandaged up. She was the one who sung. The room was pretty broken down. There were laying stones and rocks on the ground. The ground was sand.

Allen´s Perspective

„Are you sad, Lala?" asked an old man. His face was deformed and he was leaning against a giant broken rock. His voice was rough. He looked at the Girl. Lala, if I heard correctly, finished her song and starred at the man. She was smiling. „Strange question. No as long as I am with you I am happy! What should I sing next?" she asked cheerfully. She looked truly happy. I guess she was the doll. I mean in the Mission report was stated that the doll sung.

The man smiled gently back at her. „You know I am really ugly, I am so glad that I met you…Lala, I want to end you, when I die." Confessed the man. Lala looked at him with a grin. „Of course! I am your doll after all, Guzol!" she assured warmly. She was glowing. _„Okay, so that confirmed my theory."_ I thought proudly. I was getting a bit nearer.

Their heads snapped to me. _„Damn!"_ I thought in panic. I had the worst luck _**ever**_. I stared at them wide eyed. „Sorry! I didn´t want to earsdrop but…" I began nervous. I looked at Lala, she stood up. I sighed.

„You are the doll right?" I wanted to make sure. She glared at me. She picked up a large rock that must have weighted much. She held it above her head.

I gulped. _„I am dead."_ I thought stunned. **„Stop daydreaming and** _ **move**_ **!" screeched Neah in panic.** I managed to dogde the rock she threw at me just in time. I mentally made a note to thank Neah later. I tried to reason with her.

„Stop it! I will not harm you! Wait!" I yelled at her. She ignored me and threw another rock at me. It was twice as large as the first one. I sat Kanda and Toma down where I knew they wouldn´t get hit. I caught the rock she threw at me and threw it at her. Neah was getting excited. Figured. He was still a Noah, of course he would be enjoying fighting Innocence.

Lala crossed her arms above her head to shield herself. She heard something explode. She slowly opened her eye. She looked confused. I smiled at her.

„Now you can´t throw things anymore!" I cheered. She looked around. It was true. All rocks were destroyed. Her knees gave out. I looked down on her. My eyes softened. „What´s wrong?" I asked her warmly. She looked like she would cry. She looked up hopeful.

She held her hand over her chest. „Please! Guzol hasn´t much time left! I will give you my heart, just let me be with him till the end!" she pleaded heartbroken. She looked really desperate. I nodded with a bright smile and sat down next to her.

She looked surprised at me. She smiled tearfully. „Thank you." She was grateful. Guzol, the old man came to us and Lala sat in his lap.

Third Perspective

Lala began to tell her story. „I was walking through the City, when I heard a little boy crying. He was all alone without family or someone. I went to meet him. He was kneeling on the ground, scared." She sounded sad. Guzol hugged her.

„I went over to him and asked him if he liked to hear a song. He wasn´t the first human to get lost in this ghost city since 500 years ago. I just wanted to sing for them. It was what I was made for after all." She added softly.

„The Others before him always attacked me every time I got near them, but all I wanted was to _sing_ to _anyone_ , to **someone**." Her voice was starting to shake. She took a deep breath and continued. Allen was listening with full attention.

„They hit me, called me mean names. They even destroyed one of my eyes. I was so sure that the boy was the same….I would _**kill**_ him if he didn´t accept." She hissed with anger. Guzol petted her head and she relaxed again.

„Then the boy did something I would never had thought he would do….He looked up and smiled. He asked : „You will sing for me? Please do! You are really nice and pretty! No one sung me a song before!" He was so happy and excited. We hadn´t separated since then." She was chuckling heartbroken. She had tears running down her cheeks.

She looked at Allen. „I am glad that you will let me spend the rest of his time with him till he dies. He hasn´t much left." She thanked Allen again. Allen opened his mouth again, but he was cut of by a shout.

„Like hell he will!" barked Kanda. He was leaning against his sword, so he wouldn´t fall over. He had a glare on his face. You could see he wasn´t pleased.

Allen tried to protest but Kanda growled at him. „We can´t wait! We have to take it now! We are not hear to grant wishes, we are here for the Innocence!" he reminded Allen with a daring look. Like he dared him to protest against _that_.

Allen swallowed. Kanda stumbled passed him. „We aren´t Saviors! We are Destroyers! Don´t forget that. We can´t grant wishes." He hissed at Allen. He drew his sword and held it against Lala´s neck.

Allen grabbed his Sword and moved in front of Lala and Guzol. He looked at Kanda with a smile. He forced the sword down.

„A Destroyer? Then I want to be A Distroyer that saves People! If I destroy the Akuma we can grant that wish right?" Allen asked confident. Kanda starred at him and snorted. „Naive Sprout, now move out of the way." He ordered. Allen stood his ground.

„I will not! Why should we make pointless sacrifices? That´s just inhuman! I will destroy that Akuma if it´s the last thing I do!" Allen yelled with anger. Kanda looked up sharply and punched him. Allen fell to the ground. Kanda was on his knees now. He was exhausted. Toma looked worried.

„IS THERE NOTHING IMPORTANT TO YOU?! WHY WOULD YOU SACRIFICE YOURSELF FOR SOME STRANGERS WITH A SOB STORY?!" Kanda roared furious. He couldn´t understand how someone could be so selfless. It was stupid. It disgusted him.

Allen laughed. „Hmm, no there are things that are important to me, but I learnt of a mistake in the past. I had somebody who meant the _world_ to me….Had _I_ the chance for a wish back then, I would have wanted more time with him or that I wasn´t so stupid." He explained in a pained voice. He was feeling regret again. He looked up at Kanda. Kanda looked surprised at the confession.

„I just want to grant their last wish, when I can help I want to help. And you understand what it would mean to have more time with a important person, right? Or to desire a last wish." Allen whispered softly. He had a wry smile on his face. Kanda flinched a bit.

„ _These eyes…I_ _ **hate**_ _them...yet I think it isn´t the first time I look at them..."_ Kanda couldn´t help the swell of guilt that he felt. He _hated_ the Beanstalk for bringing something like that up.

 **STAB!**

Allen and Kanda turned around. Lala looked down shocked. She had a claw sticking through her chest. „G-Guzol." She whispered in horror. She was dragged back.

„DAMNIT!" Allen cussed in panic. He didn´t saw Lala. His attention was so absent that he didn´t feel the Akuma! He was so stupid! Now Lala and Guzol payed for _his_ mistake!

„It´s the Level 2!" Kanda growled. The Sand on the ground began to move. The Akuma came out of the ground with the Innocence in his Claw. He threw Lala and Guzol to the side like trash. It giggled. „ **Hehehe**! So this is Innocence~!" it said cheerfully. It looked it over. It glowed in a soft green light.

It stopped laughing when it felt a intensive bloodlust in the air. It turned around and froze. Allen stood there. He was glaring at the Akuma.

„ **Give it back**." He demanded in a dangerous quiet voice. His voice promised pain. „ **Give the Innocence back!** " he repeated. This time his voice was louder and it had an angry undertone. You could see how an dark Aura was building up with him. His Innocence was pulsing with his Noah. It was a wonderful feeling.

Allen lunged at the Akuma. It hid in the Sand. „Hehehe! Now you can´t see me!" it mocked. Allen smirked darkly, changed his Claw into a Canon and shot at a spot in the Sand.

„ARGGG!" The Akuma sprang out of the Sand. It cussed. Allen kept shooting at it.

„He hit it…" Kanda commented. He was observing the fight. That was impressive. He hadn´t know where the Akuma was. Maybe the Sprout wasn´t so useless.

The Akuma looked angrier. „You! Why is your weapon stronger than mine? We have the same weapon!" it roared. Kanda smirked.

„You are an Idiot! Of course his weapon is stronger, you can´t synchronize with Innocence! It´s completely different!" he yelled only to have to Akuma to jump back from Allen. He tried to avoid every shoot. Allen got him a few times.

The Akuma went back into the sand. He got up with a sand armor. It danced around. „Now, your shoots won´t affect me!" it snickered darkly. It moved to attack. Allen jumped out of the way.

He changed his weapon into a (laiser?) sword. Kanda and Toma looked on in fascination. Allen jumped and slashed the Sand of the Akuma. It looked enraged.

Allen tried to slash at it but coughed up blood. He stumbled back. _„Damn, forgot it isn´t good at my Level to use my Noah like that."_ He thought in annoyance **. „I told you no using your Noah till you are a Critical!" Neah scolded with a frown.** _„I know! It isn´t good for my Innocence, since they aren´t completely accepting each other yet."_ Allen blocked Neah after that. He didn´t even notice that he used a bit of his Noah. It must have happened when he was seeing red.

The Akuma giggled sadisticly and tried to cut Allen.

 **CLING!**

Kanda was standing there blocking the claw of the Akuma with Mugen. He stood in front of Allen. He scowled and turned his head to him.

„Stand up! I hate people like you! But people I hate to most are these who can´t keep a promise!" he growled. He had trouble blocking the Akuma with one arm since his shoulder was still wounded. He looked alarmed at the amount of blood that Allen had coughed up.

Allen starred at him in surprise. Then he smiled cheekly. „I was just testing if you really are a cold hearted Bastard!" he teased. Kanda´s eye twitched. „You have guts, you nuisance!" he grumbled. He threw the Akuma of.

Allen stood up and changed his sword back to his canon. He and Kanda attacked at the same time.

„First Illsuion: Hell Insects!" Kanda attack with his Illusions, while Allen shot with his Canon.

„ARGGGGGGHHHHH!" The Akuma was destroyed. The Innocence fell to the ground. Allen rushed over and picked up the Innocence. He went over to Lala´s shell and placed the Innocence back in.

„Come on! It gotta work!" he pleaded. Lala´s head snapped up. She turned her head to Guzol and crawled over to him. „D-Do-you-want-me-to-sing-a-Song?" she asked in a rebotic voice. Allen felt his heart drop. That wasn´t Lala.

She reached for his hand and sat up. „What-would-y-you-like-to-h-hear?" she asked emotionless. Guzol smiled and cupped her cheek. A tear slide down his cheek. „A Lullaby please?" It was his last wish. Lala smiled softly and took his head in her lap and started singing.

Allen, Toma and Kanda went out. They could hear her singing.

After 20 Minutes.

Allen was sitting on a stair. He looked up at the dark sky. He was feeling down. He heard footsteps. He saw Kanda going down. Kanda sat down on a lower stair. His hair was in it´s usual ponytail.

„Komui called, I have a Mission after this. You take the Innocence back." Kanda informed him. Allen nodded mutley. He was blaming himself. If he had been paying attention he would have seen the Akuma coming. Then Lala would still be the same. If he wouldn´t have let his anger get the better of him, he could have destroyed the Akuma easily.

Kanda looked up at him and sighed. „You know that it´s not her anymore, so just stop her singing if it hurts." He muttered. Allen away from the sky to look at Kanda. „I can´t do that only Guzol can stop Lala." He declared, like it was obvious. Kanda sighed in annoyance.

„Kanda." Allen called him hesistant. Kanda turned his head in acknowledgment. „You aren´t so bad...and you know she taught me her song in the time you were unconscious." Allen admitted quietly. Kanda raised an eyebrow. „Don´t get all sentimental with me Beanstalk." He grumbled. Allen stammered.

„Y-You Jerk! I-I just wanted to be nice, Asshole! Arg! Forget I even said anything! You stupid Iceblock!" His cheeks were pink. Really he just wanted to be nice to the Prick and then he ruined it. Kanda smirked. „Don´t get lost on your way back, Sprout." He teased. Allen was getting red in the face from anger. Kanda stood up and walked away.

„ _This time I will ignore it and let it go Beanstalk."_ Kanda thought serious. He wouldn´t push Allen now on how he knew about her. Who knows maybe it was just luck? But that couldn´t be the Sprout wasn´t lucky. Just because of this fucked up Mission. Wouldn´t do any good if the Sprout went fucked up again.

„My name is ALLEN, Bakanda!" Allen yelled after him. Then he huffed. „Really, how many people are assholes in this place?" he sighed to himself. He heard how it was quiet. He sprang up and raced back inside. In the room he saw that Guzol was laying down. He seemed to be dead. Allen went over to Lala.

He tensed up, when she turned around. She had a smile on her face when she looked at him. „Thanks for granting my last wish. Remember your promise." She whispered happy. She fell. Allen caught her. The Innocence fell to the ground and she was moveless. Allen forced back tears.

„I will thank you too." Allen laid her down and stood up. He remembered a few hours ago.

 **FLASHBACK**

Allen was sitting besides Lala and Guzol. Guzol was praising Lala for her beautifull voice and how it would be sad to have her song forgotten. She beamed up at him.

„Don´t worry! I am not to sad." She assured him. Guzol looked pretty down. Allen was considering what he could do. Neah did say that he had a good voice, but he wouldn´t want to taint Lala´s Lullaby. He took the courage and asked.

„Could you teach me?" he asked curiously. Lala and Guzol turned to him. They looked surprised. Lala´s eye was wide open in shock.

„You want to learn? You like singing?" she asked excited. She never sung a duet before! This would be her chance! She was leaning back and forth.

Allen nodded. „It would be a waste to let your beautiful Lullaby get forgotten. I don´t want to taint your Lullaby thought, so if you don´t want to-." Allen was ranting, but Lala cut him of quickly. „NO! I-I mean I really want to do a duet…" she stammered nervously. Allen smiled brightly and gave her a thumps up. He asked her to sing it one time so that Timcampy could record it and show the text.

Lala smiled brightly. She held up her hand. „Okay, one, two, three!" They began to sing.

„Lacrimosa dies ella ~  
„Qua resurget ex favilla~  
„Judicandus homo reus~  
„Huic ergo parce, Deus~  
„Pie Jesu, Domine~  
„Judicandus homo reus~  
„Huic ergo parce, Deus~  
„Pie Jesu, Domine~" they softly stopped.

It was really beautiful. Their voices were breathtaking together. Lala was beaming in happiness. She laughed. Guzol clapped. „That was really fun! You have a really beautiful voice!" she praised with a grin. I smiled back. „I think it was fun too. I usually don´t sing that often.." he admitted while he rubbed the back of his neck. Lala looked shocked.

„Why not?! Singing is fun!" she absolutely couldn´t understand why someone like him, with a voice like that wouldn´t sing at every chance he would get. Allen chuckled embarrassed. He waved a hand. „It´s just I only have two people I could sing to. I don´t think others would like to hear me." He stated with pink cheeks. Lala pouted. She pointed at him.

„Promise me that you will sing for your percious people! Like when you want to comfort them or cheer them up!-or if they ask you to!" she demanded. She looked very serious. Allen looked taken aback. Then he considered it.

He nodded. „Okay, I will sing for my friends if they need it, I promise." He assured her with a fond smile. She looked happy.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Allen stood up and went to get back to headquaters. He wouldn´t forget Lala or his promise. He didn´t knew that Toma heard them. That he wasn´t unconscious then.

At the train back ride.

Allen was leaning against the window. His head was leaned back and he had his arms crossed over his chest. He felt his eyes drop. He slowly fell asleep. Timcampy was resting on his head.

 **DREAM (Allen´s Perspective)**

I was walking through a forest. I heard an explosion and was worried. I ran as fast as I could. When I saw _blood_ on the grass, I only panicked more. I was examining the blood. It was _still_ fresh, so somebody near me had to be wounded. How bad I didn´t know but I knew I must hurry. I tried to look around, I get lost quickly. I hid behind a tree when I felt a presence of something. I think it was an Akuma. I was somehow able to sense them. Don´t ask me how.

It was laughing about something and I heard someone cussing. I frowned. I didn´t like rude people, even when I sometimes cussed. It was a bad habit, wich I tried to get ride of. But old habits die hard.

I adjusted my glasses on my nose and peaked a bit. There was a young man in his middle twenties when I guessed correct. He had blonde short hair. He wore a black uniform with a cross on it. _„Exorcist"_ I thought in interest. I never had anything against them. I felt a bit weird but not in a bad way. Just neutral I guess. He was bleeding on his side. He had a sword in his hand.

I think that was his Innocence. I found it fascinating. I wondered how it would feel to bound with an Innocence. I knew that Neah and his Family weren´t a Fan of it.

„You damn piece of shit! I will cut you up and feed you to your Masters!" the man spat. He looked really pissed off. He glared at the Akuma. It only made fun of him. He tried to attack a few times, but he was wounded and against a Level 3…it would be very difficult for him.

I considered my options. I could use a spell, I read about it and Cross said I wasn´t so bad at it. Then there was the option that I could show myself, they wouldn´t attack me in fear of Neah, Adam and Road. But they wouldn´t be happy if I helped an Exorcist. I felt nervous. I needed to do something!

Suddenly I remembered something strange. I had a feeling since a few weeks now. Every time, I sleep I get Flashbacks. I don´t know what up with that but,…I did something weird last week. When I was running, I suddenly was a lot faster, like everything go slower. Maybe I could do that again? I had an headache after that but it would be worth it. I just needed to make a barrier around the Akuma and then I could run and grab the Exorcist and get away.

I took a deep breath, counted to ten and did the spell.

„Impedimentum*." I whispered and I saw how a barrier formed around the Akuma. It was a hard spell, that made the Akuma unable to escape for a while and see. I used that moment to concentrate and run.

I felt how the time slowed down for a few moments. I grabbed the man by his wrist, he looked pretty dumb founded, and dragged him with me. I ran and ran and ran. When I was sure we were far enough away. I felt time slow down and the Barrier break. We were out of the forest and in my house. It was near the forest, but not right next to it. You had a 20 Minute walk to the forest.

I let go of the mans hand, when I pushed him inside my house and went to get me and him some painkillers, a wash cloth, a bowl of warm water and bandages. When I came back the man was only lightly panting and had his sword in my face. He glared at me.

„Who the fuck are you and what did you do?!" he growled. He looked like a cornered animal. I looked him in the eyes, the pushed his sword down and shoved him to the couch. He tried to protest, but he was to weak to do anything. He was losing to much blood.

„Charming aren´t we?" I asked with sarcasm. He snorted. He gave me suspicious looks. I sighed and set the things down. I took his hand and give him the painkillers. He looked sour. I rolled my eyes.

„Just take them! I want to help and I will whenever you want me to or not." I ordered with a serious gaze. He growled and took them. I tried to get his shirt of to look at the wound. He pushed me away. „What? Isn´t that a bit fast for a short kid like you?" he mocked. „Sorry I am not into that." He kept pushing my patience with that stupid smirk of his. I took the cloth soaked it in warm water and pressed on his wound. He yelped in pain. I smirked amused. That is what he gets for making fun of me.

Not even _Cross_ or _Neah_ got away with calling me a **kid** or **short**. That were insults were I drew the line.

He greeted his theeth and looked like he wanted to punch me. I ripped the teared clothes a bit more and cleaned the wound as gently as I could. He seemed to relax at that.

„I am 21 for your Information." I said dryly. He looked stunned. That pissed me of somehow. He looked at me in disblief. „ _21_? You look like 17." He said with a amused smirk. I put more presure on the wound. He winced and scowled at me again. I smiled sweetly up at him.

„Sorry, didn´t want you to bleed to death." I answered as innocently as I could. He snorted. „Didn´t want you to bleed to death my ass." He cussed. I whacked him on his wound. He hissed. „What was that for?!" he spat. I gave him a disapproving look. „No cussing." I stated. He looked like he would commit murder any second now.

I finished getting his wound bandaged up. He examined his patched up wound. He nodded to himself. „Not bad…" he muttered. „Thanks." I deadpanned. Seriously not even a thank you?! Ungrateful!

I stood up and went to get everything I needed for a blood transfusion. He looked at me in confusion. He was pale. „What are you going to do now?" he asked with a sigh. I felt my eye twitch. That little-! Well, I noticed that this time he didn´t cuss. I held back a smirk.

„What blood type are you?" I inquired quickly. He looked at me in relastion. „AB." He answered with a frown. I nodded and began to make a blood transfusion. He starred at me for a moment.

„What? I don´t want you to die here, so shut up and take it." I replied annoyed. He was getting on my nerves. He smirked arrogantly. „Yes, Mom." He teased. „Jerk." I hissed. That Asshole knew how to push my bottons.

After the blood transfusion, I went to make us some food. I made a simple meal. I brought him a plate and sat down across from him. He had looked around in my absence and looked more comfortable on my couch now.

We began to eat.

„Do you have something other here than books or cards?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. I looked at him in surprise. „Wow! You started a conversation! I am so proud of you! Maybe you aren´t antisocial after all." I responded to annoy him. It seemed to have worked. He bristled.

„Fuck of Fourglasses." He growled in anger. I glared at him. „Watch it, Blondie." I insulted right back. We started a insult contest.

„Bookworm." He hissed with a smirk.

„Jerk." I spat back.

„Dwarf." He replied.

„Prick." I growled. It went on for a half an hour till we went silent again.

„Why did you help me today?" he asked with narrowed eyes. His face was blank. I answered without hesitation. „Because you needed it. Doesn´t matter who it is." He relaxed again. „Even if it was an Asshole so cold like a icecube." Added I in after thought. He seemed offended. „Tch, watch it shrimp." He simply said. Looks like he didn´t want to get into an agrument. He stood up got his coat and went to the door.

I watched him go. He opened the door. I thought he would just leave, but he stood in the door way. He turned around.

„Thanks, Shorty." He said. I smiled. „No problem and the Name´s Allen Walker, Jerk." I answered him. I had a feeling that this was the begining of a very unquie friendship. He smirked and turned around. He opened his mouth to say his name.

„K-

 **END OF DREAM**

Allen sat up straight in his seat. His heart was racing again. _„It couldn´t be…"_ he thought in disbelief. He shook his head a few times. No just because the Name of the Jerk began with _**K**_ didn´t mean anything. Allen yawned. He stretched a bit and got comfortable again. It wouldn´t matter. He wouldn´t see that man/friend again.

*Barrier in latin


	7. Chapter 7

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

„ **Neah speaking telepathic"**

Scarlet-Nin: Okay, my next goal are 50 Followers! I hope I can make it there! Thank you all for your support~! ^^ And this story follows the Manga. I read every Chapter and then I try to change it in my version. Please tell me what Dreams/Flashbacks you want more. The ones from 35 Years ago or the 7000 Years ago. It makes me Curious! ^^ Enjoy reading~! Next time "Lenalee´s and Allen´s first Mission!"

Disclaimer: I don´t own -Man!

Chapter 7

Allen´s Perspective

I was finally at Headquaters again! After my Flashback about that blonde Prick, Neah thought it was a good time to lecture me. Well, that time I will never get back. I walked down a hallway, when suddenly I heard an Explosion and saw Reveer with Lenalee on his back running towards me.

 **BOOM! CRASH!**

He crashed into me and we fell to the ground. I winced in pain. „What is going on now?" I thought. My wounds were still a bit sour, but they healed nicely. Reveer got up from me and dragged me with him. We ran. I looked behind us, where I heard loud footsteps.

My eyes widen and my jaw dropped. There was a giant _ROBOT_! _What the hell? „What´s wrong with this place?!"_ I thought in disbelief.

I felt Reveer pull me more. He was panting. „Less Gaping and more Running! Now is _**not**_ the time to freak out! I will explain later!" He yelled. I turned back and picked up my pace.

Now _I_ was dragging _him_. He stumbled a few times. Didn´t think I could ran so fast. Good thing I was used to it to avoid Neah and Master. I took Lenalee from his back and placed her on mine. I was giving her a piggy back ride now.

When I was sure that thing wasn´t in sight I placed Lenalee on the ground so she was leaning against a wall. Reveer was on his knees. He looked like he ran a marathon. I turned to him and crossed my arms over my chest. I gave him a stern look.

„Explain _now_ , please." I stated impatient. This place was getting more and more crazy. Reveer looked up, took a deep breath and nodded. He began to explain what happened.

I was rubbing my temple to stop a headache. I sighed. „So let me get this straight. Komui built a _Robot_ to help the Scientists with their Paperwork and us Exorcists, _named_ him _**Komurin**_ and the Robot _drunk_ the **Coffee** for Komui and went crazy. He _**drugged**_ Lenalee and Now he is trying to give _Lenalee_ more _**muscles**_?!" I tried to make a Summary of what I just heard. My voice had a hysterical undertone. I couldn´t belief what I heard.

Reveer nodded sadly. „I wish he would just do his work instead." He complained. I twitched. „So this isn´t the _First_ _one_?!" I cried. Reveer shook his head and looked depressed. Okay, I am official in a nuthouse.

Reveer looked up. He smiled at me. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. „Are you alright? You were injured weren´t you? And Welcome Back!" he said with a grin. I was taken aback. I felt familiar. These words said Mana to me often. I felt a bit of pain when I remembered him. I got myself together and smiled back at Reveer.

„I am Back!" I said cheerfully. We heard footsteps again. Komurin broke through a wall. Stones and Rocks went flying. Reveer shielded Lenalee. I went over to Lenalee and picked her up. We ran again.

We ran into the hallway with the flying elevator. The thing was getting nearer. Not good.

„Reveer!" a voice screamed above. We looked up. There were a few Scienist on the elevator. Reveer turned to me.

„Run faster! That thing is after you Exorcists!" he demanded with panic. I felt something step on my Uniform coat that was open. I was dragged back and fell on my ass. I looked up nervously. Komurin looked down on Lenalee (Who wouldn´t wake up) and me.

„Destroy it!" a guy screamed from above. I just heard yelling and screaming and then A canon fired at _Everything_. I saw the shots coming and dodged them with Lenalee.

„Are you stuipd?!" I heard a Scienist scold. The others said similair things. Komui sounded like he was crying. „Not my Komurin~!"

„What about your sister?!" one asked. Komui went quiet. Uh oh. _Not_ good.

„Komurin, Allen Walker injured himself on his last mission, Help him please~!" Komui cheered. I flinched. Did he just _sarcifice_ **me**?! I tried to get up, but it still stood on my coat. What was that coat _made_ of?! I was beginning to panic now.

„Exorcist Allen Walker is injured. He is top priority now." Komurin stated in an emotionless voice. He picked me up by my leg. Lenalee laid on the ground. Something opened and I saw a room with many little Komui puppets that had sharp things in there hand.

„HOW CRUEL!" A Scientist screamed.

„HE SACRIFICED ALLEN!" added another.

„SHAME ON YOU!" Well, it was good to know that the others weren´t agreeing with Komui.

„ _I am dead!"_ I thought in panic. My eyes were wide open. No way in hell, will I let these things anywhere near me! I glared at it. I activated my Innocence. I will shoot it down. I aimed when I felt something sting in my neck. My body became numb. I felt funny.

„WHAAA!" I heard them scream in panic.

„Paralyzed…" I muttered. I was dangling in the air. I seriously wondered if the Noah´s were that Crazy.

„He has a Bow pipe! Get him!" I think it was Jonny who I heard. My vision was getting blurry. I was getting nearer that room when I heard someone.

„ **Hey, Nep-WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" I heard Neah screaming.** I felt how he took over my body.

Third Perspective

Allen was dangling from the Robot. The others finally managed to get Komui away and under control. Reveer got Lenalee up in the Elevator. Suddenly Allen moved a bit.

Allen´s eyes flashed Gold for a second, not that anybody noticed. _**„I will save you Nephew!"**_ Neah thought determined. He tried to move, but found out he couldn´t. „Huh, my body…" he stammered. _„What A Great help you are!"_ Allen replied with sarcasm. Neah looked down and saw the room. He quickly changed with Allen again.

„ **No way, You are on your own here!"** No matter how much Neah loved Allen, he wouldn´t go in that room. Allen was getting more panicked.

He was slowly let into the room. Reveer and a Finder tried to get him out. They grabbed his coat. The door was closed.

„Damn! ALLEN!" Reveer yelled. It wouldn´t be good if the new Exorcist died. From _Komui_ ´s Robot no less.

„Do something! It will get to Lenalee next!" Komui was getting hysteric. The others glared at him.

Timcampy fluttered near the door. „Huh, what is Timcampy doing?" Jonny asked in confusion. They looked over.

Lenalee´s eyes opened slowly.

Timcampy showed a protection of Cross. He was standing there and looking pissed off.

„IDIOT APPRENTICE! Get your useless Ass here! You have more Debts! Hurry up Shorty!" General Cross roared. He also threw something. It looked like a _Hammer_?! The others held their ears.

„What the-?" A Finder began in confusion. The others looked confused as well and pitying.

„Poor Allen."

„Did he really threw a _Hammer_?"

„What a heartless man."

Timcampy closed the Projection.

Suddenly there was a dark aura getting from the inside of Komurin. Reveer and the Finder stumbled back. Komurin exploded.

 **BOOM!**

Lenalee stood with her Innocence activated. She wanted to go over there and help, because she thought she heard Allen´s voice but…

There was smoke everywhere.

Allen stood with his Innocence in it´s Canon form. He looked absolutely pissed off. „ **Where is he? How much debt?! Who´s short?!** " he growled. They took steps back and made a mental note to _not_ call Allen short in the Future. Ever.

Reveer held up his hands. „That was just Timcampy!" he explained fast. Allen deactivated his Innocence and sighed. „Tim! I told you, don´t do that!" he whined. The others sweat dropped.

„MY KOMURIN~!" Komui cried. Lenalee finally understood what had happened. She turned to her brother and kicked him down. "Learn from your Mistakes!" she yelled. "OW!" Komui fell down.

The Scientist department was cheering.

"He destroyed it~!" they sung. Lenalee activated her Innocence and flew over to Allen. She looked worried. She touched his arm when she saw that he was swaying.

"Are you okay Allen?" she asked in concern. He was a bit pale. Allen nodded. "I think I am going to live." He assured with a smile. Lenalee laughed a bit. She pulled him into a hug. He tensed up.

"Welcome back!" she greeted. Allen turned a bit pink. He relaxed a bit and hesitantly hugged her back.

"Yes, Welcome back, Allen!" Jonny cheered the others joined. Allen felt warm. Maybe this place wasn´t so bad after all. Allen drew back and smiled brightly.

"I am Back!" he stated happy. The others smiled. Someone groaned. "Great, now we have to clean up!" one Scientist whined. The others looked down.

"I could help?" Allen suggested. He was a bit tried, but he would help them. The others shook their head. "Nope! You just got back from a Mission, just get the Innocence to Hevlaska and then Rest a bit." Reveer refused. No way would he let a half dead Exorcist help them with cleaning. He didn´t know what Gerneral Cross made the boy do, but he wasn´t so heartless.

Allen looked ready to protest, but Lenalee dragged him away. Allen looked back. "W-Wait! We could help them-." Allen began. The others waved. He looked still unsure.

Lenalee only pulled harder. "Come on, this isn´t the first time something like that happened. They have everything under control." She told him with a smile. She pulled him down to Hevlaska.

Allen gave her the Innocence. Then they went up again. While they were walking Allen asked a question which occupied him for some time now. He didn´t want to make Lenalee uncomfortable.

"L-Lenalee? May I ask you something?" He inquired nervous. She looked over to him and tilted her head. She looked at him curiously. "Of course, what do you want to ask?" she asked interested in what he would ask. Allen gulped.

He looked at the ground first and then up to her. He was unsure if he should ask at all. _"What if she´s insulted, or she will ask question and then she will find out that I am a Noah, or she will tell the higher ups and Master could get in trouble because his Apprentice is asking about something like that, or she will_ _ **kick**_ _me-!"_ Allen thought in panic, till he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up.

Lenalee was staring at him. She had a smile on her face. Her eyes were warm. She squeezed his shoulder lightly. "You can ask me. I will not be mad, I promise." She assured him. Allen nodded and took a deep breath. "Could we go somewhere where nobody is?" he asked uncomfortable. Lenalee blinked a few times.

"Sure, there´s a garden here." She stated while she dragged him after her.

At the Garden.

It was a beautiful garden with many flowers. There were roses and many other flowers. There was a pound. It had a few water lilies on it. They were gently floating on water. There where a few tree´s too. It was a bit cold, but Exorcist where used to abnormal weather.

Allen and Lenalee sat down under a tree. Allen stared around in wonder. It was really amazing. Maybe he could make something like this Garden in the Ark. Neah wouldn´t have anything against it.

"If your wondering, Kanda was the one who made it. He takes care of it." Lenalee explained with a smile. She really liked this Garden. It was like a safe place for her.

Allen looked shocked. "Bakanda did?" he asked in disbelief. Lenalee nodded. "Now, what did you want to ask?" she inquired quietly. Allen played with his hands.

"What do you think about the Black Order?" He asked. There, now he said it. Lenalee looked surprised. Then she smiled.

"It´s my home. I really like the people here. It´s like everyone here is a big family. They are my world." She stated confidently. She looked over to him. Allen looked at her with a frown on his face.

"That´s not completely true is it?" he stated like it was a fact. Lenalee flinched back. "What do you mean?" she asked in confusion. Of course she liked this place! It was her Home!

Allen looked her straight in the eyes, like he was searching for something. Silver clashed with Violett.

"I asked you what you think about _the Black Order_ and you answered you _like_ the _people_ _**here**_. That means you don´t like it in total. It could also mean that you had some _unpleasant_ memories with it. Or that you met someone you didn´t like." He stated quietly. Lenalee flinched back.

" _H-How did he know that?! He couldn´t know about Levileer! O-Or the Experiments!"_ she thought in shock. Allen hit it on the point. She was scared what they would think if she told somebody that. She couldn´t hate the Order, it was her _Home_. What would her Innocence do if she thought like _that_? She could become a **Fallen one**!

Lenalee tried to get here thoughts back together, but Allen wouldn´t back down now. He already asked. He wouldn´t let her break Eyecontact. Determined Silver collided with panicked and scared Violett.

"What do you think about your Innocence?" he asked in a strong voice. It wouldn´t let him rest in peace. He wanted to know, if she felt about her Innocence like in that Vision. He _needed_ to know. He wanted to help her. She couldn´t let it bottled up. She needed to let it _out_. Innocence could be dangerous.

Lenalee´s face went white. Her hands began to shake. She wanted to look away from that Allen. To get _away_ from that _desperate_ , _strong_ look. She felt like he could see into her _soul_. She felt exposed. But that Silver eyed gaze held hers. She _couldn´t_ look away. It was like she was under a Spell. She didn´t know if it was that desperate need to help _her_ , that she saw in his eyes or that look like he knew something was wrong, or how she felt.

She felt her breath come out in shorter gasps. She could feel cold terror settle down in her stomach, just because he asked her about her Innocence. _Was she really so afraid of her Innocence?_ To fear something that was supposed to be her _partner_.

She felt her vision get blurry from tears that welled up. Then she felt something warm touch her hands. She finally broke away from that gaze and looked down. Allen was holding her hands. He gently squeezed them to comfort her. She looked up again. Allen smiled at her softly. She felt that terror sweep away. His eyes were soften. They where like a light Silver, so comforting and warm. She suddenly felt safe. That thought _scared_ her. She just met him a few **days** ago!

"Lenalee, it´s okay, just listen to my voice alright? _It´s_ _okay_. Your fine. It´s safe." Allen assured her with a smile. Lenalee started sob. "I-I d-don´t know _why_ I am suddenly crying!" she cried. She threw herself at Allen and hugged him around the neck.

Allen rubbed her back. "Shh, Shh, you don´t have to answer if you don´t want to. I apologize for pushing you that far." He comforted her. She cried into his neck. Allen could feel how her tears where soaking his shirt by his shoulder. He felt a sting of guilt. He hadn´t meant to make her _cry_.

Allen thought about things he could do to make her stop crying. **"Such a crybaby." Neah grumbled.** What? He was still a Noah! Of course he didn´t like Exorcists. Not to mention this one had was annoying him the most!

" _You are not helping Neah!"_ Allen yelled annoyed. She was crying and Neah was insulting her? Stupid Noah genes. He had an Idea. He looked down at Lenalee.

"Lenalee, would you calm down if I hummed you a Lullaby?" Allen asked unsure. Lenalee weakly nodded. Allen leaned back and began to hum the Melody of the Ark. He felt Lenalee relax against him. Her sobs got quieter.

Well, Lala promised him to cheer or comfort people with his voice didn´t she?

"Y-You have a really n-nice voice A-Allen." Lenalee commented. Her voice was rough and shaking from crying. Allen chuckled softly. "Glad you think so. Now are you better?" He inquired gently. Lenalee nodded and pulled back.

Her eyes were swollen and red from crying. On her cheek were dried tear trails. She rubbed her eyes. Her cheeks were light pink.

"S-Sorry, I didn´t meant to react l-like that." She apologized. Allen shook his head. "Don´t be sorry. It was my fault, anyway, you don´t have to talk to me about it if you don´t want to. I just wanted to say I am here for you." Allen responded with a wry smile. Lenalee looked like she wanted to protest, but Allen shoot her a look and she backed down.

"I-I want to answer your question." She began with desperation, but Allen held up a hand. "You don´t have to push yourself. Maybe we could talk next time about it? I could tell you what I think about my Innocence, if you want to." Allen suggested when he saw that she looked disappointed in herself.

Lenalee brightened up and nodded quickly. Allen sighed in relief.

"I think of my Innocence not as a weapon, but as a….part of me. And that's not just because I am parasite." He admitted. Lenalee looked at him in interest. Allen gave her a grin and continued.

"It was always _there_ as long as I could remember and every time I activated it it´s like a protector. Like there´s _always_ someone with me and supporting me. It´s a really _great_ feeling. I don´t _fear_ my Innocence. It´s like family I think." He explained while he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Lenalee stared at him with wide eyes. "..family.." she muttered to herself. She hadn´t thought about it like that. Allen really explained it like it was great to have Innocence. She wanted to feel like that with her Innocence too!

"But I guess that´s my opinion." Allen sighed. He stood up and held a hand out to Lenalee. She took his hand and he helped her up from the ground.

Lenalee had her head lowered to the ground. Her hands were tightly holding onto her skirt. "Do you think we could do that again?" she asked quietly. Allen hadn´t heard her. He blinked. "Could you repeat that?" Allen asked her politely.

Lenalee raised her head and looked at Allen. She had a determined look on her face. "Could we do that again!" she yelled loudly. She was blushing.

Allen stumbled back from the volume of her voice. "E-Eh? Sure I guess." He stated confused. Lenalee smiled brightly. "I look forward to it! You know, next time try to sing something, it was really good! The melody was beautiful!" she praised happy. Allen looked away. "Thanks." He answered uncomfortable. He wasn´t used to people complementing on his voice. But it made him feel warm and special.

Lenalee beamed at him. "You know, if you hadn´t agreed I think I would gone to Komui and told him that you made me cry!" she confessed with a teasing grin. Allen froze up.

" _That Psycho would have gutted me! Or send one of his crazy Robots!"_ Allen thought in panic. "Your evil!" he whined at Lenalee. Lenalee giggled while she waved her hand.

"Just kidding." She said with a grin. Allen pouted. Then he yawned. Allen looked at him with worry. "Let´s get you to bed. You were wounded,….and then Paralyzed from my Brother, who knows what was in that dart." She stated like a worried mother. Allen looked at her in Alarm.

"Should I be worried?" he asked quickly. Who knows, maybe that Psycho poised the dart?!

Lenalee shook her head. "No, he´s harmless….most of the time." She added in after thought. Allen gave her a dry look. She smiled at him.

"Please go to bed." Lenalee didn´t sound like she was asking, it was more like "Go-to-bed-or-I-will-kick-you" tone. Allen sighed. He knew that it he wouldn´t win this argument. So he nodded like a obedient child and walked away.

"See you in the morning!" He waved her goodbye. When he wasn´t in sight anymore, Lenalee laid her hand on her chest.

" _That was strange, but I really want to hear him sing…maybe I could coax him into singing in front of the others. I now that they all like music. Even Kanda."_ She thought fondly. It was weird. She felt a lot better now. She looked down on her shoes.

" _..it´s like a protector. Like there´s always someone with me and supporting me. It´s a really great feeling! I don´t fear my Innocence. It´s like family I think!"_ She remembered his words. She smiled down at her Innocence. "Family, huh? Maybe you aren´t so bad." She muttered to herself gently. She walked away with a smile on her face. Happier and more confident than she had been in a long time, when she thought about her Innocence.

" _Allen has a way with his words…"_ she thought fondly.

In Allen´s room.

Allen was lying on his bed. He was trying to sleep. _"Well, the last mission was fucked up. I hope my next Mission is going better."_ He thought sleepy. **"At least you didn´t have a run in with our Family!" Neah tried to cheer him up.** Allen sighed fondly. " _I know, I know."_ He responded. He felt his eyes drop shut. **"Good night." Neah whispered softly.**

 **DREAM (Allen´s Perspective)**

I felt how something poked my cheek. I tried to ignore it to continue sleeping, but it was starting to get annoyed. I grabbed the think that was poking me.

"Oh your awake?" asked an excited female voice. I opened my eyes and saw Dream-Road standing next to me. I nodded. She seemed really happy. That wasn´t really new thought. She was usually happy, even with the war going on.

"Why did you wake me?" I asked calmly. I couldn´t stay mad at her for long. She may be older than me, but she really liked her family and Warthra just died.

She pouted and crossed her arms. "I just wanted to spend time with you, Alexander! Is that too much?" she whined like a little child. I sat up straighter. I was sleeping on a table earlier.

"What about Neacel or Pleasure?" I asked her. She would normally spend time with them. She looked down. "They were busy!" she complained. She sounded sad. I petted her head.

"How about we go and get some Candy? Or go to the playground?" I asked her. She was really like a child. She perked up and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yes!" she cheered. I took her hand and walked with her out. I left a note for the others.

Road was swinging our hands back and forth. She was singing happily. Her eyes were glowing in happiness.

We got her, her candy and where now at a playground. She ran over to the swing and demanded that I should push her. I walked over to her and started to push her.

"Higher! Higher, Please!" she cheered. It was heart warming to see her so happy again. I pushed her a bit harder. In the evening we went back.

When we were walking back Road was hugging my Arm. She was talking about how much fun she had today and if we could do it again. I was listening to everything she said with full attention.

"You know, next time we could drag Neacel with us! Or do a family Picknick! Or we could do something together!" she ranted with enthusiasm. I nodded. It would be nice if we could do something together.

She suddenly stopped walking. She looked up at me. Her big sharp Golden eyes stared into my own. "I would really love it if I could stay like a child forever…" she admitted quietly. I was surprised at that. She was always protesting that she wasn´t a child and that she was one of the oldest.

I leaned down a bit and hugged her. She hugged back instantly. "You know that we will _**always**_ be a family right? If you want to be a child a bit longer, than _be_ it. Nobody will say anything about it." I promised. She relaxed and hugged me tighter.

"B-But I can´t I am one of the oldest, I am supposed to care for the younger ones! And one of them died! If I act like a child, then the others will surely die too!" she ranted panicked. Her voice broke in the middle of her sentence. I felt a stab of pain and sorrow at the reminder of Warthra.

I drew back and lightly hit my head against hers. Our forheads were touching. She went quiet and starred at me with big eyes.

"Who says that? We all know that your powerful. If you can cope better if your acting like a child then _do_! It doesn´t make the Situation worse, it _cheers_ it up! You remind us that we don't have to act all depressed about it!" I scolded. Really, how could she think like that?

She let out a breath that she didn´t know she was holding it. She smiled softly. I leaned back and she hugged my arm again. She giggled softly.

"You know, I think it´s cute when you cheer me up! And when your pouting!" she added with a teasing grin. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"I wasn´t pouting, and I am not cute!" I denied. She only laughed more. "Denial isn´t good Alex~!" she sung. I sighed. We talked a bit of our memories of our family.

"Do you remember the time where Neacel cried because we accidentally destroyed his Piano?" Road asked with a grin. I laughed.

"Do you remember how Pleasure teased Wisdom about his books? He said that when he wants to read porn, he should do it in his room!" I chuckled. That time was so funny!

Road laughed. "Yes! Wisley was blushing bright red and he started screaming about how he would never read something like that! He refused to speak to Pleasure for a whole month!" she stated with a big smile.

We talked a bit more then she hugged me again.

"I wish we could live forever like this. Like in another Dimension or like in a Dreamworld!" she confessed. She sounded really tired. I sighed softly. "Don´t we all wish for that?" I asked. She snickered. "Maybe." She said.

She looked up at me. "If you die, and we meet again, you will not have forgotten right? No mater how much Time passes!" she sounded desperate. Her eyes were pleading. There was sadness. I looked at her.

"Of course! Was that a joke you made because of "Time"?" I asked her with a teasing grin. She looked relieved but then she pouted.

"I wasn´t joking, Fourglasses!" she teased. I felt offended. "Hey! Adam says they suit me!" I defended. Road snorted. "Of course he does! You are one of his Favourites! He wouldn´t dare to hurt your feelings!" she stated like it was obvious. I struck my tongue out at her.

"Say what you want Shorty, I like them!" I sung. She went red in the face. She punched me lightly in the arm.

"Wha? You were shorter than me last year!" she replied. I felt smug. "Last year!" I repeated. She suddenly looked amused. "You know that I am very short for a _young_ _woman_ right? What does that make _**you**_? You are like only half a head taller than me." She mocked. I blushed.

"I am still taller!" I yelled. We were almost back home. She laughed and we continued our way home.

 **END OF DREAM.**

Allen woke up when he heard someone knock on the door. "Just a moment!" He yelled. He stood up and washed and dressed himself.

" _Dreamworld huh? Forever a child…"_ he thought. Neah explained to him that this Road was almost exactly the same as the Road 7000 years back then. Well, he knew how she looked like and how she acted from his Memories from 35 years ago. It´s just the Power she has now.


	8. Chapter 8

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

„ **Neah talking telepathic"**

Disclaimer: I don´t own -Man!

Scarlet-Nin: I will try to do a Dream/Flashback from 35 years ago in the second part, because of a request. ^^ Please enjoy reading.

Chapter 8 (Lenalee´s and Allen´s first Mission together Part 1!)

Allen went to the door and opened it. He saw Lenalee standing in front of his room. She had her fist raised like she wanted to knock again. She looked at Allen and smiled.

"We have a new Mission. Big brother said I should get you." She explained. Her voice was soft and quiet. The two walked towards Komui´s office. Lenalee looked like she was in deep thought. Allen didn´t say anything, he wouldn´t want to bother her now.

When they where at Komui´s office they were greeted by Komui. He gave them a folder with details on their mission. He was sitting behind his desk with a serious expression. It was rare on his face. He had the full attention of Lenalee and Allen.

"You will go to a Town in Germany. It stated that the Time there is always repeating. The people who went in never came back, so please be careful." Komui declared with a worried look. Allen and Lenalee nodded and stood up to get going. _"Really Time?"_ Allen thought dryly. The time jokes were getting lame.

"And! LENALEE~! Please come back home to your Dear Big Brother! He can´t live without your wonderful Coffee!" Komui cried after them. Lenalee blushed in embarrassment. She just walked faster. Allen caught up to her.

"Is he always like that?" Allen asked curiously. Lenalee sighed and slowed down. She looked at him with a fond smile. "Yes, But when we were younger I was the one who was so clingy and affectionate." She answered with a wistful smile. Allen chocked.

"W-What?! You?" He asked surprised. He hadn´t thought that it was _Lenalee_ who had started with being clingy. _"So it runs in the family…?"_ He thought to himself.

Lenalee laughed embarrassed. She blushed a bit. "Well, I think he´s like that now, to make me feel more save. He just wants to protect me from everything. He said he was really glad that I had Innocence, because I could protect myself like that…but I _know_ he hates it. He hates that he has to send people to their death just to fight a pointless war." She stated softly. Allen was silent.

" _I think that could apply to Neah too."_ Allen thought warmly. He really loved his uncle even when he was a bit crazy and killed a few people back then. He was family. Not, that he would tell him that. He would go crazy.

Lenalee smiled brightly at Allen. She took his hands and activated her Innocence. Allen looked at her in confusion. "Hold on! We must catch the train!" she said and took of with Allen in her arms. He would have been embarrassed if he wasn´t dragged through the air at sound speed.

"Kyaaaaa!" Allen screamed. He was holding onto Lenalee like she was his life line. What she probably was, when he thought about it. He didn´t want to fall from the sky and be mush. No, Thank you.

When they were inside the train.

Allen was still shaking a bit from the flight but he wasn´t as white as a sheet anymore. Lenalee sat across from him with a sheepishly smile.

"Next time, please wake me up before we must catch the train like this." Allen stated. He was so going to kill Neah! If he could have used the Ark, he wouldn´t have been dragged along by Lenalee. Lenalee nodded quickly.

She looked at him in interest. Her eyes were filled with curiosity. He was wondering how her Pigtails were still neat. _"She must have used a_ lot _of hairspray."_ He shook his head at the thought.

"Allen?" she asked him. Allen looked at her. He sat up a bit straighter in his seat. His wounds had healed over night. "Hmm?" he hummed to let her know that he heard her.

"What was it like to train under General Cross Marian?" she asked him. Allen had a scowl on his face for a second then it was gone, it was so fast gone that Lenalee thought she had imaged it. His eye was twitching. He looked at her with his biggest fake smile. "It was hell." He stated like it was a fact. Lenalee´s smile turned more nervous.

"It couldn´t been so bad right?" she asked him with hesitation. Allen smile turned more sharp. "It was **worse**. How would you feel if someone dumps all his debts on you and _hits_ you with _hammers_? And that is the usual." He stated sadly. Lenalee looked at him in pity.

The train stopped. The two stood up and went out. They had to walk to the town.

At the Town gate.

Lenalee and Allen were standing in front of a gate. They looked at each other nervously. Lenalee brightened up with a smile. She turned to Allen with determination burning behind her eyes. Allen stepped back. _"What is she thinking?"_ Allen thought suspicious. No way would he fall for her innocent act.

Lenalee held out her hand. "Let´s play Rock, Paper, Scissors!" She demanded. Allen blinked a few times. Then he sighed. "Why don´t we go in there at the same time?" He asked nervously. He had a _Noah_ in him for the Earl´s sake! He could get _fried_ if he walked through the gate! He wouldn´t risk it. _Nuh, no way._

Lenalee looked at him like he was stupid. Allen felt offended. She placed her hands on her hips and shoot him a sharp look. Like a mother that was disappointed in her child. Allen shrunk back a bit. He had seen the look enough times on Neah´s face, no matter how creepy it was.

"When something goes wrong we could both die! So just one of us can go through it, till we know it´s safe!" Lenalee explained calmly. Allen bit his lip to stop a retort. _"So you want_ _ **me**_ _to go through it?!"_ Allen thought in disbelief. Like Lenalee could read his thoughts she pouted at him.

"No, I think Rock, Paper, Scissors is a fair way to determine who´s going first!" She responded with confidence. Allen tried to protest again, but Lenalee gave him a look at he backed down. _"I am going to regret this…"_ Allen sighed and nodded. Lenalee beamed at him.

Allen could swear he saw that she smirked for a second! Smirked! They both held out their hand and began.

"Paper, Rock, Scissors!" they both yelled.

Allen felt like an arrow stabbed through his heart. Lenalee had her fist clenched. She had a Rock and Allen had a…Scissor. Lenalee cheered. Allen was on the ground on his knees. He looked pretty depressed. Lenalee felt a bit bad about it. She went over to him. She put a hand on his shoulder. Allen looked up.

Lenalee gave him a comforting smile. "How about we play it again? The first one to have Five wins." She suggested. Allen looked at her hopeful and nodded. He looked determined.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" they yelled both.

Lenalee had Paper, while Allen had Rock.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" they said again.

Allen had Paper and Lenalee had….Scissors.

After Three other rounds Allen gave hope up.

"How is that possible?! How much bad luck can I have?" Allen whined. Seriously? He lost every round! That´s just not fair! Lenalee giggled. "You know what you have to do now, Allen." She reminded him.

" **You sucked." Neah commented.** Allen´s eye began to twitch. Again. _"How much did you see?"_ Allen asked hopeful. Maybe it could stay between him and Lenal- **"All of it."** -forget he said anything.

He stood up and went got nearer the gate. He looked at Lenalee again only to see her give him a grin and a wave. Allen turned back to the gate and gulped. He was pretty nervous. He felt his arm pulse. …was his Innocence trying to assure him? He took a deep breath. He could do this! _"What´s the worst that could happen_ **-"With your luck, your skin could get burned of, you could explode, be shocked or be set on fire-" Neah listed of the Possibilities. He said it like he talked about the weather.**

" _That´s not reassuring! So shut up!"_ Allen yelled. He absolutely didn´t need to hear about that now. He slowly walked near it. _"The report stated that the time is always set back. So I am the Noah of Time, so_ maybe _I won´t be affected."_ Allen tried to assure himself. It wasn´t working so well.

" **Don´t worry Darling Nephew of mine~! Uncle will protect you!" Neah tried to comfort Allen.** Allen got a brilliant idea. _"So would you change with me-?"_ Allen tried to get of his current situation. **"Nope~!" Neah sang.** _"Useless!"_ Allen insulted. Neah only smirked.

Allen closed his eyes and ran forward. He opened his eyes again after a minute. He checked himself over for injuries and saw that he was in the Town now. He saw lots of people. He pumped a fist in the air. "YES!" A few people stared at him, but Allen ignored them. He tried to walk back out of the Town, but he always came out in the Town.

Lenalee came through the gate. She smiled brightly at Allen. "See, nothing happened!" She said happily. Allen nodded relieved. He looked up at her and smied back. He pulled up his hood. "We should get going. Maybe ask a few People." Allen suggested. Lenalee nodded. She looked around and saw a Café. She pointed at it. "We will meet there in an hour okay?" She asked. Allen nodded and they split up.

After 50 Minutes, Allen was desperate. He asked 25 different people and nobody said anything about strange happenings! NOBODY! He was getting hungry. Okay, he rescued a woman from three Akuma, but nothing more happened! And he couldn´t even find that woman again….

Allen sighed. He was walking towards the Café where he would Lenalee in ten minutes. Then he felt something in the back of his head. …like someone was watching him! He quickly turned around. He searched the crowd of People and saw-That´s the Woman! He ran towards her.

It was a young woman that had her dark brown hair in a bun. She had a dark dress on and dark Eye bags. She panicked, when Allen ran in her direction and began running again.

"Wait! I am an Exorcist! I can help you!" Allen screamed after her. He managed to grab the end of her dress. She turned around surprised.

"A-An Exorcist?" she asked unsure. She looked really messy and stressed. Allen nodded quickly and let go of her dress. He held up his hands to show her that he meant no harm. "Yes! My Name is Allen Walker, it´s a nice to meet you!" Allen greeted her with a bright smile. The woman flinched back a bit. Then she relaxed. "M-My Name is Mirander Lotto! It´s nice to meet you too." She responded.

Allen beamed at her. He knew that he had to meet Lenalee in a few minutes. He looked at Mirander again. He tried to think in which direction the Café was.

" _Great I am lost again…"_ Allen deadpanned. He turned to Mirander again, who was watching him. She had her hands clenched. "Do you know where the Café was?" Allen asked her hopeful. Mirander was taken aback. Nobody asked her for anything, she was useless after all!

"I-It´s down this street, t-then you turn left." She answered nervously. What if she makes a mistake?! Allen´s eyes lit up. "Really? Thank you!" He responded to her warmly. Mirander´s head shoot up. She stared at Allen with wide eyes in disbelief.

"Y-You thanked m-me?" Mirander stuttered out. Allen looked at her in confusion. "Yes, of course. You helped me out. It would be rude not to thank you." Allen stated like it was a fact. Mirander´s shoulder began shaking. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Allen starred at her in Horror. He made a few panicked hand gestures. He went near her. "D-Don´t cry! Why are you crying anyway? I am sorry for whatever I did!" Allen tried to make her stop crying. _"Who starts crying all of a sudden without a reason?"_ Allen thought. The woman is weird!...maybe it was something he said?

Mirander shook her head. She hugged Allen. Allen tensed up in her hug. "I-It isn´t your fault! It´s m-mine, it´s just you are the f-first one thanked _m-me_." She sobbed. Allen froze up. "N-Nobody ever did?" He asked stunned. Mirander nodded. Allen gently pulled away.

He opened his mouth to say something, but his stomach cut him off.

 **GROWLLL!**

Allen held his stomach and blushed in embarrassment. Mirander jumped and stared around her. She heard a bear! "Sorry! I haven´t have time to eat breakfast." Allen apologized with a sheepishly smile. Mirander stared at him in shock.

"Th-That was your _stomach_?!" She yelled, while she backed away. Maybe he would eat her! Allen only nodded.

"Would you like to join me and my friend to Lunch? You don´t have to pay, I just think it would be easier if you tell us what you know. And I am really hungry." Allen confessed while he rubbed the back of his neck. Mirander looked unsure but nodded.

At the Café.

"So your Mirander, right? You say you are the only one noticed that somethings wrong?" Lenalee asked curiously. She was sitting next to Allen and Mirander sat across from them. Allen waited for his food that he ordered. He was looking really eager.

Mirander nodded. She held Allen´s hands in her own. "Please help me!" she cried. Allen just smiled nervously and nodded, while he tried to get his hands out of her tight grip. Suddenly Allen narrowed his eyes. He felt Akuma getting near the Café.

" _Please, let them get here when I finish my food_!" Allen thought desperate. What?! He didn´t eat anything today! Anyway, where´s the waiter? If he didn´t get food in the next five minutes he will eat the Akuma who show up.

Lenalee saw that Allen tensed up. She nuged Allen with her shoulder. He starred at her. Lenalee shoot him a concerned look. Allen gave her a ressuring smile. Lenalee calmed down slightly.

They completely ignored Mirander who looked alarmed.

"Have you come in contact with anything strange?" Lenalee asked soothingly. Her tone managed to calm Mirnader down slightly. She turned tearful eyes to Lenalee.

"I-I have got a c-clock…" Mirander stuttered hesitantly. Lenalee´s eyes widen and she kicked Allen under the table when she saw that he wasn´t paying attention. Allen immediately sat up straight and nervously smiled at them.

Mentally, Allen was plotting the death of the Waiter and the Earl who sent the Akuma their way. How _dare_ they make him _wait_ for his food. **Food**! _Nobody_ messed with his food! Not even _Cross_ , _Neah_ or the _Earl_! Neah was helping him with plotting murder.

Lenalee leaned forward in her seat. "Do you feel anything strange when you are near it?" She asked Mirander urgently. Mirander considered it a bit and then nodded quickly. Lenalee turned to Allen. She leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Do you think the Clock is the Innocence?" she asked him. Allen nodded. They turned to Mirander and smiled. "Can we see your clock?" Lenalee inquires with a hint of hurry in her voice. Mirander looked them over. "But only if your careful! That´s my most precious possession!" Mirander stated sternly but worried. They both nodded and gave her a bright grin.

Allen stood up. "Lenalee, go with her to her apartment. I have something to do before I can go." Allen said as he went out in a hurry. Lenalee and Mirander looked dumbfounded.

"That-ALLEN!" Lenalee yelled after him. She wanted to go after him and hit him over the head with her clipboard for leaving her alone all of a sudden, but she had Mirander to take care of. Lenalee sighed annoyed and turned around with a smile and held her hand out. "Let´s go! He will catch up later if he knows what´s good for him…" Lenalee muttered the last part to herself. Mirander took her hand and lead her to her home where the clock stood.

Allen´s Perspective.

I hurried outside and saw four men walking down the street. They were heading straight for the Café. I put on my best fake smile and walked over to them. These Akuma couldn´t fool me.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. Could you follow me? I heard that somebody shouted the word "Innocence!" and I don´t know what does that mean? Do you know it? I am all alone here! I have no Idea what I should do! I found some glowing green stuff in an Alleyway! You have to help me, Please!" I begged as desperate as I could. I saw the men (Akuma in disguise) try to hide a dark smirk.

They looked me over and their eyes changed to something like concern. I mentally applauded myself. _"Aren´t I such a good actor?"_ I thought proudly to myself. Thanks to my Noah, I could hide my Innocence better from Akuma.

" _They will pay for not waiting till I have eaten!...huh, maybe my Master and Neah did rub of on me."_ I thought in mute horror. One of the men stepped closer to me. He had a totally fake worried expression on his face. He was taller by a head and a half than me. He had normal clothing on and looked like your average man.

I made my look turn more scared and forced a few tears up. The other two stepped nearer too. "Where was it? Don´t worry we will help you." One of the Akuma assured. I could hear it´s hidden sadistic glee that they had found the Innocence.

"R-Really?" I made sure that my voice was shaky. I mentally smirked darkly. They nodded. I pointed at a direction. "I-It was t-this way!" I stated urgently. I ran a few minutes till I was sure there where no people in sight and walked into an Alleyway. The Akuma followed.

I walked so I had a few meters of distance between us. I still had my back to them. I heard the Akuma become impatient. "Brat! Where´s the Innocence?!" one of them demanded. I had a blank look on my face, while I turned. It slowly melted into a malicious smile. My eyes were blazing in sadistic pleasure.

I quickly activated my Innocence and shoot them. "Innocence? Right here of course!" I stated coldy. They transformed into Akuma. They flew against the wall. My Innocence was humming.

"Arggh!" they cried out in pain. I watched how stones and rocks were falling on them. "You shitty Exorcist!" one of them cussed darkly. I just smiled back. They tensed up. I felt my eye activate.

"Did you really think you could fool me?" I asked amused. They picked themselves up and I quickly shoot them again, but this time one of them started screaming and I had to cover my ears.

I stumbled back a bit in pain. That damned thing wouldn´t stop screaming! That hurt!

I saw how one of the Akuma hit the other. The Akuma slowly stopped screaming. I pulled my hands away from my ears and saw that there was blood on my gloves.

"Let me tear him apart! I want to tear!" one yelled. The other two shook their heads.

"Let me burn him with Ice Fire!" one demanded. The others protested again.

"NO! I want to make his head explode with my voice!" one roared. They started arguing.

I felt my eye twitch. _"Seriously? Was the Earl_ drunk _when he made them? How can the Order lose against something like_ this _?"_ I thought to myself. I was getting more pissed off now. I saw them from a circle and started to prepare myself for an Attack, but what came next made me nearly explode.

They were playing Rock, Paper and Scissors! _"Is this a Joke?! Are they mocking me?!"_ I thought now officially angry. I quickly shoot at them. The nerve! "These things weren´t smart from the beginning, but to think Adam would make them stupider…He´s clearly mocking the Black Order with these things." Neah stated dryly. I ignored him.

"Wahhhh! Hey, You can´t attack us when we play it! You cheater!" one of it pointed it´s finger at me. I gave them a glare. "If you let your guard down, Of course I will shoot you!" I yelled in a Are-you-stupid? Kind of voice.

That seemed to make them mad. They started attacking me. I dodged every attack. I had a smile on my face just to piss them off. "Are you that weak? Three on one isn´t fair is it?" I teased. They only got them more worked up. I tried to open my mouth again, to mock them a bit more, but suddenly I felt something pulse and I stumbled and one tried to swing at me.

I avoided it but it was close. I scraped my knee pretty badly when I avoided that swing. I jumped back a bit to get more distance.

"I can feel my Noah react to something." I thought to myself stunned and a bit panicked. My heart beat skipped a beat there for a moment. It felt like a warm shock went through me. It wasn´t Innocence. I wouldn´t feel like this, if it was Innocence.

" _Maybe, It´s another Noah?"_ I considered the thought for a moment. That would be the best plausible explanation. I felt excited, nervous and sad for a second. Then I forced these feelings back and paid full attention to my fight again. The Akuma suddenly stopped in front of me.

"We will kill you next time!" the three screamed together. Then they flew up and disappeared. I stared after them with a dumbfounded look.

"….they just ran away?" I asked myself in confusion. I knew what Bakanda would have said to me right now. _"Of course they did! Did you see your_ face _?! Everybody would run."_ He would probably wear that stupid smirk. I so wanted to punch him at the moment.

Then I suddenly understood. The feeling that I had didn´t went away, it only tuned down a bit. _"So the Noah called the Akuma away, but why?"_ I couldn´t understand. "Well, I better get going before Lenalee rips my head off." I muttered to myself. I looked around for Timcampy and saw him fly over to me.

I asked him to lead the way and ran.

At Miranders.

Lenalee starred out of the window. She heard a few loud shoots, that meant that Allen was fighting Akuma right now. Mirander was on the table and freaking out. "T-These M-Monsters! A-And that boy!" she cried.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Lenalee went to open it. Mirander told her about her past. She let Tim film it and then she ordered him to show him everything Mirander said. And he had the job to lead Allen here.

In the doorway stood Allen. His hair was a bit messy. His uniforms had a few rips and on his left leg was running down blood from a large wound. He had a nervous smile on his face.

Lenalee forgot her anger for a moment and pulled Allen inside. She put him on the couch and took his leg and tried to patch it up. Allen winced a bit. Mirander was standing besides Lenalee with a worried frown.

"He isn´t going to die is he?!" she asked in panic. Lenalee shook her head. "Nope, he´s just an idiot." Lenalee deadpanned. Allen pouted. It was not his fault! ….Stupid Noah Genes.

"Okay, so is the clock the Innocence or not?" Allen asked Lenalee with a raised eyebrow. Lenalee nodded unsure. "Well, it´s a high possibility." Lenalee answered with a frown. Mirander went pale. She hugged her clock tightly.

"Y-You aren´t going to separate me from my precious Clock are you?" Mirander´s eyes were wide in fear and she looked like she would have a breakdown if they didn´t answer right.

"Hmm, No, I think not." Allen stated while nodded to himself. Lenalee looked at him. She dragged him down by his shoulder. "How can you lie like that? If it´s the Innocence we must drag it bac-!" Lenalee started to whisper to Allen, furious. Allen pulled away and only chuckled.

"She could be an Accomander for all we know! Mirander was after all the first one to get the Clock working again." Allen explained with a gentle smile. Mirander looked at him wide eyed. "H-How did you know that?" she inquired in confusion.

Allen only grinned at her and pointed at Timcampy. "He showed me." Allen answered her. Mirander still looked confused but decided to let it drop.

Suddenly the clock started going backwards and Mirander stormed over to bed and laid down. Yellow Clocks were on the Wall. Lenalee and Allen felt like they were sucked towards the clock and grabbed on something to hold on.

After 2 Minutes Mirander sprang up from her bed and looked at them in confusion. Lenalee tried to stand up from her position from the floor. She grabbed onto a leg of the bed. She looked a bit shaky but she stood up.

Allen just stood up and walked over to the window like nothing happened. _"What can I say, it´s a positive thing from being the Noah of_ Time _. Not to mention that I grew up with Cross_ and _Neah."_ Allen thought to himself. He looked out and saw that it was morning again.

"It´s morning again!" Allen informed Lenalee. She looked freaked out. Mirander got out of bed and sighed.

"I really am a failure!" she cried. Lenalee went over to comfort her. Allen perked up. He had an Idea how to help Mirander! He quickly skipped over to her. He knelt down on the ground and laid a hand on Mirander´s shoulder. She looked up and Allen gave her a comforting smile.

"How about we try to get you a job today? I will help of course!" Allen suggested. Mirander brightened up. "B-But I am no good at everything!" she said panicked and nervous. Allen shook his head and waved his hand. "That´s not true! Everybody is good at something!" Allen protested. Mirander only shook her head in depression.

Allen stood up and put his hands on his hips. He looked like a mother. Lenalee had to hold back a giggle at the pose. Allen´s eyes narrowed and he sternly looked down at Mirander.

"Nonsense! Now please get up from the floor. We have a lot of work to do. I will find you a job today, I promise!" Allen said confidently. He smiled at Mirander kindly. Mirander looked up at him hopeful and began crying again.

"I am not worth it!" she sobbed. Lenalee mimicked Allen´s pose and stood besides him now. "No more of that." Lenalee scolded. Allen nodded.

"I said I promised and I always hold my promises!" Allen repeated with determination. Lenalee just nodded. Passion was burning in their eyes.

Mirander only sobbed harder.

After 6 hours at a circus.

"Please come here and buy some tickets~! For the pumpkin and the witch!" Mirander tried to make a crowd of people interested. She had a few flyer in her hands. She was in a witch costume. Allen was behind her. He had a pumpkin head on and was balancing on a big round ball on one hand. He was juggling.

A few people bought tickets. It only took like 13 jobs till Mirander found one where she wasn´t fired immediately. She was overly happy.

Allen jumped from the ball and made a break.

"How is it going?" Lenalee asked him. She gave him a water bottle. Allen tilted his head. "Good. I think this might be a job she could enjoy." Allen responded and thanked her for the water bottle. Lenalee looked down.

"I hope she isn´t an Accomandor." Lenalee whispered sadly. She wouldn´t wish this fate on anyone. Allen started at her in disbelief. "Why? The people there are nice, well with the exception of Bakanda but.." Allen trailed of. Lenalee giggled and playful boxed him in the shoulder.

Suddenly Allen got that feeling again. He felt a rush of warmth. He was excited, nervous and sad again.

"Hey! You there, Pumpkin head!" a high pitched voice yelled. Allen and Lenalee turned to the direction were the voice came from. A girl with a black fluffy short skirt, purple/black stockings, a white blouse came skipping. She was licking a on a lollipop and had a pink umbrella with a pumpkin head on top. The little girl had spiky blue hair and violet eyes.

Allen stood frozen for a second. He couldn´t breath. It was like someone was strangling him. He felt fear, joy, sorrow, pain and Happiness. It was like someone pierced his heart with a sharp candle and punched him in the stomach. He saw the girl getting nearer and looked her in the eyes for a moment.

He saw that she stopped for a short moment. She stared at him like something was confusing her. Allen quickly got his act together and smiled. He skipped over to her and bent down.

"Yes, what can I do for you, young lady?" Allen asked warmly. The girl seemed to snap back and poked him. "I would like to buy some tickets." She stated boredom thick in her voice. Allen nodded quickly and gently lead her. "This way-." Allen began. He tried to ignore how his Noah purred in joy or how his skin was tingling from touching her hand.

"THE MONEY!" Mirander screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

„ **Neah talking telepathic"**

Disclaimer: I don´t own -Man!

Scarlet-Nin: Thanks for the Reviews! I tried to make the Road and Allen interaction interesting. I also tried to make this Chapter darker and more sad. I hope you enjoy this Chapter! ^^

Chapter 9

Allen´s and Lenalee´s head snapped to Mirander. They saw how she tried to get her bag back from a big man. The man ripped the purse out of her hand and ran away.

" _Damn! I wasn´t paying attention!"_ Allen scolded himself. Lenalee activated her and jumped. "I will take the rooftops!" She yelled. Allen knelt down by Mirander. "It´s okay, we will catch him!" Allen assured her with a smile. He took of his pumpkin head.

" _Should I go after Lenalee? That man was an Akuma I am sure….maybe it´s a_ trap _?! She can´t win against them! But that girl there….she gives me a bad feeling."_ Allen thought to himself. He was considering what he would do next. He clenched his eyes shut and took a deep breath. He turned and ran after the man and Lenalee.

"Take care Miss Mirander!" Allen yelled to her. He shoot the little girl a sharp look and then turned around.

The little girl looked after him with a shocked and confused expression. Her eyes were swirling in disbelief, sadness, anger and joy. The girl had a far off look on her face. Like she wasn´t there.

Mirander was still kneeling on the ground. She was crying. She punched the ground. "Damnit! I wish this all didn´t happen. Just because of that Clock…" Mirander sobbed. _"I just wanted to be useful for once!"_ She thought sadly.

The little girl seemed to snap back at Mirander´s sentence. She quickly shook her head and smiled innocently. The girl walked over to Mirander and crouched down so they were on Eye Level.

"…So your clock is the Innocence?" The little girl asked Mirander curiously, while she tilted her head. Mirander´s head shoot up. She starred at the girl in surprise and fear.

"H-How do you know t-that?" Mirander stuttered. She scrambled back as fast as she could. The little girl only stood up and giggled.

Mirander shivered. That giggle sounded cruel and dark. No little girl should be able to make a sound like that.

"Hehehehe, are you stupid? You just said it! Now, where´s that clock of yours~?" The little girl gave her a dark grin. Her eyes were promising pain if given the wrong answer. Mirander began to shake in fear.

"A-Allen, L-Lenalee h-help m-me…" Mirander whispered to herself. The little girl gave of a dark, murderous aura. Mirander could feel her heart pounding against her rib cage.

The girl only giggled to herself. "Hehe, not even your precious god could help you now!" She whispered to her. Her skin turned grey, her eyes Golden and on her forehead you could see a line of crosses.

"Allen, huh? So that´s his name…" The girl muttered to herself. She grinned. _"His name is exactly the same as his, but that doesn´t matter he´s dead….but what was this feeling that I got when I saw him? It was weak, but it was there…Ah! This is so exciting!"_ The girl thought happily to herself.

By Lenalee and Allen.

The man lead Lenalee to an Alleyway. It was a dead end for him. Lenalee blocked his only way out. She glared at him. "Give me that purse now!" She demanded. The man pressed his back against the wall. Lenalee took a threatening step forward.

"Lenalee! Don´t! It´s a trap!" Allen yelled as he finally caught up to her. Lenalee turned around surprised.

"Hehehe _you_ again!" The man giggled as he transformed into the Akuma with the Ice-Fire. It tried to attack Lenalee but she jumped out of the way with her Innocence. She was to fast for the Akuma.

It growled. "Ice-Fire!" The Akuma spit out a blue fire that froze everything around them.

Allen and Lenalee shivered. "It´s c-cold!" Allen stuttered. Lenalee shoot him a look that said "Really?-I-couldn´t-notice." Allen only blushed and pouted.

"Sorry! You have your coat! I left mine back at the work place!" Allen defended himself. Lenalee shoot him a disapproving look. Allen rolled his eyes. _"At least she has her coat! Jonny will scold me and cry if I lost it."_ Allen thought with a sigh.

"Master Noah took her!" The Akuma mocked them. Lenalee and Allen snapped their head´s to the Akuma. Now full paying attention to it. It giggled in sadistic pleasure.

"Our dear Mistress Road took your woman!" It mocked them. Lenalee´s and Allen´s eyes widen in alarm. _"Shit! I left her with a_ Noah _! And with_ _ **Road**_ _of all people!"_ Allen thought in panic. He was cussing himself. It was his fault!

" **Don´t worry right now! Pay more attention to your fight! That woman isn´t dead yet. You know that Road likes to play with her victims, there´s still time left!" Neah scolded in a warningly voice.** Allen blinked a few times and nodded. He looked at the Akuma with sharp eyes. He activated his Innocence.

"Lenalee! Let´s attack together!" Allen suggested. Lenalee nodded determined. She sprung up and kicked the Akuma. Allen went to shoot it.

"Argghhh! That fucking hurt you damned Exorcists!" It cussed, while it picked itself up from the wall. Lenalee went in for another kick.

Allen felt a short pain in his eyes. He quickly turned around and blocked an other Akuma. It was the one from before who wanted to tear him apart. It punched Allen against a wall.

Lenalee turned around surprised. "Allen!" she yelled in worry. She flew over. She avoided the Attacks from the Ice-Like Akuma and kicked the Akuma who punched Allen into a wall.

She knelt down next to Allen. She tried to reach for him. Allen suddenly sat up and held her ears. She couldn´t hear a thing now. She looked at Allen in alarm when she saw that there was blood coming out of his ears.

"Voice of Pain!" the last Akuma showed up.

Allen was concentrating on blocking Lenalee´s ears. The sound hurt his ears and he felt that he was bleeding again, but Lenalee was his top priority now. He would heal anyways.

He gritted his teeth. It was like someone took your head and slammed it continues against a brick wall. His head throbbed.

He saw how Lenalee hastily put her hands on his ears. The pain faided. He shoot her a grateful smile and tried to ignore her panicked and concerned gaze. Her eyes were wide in anger and worry. He felt a stab of guilt.

He quickly dragged her over to him and shielded her with his body. The Ice Akuma attacked them.

He felt how his back burned. It was like thousand needles were stabbing his back. He winced. At the same time it burned like crazy. He and Lenalee still had their hands on each others ears. Lenalee was lying in his lap. She screamed up at him. She looked up at him in horror.

" **God** _ **damnit**_ **!" Neah cussed angry.** Allen smiled a little. At least he wasn´t alone. He felt his body became more numb. His eyes began to drop a little. **"Let me take over!" Neah demanded. He would make them pay for hurting his family!** _ **"**_ _No….it wouldn´t do good if I used Noah powers or you took over."_ Allen protested. He knew that his Innocence wouldn´t let a Noah use it. It only allowed it when it was Allen himself.

" **But if I don´t take over your friend is going to get burned to crisps!" Neah insisted. He couldn´t be more careless about the female Exorcist, but he knew Allen cared about her.** Allen felt his consciousness fade. He grit his teeth in frustration. He was still hesitating.

" **I don´t feel pain in your body!" Neah tried his last chance.** Allen finally give in. "….f-fine…don´t make me seem suspicious…" Allen warned him. He lost consciousness. Neah took over.

When Neah opened his eyes, he saw that the female Exorcist was trying to protect his nephew. He was leaning against the wall. _"What was her name again? Lee something…she seems to be losing."_ Neah thought grimly. He should better pay attention to the names. He must act like Allen after all. He felt the Innocence puls. He winced. So it still didn´t like him all that much.

He swallowed his disgust and stood up like he wasn´t badly wounded. _"I would have come here personally, when I knew that I could make it. I wouldn´t have given a fuck that I would have to use the Ark or that all Noahs would have knew where I was."_ Neah thought determined. He saw how Lenalee´s feet were frozen in ice. He quickly ran forward and grabbed her.

He saw how Lenalee looked at him in disbelief. Her eyes wide open with shock. He jumped back to get distance. He gently let her down on the ground.

"How is that brat up and kicking?!" the Ice Akuma yelled.

"How should I know?! Exorcists are freaks!" The voice Akuma retorted.

"Shut the fuck up, you two!" The last one demanded. They began to argue.

"A-Allen.." Lenalee whispered in relief. Neah looked at her and smiled. Lenalee looked at him weirdly. "I am glad your alright.." She whispered. Neah suppressed his urge to roll his eyes. "Thanks." He answered. He stood up and glared hatefully at the Akuma.

He hummed a melody and saw the Akuma wince in pain. He smiled. He hadn´t noticed how Lenalee flinched at his glare or how her eyes narrowed in suspicion. All that matter for him was that these Akuma hurt _his_ family.

" _What´s wrong with Allen?"_ Lenalee thought uncomfortable. It was like he was a completely other person! She soon felt her body give out.

Neah heard a noise. He turned back and saw that the Lenalee fainted. He cussed under his breath. "Useless.." he muttered. He felt the Innocence in his arm give him a sting. _"Offended, because you couldn´t help Allen huh? Even if I think you are useless, this time I didn´t mean you."_ Neah thought amused. The Innocence give him another sting. It felt like it hissed at him.

"Stupid thing.." Neah breathed. He glared at it. Then he jumped out of the way of an Incoming attack. He crouched down low on the ground. He waved a hand in the Air like a mother who scolded her child.

"Watch it! That wasn´t nice!" He growled. The Akuma only glared at him.

Oh how he would have liked to make them explode. Sadly he couldn´t use his Noah powers. It would give him away.

 **Cough**! Neah looked at his hand. Great, he used a tiny bit of his power to make them feel pain and he´s already coughing up blood. " _This isn´t good…"_ Neah thought grimly. He felt how his legs began shaking. Just because he didn´t feel pain, didn´t mean he could use Allen´s body forever. It would shut down.

He avoided a their Attacks for 10 minutes till he felt his body shut down. "Damnit…" he cussed. Allen´s body fell onto the ground.

 **During the Time Allen wasn´t consciousness. (Allen´s Perspective)**

I heard a knock on my door and went to open it. I mentally cussed the person who knocked. It was such a bad timing! I had an hour to get ready to meet Neah and Road! They were both demanding that I spent more time with them. Really, they are like little children that were arguing over their favorite toy.

It really didn´t help that Adam and Mana would sometimes jump in too. Whenever I was with them. The worst. I learned that Adam hated Mana and Mana disliked Adam. What was pretty confusing since Mana liked _everybody_. Mana and Adam even sometimes answered the same, like they were….the same person. But that would be impossible. How silly of me.

I heard how the person pounded violently against my door now. I sighed annoyed. I opened the door.

"What is it-!" I asked annoyed, but not rudely. I still had manners. I saw the blonde haired prick standing in front of my door. He looked impatient. I raised an eyebrow.

"You know, just because I said your welcome doesn´t mean you can show up whenever you want to." I stated dryly. I saw the Prick scoff and he stormed in. I felt my eye twitch. So rude….

He went to the living room and sat down on the couch. I sighed. "Why are you here this time?" I asked bored. This was the 9th time he was here already.

He scowled at me and crossed his arms. I shook my head. "Fine, don´t tell me, I am going to make tea." I responded and went to the kitchen. I came back five Minutes later with two cups of tea. I sat one on the table in front of him and sat down on a chair.

He nodded his head in thanks and drunk a bit. He seemed to relax. "…my girlfriend is out on a mission…" He growled quietly. I chocked.

"ack!...-who would date you?!" I coughed to get the tea out of my lungs. He gave me a glare. "Watch it, Foureyes." He barked.

Oh, so he wasn´t in a good mood.

After I calmed down I analyzed him. His eyes were cast down into his tea cup. You could see frustration and anger in his eyes, worry too no matter how hard he tried to hide it. His shoulders were tense.

I sighed loudly. He jumped a bit. "So, now that I have your attention why are you so down?" I demanded. He frowned at me. "Are you deaf? I just told you-!" He sneered at me. I gave him a look, that I normally used on Cross, when he was being an Asshole and he quietened down. Good to know that look still worked!

"Tell, me about her." I said softly. He seemed surprised, but started talking.

"She has blonde hair, she is strong and kind. She is an Exorcist like me….she loves the Lotus flowers…" The prick began quietly. I listened to every little detail.

"Now, you said it yourself. She is strong right? She can take care of herself." I reminded him calmly. He growled at me.

"You don´t understand! What if she dies? She is human! What if we can´t hold our promise-!" He yelled at me in anger. My head shoot up. "Promise?" I asked him. He seemed to calm down at the question.

"….we promised to watch the Lotus flowers bloom, even in old age. To be always together." He confessed embarrassed. I would have teased him if the situation wasn´t so serious.

"Hmm, how important is your promise to you?" I asked curiously. He gave me a stern look. "It´s the only thing I live for." He admitted with confidence. I gave him a smile.

"Then you don´t have to worry. When your promise is that important do you really think she will die before she fulfilled it? I don´t think so." I said softly. He seemed to relax. "Tch, you can be so mushy sometimes." He teased with a smirk. I shoot him a glare.

"Who said they will be together _forever_? Aww, didn´t know you had it in you!" I mocked him. He blushed and scowled. "Y-You are just jealous!" He sneered. I chuckled.

"So, I have to kick you out in 20 Minutes because I have to meet someone." I warned him. He looked at me with a smirk. "Oh? I would say you have an affair, but for that you need a girlfriend so." The prick teased. I threw a pillow at him that he caught.

"Shut up! You twit!" I yelled at him. My cheeks were probably pink. He only grinned amused. He stood up and went to the door. "Till next time, Shorty!" He said, while he went out of the door.

"The name is Allen, Baka***!" I screamed after him, annoyed. I shouldn´t have talked to him about Innocence. When he heard my Theories, he was interested and came back to talk with me more about it. Said I said more smart things than the Assholes at the Black Order _even_ if I was a _stupid dwarf_. Strange that nevertheless, I liked the Jerk´s company. Next time I will open the door and punch him.

I put the cups into the sink and got ready. Neah and Road wouldn´t stop asking question if I showed up late, or worse they will come and get me from now on. I shuddered.

I quickly got my coat and went out.

15 Minutes later.

While I walked down the streets I could see two people arguing with each other. _"Okay, this saves me the time I would have needed to search for them."_ I sweat dropped. I quietly walked towards the two. The people in the streets were giving them dirty looks but avoided them and looked away, when Neah and Road glared at them.

I smiled fondly. _"These two…"_ I thought warmly. I could hear them.

"Why did you have to come?!" I heard Neah complain. Road pouted at him. "Eh? You just want to hog him all for yourself!" Road argued in a whiny childish voice. They continued.

As I went on I wanted to wave but someone grabbed my shoulder. I looked to my right and saw a big man. He leered at me and I felt myself get angry. I pulled my shoulder out of his grip.

"Can I help you?" I demanded with narrowed eyes. I could smell the alcohol in his breath and winced. "Ya can, Ho´about u com´with m´?" He slurred while he winked. I gagged in disgust. "NO, Thank you!" I growled. I noticed that it was strangely quiet. I shivered when I suddenly felt a high amount of bloodlust.

I hastily turned around and saw Neah and Road glaring at the man. There eyes were shimmering Gold and they expression went blank. They walked towards us. I felt the man behind me grab my arm.

"Hands off!" Neah growled. His expression was terrifying. His eyes promised the man a painful death. The man quickly let go as if I burned him.

Road ran to me and hugged me. "Are you okay? Did that _**trash**_ do something to you?" She asked me worried. She looked up at me. I smiled down at her and shook my head. "Nope! I am fine." I assured her. She nodded.

I heard the man whimper behind me and sighed. "Neah! Stop it, you are going to ruin the day." I ordered sternly. I saw him pout. "But-But!" He whined like a child. I shoot him a look and he backed down. "No fair! You always win with that look!" He complained. I rolled my eyes. "Come on." I said with a sigh. He kicked the man one more time.

"NEAH!" I scolded. He only grinned at me. I gave him my puppy eyes. "Can we _please_ go now?" I asked. This look was the only look where I always immediately got what I wanted. I just felt bad when I used it. I saw Neah was ready to protest, but he sighed loudly and tried to hide his blush.

I felt something tug on my shirt. I looked down and lips met my own. I heard how Neah chocked. "Get away you devil spawn!" I heard him cuss while he dragged Road from me. She only giggled. "What? Now he knows that Allen is mine!" She cheered.

"What was that with sharing?" Neah demanded angry. Road shrugged her shoulders. "I don´t know what you are talking about!" She sung. "Lie!" Neah accused. Road struck out her tongue. "Hehe, you want a kiss from Allen too? Are you jealous?" Road teased. Neah stammered. "N-No!"

I heard them argue again. I got over my shook and quickly grabbed their hands to stop World War Three.

"Come on! You wanted to enjoy this day right? So let´s go!" I reminded them and dragged them. I felt how Road swinged our hands back and forth. Like a happy child.

"-and Marian insulted him! He insulted my wonderful Timcampy! The nerve of him! Are you listening Allen?" I heard Neah ask. I nodded. "Cross is so horrible." I stated dryly. Road giggled. "Stop boring him with your stories Neah!" She teased. Neah shoot her a scowl.

"You know, Timcampy misses you, he adores you!" Neah told me. I smiled. "I like him too, he´s cute. I will visit him next time." I said. Neah beamed.

"Hey, don't leave me out-!" I heard Road complain. I grinned at her.

Suddenly I heard they got quieter. Their faces blurried. I couldn´t hear them anymore. It all went black.

 **End**

Time Skip.

Allen slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times to adjust to the light. He tried to move but hissed in pain. He looked to his left. His eyes widen in horror. His Innocence was nailed to the wall! Everytime he tried to move it, it would bring pain.

His entire body hurt. But that didn´t matter to him right now. He had a high pain tolerance. _"Where?"_ He thought dazzed. He looked around. He saw that he there were sharp candles floating in the air. A few big gifts were lying on the floor. Dolls were on the walls and lying around. The whole room creeped him out. But at the same time it was familiar to him.

" **I will come and get you." Neah whispered.** Allen´s eyes opened wide. _"No! I can take care of this."_ Allen protested. **"You are in Road´s dimension! She is the most dangerous next to Adam!" Neah hissed angry.** Allen still wouldn´t give up.

" _If you come now, everything will get messed up! Just trust me! I could still get out of my free will, you know that I too can control the Ark!"_ Allen retorted in a confident voice **. Neah sighed. "Fine. Just this once." Neah warned.**

Allen suddenly remembered about Lenalee and Mirander. "L-Lenalee! M-Mirander!" He yelled. He heard soft sobbing. He looked to his right. Mirander was nailed by her hands to her clock with thorns.

"You make such a pretty doll!" he heard a voice say. He looked a bit farther and saw Lenalee sitting in a chair. Her hair was curly and she was in a black dress. She looked blankly. Her eyes were soulless.

Allen breath hitched. In front of Lenalee stood that little girl that wanted to buy tickets. She had his Exorcist cloak on. It was down to her feet because she was so short. She turned to him.

She smiled at him brightly and waved. "Step away from Lenalee!" Allen demanded. One of the Akuma growled. "It´s her doll now! Watch your mouth!" It roared. Road only hugged Lenalee.

"Such a cute Name!" she cheerfully said. She pulled back and grinned at Allen. She hold her hand in front of her mouth. The uniform was to large. The pose would have been quite cute if she wasn´t so dangerous.

" _It wouldn´t be good if she knew that I know that she´s a Noah_." Allen thought. He starred at her with sharp eyes. "Why are you with Akuma?" He asked, even if it sounded more like an order. Road shrugged her shoulders.

"Humans and Akuma can be friends!" She stated with a pout. Allen shook his head. "Akuma are weapons that target Humans!" Allen protested fierce. Road laughed.

"You don´t belief that I am human? Then let me show you!" she said with a sharp smile. She walked towards him like a predator stalking towards it´s prey.

"You know nothing right? After all, you Exorcists are the Weapon of a _false_ god." She mocked. "The Earl is our brother, we are the Noah Family! The _true_ apostles of God!" she continued. Her skin turned grey, the crosses on her forehead returned and her eyes changed from Violet to Golden.

"Mistress Road! You can´t reveal Information of the Noah to some dirty Exorcist!" The umbrella suddenly started talking. Road stopped walking and turned to it. "Eh? Why? The Earl isn´t going to care about something like that, I just make it a bit more interesting." She deadpanned. The Umbrella only continued to scold her.

"You just kidnapped me! The Earl will be angry with you!" The umbrella ranted. Road held her ears. "I am one of his favourites, he wouldn´t be angry with me. Lalala, I can´t hear you~!" she sung. The Umbrella only got angrier.

Allen´s eye twitched. _"They seriously ignore me?!"_ He thought angry. Why were his Missions always so fucked up? He didn´t know if he should be glad that Lenalee isn´t hurt too badly or offended. They just gave her a make over!

Allen took a deep breath and pulled at his Innocence. He ripped it from the wall.

"Arghhhh!" He yelled in pain. **BOOM!** His Innocence was finally free. He panted.

Road, the Akuma and the Umbrella starred at him dumbfounded.

"Wow! Why are you angry~?" Road inquires playfully. Allen only shot her a glare. Road started to walk towards him again. She knelt down and laid her arms around Allen´s neck. She hugged him so that their chests were pressed against each others.

Allen´s breath hitched. He felt sad and wistful. She pressed herself harder against him. He could feel her heartbeat.

"Warm, aren´t I?" Road whispered in his ear. Allen held back a shiver. His heart was pounding in his chest. His eyes wide. He could feel her warmth.

He took his claw and held it against her from the back. Just an inch away from her was his claw. Allen gritted his teeth.

" _I-I can´t hurt her….she´s family, but at the same time the enemy….but she´s also human…"_ Allen thought disordered. He didn´t know what he should do now! **"Attack** _ **her**_ **before she kills** _ **you**_ **!" Neah ordered urgently.** _"But, you couldn´t kill her back then could you?"_ Allen inquires softly. Neah was silent.

He just wanted to kill the Earl.

"I do feel like a human or not?" Road stated bored. "Why? Why are you doing this when you are human?!" Allen inquires frustrated. He knew that she wasn´t _completely_ human. But part of her _was_.

"Pff-Hahaha! Human? Don´t insult me!" Road giggled. She took his claw and hit herself with it. Allen starred in horror. _"I-It´s Innocence!"_ Allen thought worried. Road was falling. Her face burned pretty badly. She suddenly grabbed Allen by his collar. Her face was an inch from his.

"We are way superior to you low-lifes! We are older than you can image! Don´t compare us!" She hissed. She took a candle from the Air and stabbed Allen in his left eye.

"AAAHHHH!" Allen screamed in pain. Road stepped back with her bloodied candle. Her face was regenerating. Allen was holding his hand over his left eye to stop the blood loss. Road licked the blood from the candle.

"Delicious~! Hehehahaha!" She laughed cheerfully. Her eyes were glinting in sadistic pleasure. Mirander was looking away and still sobbing. She was shaking.

"You know, I think you human should just die~! Humans are digusting! So selfish and all. They are the reason why I HATE this world~!" Road sung bored. She had her hands on her hips. She watched Allen like a hawk.

"And? Not all humans are bad." Allen whispered. Road looked surprised. "Oh?" She said. Allen looked up at her. His Silver eyes were starring in her Golden ones.

"You can´t just kill all humans because some of them are trash!" Allen roared. Road actually flinched a bit from the volume of his voice. Then she grinned darkly. "I like you~! You are interesting! I just want to **break** you!" She confessed with a laugh.

Allen quickly changed his claw into his canon and went to shoot her, but Akuma went into his way. Road stepped back and went over to Mirander, while Allen fought against the Akumas.

"…p-please..no..m-more. H-help please." Mirander sobbed. Road held up her hand. She pointed at Mirander. "So pathetic!" she giggled with a dark grin. The sharp candles flew at Mirander. Mirander closed her eyes in fright. She waited for the pain but it never came. She felt her hands being freed and crawled over to the wall. She saw Allen sitting there with his head low.

" _He protected me?"_ Mirander thought stunned. She suddenly didn´t feel scared for herself anymore. "D-Don't die! P-Please don´t die Allen!" She pleaded. She didn´t care that she sounded pathetic and desperate to herself.

Allen turned to her. He smiled softly. "It´s okay." He said softly. Mirander ran forward and hugged Allen. She held him protectively. Road snorted.

"What are you doing? Stupid woman?" Road mocked. Mirander flinched and was still shaking and crying. She smiled. "I-I don´t k-kn-know." She admitted. "You are useless!" one Akuma spat. Mirander flinched again.

"I-I k-know! I-I know that I-I am a f-failure, B-But I-I will p-protect him!" Mirander retorted with a strong while she hugged Allen more tighlty. Suddenly the clock behind began to glow brightly. It slowly formed a bright large barrier around Mirander and Allen. Her bun opened and her hair floated up.

Road jumped back, she had a amazed expression on her face.

" _What´s this feeling? It´s….warm."_ Mirander wondered. Clocks were coming from Allen´s wounds. They were floating around.

Allen opened his eyes and sat up from Mirander´s lap. "Kyaa! H-How? Allen?" Mirander asked in fright. Allen checked himself over and turned to her. "So I was right! You are an Accomander!" Allen said proudly. He gave Mirander a grin. Mirander smiled back.

Allen turned around. "I will get Lenalee!" He informed Mirander. His Claw shoot out, grabbed Lenalee and pulled her in. Lenalee slowly blinked.

"Wha?" She asked still kind of dazed. Allen smiled at her. "Glad that you are back!" Allen cheered. Lenalee looked at him and punched him in the stomach. Allen winced. "That was for protecting me, like I am a helpless girl." Lenalee deadpanned. She stood up. "So what did happen?" she asked, while she examined her dress. Timcampy flew from her clenched fist.

"W-We were healed by Mirander´s Innocence." Allen explained while he hugged Timcampy. Lenalee turned to Mirander in surprise. "I-I did? With m-my Innocence?" Mirander stutter unsure.

Allen nodded. "Your Innocence took the time away where we got Injured." Allen assured with a smile. "Thanks by the way." Allen beamed at her. Lenalee nodded. Mirander took a shaky breath and smiled. "How did you know what her Innocence did?" Lenalee demanded with a raised eyebrow.

Allen shoot her a look. "A clock, wounds, I wonder what could have happened?" Allen said with sarcasm. Lenalee pouted. _"Not like I can tell her I understand because I am the Noah of Time."_ Allen thought tired.

"Let´s go!" Lenalee tried to change the subject. Allen sighed and nodded.

" **Walz: Mist Wind!"** Lenalee kicked a large tornado at the Akuma outside. Allen and Lenalee went outside.

"Allen, Isn´t that the child who wanted to buy some tickets?" Lenalee asked confused. Allen nodded. "Akuma?" Lenalee inquired. Allen shook his head and narrowed his eyes. " **Human**." He responded coldly. Lenalee tensed up and nodded.

Road giggled. "A-L-L-E-N! Allen Walker, the boy who turned his father into an Akuma. And can see the souls of the Akuma~!" Road sung. Lenalee´s eyes widen at the Information.

Road was standing on the Umbrella who was flying in the air. She smiled at him.

"The Earl told me soooo much about you! I really wanted to play with you, because you caught my interest! An Exorcist who _cares_ about **Akuma**? That´s interesting and I don´t regret my dicision to get involved with you~!" She cheered. Her eyes were blazing.

Road took of Allen´s cloak and dropped it on the ground. She turned to one of the Akuma. She pointed at it. "You Akuma there, Destroy yourself." The Akuma looked at her in horror.

Allen chocked. The Umbrella began to count down. "10…9…8.."

The Akuma panicked. "B-But Master Noah! I am finally at Level Two!" it pleaded desperate. Road ignored him and sat down on the Umbrella swinging her feet back and forth.

Allen ran forward in panic. Road began to laugh. "You can´t save the soul if it destroys itself!" Road mocked him. Lenalee starred in panic after Allen.

"You won´t make it!" She screamed in panic. Allen ignored her. _"I must reach it! I don´t want the soul to disappear! I won´t let it suffer!"_ Allen thought determined. **"You Idiot! You will get hurt!" Neah yelled in panic. His dear Nephew was always so reckless! But this is going to far!**

"4…3..2"

Allen was an inch away from destroying it, when his body suddenly freezed up and someone grabbed him around the waist and dragged him back.

 **BOOMMM!**

 **Neah sighed in relief.** Allen was on the ground and Lenalee pulled back. Allen saw how the soul reached out to him. " _ **Help me!**_ " it screamed desperate as it was dragged down by chains. The souls were difficult to look at, but when you saw how it destroyed itself. It was like a knife to your heart that was twisted.

Allen felt pain in his left eye. Like someone ripped it out. He helt it in pain and turned to Lenalee in anger.

"Why?! How could you stop me!" Allen yelled at Lenalee. Lenalee slapped him. Her fist was shaking. "H-How could you be so _reckless_?! You are important to me, so _of_ _course_ I would stop you from jumping towards your _death_ you big Idiot!" She screamed. She had a scowl on her face. A tear slide down her cheek.

Allen flinched in guilt, but he didn´t regret his action. "I thought we were friends.." She whispered. You could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Hehehe, you even jumped at the explosion! You are more interesting than I hoped for!" Road admitted with a dreamy sigh. Her face clearly showed her amusement. Her big Golden eyes were twinkling in dark humor.

Allen glared at her. Then he felt something to his right and saw how an Akuma wanted to get to Mirander. He shoot it quickly while Lenalee kicked it. It was destroyed. They went on to the last Akuma and it too was quickly taken care of.

 **BOOM!**

Road only sighed and jumped of the Umbrella to the ground. She had her arms behind her head. "Well, you destroyed them all. I guess I should go home now. Let´s play again soon Allen~!" Road winked at him.

Allen held his Canon against the back of her head. Road stopped walking towards her heart shaped door. "Aww, you are crying because of an Akuma? You are so nice! Maybe that is a part that I like about you? Well, shoot if you _can_." Road teased him. Allen´s Canon was shaking. A single tear slid down his cheek.

" _Damn, I still can´t shoot her!"_ Allen thought frustrated. Everytime he wanted to he got a quick flashback of her from his life before and he couldn´t pull the trigger.

Road laughed softly and walked through her door. She blew Allen a kiss. Then the door closed.

The room suddenly broke down.

Allen ran towards Mirander and Lenalee, but the ground underneath him broke away.

"AHHHHhhhhhh!" Lenalee and Allen yelled.

Allen opened his eyes quickly and saw that he was in Mirander´s room. On the wall was written: "Fuck you, Exorcists! I have your Innocence!" in blood. Probably from Road, when Allen guessed correctly.

"Allen! Somethings wrong with Mirander!" came Lenalee´s panicked yell from another room. Allen quickly stood up and ran to them. He saw Mirander´s shaking, sweating form on the ground. Allen ran over.

"Mirander stop using your Innocence." Lenalee pleaded. Mirander violently shook her head. "No! If I do that, t-the time will get back and your wounds will t-too! The first time in my life I-I could help somebody!" She sobbed hysterical.

Allen took her shoulders and looked at her sternly. "Stop it." He ordered. His voice was soft. Mirander looked at him. He gave her a smile. "It will heal, don´t worry!" Allen assured her. Lenalee nodded and smiled at her. "You can stop now." They whispered together. Mirander sobbed and nodded.

She quickly stood up and went down to get help.


	10. Chapter 10

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

„ **Neah talking telepathic"**

Scarlet-Nin: I am really happy that the person who wanted the Flashback liked it! And for the Reviews as well. ^^ For that one comment with Road finding out about Neah and Allen, well I thought it was to soon for that.

Disclaimer: I don´t own -Man.

Chapter 10

 **Dream**

I was being dragged by Neacel. He said something about him wanting my help for something. I let myself be dragged by him. Soon we came to a stop. Neacel let go of my hand and showed me his beloved piano.

"Ithoughtofsomethingandneededyourhelp-!" Neacel ranted so fast, I couldn´t even understand what he was saying. I hit him over the head. He shut up and pouted.

"If you could talk _slower_ so that I can _understand_ what your saying, then maybe I could help you." I scolded him. He blushed a bit. "I-I am just excited!" He defended. I sighed.

"I wanted your help. I want to use your powers and my own to make a place where we could live in piece." Neacel admitted softly. I blinked surprised. "And how do we do that? Oh, and before I forget it That´s soooo sweet!" I teased him. He huffed and crossed his arms.

"I thought that I could make a key to the place. I will play a song on the piano and you will sing. So we _both_ have control over it! And to how we do that. I too can create things, _not_ just Adam. You could use your Time ability to make rifts in time that allows the place to be in it´s own dimension. Like with your Ability you could make it so, that we can get everywhere from there! Like teleporting!" Neacel explained with a serious expression. I considered what he just told me.

I saw him look at me pleadingly. I nodded. "I suppose it would be nice if we had a place where we could live in safety." I confessed. He beamed at me. "Great!" Neacel clapped his hands together. "Let´s get started!" He demanded playfully. I grinned at him. "What are we waiting for?" I sat down next to him on the piano bench. And so we began to make the Ark, the home of Noah´s family.

It involved hours of work, laughing, determination and will. But it was worth it in the end.

 **End of Dream.**

Allen slowly opened one eye and looked up. He felt he was lying on something soft. "They are really beaten up." Allen heard a voice. He suddenly saw a blurry image of Komui above him. He was holding something. _"Was that a-Chainsaw?!"_ Allen quickly sat up and tried to get away. His heart was pounding in his rib cage. _"That psycho!"_ Allen thought panicked.

Komui looked surprised. "Oh? You are up already?" Komui asked stunned. Allen shoot him a dirty look. Komui laughed nervously and stepped a few steps back. This time he wouldn´t have a clipboard to hide behind if Allen wanted to punch him.

Allen sighed. "Why are you here? And where´s Lenalee?" Allen asked worried. Komui gave him thumps up. "I am here to heal you! And we are at a hospital. A Miss Mirander gave us a message and we got here as fast as we could." Komui explained. He tried to hide his sadness behind his glasses and his big grin. But he couldn´t fool Allen.

"You sneaked out from work didn´t you?" Allen deadpanned. Komui flinched. "How cruel! I just wanted to help~!" Komui cried. Allen rolled his eyes.

They heard a chuckle from the door. Allen looked over and his eyes widen. That was the redhaired boy from his Vision a while back! The redhead was leaning against the door frame. He had an eye patch on, an orange scarf and a Bandana that kept his hair out of his face.

"Lenalee is with the Panda so, she will be fine. The name´s Lavi by the way." The Redhead greeted. "A-Allen Walker, it´s nice to meet you." Allen stuttered. Lavi gave him a smile. Allen held back a flinch. _"That smile is so fake.."_ Allen thought with concern. Like somebody could fool him. He smiled at Kanda for the Earl´s sake! He knew a fake smile when he saw one. After all he used them himself.

"Before I forgot, we got a letter for you from Miss Mirander!" Komui stated while he gave Allen the letter. Allen quickly read it and smiled fondly.

" _Good to know that you now have a place to work, Mirander. I can´t wait to see you soon!"_ Allen thought warmly. She had needed that self confidence.

 **KICK!** Lavi flew into the room. A old man was standing where Lavi was a moment ago.

"Out of the way, Brat!" the old man demanded. Lavi only whined and pouted at him. "You stupid Panda-Ack!" the old man kicked Lavi in the head. Komui and Allen sweat dropped.

" _An odd pair…"_ Allen thought nervously. The old man came near him. "You may call me Bookman, Destroyer of Time, Allen Walker. That over there is my childish student Lavi. Please don´t mind, he´s harmless most of the time." The old man greeted while he and Allen shook hands. He looked at Allen´s eye that was bandaged. He went to take of the Bandage but Allen moved back.

They looked at him surprised. Allen quickly thought of something.

"It´s going to heal itself in two days or so! It always does." Allen assured them. Komui looked at him sternly. "That information wasn´t on your report Allen." He stated. Allen only laughed nervously. _"That isn´t the_ only _thing that was missing from it."_ Allen thought. "Master isn´t good with such things. Maybe he was drunk when he made it?" Allen explained. That was a total lie. Neah and Cross did that Report together.

They seemed to buy his lie thankfully. Bookman and Lavi had some telepathic conversation it seemed because Lavi took Allen by his arm and dragged him out.

"Let´s build some snowmen!" Lavi cheered. Allen stumbled after him.

Outside.

Lavi and Allen were building a snowman together. "Hey, how old are you?" Lavi asked all of a sudden. "Fifteen." Allen answered. Lavi seemed surprised. "Oh, I thought you were 13, or so. Hey, but that means I am older~!" Lavi said happily. Allen´s eye twitched. What was it with people and his height or age?!

Lavi turned to Allen. "Can I call you Beansprout?" He asked like a little child. Allen´s head turned so fast to Lavi, that he was worried he would break it.

"WHAT?!" Allen demanded annoyed. Lavi shrunk behind the snowman. "No fair! Yuu calls you that too!" Lavi complained childish. Allen was confused. "I?" Allen asked Lavi while he shoot him a weird look. Lavi laughed.

"No, Yuu, you know Yuu Kanda? It´s his first name!" Lavi informed Allen with a grin. Allen´s face turned sour. "He calls me many things. Like Beansprout, Beanstalk, Shorty, Dwarf, should I go on?" Allen asked dryly. Lavi shook his head. "Nope I am good thanks!" Lavi joked.

"…Stop that." Allen demanded quietly. Lavi looked at him weirdly. "I don´t know what you mean? Stop what..?" Lavi asked confused, he gave him a smile. Allen shoot him a look. One bright Silver eye clashed with a Dull Green eye.

"Stop prepending. That smile is more fake than Master´s promise to stop drinking, shoving his debts on me and going back to the Black Order." Allen responded like it was a fact. Lavi was stunned but covered it up quickly. He narrowed his eye.

"My smile is not fake!" He protested. Allen shoot him a Are-you-kidding-me? Look. Lavi sighed. "Fine, you saw through it. Mind telling me how you did during a walk?" Lavi asked serious. Allen nodded. The two began walking through the streets.

Lavi had his arms crossed behind his head. He looked down at Allen. "So, how?" He asked curiously. Allen only smiled softly. "It was so painfully obvious that it hurt. How I know? When you use a fake smile you learn how to tell a real one and a fake one apart." Allen replied softly. Lavi raised an eyebrow.

"Used one huh?" Lavi muttered to himself. Allen shoot him a smile. "How is it to be a Student of Bookman?" Allen asked interested. Lavi was taken aback. Normally nobody would ask him that. He hesitated with his next answer.

"It´s…boring I guess? Always work, work and more work! And Panda never let´s me rest! I can´t even know the real secret stuff!" Lavi complained with a pout. Allen grinned amused. "Always working could be kinda tiring." Allen admitted. Lavi snorted. "Tell me about it. You were the Student of General Cross Marian or not? That man has a horrible reputation." Lavi declared.

Allen scowled. "He´s even more horrible in Person trust me. Devil in human form. Worse than every Akuma I met." Allen assured. Lavi shuddered.

"Now let´s hope we will not meet him." Allen sighed. "Now, aren´t there any drawbacks from being a Bookman?" Allen starred at Lavi curiously. Lavi opened his mouth to protest, but backed down when he saw Allen´s sharp look.

" _Damn, why can´t I fool him? He´s just a kid!"_ Lavi thought frustrated. He wasn´t supposed to be figured out! Least of all by a kid he just met!

"….How´s your eye? Aren´t you scared now that you can´t sense Akuma?" Lavi tried to change the topic. Allen scoffed. "It´s not the first time I am without my eye so, No I am not. Nice try to change the topic, but please answer my question from before." Allen praised with a dangerous smile. Lavi cussed inwardly.

"First rule is, Bookmans don´t have hearts." Lavi answered emotionless. Allen flinched a bit at the tone. Lavi had a loathing empty smile on his face. Allen couldn´t help but think that the look didn´t suit him. _At all._

"Let me guess, you became attached to some people?" Allen inquires softly. Lavi was silent. Allen took it as a Yes. "You know, I don´t believe in that crap. Bookman cares for you doesn´t he? So isn´t it like breaking his rule?" Allen responded. Lavi looked at him stunned.

"B-But that." Lavi began, but Allen cut him off. "You don´t have to answer me or anything. Just think about it alright? Nobody can be emotionless, not even Kanda, no matter how hard he tries to hide it with that stick in his ass." Allen said serious, he even said the last part with a straight face. Lavi burst out laughing.

"Thanks I guess Beansprout. Yuu was right. You are strange." Lavi smiled a small genuine smile. It made Allen more than happy to see it. Like there was still hope.

Allen huffed. "You all are just freakish tall." Allen defended. Lavi ruffled his hair. "If telling yourself that makes you sleep better at night, Bean." Lavi teased. He was feeling a bit better from this conversation.

Allen suddenly stopped and Lavi tensed up. "There are-." Allen whispered quietly. He held his left hand. Lavi only nodded. "I know." He responded. He had a Hammer in his hand. They slowly continued to walk. To others it would seem that they were carefree, but they were both ready for anything.

Allen felt a strange pull. _"Neah!"_ Allen thought surprised. He could feel that Neah was near. _"What´s he doing_ _ **here**_ _?!"_ Allen was a bit panicked when he was honest with himself. He could be in danger! When the Noah´s sensed him already…

"Hey, is something wrong, Beansprout?" Lavi whispered to him. He bumped his shoulder into Allen´s. That made Allen snap back. He smiled nervously. "Yes! No! I-I mean, I-I have an idea, could we split up-." Allen suggested hastily. Lavi gave him a dry look.

"Yuu told me that you get lost easy and with so many Akuma around here? Not a chance. You seem nervous, what are you hiding?" Lavi demanded with a sharp look. Allen looked around and sighed. _"Shouldn´t have tried to fool a_ Bookman _. I have to be more careful."_ Allen reminded himself.

Allen took Lavi´s hand. "We have to meet someone." Allen stated urgently. Lavi let himself be dragged along. He was curious who Allen was gonna meet _now_. He seemed to be in a hurry to meet that person.

"Is it a secret Lover?" Lavi teased. Allen pinched his hand. "Ow!" Lavi winced. _"Man, Allen sure has a lot of strength in his left hand."_ Lavi thought nervous. He didn´t even pay attention to the fact that he called him "Allen" and not "Kid" in his head anymore. Or that Allen´s hand was still damaged. Not as badly as before, but it still wasn´t healed.

They were walking across the street when suddenly a few people turned into Akuma and began shooting at them. They cussed silently, as they were separated. Lavi got his hammer ready. Allen went to activate his Innocence, but hands shoot out and dragged him into an Alleyway. Allen struggled.

"Shh, Nephew!" A voice tried to quieten him. Allen tensed up a bit, but he relaxed when he heard the voice. The person was holding him against a firm chest. Their Arms were around his waist.

"Neah…, what are you doing here? Are you _insane_?!...wait that´s a stupid question, _of course_ you are." Allen growled with sarcasm. He turned around and saw Neah standing there. Neah only gave him a glare, that was so unusual that Allen bit his lip to stop a flinch.

"What do you _think_?! I wanted to make sure that you are okay, _personally_." Neah hissed angry. Allen winced. He held up his hands in a peace offering. "Look, I am fine. I am still breathing aren´t I?" Allen assured him with a smile. Neah raised an eyebrow. He snorted.

"Yes, I _believe_ you, because a person who went against _Road_ could be _fine_. I saw your wounds when you were unconscious." Neah reminded him with a frown. Allen looked down. "I-I sorry okay? But I have to get back and help Lavi!" Allen apologized. He went to get back to Lavi, but someone grabbed the back of his Exorcist cloak hood.

"You aren´t going _anywhere_ till we have discussed how you have to act if you are against a Noah! And your Innocence was _nailed_ to a wall by her Candles. I don´t think it would be wise to use it too much." Neah scowled at him.

He looked at the Innocence in disdain. He didn´t like the thing, but it protected Allen, so he could live with it. He shoot Allen a look. His expression was serious and stern. His Golden eyes showed determination, worry and anger. He rarely looked like that. Normally he was gentle and cheerful. Ah, don´t forget sarcastic.

Allen huffed. He tried to ignore the stab of guilt he felt at the mention of his Innocence. He knew that his partner was hurt, but he couldn´t just stand around doing nothing! He felt his Innocence hum in agreement. Allen got more self confidence through that. _"We will do it together, like the team we are, right?"_ Allen thought warmly. His Innocence hummed. Allen narrowed his eyes at Neah.

"I know, I promise that I will be more careful, okay? I have got you to have my back right? So don´t worry. What are _you_ going to do if the Noah sense you?" Allen demanded. He knew that Neah was protective but this was getting to far! Lavi needed his help! And he got himself into danger too! Allen wasn´t a little child anymore.

Neah shoot him a look that promised that this wasn´t the end of the discussion, but his eyes soften. "They can´t sense me, because of our bond, even if I am here. They won´t notice me till your Memories awaken _fully_. How do you think I got here? I quickly used the Ark." Neah explained, like it was _totally_ _normal_ to walk through the home of your family that would be out for your blood if they knew you were alive.

He pulled Allen into a hug when he saw that he was looking alarmed when he mentioned that he used the Ark.

"I have to get back now, _**please**_ be more careful. I swear I will die from a heart attack if you continue. And I am just 20! I guess recklessness lies in he family?" Neah whispered softly. Allen hugged him back. "I will, I promise!" Allen assured with confidence. Neah pulled back and ruffled Allen´s hair. "Good to hear! But know, that I will always watch over you!" Neah grinned. Allen shoot him a blank look.

"Stalker." Allen accused, but you could see a gentle smile on his lips. Neah waved and walked out of the Alleyway in his human from. Allen went after him and saw that Lavi had trouble with some Akuma. He quickly shoot them. His Innocence hurt a bit when he used it, but he had a high pain tolerance.

Lavi looked relived to see him. "Finally! What took you so long, Beansprout? Don´t tell me you got lost?!" Lavi yelled with a grin. Allen pouted. "No, I had trouble!" Allen defended. ´In the form of an overprotective uncle´ was left unsaid.

Lavi quickly ran towards Allen, he saw how a young man, maybe at the beginning of his twenties walked around a corner. He memorized the Back of the stranger. He had a feeling like that man would be important in the future.

"Grab on the Hammer! They are too much for us." Lavi said while he held out his hammer. Allen blinked a few times and grabbed onto the handle. Lavi counted to three.

"Hold on tight!" Lavi warned. Allen nodded confused. The hammer started growing and they were flying at high speed. Allen held onto the Hammer for his dear life. _"Why is it always me? First Lenalee now this!"_ Allen cried in his head. He heard Lavi laugh _. "I am surrounded by psychos!"_ Allen screamed inside his head. They managed to lose the Akuma, who were on their trail.

 **CRASH! BOOM!**

Allen and Lavi crashed into the room, where Lenalee was resting. Lavi shook of books that were lying on him from the impact with the bookcase. He saw how Lenalee stood in the room with her Innocence activated. She stood in front of Komui, like she was protecting him. Bookman stood to the side. Inside the room was lying a half dead Akuma.

Lavi looked around for Allen. "You used it to fly again, didn´t you?" Bookman accused with a sigh. Lavi only grinned at him. "But it was fun! Right Allen?" Lavi asked happily. They heard a groan from under Lavi. Lavi was sitting on Allen without noticing.

"Get off! You are heavy!" Allen demanded with a glare. Lavi held his chest dramatic, like he was stabbed with a knife. "Are you saying I am _fat_? I am not! These are muscles and I am awesome for your information." Lavi commented with a grin. Allen´s glare deepened. Lavi got of him.

"Admit it, Beansprout. You liked it!" Lavi teased, while he helped Allen up. Allen only looked at him blank, the he punched Lavi in the shoulder. Lavi stumbled. "OW! So mean!" Lavi complained. Allen held his left fist up as a warning, but you could see a light pink on his cheeks. Lavi laughed nervously and hid behind Bookman.

Bookman punched Lavi on the head. "OWW! Why are you all hitting me today?! That´s abuse you know!" Lavi whined. He held his head in pain.

Lenalee went over to the half dead Akuma. She raised her foot threatingly. "Why are you here?" She demanded coldly. The Akuma only made unidentifying noises. Komui sighed.

"Do it." He said. Lenalee kicked down and destroyed it. She deactivated her Innocence. "What now, Brother?" She asked him with a frown. Komui looked at them.

"We will discuss what you have to do right now. As you may not know a General was murdered last night." Komui informed grimly. Lenalee looked horrified. Her eyes wide with sadness. Allen had a sad look on his face. Lavi´s face was blank.

"We need to find the Heart of the Innocence soon. Before the Noahs anyway. The Order decided to send out Exorcist groups to search and protect the Generals." Komui continued in strong voice. His eyes were narrowed. Then he suddenly smiled.

"We even have a secret weapon~!" Komui stated cheerfully. The others looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean, Brother?" Lenalee asked confused. Komui only laughed evily and pointed at Allen. Allen stepped back in surprise.

"Me?" Allen stuttered stunned. Komui nodded. He pushed his glasses up. "You, Allen Walker are the only one who could possibly find General Cross Marian! With Timcampy together you would find him in no time!" Komui cracked evily. Allen´s face turned white.

Allen tried to escape through the Window, but Lenalee and Komui held him back. Allen struggled wildly. "Noooo! I don´t want to! Anything but that! I refuse!" Allen cried desperately. Komui only laughed and tightened his grip.

"You don´t have a choice." Komui informed him with a big smile. Allen glared at him. "Watch me!" Allen hissed. He tried even harder to struggle now. Lavi looked at him in disbelief. "It couldn´t have been _so_ bad." Lavi muttered. Allen´s head snapped to him.

"Ha! That man is a cruel womanizing Bastard!" Allen yelled. Lavi looked surprised. "Good hearing." Bookman remarked. Lenalee huffed. "Calm down already!" She demanded. Allen looked down. Lenalee glared up at him. He flinched and sighed.

"Why do we even _have_ to search for him? He is to hard to kill. Trust me I tried, he isn´t going to die, so why do we have to search for him so suddenly?" Allen inquires with a scowl. Komui laughed nervously at the Information.

"Well, Orders are Orders! Now, you have to go. Bookman, Lavi, my dear Lenalee~ and Allen. You have to catch a train!" Komui said with a grin. They sighed and moved out to the train station.

In the train.

Lenalee sighed as she relaxed in her seat. "We caught it." She said in relief. They were really close to miss the train. Allen sat across from her and Lavi sat next to him. Beside her sat Bookman.

Allen smiled at her. "I am glad your alright." Allen admitted softly. Lenalee shoot him an annoyed smile. "Thanks." She replied coldly. Allen winced.

"Soooo, we know that he doesn´t use the Church to get around. So how does he have so much money? How can we find him, if nobody has seen him?" Lavi asked bored. Bookman shot him a disapproving look.

Allen chuckled darkly. "Hahaha, of course Master doesn´t use the Church! He _**borrows**_ Money from his Lovers or other people and then he doesn't pay it back. When his collectors catch up with him, he send _**me**_ to pay _his_ debt." Allen said darkly. They looked at him in pity. "And I know the names of almost every Inn, Lover or the person he owes money to." Allen informed with a sigh.

"And how do you pay it back?" Lavi inquires curiously. Allen shoot him an innocent smile. "I had to work it off, but since a few years I pay it off by gambling." Allen answered. They others sweat dropped. _"So you went that far?"_ they thought.

"You kids can try to get some sleep. The whole train ride is going over night. In the morning we will get something to eat and then we have to get on another train." Bookman said stern. They nodded.

Allen´s Perspective.

I tried to get Lenalee to look at me, but she ignores me. I knew that she was still angry about what happened with Road and the Akuma there. I sighed quietly, while I leaned against the glass of the window.

She couldn´t understand. It´s so horrible and painful to watch a Soul disappear into _**nothingness**_ after it suffered for so long! The feeling that it could have been someone important to you. She couldn´t _understand_ how it was to hear that Soul _cry_ out to you, to _plead_ to you to _help_ it, _**save**_ it. Or how the _**Heartbreaking**_ _**Scream**_ of it when it disappears could make you feel. _So_ useless _,_ guilty, sad, frustrated _and_ angry _at_ yourself _for not saving the soul_ sooner _._

I hide a pained smile behind my hand. _"It was all my fault and she has every right to be angry right now."_ I thought grimly. I deserved it. I _hated_ myself for letting that Soul suffer.

" _Stop it you self sarcificing Idiot! Stop your pathetic self pity right now! What does it bring you? Nothing, but the that Retarded Uncle of yours that is whining about his poor Nephew, he´s at fault and how he´s going to kill everyone and himself! So you didn´t manage to save_ one _Soul and now your crying? There are_ _ **thousand**_ _out there! You want them to disappear_ too _? Then you can drown in your self pity!"_ I remembered the harsh words that Master said to me the first time I saw one Akuma destroy itself. It managed to cheer me up a bit.

I felt my eyes drop. I was still sleepy it seemed. _"Well, two or three hours aren´t going to_ kill _me."_ I thought tired. I dreamed.

Lenalee´s Perspective.

I turned my head into an other direction when I saw that Allen was trying to make Eye contact. I was silently seething. How could he think every things alright after what he did?! He just ran _towards_ the Explotion! He could have **died**! I tried to calm down. It wouldn´t get me anywhere if I was angry.

" _He´s such an Idiot!"_ I thought annoyed but no longer angry. How selfish can he get?! I would have been sad if he died and all he does is when I save him is yelling at me! How _dare_ he?!

I heard him sigh quietly. I looked at him of the corner of my eyes. He could feel my eyes soften. He looked tried. He was leaning against the Window and he looked like he would fall asleep any second now.

" _He was more hurt than me, maybe I am too hard on him?"_ I thought worried, but quickly shook that thought away. No way, would my resolve to stay mad at him weaken! He had to see that what he did was wrong!

….But could I let my anger get in the way of caring for a friend? I bit my lip. I was getting unsure. _"If he was your friend he wouldn´t have yelled at you for saving him."_ A voice whispered in my head. It strangely sounded like me. I wanted to protest, that Allen **was** my friend, but I hesitated.

Is he? I have only known him for like two weeks? Maybe he didn´t see me as a friend? …But I thought after the talk that we had in the Garden...I kind of felt that he was an important friend already. I mean I could talk to him better than to my brother. Allen was so much more understanding and he saw right through me.

" _Maybe I was too fast with the friendship?"_ I thought bitterly. I saw how Allen´s head feel on Lavi´s shoulder. I noticed how Lavi tensed up and was sure he would gently push Allen of him, but to my surprise he didn´t do anything but relax. That was strange. I couldn´t help but feel a bit of jealousy and envy. Allen never was leaning on me for anything. Not even if it was for helping him get breakfast or if I dragged him. He always was on guard. It wasn´t fair.

Some may call me naïve, but I noticed things too. I can observe too. I noticed for example how Allen tensed up when somebody he didn´t know or trusted touched him. Or how he seemed to know what´s bothering someone. _"So I am not the only one who already became attached to Allen?"_ I thought smug. I crossed my arms and watched them.

Bookman left a while ago to do something. He hadn´t said what, it was probably a secret. I couldn´t stop the gentle smile from forming on my lips. I saw that Lavi was starring at me.

"He got you too didn´t he?" I asked quietly with an accusing tone. Even if I was still angry at Allen, I would let him rest for now. Maybe I would kick him once he woke up for revenge or scold him or tell Komui that he made me cry. I smiled amused at the thought and couldn´t stop a giggle. Allen´s face would be priceless.

Lavi´s Perspective.

I was deep in thought. How could Allen have seen through me like I was an open book?! That should have been impossible _. "Yuu-chan was right. Somethings up with him."_ I thought suspicious.

I nearly fell of my chair when I heard Kanda Yuu talking about someone else who wasn´t a superior to him. Even if he cussed and insulted Allen while he talked about him. The fact that he _already_ gave Allen a nickname said more about the situation, than it seemed to other people.

And then there was the thing with Lenalee. She was angry at Allen for something I didn´t know. That alone meant that Allen was important to her. She only got angry when someone she deemed important did something reckless and I could tell that Allen was the kind who was like that. Especially from what Yuu-chan told me.

I heard Allen sigh tiredly next to me. _"Well, he was hurt pretty badly_." I reminded myself. It made sense that he would need sleep to heal. He was a fast healer when I heard correctly. He was like Yuu-chan in that aspect.

I closed my eye for a moment to sort out my thoughts. I felt something on my shoulder. I tensed up and looked to my left. Allen´s head was lying on my shoulder now. I could tell from his even breathing that he was fast asleep. I considered my options.

I could push him off and possibly wake him up or make myself more comfortable, so I could get some rest too. I took a deep breath and relaxed. _"Better let him sleep. He needs it."_ I assured myself. I couldn´t get attached. Allen can´t fight to hundred procent if he´s still tired. Maybe he would heal faster with more rest? The poor kid had General Cross Marian as his Master, he was punished enough. Not to mention he met a Noah on his last mission.

I looked at Lenalee and saw something like…Jealously? Pass through her eyes. Okay, now I was confused. Maybe she liked Allen? Komui will have his head if she did. I held back a grin. I saw her smile at something. I couldn´t help but be curious to what made her smile. She looked up.

"He got you too didn´t he?" I heard her say. She said it like she knew the answer already. My brain came to a quick halt. No-no- _no_! I couldn´t become attached! I was _not_ supposed to have heart! If he could make me warm up to him during _one_ day, that would mean I was losing my touch. I wouldn´t be worthy of being a Bookman! That was my life goal.

Panda would be disappointed! How could I record history if I couldn´t even be distant?! I blinked a few times, when I heard her giggle. What was so funny now?

"I don´t know what your talking about Lenalee." I responded with a grin. Yes, I denied it. It was all I could do. Deny, deny, deny! I will believe it in time. I saw he frown. Not good.

"You know what I mean Lavi. Just admit it. He is strange isn´t he?" She retorted with a sharp look. My grin turned more nervous. "Nope! I agree that he is strange, I mean Yuu-chan did give him a nickname in such a short time." I swiftly dodged the first part of her demand. She seemed to notice but let it go with a sigh.

"You know, it isn´t good to deny things. Who knows how long we will live? We could all die tomorrow." She replied softly. My gaze turned more serious. "I know that." I answered. I felt Allen flinch besides me. I quickly petted his head. I saw Lenalee shoot me a smug grin.

"Aww, your like a big brother!" She teased me. I felt myself blush a bit. I shoot her a teasing smirk. "And you're the Big sister then!" I chuckled. I saw Lenalee blush a bit. She looked away. "I-It would be nice to have a little brother!" She defended. Then she looked down. "Not like he would see me as that. He doesn´t think of me as a Friend." She muttered depressed. I raised an eyebrow.

"I don´t think so. His worry for you was real." I informed her. She looked up hopeful. "You think so?" she whispered. I shoot her a big grin. "No, I know so!" I assured. She gave me a bright smile. "Thanks!" she said. I shook my head.

"No problem." I replied with a smile. I felt Allen shift and then he muttered something.

"Master…debts….3.500 euro for Miss Noches in Spain,…495.976 euro for the Inn in France...swear—didn´t….see!...No!-Master!...drop the Hammer!...help!...eah…" I heard Allen muttered. I sweat dropped. Poor kid. Cross Marian was really evil it seemed.

"Did he just say a name at the end?" I heard Lenalee inquire softly. I shrugged my shoulders, but recorded the all he said. I searched through my pocket and found a marker.

I opened it and drew on Allen´s face. I held back a snicker. He looked ridiculous. Lenalee shoot me a disapproving look. "What? It´s funny!" I whined. She gave a giggle. "You are a mean big brother!" She joked. I snorted. "No, I am an awesome one." I retorted with a smile. She pointed at me with a smirk.

"You didn´t deny it!" She said with a victory sign. I pouted. "Like I could, you would not stop accusing me!" I defended. She sighed fondly. "How about your best Friends then?" She stated with grin.

I considered it. "Well, I guess that wouldn´t be so bad." I agreed. I wouldn´t tell her that I already considered it as a friend. Not many people could see through me, I guess I could give him some slack. A friend doesn´t seem so bad. I just had to hide it from Bookman. I guess Lenalee and Yuu-chan counted as that too.

" _Who knows how long we will live? We could die tomorrow!"_ I remembered what Lenalee said. _"I don´t care about that crap! Bookman cares for you doesn´t he? Isn´t that like breaking his own rule?!"_ I heard Allen´s words from before. I couldn´t get them out of my head! Why am I doubting myself now?! I don´t understand!

I yawned. "Let´s sleep now." I suggested. Lenalee nodded and we got more comfortable. I heard her breathing even out. Soon I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

„ **Neah talking telepathic"**

Scarlet-Nin: Dear Reviewer "Rumblebunnybun" your right! I apologize for writing Miranda wrong! From now on I will write it right, thanks! And we are almost at 50 Follower! -gasps- It´s like a dream comes true! It makes me really happy thank you so much. ^^ I hope I didn´t make the Characters to OOC. Well, it´s always great to read about it in the Reviews!

I apologize for the short Chapter but I wanted to post it now. I didn´t think I would get it finished before Halloween. -smiles sheepishly-

Also we have Halloween in a few days and I am thinking of writing a Halloween Special for this Story, Should I do it? I am not sure about that, so please tell me! Now enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don´t own -Man!

Chapter 11 (Lavi´s and Allen´s first Mission Part 1)

They were waiting at the train station for the next train. Lenalee said she will go to get food. Allen used this chance to go after her. He saw how she just finished buying food for them. He quickly walked towards her.

"Lenalee!" Allen called her. She froze and Allen caught up to her. He touched her shoulder. "I-I know your angry, but I don´t know why." Allen stated softly. Lenalee, who had looked down to the ground, gave him a sharp look. She stepped away from him. "You don´t know why?!" She hissed at him. She was clearly angry.

Allen winced. He looked into her eyes. "I have a guess." Allen admitted with a frown. Lenalee glared at him. "Y-You are the worst! You ran towards your death without thinking about how it would make me feel. Make the _others_ feel!" Lenalee yelled in frustration. Tears were in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"A-And that left Eye of yours, I _loath_ it! You think you have to fight alone, huh? What are we here for?! We are _Friends_! I hate it so much!" Lenalee cried furious. She rubbed her eyes. Like she would let Allen see her tears again!

Allen felt a stab of guilt hit him. He sighed and bowed low. Lenalee starred at his sudden movement in surprise and suspicion. "What are you-?" She tried to ask, but Allen cut her of.

"I deeply apologize for making you sad, worry and for screaming at you." Allen stated softly. He was honest about it too. He really regretted yelling at her. Lenalee opened and closed her mouth a few times without saying anything. She was speechless.

Lenalee´s eyes soften. She took the food bag and hit Allen over the head with it. "Ow!" Allen whined as he stood straight again. Lenalee shoot him a serious look. Like the one your mother made when she gave you an order. Allen shrunk into himself.

"If you do that again, I will **kick** you and tell Komui that you made me cry, understand?" Lenalee threatened. Allen paled and nodded quickly. "I understand crystal clear, Mam!" Allen agreed hastily. Lenalee smiled at him. "Good!" She retorted cheerfully. She turned around and stormed back towards the train. _"Thinks he can fight alone? I will show him! I promise that I will always fight with him!"_ Lenalee thought determined.

" _So she isn´t mad anymore?"_ Allen thought in relief. **"I guess not." Neah stated with a sigh. He muttered something like "Crybaby,…liked Road so much better…talk to her…harming…my dear Nephew…..how to greet…family…no manners…."** Allen thought it was better to ignore him. No need to get a headache from trying to understand Neah when he´s like that. Allen wanted to go after her, but someone grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

Allen looked behind him and saw an rather old man standing there. He looked desperate and nervous. Allen had a sinking feeling in his gutt. The man seemed creepy. He tried to get away to get to the train. The man jumped on him and pinned him to the ground. Allen watched how the train drove away.

"Noooo! The train!" Allen yelled depressed. He didn´t even have Timcampy with him. He will never find to them again, maybe with Neah and much luck he could find them till next year!

The man who was lying on him got off of him and bowed down to Allen. "I am really sorry, but you have to help us! You are from the Church right?! The Cross on your Uniform confirms it! You have to help us with our Vampire problem!" The man pleaded pathetic.

Allen stood up and brushed the dirt of his clothes. _"Why didn´t he try to stop Lenalee?!"_ Allen complained annoyed. Allen sighed. "You do know that the Church has Exorcists and not Vampire hunters right?" Allen asked dryly. The man stood up and thought about something for a moment.

The man held out his hand. "I am the Mayor of the Town, the name´s Georg!" He greeted. Allen felt like punching the man. _"Seriously, what is he bipolar?! He totally ignored me there and changed the subject!"_ Allen was a bit angry that he missed the train.

Allen smiled politely and went to shake his hand. When Allen´s hand touched the Mayor´s, the Mayor grabbed Allen and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"W-Wha?!" Allen stuttered. The Mayor ran through the village. It was getting darker. **"Whaaa! My poor Nephew is getting Kidnapped! Somebody help him! I will kill that stupid Mayor! How dare he?! I will cut his arms of and-!" Neah yelled in anger. A human kidnapped** _ **his**_ **Nephew? He will pay with his worthless life!** Allen just let himself be kidnapped. _"Neah, turn down the bloodlust and the sadistic behavior."_ Allen cut him off. Neah pouted and went to sulk.

" _Well, maybe I will get food and a bed?"_ Allen thought hopeful. He didn´t have breakfast! He was a _Parasite_ type damn it! He _needed_ to eat! Why does nobody understand this?! **"What´s that for a town where nobody says anything about a kidnapping?! That´s messed up!" Neah complained with a frown.** Allen had to agree with him.

The Mayor stormed into a big house. He slammed the door open. "Everyone! I found someone of the Church! He even has the Cross!" The Mayor yelled as he sat Allen down. Allen stumbled back when people swarmed to him and starred at his Uniform, or more at the Cross on his Uniform.

They jumped at Allen and tied him to a Chair. Allen could feel an anger mark appear on his head. "Why am I tied to a chair when you need my help?!" Allen demanded with a frown. The Mayor laughed nervously.

"Well, the last one to turn up here disappeared too, so it´s for safety measures. I hope you understand." The Mayor explained. Allen suddenly had a feeling like they were talking about Cross.

"You have to get ride of Baron Crowley. He lives up in a castle. You never see him during the day and you can always hear screams coming from his castle! He normally lived their isolated from everyone, but then one night we saw him suck all of the blood from a woman. She died, just turned into dust." The Mayor told him with a frightened face. He was sweating just from retelling the story.

"No wayyyy!" A voice exclaimed. All heads turned to the voice. Lavi was sitting on a chair with his chin plopped on his hand. He looked interested. The Mayor and the other people jumped back in surprise. Allen blinked a few times.

"Wah! When did you get here?" Allen demanded with a frown. He hadn´t notice Lavi´s arrival. Lavi shoot him a grin. "Don´t worry your pretty little head about it!" Lavi brushed him of. Allen´s eye began twitching.

"Who are you calling pretty?!" Allen gave him a scowl. Lavi snickered. "Wow! I am so scared~! I personally think you are pretty Beansprout!" Lavi mocked and teased. The Mayor and his people only watched them. They sweat dropped.

Allen suddenly grinned darkly. Lavi swore he saw devil horns appear on Allen´s head. He began sweating. Now he was nervous. "Laviiii~! Now you did it!" Allen sung innocently. Lavi starred at him with a smug smile. "And? What are you gonna do? Sorry to tell you but your tied up." Lavi reminded Allen with a victorious smile.

Allen only snickered. He leaned against his chair. He had an amused expression on his face. "Dear Mayor, this is my Partner Lavi! He´s from the Church. He is an Exorcist too, he can help you!" Allen purred with a dark smile. Lavi starred at him stunned.

"GET HIM!" The Mayor yelled, while he pointed a finger at Lavi. The people ran forward and jumped on Lavi. "WAHH!" Lavi yelled in surprise.

5 Minutes later Lavi was tied up on a chair next to Allen.

Allen smiled satisfied. Lavi shoot him an annoyed look. "Your evil." Lavi stated with a sigh. Allen only hummed cheerfully.

"I have a question for you two!" The Mayor declared while he pulled out a picture. He held it in front of Allen and Lavi. "Do you know this man-?" he asked urgently, but was caught of guard when suddenly a pencil went through the picture. It now hung on the wall. In the middle of the face of the drawing of a man who looked like Cross Marian stuck now a pencil.

The rest gulped and looked to the two chairs. Allen was standing with his arm in the air, like he threw something a while ago. Lavi starred at him with a dropped jaw. His green eye was wide open.

"H-Hey, since when were you free?!" Lavi asked with a stunned expression. Allen only smiled at him. "You learn how to escape from ropes at the Circus, I could have freed myself when they tied me to it." Allen explained like he didn´t just threw a pencil at a drawing of his Master.

" _Yes, and you probably learned how to throw knives with correct aim…"_ Lavi thought a little disturbed. In his head he pictured Allen in front of a large spinning wheel where he was strapped on. Allen was grinning darkly and throwing knives. He quickly shook his head.

"Where did you get that pen?" Lavi asked curiously. Allen ignored how Lavi had starred into space just a second ago with an expression of horror. Allen pointed at the table that was next to him.

"I took it from there." Allen explained while he shrugged his shoulders. The Mayor and the people were still shocked that such a thin seemingly fragile boy could throw a _pencil_ hard enough to make it stick to the wall.

"Mind helping me out?" Lavi inquires with a sheepishly grin. Allen looked at him amused. "No, I think I am good." Allen answered with a smirk. Lavi pouted. "Come on! Please!" Lavi whined like a child. Allen just yawned. "Oh, so now I am boring you? Why don´t you help me?" Lavi complained with a raised eyebrow. Allen looked like he considered it.

He crossed his arms and shook his head. "Nope~! If I remember _someone_ thought it was funny to _draw_ on my face while I was sleeping. So it´s Payback." Allen retorted with a dry look. Lavi snickered. "It was funny, you just don´t want to admit it." Lavi responded, he looked like he was sulking.

They were interrupted before Allen could retort to that.

"Please! You have to help us! We don´t know what we should do! The man on the Picture that I drew said somebody with the same Cross would help us!" The mayor cried pathetic while he bowed down low. The other people were on their knees.

Allen sighed loudly. "Why does he have to open his big mouth?! Now we have to help them. Stupid Master. Why do I always have to clean up his mess?!" He grumbled as he went over to Lavi and freed him. Lavi stood up and stretched. "Well, if we help them we should contact Lenalee and Panda." Lavi suggested while he rolled his shoulder. Allen nodded.

The people cheered loudly. "YAAAYYYY!"

"You have a Golem with you right?" Allen asked with a hopeful look. Lavi nodded and searched through his pocket and pulled out a black Golem. He quickly called Lenalee and Bookman.

"H-Hello? Lavi! Did you find Allen?" a female voice asked panicked through the Golem. Lavi anwered her with Yes and quickly explained the Situation to her. There was a Silence.

"Okay, you two will catch up later right? And make sure you don´t get bitten by that Vampire Dude!" Lenalee ordered with an authority voice and ended the call. Allen and Lavi starred stunned at the Golem.

"Did she just-?!" Allen asked confused. Lavi nodded dumbly. "She did." He confirmed.

"You will help us right?! Then let´s go! We can´t lose time!" The Mayor yelled while he dragged them out towards Crowley´s Castle.

Time Skip. It was getting darker and they were now in the forest in front of the mansion. There were a lot of creepy statues standing around.

Allen and Lavi gulped. "Do you think Vampire exists?" Lavi whispered to Allen. He held his Hammer in his Hand. Allen nodded. "My Master is a demon, who knows maybe that is an actually Vampire? My Master was here after all, he could have borrowed money from it." Allen whispered back with a grim expression. They were getting freaked out by the statues.

They suddenly heard a noise.

Lavi and Allen pushed their back´s together so nobody could sneak up on them. The Mayor and the people looked confused and nervous. "There is something." Allen explained softly. He narrowed his eyes. Suddenly something passed them and grabbed one of the people.

Lavi and Allen hastily turned around. The people began screaming in panic.

"I-It h-ha-has-!" one stuttered clearly terrified. The people were starring at a man with black hair and a white streak that ran through it. He was currently sucking out the blood of the man.

"I knew it! It´s a Vampire! Only the such a thing could stand Master!" Allen yelled. Lavi stammered. "N-NOW is not the time to say such things Allen!" He activated his Hammer. The people ran into the forest to hide.

The man stood up straight when he finished sucking out the blood. Allen couldn´t help but think that it was unfair that almost every person he met was taller than him.

Allen activated his Canon. He began shooting at the man. The man dodged every shot. Lavi made his Hammer turn big and tried to slam the man to mush. He hit dead on.

"Yes! Aren´t I awesome?" Lavi praised himself with a grin. He held his Hammer at the handle. Suddenly the Hammer was pushed up by something. Lavi´s jaw dropped.

"Y-You! H-Holy Shit!" He cussed. The man had lifted his Hammer with his freaking teeth! The man threw Lavi with his Hammer away. Lavi crashed into a Tree.

 **CRASH!**

Allen quickly changed his Canon into his Claw and grabbed the man. The man sneered at him. "So you guys are monster too?"

Allen snorted. "No, we are Exorcists." He corrected. The man laughed. "Doesn´t matter, now let go you brat!" The man growled. He bit Allen´s claw. Allen quickly dropped him.

"OW! You bite me!" Allen yelled in Horror. The man was gagging and coughing. "Urgh! Your bloods so bitter! It tastes like shit!" The man complained. Allen changed his hand into his Canon and began to shoot again.

"Sorry that my blood tastes like crap!" Allen retorted with sarcasm. **"My Nephew was bitten by that Freak nooooo! I don´t want a Vampire Nephew!" Neah yelled in fright.** Allen was so surprised to hear his voice that he missed his shoot. _"Why do you have to turn up so suddenly?!"_ Allen growled at Neah. Neah thought it was better to shut his mouth. Last time he interrupted a fight for Allen thinks weren´t pretty. It was probably one of the smartes moves in his life.

The man stopped for a short moment then he jumped through the trees to get away. Allen deactivated his Innocence and frowned. Did his blood taste that bad that the Vampire had to _run_?! He felt offended. It couldn´t be that bad! Road liked it! …..wait forget his last sentence. Noah´s were fucked up, so his blood must taste pretty bad if she liked it.

Allen saw how the People held their distance from him. Allen turned to Lavi who was standing again. "You aren't scared of me becoming a Vampire right?!" Allen demanded with a glare. Lavi waved his hand.

"Pfff, no, of course not!" Lavi denied, but Allen could clearly see a wood stake behind his back. Allen felt his annoyance swell up.

"Right, can we go on? I would like to eat Breakfast tomorrow! If I don´t get it I will eat the Vampire." Allen growled. Lavi winced. "Huh, who would have thought that Allen would get cranky when he gets no food? I have to tell Lenalee about it!" Lavi caught up to him with a cheerful smile.

The people walked back to their houses now that they knew that the Church was helping and protecting them.

Allen and Lavi was getting near the Castle. They climbed up the stairs and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Now what do we do?" Lavi muttered. Allen gently pushed him aside and crouched down. He took a pin out of his pocket and picked the lock. The door opened. Lavi was twitching. "Anything else you can do that I should now of?!" Lavi stated with sarcasm. Allen went through the door and shook his head. "I thought Bookmen liked Mysteries?" Allen shoot back with a grin. Lavi chuckled.

"I will figure you out then, just wait." Lavi promised with a smirk. Allen smiled amused. "I will be waiting then." Allen answered. They were walking down a hallway.


	12. Chapter 12

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

„ **Neah speaking telepathic"**

Scarlet-Nin: I made one Chapter before Halloween! Yes! Tomorrow will come a Halloween special! Enjoy~! ^^

Disclaimer: I don´t own -Man!

Chapter 12

While Allen and Lavi were walking down the hall they heard footsteps. They tensed up and got their Weapons ready. They saw a slim beautiful busty woman with two blonde pigtails. She had a revealing purple dress on. She was stopped at the top of the stairs when she saw them.

Her brown eyes narrowed in anger. She saw the Crosses on their Uniforms and knew that they were Exorcists. "What are you doing here? This is a private property!" She demanded.

Allen tensed even more up when he saw her. _"That´s an Akuma…"_ Allen thought. He felt his how his Noah agreed with him. It was like an Intuition. His Innocence pulsed with excitement. It wanted to destroy the Akuma. Allen couldn´t shake this feeling of that something was wrong with the Akuma.

" _Why isn´t it attacking us? This makes no sense. They normally start shooting when they see an Exorcist."_ Allen was confused. He only saw an Akuma who was friendly and that was when his Master and Neah turned it into a friendly one.

"Lavi-!" Allen began but trailed of when he saw Lavi starring with hearts in his eyes at the Lady that was disguised as an Akuma. "S-STRIKE!" Lavi yelled dreamily. The woman seemed surprised then she blew Lavi a kiss.

" _Oh dear god no…"_ Allen thought dryly. Lavi seriously couldn´t try to bed an Akuma could he?! Even his Master didn´t do that and that´s saying something!

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Lavi tried to hit on her. The woman starred at Lavi unimpressed.

Allen facepalmed. _"He seriously tries to hit on an Akuma!"_ Even his Pickup lines were horrible. Allen pitied him. He was considering hitting Lavi over the head, but he didn´t want to kill more brain cells.

"Not good enough? Okay, how about this one. Is it hot in here or is it just you?...it could be me too. What do you think?" Lavi tried again with a perverted grin.

Allen and the Lady only starred with a blank face.

"…"

"…."

"…..even Master had better pickup lines." Allen stated disturbed. He sighed loudly while he shook his head in pity.

"Aww, are you jealous Allen? Don´t worry I will just practice with you~!" Lavi teased with a leer. Allen starred in Horror. "W-What?! No! Dear god no!" Allen protested loudly. _"Why did I even have to open my mouth?"_ Allen regretted his decision to say anything at all.

"Do you have a map, because I lost myself in your beautiful eyes." Lavi asked suggestively with a smirk. Allen´s eye twitched.

"…was that a reference to my sense of direction?" Allen held his left hand up in a threatening way. He had a look on his face that dared Lavi to say anything right now.

" **I will** _ **kill**_ **him! How dare he try to flirt with my Dear Nephew!** _ **Go**_ **! Punch his lights out Nephew, like I taught you to if you saw a pervert!" Neah cheered Allen on. He was furious that some wanna be Bookman with an Eye patch and a personality like a retarded rabbit dared to hit on Allen. He chuckled evily. When he can start showing himself he would get revenge….or maybe he could take over Allen when he´s sleeping.**

Lavi slowly backed away from Allen. He started rambling. "Calm down buddy! You now that I was just joking, right? I mean not that you _aren´t_ pretty or some shit like that but-!" Lavi ducked to avoid a punch from Allen. _"I think it´s better if I close my mouth now!"_ Lavi thought in panic when he saw that Allen made a hole in the wall with just a punch of his left _unactivated_ hand.

" _That would have taken my_ _ **head**_ _ **off**_ _! Seriously how can such a small body have such strength?!"_ Lavi screeched nervously in his head. His near death experience left him a bit shaken. He could feel his fast heartbeat.

"I heard enough lame pickup lines in my life! Probably enough for my _next_ one too! I will punch you if you don´t stop with that crap! It reminds me of Master! Did you know how horrible it was to watch him try to bed woman with his lines? The worst part was that it _worked_ most of the time!" Allen complained with a scowl. He shuddered.

Lavi opened his mouth to reply but was caught of by a loud complain. "Are you two seriously ignoring me?! How dare you!" the Lady growled pissed off.

Lavi leaned to Allen. "Do you think she´s on her period?" Lavi whispered to him. Allen lightly punched his shoulder. With his _left_ hand. Lavi rubbed the spot and winced. "Now is _not_ the time for your lame jokes, Lavi." Allen scolded him like a mother would her child. Lavi pouted. "Seriously be careful with your left hand! Your punch hurts as much as when Lenalee kicks me!" Lavi whined loudly.

Allen smirked darkly. "That´s good to know." Lavi shook his head. "Should have knew that the Apprentice of _General Cross Marian_ is a little devil in disguise no matter how much he tried to convince you otherwise." Lavi muttered to himself. "It´s all an act, the height, the innocent eyes..." Lavi trailed of.

The Lady was fuming now. She walked over to the wall and hit a button. Suddenly the ground beneath Allen and Lavi began shaking and broke. Giant Flowers broke through the floor and grabbed Allen and Lavi.

"Whaaa!" They yelled in panic. Allen was dangling from a flower by his right leg and Lavi was held up by his waist. The Flowers were squeezing him.

"Why are my mission always so fucked up?!" Allen cried. Lavi only snickered. "That´s in the job description!" Lavi informed him. The Lady skipped happily away. She was humming to herself. "Hopefully these pests are taken care of when I set Aleister on them." The lady sneered with a dark smile.

Lavi activated his Hammer and Allen his Canon. They tried to rip the flowers apart.

 **BOOM!**

They was an Explosion and they went flying. **CRASH!**

"Argh! Man, I thought we were history there for a second." Lavi admitted while he held his chest. He had bruises all over and blood on the corner of his mouth. Allen brushed of dirt. He was bruised too. "Well, be glad that Jonny made our uniforms they are incredible. We just have bruises, that a miracle!" Allen retorted while he checked himself over. He already lost his eye when he met Road, he doesn´t want to lose more of his body, even thought it would heal in time.

Allen and Lavi stood up on shaky legs. "Where are we?" Allen asked confused. They looked around. It looked like they were in a Graveyard. Wooden crosses marked the graves. Allen and Lavi went near one of the Graves to get a better look.

They prayed for a moment. "I think these are the victims of Crowley." Allen stated grimly. Lavi starred at him then at the Grave again. "I think so too, the number of Graves are consistent with the Victim number, when you don´t count the first victim who turned to dust." Lavi explained while he looked at the ground. His eyes widen. There were black stars on the Graves.

"Hey-!" Lavi began, but Allen cut him off. "I know, in these Graves are lying Akuma." Allen stated with a suspicious expression. Lavi looked around and saw two shovels lying around. He ran over and picked them up.

Lavi gave one to Allen and they began to dig out the Grave. When they were finished they argued who was going to open it.

"Let´s play Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Lavi suggested with a grin. Allen´s face soured. "Fine." He agreed.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" they yelled. Allen fell to his knees, while Lavi cheered. Lavi had Rock while Allen had Scissors. "Yes! Now go on!" Lavi said urgently. Allen sighed depressed and opened the Grave. He stepped back.

In the Grave was an Akuma….or what was left of it.

"So that means that Crowley isn´t our enemy! And the Lady is an Akuma then!" Lavi declared with a narrowed eye. Allen sweat dropped. _"Upps?...I forgot to tell him that the woman was an Akuma."_ Allen thought. They heard a noise and tensed up again.

"You burned my fathers Flowers and you made Eliade cry, that´s unforgivable!" a voice growled. Behind Lavi stood Crowley. He looked pissed off. He punched Lavi across the Graveyard. **CRASH!**

Allen´s heart stopped for a moment. "LAVI!" he screamed in horror. He felt cold fear grip his heart. It wasn´t like he was scared for _himself_ , no he was scared for _Lavi_. His vision went RED.

Allen´s left hand activated and he slammed Crowley straight through a few trees. His eyes flashed Gold for a second. **CRASH!**

"ARGHH!" Crowley winced in pain. He tried to get up, but froze when he saw Allen.

Allen was aiming at him with his Canon, but what made him freeze was his face. Allen´s face was blank but his eyes were glaring at him. Like they could see through his soul. These Eyes were sharp and narrowed. It was like looking at dark clouds in the sky. Allen´s normally warm bright Silver eyes were frozen over in a dark Mercury. Crowley could see his burning anger and his protectiveness in them.

Allen´s aura practically screamed if he moved Allen wouldn´t hesitate to shoot. It was intimidating and emitted death.

"If you move, I _will_ shoot you." Allen´s voice was like ice. Crowley actually flinched. "Now, you _**will listen**_ to what I have to say." Allen hissed dangerously. Crowley nodded without thinking. Allen still didn´t relax.

"If you interrupt me I will shoot. Now, your Lover or whatever she is to you is an Akuma. Akuma are weapons made by the Earl, who wants to destroy the world. We are Exorcist from the Black Order, who fight against him, the Akuma and his family the Noahs. The people you murdered are not human they are Akuma. You are compatible with Innocence. So your not our enemy." Allen explained coldly.

 **SHOOT!** Next to Crowley´s head a carter were Allen shoot at him. He quickly closed his mouth. "Next time I won´t miss." Allen growled at him. They suddenly heard a groan of pain.

"I feel like I got wasted and Yuu-chan caught me when I tried to braid his hair." Lavi whined while he stood up. He blinked a few times.

"Woah! Allen what´s going on?! You look like you are seconds from going on a killing spree. Even Yuu-chan can´t pull that look that you have off so well. You are scaring me, Al." Lavi yelled in shock and panic. He quickly ran over to Allen and threw an Arm over his shoulders.

Allen tensed up, but then relaxed. He didn´t look away from Crowley. Lavi pulled him a bit nearer. "Come on. Relax. What´s gotten you so pissed off? I am fine. Look." Lavi whispered soothingly. Allen slowly relaxed and sighed relieved. He looked Lavi over. It didn´t seem like he was hurt too badly.

"There you go! That wasn´t so hard was it? Look at poor Crow-chan over there! You scared him." Lavi gave him a grin. Allen let his arm slowly fall to his side.

Lavi wouldn´t admit it, but when he saw Allen like that he felt suddenly cold, panicked and uncomfortable. Strangely he hadn´t felt scared. He had an urge to go to comfort Allen. It was like he knew that Allen wouldn´t hurt him. _No, he hadn´t_ knew _that Allen wouldn´t hurt him. He was_ completely sure _that Allen wouldn´t hurt him._

Crowley´s heart was pounding and he finally let out a breath he didn´t know that he was holding when Allen lowered his Canon.

"What´s going on here?! Aleister! I thought you said you would take care of them!" Eliade roared from a window. Crowley quickly got up. "O-Of course my dear!" He assured. He narrowed his eyes at Lavi and Allen. Eliade smiled satisfied and walked away.

" _It felt strange when I aimed my Canon at him….like I wouldn´t have shoot even if he moved."_ Allen thought uncomfortable. He hadn´t meant to lose it for a little bit. He felt like Crowley would be important to him too, but he had hurt Lavi, so he had to…-to pay. He wouldn´t have killed him. No way. Only hurt him a bit…..much.

Lavi pulled Allen a bit behind him without noticing. He was shielding Allen a bit. He had his Hammer ready. Allen quickly deactivated his Canon and put a hand on Lavi´s shoulder.

"Wait a moment!" Allen yelled. Lavi and Crowley froze. "W-What?! A minute ago you were seconds away from murdering him and now?!" Lavi stuttered in disbelief. Allen frowned. "I wouldn´t have killed him!" He protested. Lavi shoot him a dry look. "Didn´t look like that. You looked scarier than Yuu-chan, Komui when somebody told him Lenalee was molested and Lenalee on her period together and that´s saying something." Lavi deadpanned.

Allen scowled at him. "Don´t compare _me_ with that Psycho and Bakanda. And I am _**not**_ a woman on her period!" Allen growled while he clenched his fists. Lavi held his hands up. "Easy there!" He stammered with a nervous smile.

" _Could have fooled me."_ Lavi thought and suppressed a laugh. Allen reminded him a bit of a mother-hen. Hopefully he wouldn´t copy Lenalee´s kick/slap of tough love. Lavi shuddered at the thought.

Allen huffed and turned back to Crowley. He held up his hands and smiled at him. "We don´t want to fight. You are not our enemy." Allen assured warmly. Crowley smiled amused and snickered. "Children like you couldn´t understand. I am nothing like you!" Crowley sneered. He vanished and appeared behind Allen. He quickly bite his neck. Allen jumped away.

"Whaa! Crow-chan gave Allen a hickey!" Lavi teased while he glared at Crowley. Crowley spat out a few strands of white hair. Allen only shoot Lavi an annoyed look. **"What was that with you and** _ **Hickey**_ **?!" Neah demanded stunned.** _"Not now!"_ Allen answered grimly. He turned to Lavi.

"Can you manage without me? I will go after the Akuma!" Allen yelled while he ran back inside the Castle. Lavi spluttered. "Yes, just go on without me! Leave me here." Lavi muttered to himself. He gave Crowley a grin. "You vs Me! Let´s fight it out like real Men! We have to hurry a bit because I will have to search for Allen after this. He will get lost." Lavi stated with a smirk. Crowley only laughed.

Allen was running towards where he thought the Akuma was. He started sneaking when he was getting nearer. He saw Eliade standing there alone in the room.

"D-Damnit! These stupid brats!" Eliade cussed. She looked frustrated. She threw a mirror at the ground. Allen slowly neared himself. Eliade turned around quickly. "Who´s there?!" She demanded. Allen moved out from the shadows.

"You Exorcist! Well, I always wanted to know how it felt to kill one!" Eliade hissed while she moved to attack him. Allen avoided every attack of hers. "Arg! Stand still!" She demanded. Allen only smiled at her. "Nope!" He answered cheerfully. He was worried about Lavi and Crowley. He had heard a few Explosions. He wished he could go to see if they were alright. If only he had the _time_ to check up on them.

 **BUM-BUM BUM-BUM BUM-BUM-BUM-BUM!**

Allen stumbled and Eliade slammed him against a wall. She held him by his neck. "Oh~? What´s wrong?" Eliade asked amused. Her lips formed a dark grin.

Allen´s heartbeat went up.

Allen´s Perspective.

I felt hot. Why? Why do I suddenly feel so hot. It´s too hot! **Hot-Hot-** _ **HOT**_! Make it stop! I felt my heart pounding. It felt like it wanted to spring through my chest. It was a _searing hot pain that pulsed through me_. I tried to focus but I only got dizzier. My vision was blurry. I had an urge to sleep. My eyes were starting to drop.

 _But I couldn´t! I-If I slept now I wouldn´t wake up! …but that hot pain would be gone right? NO! I-I needed to focus! No matter how hot, tired, exhausted or sleepy I felt!_ I wouldn´t stop walking that´s what I promised Mana and Neah! I wouldn´t die! That´s my promise to my Master.

 _I felt pain burning in my cruised eye. It stared to itch. I wanted to_ _ **scratch-claw**_ _it out!_ _ **Anything**_ _to stop it._ I wanted to rip of my skin to _cool_ down. I don´t know what´s wrong with me! I couldn´t move my body! I felt panic rise in me.

 _I-am-going-to-die! But that meant I would_ _ **breakmypromise!**_ _My breathing came out uneven. It felt like someone was_ chocking _me. I-_ _ **couldn´tbreathe!**_ _Somebody-Anybody-_ _ **HELPME**_ _!_

"C-Crowley…i-is….like….us…no…r-reason…to..kill..h-him." I stuttered out. I felt my hand pulse together with my deep hiden Noah. I coughed up blood. I felt crimson liquid trickle down my chin.

 _So that´s the problem? My Noah is slowly waking more up and is battling with my Innocence? But if they_ don´t stop my body will _-! I felt my body shudder in pain. My heart_ clenched _painfully_. _My head was pounding. Maybe my body is slowly getting used to the Noah? I felt my Innocence_ flare _._

I felt someone slap me. I tried to concentrate on what Eliade was saying.

"Don´t mess with me! DO YOU THINK I WOULD LET YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME?!" She yelled desperate and angry. She was panting after her outburst.

 _Ah, so that´s how it is. …..she liked him like that? I didn´t know an Akuma could feel love without the freedom to do so. It was pitying that she had to endure so much. Crowley was after all an_ Exorcist _and she an_ Akuma _._ It couldn´t have worked out. If the Earl knew, she would be dead in a heartbeat.

"…you l-love him don´t you?" I asked her even if I knew the answer. She flinched. "O-Of Course not!" she growled. _"So even now she tries to deny it?"_ I thought sadly. "…right….that´s why you didn´t….kill him…you know….there is hope for you…" I retorted quietly. She looked taken aback, then she laughed darkly and tightened her grip around my neck.

"..Hope? For me?! Hahaha! How could _**you**_ help me? Don´t make me laugh!" She giggled bitter. She slammed me against the wall. I lost consciousness.

Third Perspective

Eliade let go of Allen and watched how he fell to the ground. She walked over and picked up an axe. She returned to Allen and lifted the axe.

"Such a pity. Like there is help for me….stupid boy." She muttered and shook her head. She swung it down.

But Allen stopped it with his left arm. Eliade looked shocked. _"He´s still awake? No, he isn´t even conscious!"_ She thought amazed. His left arm broke the axe, his pentacle began glowing. Suddenly Allen started screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Every thing froze.

Allen´s Perspective.

I let out a pained scream. _My whole body was on fire. It was burning me-where-was-Neah? Ineeedhelp_ _ **NOW!**_ All of a sudden the pain was gone, like it hadn´t existed. I sighed in relief. I blinked a few times.

My-my Innocence protected me on it´s own! I knew that My Innocence and I had a strong bound but that it would protect me even if I fainted or something like that! I never knew of that before. I sat up. My eye still hurt, but it wasn´t so bad. I felt a chill.

It looked like I saw through a new perspective. I saw Eliade´s soul now. I couldn´t help the happy feeling I got when I saw it. It was a sign that the curse was working again. It was a part of Mana no matter how painful it was.

I could see the soul now more clearer than before.

To my confusion she didn´t move. Eliade just stood there without making a move to attack. It was like she was frozen….I quickly got up and ran over. I waved my hand in front of her face. She didn´t even blink or try to kill me! Nothing!

I could use this opportunity to kill her, but I don´t think I can rip her and Crowley apart.

I felt suddenly tired. _"NEAH!"_ I tried to call him. I waited a few seconds. "W-Why isn´t he responding?!" I panicked. It has been like 2 minutes since I woke up and I was steady getting more tired.

" **Yes? What is it?!"** I heard his voice and I couldn´t describe in words how _glad_ I was to hear his words. I sat down. _"I-I did something! Everything´s frozen!"_ I explained hastily. Neah was silent for a moment. **"Did you feel anything unusual before everything froze?" Neah inquires urgently.** I gulped. _"I felt pain and I was hot and-it´s difficult to describe!"_ I rambled. **"You probably froze the time." He answered quietly.** I felt my jaw drop. _"W-What?"_ I stuttered. I paled. It made sense.

" _Then why aren´t you frozen too?"_ I demanded. I got an idea. I crawled over to the broken mirror pieces and took one and looked at my face. **"Maybe because I am a Noah? Or because of our bound?" He suggested in confusion.** The mirror piece shattered on the ground.

In front of his left eye was something like a wheel. His eyes were different! His C-Cruise eye was completely black with a bright red clock in it. The pointer were black. His right eye was Golden instead of Silver, inside it was a pure bright Silver clock. The Gold behind the Silver clock was blazing. The color of the Eyes of the Noah clan. It was so eye catching that everybody would know at first glance that he was a Noah.

Allen crawled backwards. He was panting in fright. _"H-How do I undo it? I didn´t want to freeze the time!"_ Allen screamed scarred. **"I don´t know." Neah admitted sheepishly.** Allen went as white as a sheet. He was feeling more exhausted as the time stood still. He crawled into a corner and curled into a ball.

"I am fine. I am fine! I am FINE!" Allen muttered to himself. He was starting to sweat. It felt like there was pressure on his eyes and body. It was getting heavier when time went on. _"Neah, could you help me turn an Akuma more free willed?"_ Allen inquires hopeful. **Neah considered it.** **"Fine, but that would mean Cross has to be here. You know that if Marian does it alone with his magic, the Akuma would still be under the Earl´s control but if he and I did it together Adam would only have enough control over it to sense it. You could do it alone too you know?" Neah reminded him with a raised eyebrow.**

" _Yes I know but I can´t even do half the magic I could do 35 Years ago!"_ Allen retorted. _"I don´t even know why I didn´t age, I just got younger or something. No idea how I did that."_ Allen stated while he leaned against a wall. Suddenly an Ark gate opened and Neah came through.

"What are you doing here?" Allen demanded with a glare. Neah dusted himself of and pouted and crossed his arms above his chest. "What? No hug, no Nice to see you too Beloved Uncle of mine? Rude!" Neah scolded. Allen rolled his eyes. "Get on with it." Allen ordered. Neah sighed and walked over to Eliade. He placed a hand on her head and destroyed every order of the Earl´s. He overwrote them with his own.

After he was finished he clapped his hands. "There! Now only Marian´s magic is missing." Neah informed cheerfully. He gave Allen a gentle smile. Allen smiled back. "Thank you." Allen responded. Neah shook his head. "Anything for you." Neah said playfully.

"Now where´s that retarded Bookman friend of yours? I need to have a word with him." Neah inquires innocently. Allen chocked. "No way. He´s helpless right now. No maiming my friends, Physically _or_ Mentally." Allen said sternly. Neah looked disappointed. "No fair." He sulked.

Allen started coughing. Neah looked worried. He walked over to him. He crouched down. "Hey…" Neah said softly while he laid a hand on Allen´s head to tilted it back to get a better look at Allen. Sweat was on Allen´s forehead. His eyes fascinated Neah. They were really beautiful. Allen looked exhausted and pale.

Neah´s eyes showed concern. Neah lightly slepped Allen´s cheeks. "Hey, don´t sleep. Focus." Neah demanded loudly. Allen blinked a few times but didn´t focus on Neah´s face. Neah took out his secret weapon. He pinched Allen´s cheeks and pulled at them. Hard.

"OWWW! Ow!Ow! Leh go of meh!" Allen tried to slap Neah´s hand away. Neah only grinned and snickered. "But your sooo cute!" Neah cooed. Allen blushed and pouted. "Aww, don´t be like that!" Neah teased.

Someone cleared their throat and Allen and Neah tensed up.

"I don´t want to interrupt this little sickening family gay shit moment but you needed me for something right?" a deep voice mocked. It smelled like Cigarettes.

 **[I wanted to end it here but thought that was to mean for a Cliffhanger. :D]**

They looked over to the shadows and saw Cross standing there. He was smirking, smoking and still looking so arrogant.

"You are just jealous! Does the big bad mother Marian feel left out?" Neah teased playfully. Cross snorted. "Call me that again and I will show you something worse than that Fatass that´s crazy over you." Cross threatened. Neah only snickered. "Brat, you can do magic. Did I have to get here only because your still doubting yourself? I thought we were through with that girly emotional teenage shit." Cross stated with a smirk.

"Who´s the stalker now? You watched him for a while now right? Aww, Mother Marian is caring for his little Allen now?" Neah mocked. Cross scowled at him. "That´s it!" Cross stormed towards Neah with a Hammer, he pulled out from who knows where. _"Tch, when I have to be related to the Idiot I would be his uncle or his Badass father, not the mother. Neah´s better at that shit."_ Cross thought to himself.

They both stopped when they heard a groan of pain from Allen. Neah practically flew over to Allen and fussed over him. Cross walked over and grabbed Allen´s arm and pulled him up.

"Now, your stronger than that. So get your ass over there and use the magic I taught to you. I will correct mistakes and check them over." Cross grumbled when he saw that Allen was ready to protest.

"Not so rough!" Neah cried while he glared at Cross in disapproval. Cross ignored him.

Allen was standing with the help of Cross. He put his hand on Eliade´s head and started chanting.

"salutis et libertatis pro poena animae!"* Allen whispered. Eliade´s head glowed a light yellow and Allen took his hand away. He was now panting. Cross laid his hand on her head and nodded in approval.

"See, you didn´t make a mistake." Cross said while he steadied Allen when he was swaying.

"I don´t even want to ask how you even got here." Allen complained. Cross smirked. "Now that your problem is solved I have to go." Cross explained. He walked towards the door and let go of Allen. "What?! No! I don´t want to chase after you!" Allen screeched in horror. Like hell he would search for this Demon!

Allen started to fall and would have kissed the ground face first if Neah didn´t catch him. "MARIAN!" Neah screamed furious. He slowly let Allen down to the ground. Then he rounded on Cross.

Cross sighed loudly and walked over. He ducked to avoid Neah´s punch. He crouched down in front of Allen, who clung to his feet like it was his lifeline when he was near enough. Cross took out a hammer and smiled evily.

"Good dreams!" Cross teased, then he hit Allen over the head with the Hammer. **CLONG!**

Allen fainted.

Eliade stumbled back. "MARIAN!" Neah was practically emitting fire. Cross only put his Hammer away. "What? All´s back to normal. He would have fainted any minute anyway." Cross stated bored. Neah wanted to go crazy psycho overprotective on him, but was cut of when Eliade stammered.

"H-How? I-I don´t feel like the Earl has control over me." She stated softly with wide shocked eyes. Cross used this Chance and sneaked away. Neah stood in front of the motionless Allen.

"He saved you together with me. You will only feel a light pressure when Adam´s calling for you. He will only be able to sense you." Neah explained with narrowed eyes. If she made one move to hurt his Nephew, She is going to die painfully.

Her head snapped to him. "W-What?! Who are you? So that means I have to follow your orders and the Kids?!" She demanded annoyed. Neah didn´t like her tone.

"I would watch that tone. I can control you but Allen would hate it. Now, all I ask of you is to protect and keep an eye on him." Neah ordered. His skin changed to grey on his forehead you could see crosses and his eyes turned Golden.

Eliade chocked. "M-Master Noah! I apologize! Wait is the kid a Noah too? But he has Innocence!" she stammered while she paled. Neah nodded and picked up Allen. Eliade quickly stood up. Neah walked over to her and placed Allen in her arms.

"Don´t tell anyone that I am alive or that he´s a Noah. Nobody knows of us. So keep that secret." Neah hissed. Eliade had Allen now in her arms. She looked him over. "He looks tired." She stated softly. Neah nodded. "One of his abilities exhausted him. He needs lots of rest. Now I am _watching_ you. That boy in your arms means the _**world**_ to me and if _anything_ happens to him, you will be begging for mercy. Not only I but you would have a General on you too." Neah informed seriously, but his tone at the end was cheerful. Eliade held Allen tighter. An Explosion was heard.

BOOM!

Neah walked away. Eliade ran of with Allen in her arms. _"I have to stop Aleister!"_ she thought determined. She could finally be with the love of her life! Even if she has to babysit a Kid. Her new Master could have been so much worse. Anything´s better than the Earl. _"That kid isn´t so bad I guess. He wasn´t lying when he said he could help me."_ She would protect this kid, but only because she liked to return the flavor.

She picked up her pace with a fond smile on her face.

*Salvation and Freedom for your suffering soul


	13. Halloween Special!

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

„ **Neah talking telepathic"**

Scarlet-Nin: Well, I promised a Halloween special didn´t I? Even if it´s a little late ^^´

Disclaimer: I don´t own D. Gray-Man.

HALLOWEEN SPECIAL~ (This does _not_ affect the story.)

Lavi was running towards the Cafeteria with a mischievous grin. Finders parted like the Red Sea when they saw Lavi´s face. God knows what he had planned. Last time he had that grin on his face the Order was half destroyed.

Lavi saw that Lenalee, Kanda, Jonny and Link shockingly without Allen were sitting together at a table. Lavi quickly made his way to them. He sat down next to Link, who was drinking tea.

"What´s up? And where´s Allen? I thought you enjoyed stalking him." Lavi teased with a smirk. Link chocked on his tea.

"Lavi!" Lenalee scolded. She petted Link´s back. When Link got his breathing under control he shot Lavi an annoyed look. Lavi raised an eyebrow in question. Link sighed.

"I decided to let Walker sleep in…..and I am _not_ stalking him!" Link answered with a frown. Lavi waved a hand. "Of course not, you are _just_ doing your Job. Now why do you let him sleep in? That never happened before…don´t tell me you warmed up to him?" Lavi stated with false shock. Link´s eye twitched. He chose to ignore Lavi´s comment.

"I-I tried to wake him, but…" Link began unsure. He shuddered.

 **FLASHBACK**

Link woke up at 6 a.m. He sat up and went to get dressed. When he was finished he went over and saw that Allen was still sleeping. He laid a hand on Allen´s shoulder and gently shook him.

"Walker, wake up. I have to help Jerry today with the Halloween sweets and cakes. You know that I can´t leave you alone." Link reminded him sternly. Allen shrugged his hand of and buried himself deeper in his blanket. Link sighed loudly.

"Walker, get up _now_." Link demanded. This time he shook him more roughly. Allen moaned. "Le´ me sleep." Allen whined childishly. Link was getting impatient now. He grabbed the blanket and tried to pull them of.

"Walker that´s an order!" Link warned him, he was starting to sweat. Allen had a death grip on the blanket. "Don´care." Allen muttered sleepy. Link finally managed to get the blanket. Allen was now lying in his black boxers only on the bed. Link looked away and threw the blanket aside. A light pink was dusting on his cheeks.

Allen slowly sat up. His bangs covered his eyes. His lips were pulled into a thin line. Link turned to Allen again. "Now that you are up, get dressed quickly. We can´t lose time. We are already late." Link informed him with a frown. Allen´s head turned to Link.

Link took a step back when he saw the look on Allen´s face. Allen was actually _scowling_ at him in annoyance. _Polite Allen was scowling at him_!

Allen took a deep breath and smiled at him. The smile was so painfully _fake_ that Link was offended that Allen even tried it on him. "Link, please. Get out of my room. I want to _sleep_." Allen tone was polite even if it sounded forced. Allen tried to tell Link _pleasantly_ to get the fuck out of his room if he didn´t want to get murdered in the next five seconds.

Link didn´t want to notice the hidden message or just ignored it, because he shook his head. "I can´t leave you alone you know that I have to watch over-." Link began to lecture Allen with a disapproving look, but was cut of by Allen who´s smile began to slip.

"I _know_. You remind me _every_ _day_ about it. But seriously **Get** **out**." Allen´s patience was getting shorter by every second. He sounded annoyed. Link´s frown deepened. He sighed loudly. "Walker, if you know it then _get dressed_ already. I don´t have time for this." Link retorted annoyed. He was getting fed up with this situation. Allen never had a problem with getting up before.

"I _said_ **get the fuck out of my room**." Allen growled coldly. He was glaring at Link now, with a grumpy face. Link paused. "Excuse me?" Link stated insulted and stunned. He hadn´t heard Allen cuss before. He was pretty sure nobody here at the Black Order had. Allen only pointed at the door.

A huge amount of Killing intent was pouring out of Allen. His eyes could have frozen hell over. Link considered his options. He could drag Allen with him and or die trying to do so or he could just let him sleep in. He made his decision.

Link walked towards the door and opened it. "Fine, you can sleep one more hour. But only because we don´t have to decorate your room. It´s already creepy enough. I will tell Inspector Levieli of your behavior." Link replied with a sign. He heard footsteps. Then he was spun around and grabbed by his Collar. He was actually _lifted_ _of the ground_.

He saw straight into the eyes of a livid Allen Walker. Allen threw Link out of the room. Link slammed against the wall and winced in pain.

"You can tell that _Inspector_ of yours that I _don´t give a flying fuck_ about his rules or how _he_ thinks of _me_. **I just want sleep**. I wouldn´t even care if the _Earl_ came through this door and demanded a _tea party_ with us. You can tell them to _**go fuck themselves**_ **.** " Allen hissed while he gave Link one last death glare and slammed the door close.

Link was sitting there with a dropped jaw and wide eyes. He quickly got over his shock and brushed off his clothes. He quickly walked down the hall. He tried to do this as quietly as possible.

" _Maybe it wasn´t a good idea to try to wake him after all the crap he went through yesterday."_ Link thought nervously. He was a bit pale.

Yesterday, Allen got three different mission. On his first mission he had to endure the Noah twins. On his second he had to deal with Road and Tyki who were still trying to get him to join them. The last mission gave him the rest. Allen had to deal with two Level fours. It was late and he wanted to go home, but he wasn´t allowed to use the Ark, so he had to travel home during a storm. When Allen finally got home he was drenched in water. He had to get checked by the Head nurse who gave him a long lecture and _then_ he had to write reports for two hours straight. He snapped his pen in half when he was finished and went to bed at 3 a.m.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"….well, he had a rough day yesterday so he could use the sleep." Link explained. _"and I don´t have a death wish."_ Link deadpanned in his head. Lavi seemed to accept his Answer and turned to the rest.

"Well, It´s Halloween! He can´t sleep in! This time of the year is where everything gets creepy and all! Maybe we could scare him?" Lavi declared with a grin. Link shook his head. "I don´t think you could scare Walker. I think it´s the other way around." Link replied.

Now the others looked interested. Jonny, Lenalee and Lavi laughed while Kanda smirked amused. "Like nice little Allen could scare me!" Lavi mocked with a smirk. Lenalee and Jonny agreed with him.

"Tch, the Beansprout couldn´t scare anyone." Kanda insulted with a dark smirk. Link only smiled amused. "Well, I think his room alone would scare you. If you want to see something truly terrifying." Link announced with a smirk.

The others looked at him.

"Is that a challenge Two-spots?" Lavi demanded with a grin. Link only shrugged his shoulders. "Don´t call me that." Link got up and went to help Jerry now.

Jonny got up after him. "I will go. The whole Science department will have to watch. You will go to his room right?" Jonny asked them. Lavi nodded. "Of course! Can´t let down a Challenge!" Lavi stated confidently. He waved after Jonny.

Lavi turned to the others. "Now, let´s go to see what´s inside Allen´s room to make Link think it´s scary." Lavi said with a grin. Lenalee stood up. She looked unsure. "I don´t think that´s a good idea. I mean Link said that Allen had a rough day yesterday didn´t he? I think he deserves the rest." Lenalee replied with a frown on her face. Lavi brushed her off.

"We don´t have to wake him up, we will just have a look in his room." Lavi assured her with a playful smile. Kanda stood up. "Tch, that´s against privacy you Idiot. If you want to do it, do it alone." Kanda growled while he made a move to walk away.

"Oh? Is Yuu-chan too scared to see little Allen´s room?" Lavi mocked with a smirk. Kanda turned around and glared at him. "Don´t call me that and I am not scared of the Beansprout´s room!" Kanda hissed with narrowed eyes. Lavi only snickered. "Whatever you say~!" Lavi teased. Kanda scowled at him. "Fine, I will go see what´s in his room. Just shut the fuck up." Kanda grumbled.

"Great! Let´s go!" Lavi cheered. Lenalee still looked unsure but she was curious now, so she went with them. A black Golem flew after them when they were in front of Allen´s room.

"Hello, darling sister of mine! We will watch you, the whole Science Department is now watching, to make sure nothing happens to you in a boy´s room!" Komui´s voice came through the Golem. Lenalee only shook her head.

Lavi made a move to open Allen´s door, but stopped when he heard a quiet hiss. "What do you think you are doing you Idiots?!" a deep voice growled from the end of the hallway. They looked over to see General Cross standing there. He was storming towards them.

"What do you mean, General?" Lenalee asked confused. Cross only gave them a deep frown. "Do you have a death wish? You can´t go into his room without his permission. He hates it. Even more if he´s in a bad mood." Cross grumbled while Timcampy was fluttering besides him. He quickly walked away from them.

"Good luck with getting out there alive!" Cross hissed while he walked around the corner and out of sight. Lavi and Lenalee starred after him in surprise. Kanda rolled his eyes. "Just open the goddamn door!" He growled impatient.

Lavi shook his head to clear his thoughts and opened the door slowly.

Lenalee gasped, Kanda´s eyes slowly widen and Lavi´s jaw dropped. They heard chocking sounds from the Golem.

Allen´s room was….creepy to say at least. It could compare to a Dungeon. In Allen´s room was one little window that had bars. A pumpkin was lying around. It´s face was creep enough. A really sharp scythe was hanging on the wall right next to an equally sharp and dangerous looking axe.

There was a few creepy dolls/puppets lying around. A few skulls were in the room too. A thing like a coffin was standing in one corner. A chain was on the wall next to a few masks. The masks were terrifying to say at least. With their gory faces. On the wall was hanging a Crowbar?! Why would he need that?

Anyway, what really gave them the creeps was the large painting on the wall right above Allen´s bed. It was a picture of a Clown, who was walking with a coffin on his back. In the background you could dying trees. The whole picture screamed sadness and hopelessness. It was depressing and disturbing.

The Clown had a large fake smile painted across his face. He was crying blood. Chains were around his wrists.

All in all, Allen´s room was the creepiest thing they saw.

Lavi hesitantly walked into Allen´s room. Kanda and Lenalee followed. They shuddered. "H-How can he sleep in this room?!" Lavi whispered in disbelief. He was a bit pale.

They saw Allen innocently sleeping with a warm smile on his face. It would have been cute, if they weren´t in a torture chamber that is.

"I knew it! He´s a Noah! Only a Noah could sleep inside such a room!" Chaoji´s voice accused from the Golem. The others quickly shushed him. Who knew what Allen would do to them? Nobody could stay sane in such a room. And they thought he was innocent! A devil in Angel´s clothing.

Lavi walked towards the masks and bumped against the corner of the bed. Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda froze when they heard Allen mutter something. But luck was on their side, because Allen only turned around and slept on.

They sighed in relief. Kanda hit Lavi over the head. "Watch it, Baka!" Kanda hissed at him quietly. Lavi only winced. They wanted to leave his room, when Timcampy flew through the door and hit Allen on the head. Allen groaned and sat up.

The others were panicked. Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda quickly opened the closet and hide in there with the Golem. Allen looked around and rubbed his eyes. He saw that his room door was wide open. His eyes narrowed in suspicion and anger. Somebody had been in his room while he was sleeping!

Inside the closet, Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi were holding their breaths. Their hearts were beating faster than normal. They were in an awkward position.

They heard light footsteps. Then the door closed and they sighed in relief. A few moments later, they heard a loud BANG!

Allen starred at Neah with a confused and annoyed expression. "Please hide me! PLEASE! Don´t tell them were I am!" Neah pleaded panicked while he ran over to the closet and opened it. He wanted to hide in there.

Allen didn´t even ask how he got here. The answer wasn´t worth the headache. And he was still tired. Maybe he was dreaming?

Lavi fell out and face first to the ground. Then Kanda fell on Lavi and Lenalee on Kanda. Neah starred at them with a stunned and freaked out expression.

Allen´s bangs covered his eyes. Lavi groaned in pain and looked up. "W-We can explain-!" Lavi began quickly, but was cut of when Allen reached over and grabbed the Axe that was hanging on the wall. He threw it at them.

The Axe landed directly an inch away from Lavi´s face. Lavi´s eye widen in panic and he was as white as a sheet. Neah only looked surprised. "Oh, you missed by an inch." Neah commented like he was talking about the weather.

"You aren´t helping!" Lavi cried. He tried to stand up but Lenalee and Kanda were to heavy for him. "Get off! HURRY! Before he finds something else to throw!" Lavi yelled urgently. Lenalee and Kanda got of off him. Lavi hurriedly stood up.

Allen only smiled while he glared at them. "You know what I learned at the Circus too? Knife throwing~! Next time I won´t miss!" Allen cheered darkly. The voices from the Golem screamed at them to get the fuck out of that room.

Lavi quickly held his hands up in surrender. "W-Wait, Allen! This isn´t what it looks like! And who´s that?!" Lavi tried to defend himself, but quickly tried to change the topic when he saw that it didn´t work. He pointed at Neah.

"How rude!" Neah retorted with a frown. Allen only growled. "I _don´t care_." Allen hissed coldly. Neah jumped to hug him. "Nooo, please help me! I have to hide from Adam!" Neah cried. Allen scowled at him and kicked him off.

"What does that have to do with me? And why are you still standing there? That over there is a Noah. Maim him, kill him, I _don´t give a fuck_ , just let me rest." Allen sneered with a glare. Neah paled, while the others started screaming and drawing weapons.

"W-Wait! I am not your enemy!" Neah cried while he avoided the attacks from Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi. A unfortunately attack from Kanda sliced Allen´s bed in half. Everything froze.

"Uh oh. Now you have done it, Girly Samurai." Neah stuttered with a scarred expression. They turned to Allen. He was looking furious. He even activated his Innocence!

"A-Allen you wouldn´t harm your dear uncle would you?" Neah stammered with a hopeful smile. Allen only growled and drew his sword. Right when Allen swung his sword the Earl ran into the room and got hit. "NEAH~! Where ar-Agh!" The Earl just flew out of the room.

Neah sighed in relief when he saw that the Earl went flying. He wanted to give Allen thumbs up, but didn´t do it because he somehow had the feeling that his thumbs would be cut of.

"Earl!" Oh, so the Noah family was here too.

"Thanks!" Neah cheered happily. Allen stopped for a short moment. He turned around, opened an Ark gate and walked through it. It closed behind him. The others starred at them dumbfounded.

Suddenly the Noah´s walked into the room. "Woah, are we in the Order´s torture dungeon?" Tyki asked in surprise. Lavi shook his head. "Nope, just Allen´s room." Lavi informed. Tyki´s jaw dropped. Road giggled. "I like it!" she cheered.

Neah snorted. "If you think his room is creepy, try to live in his head. That place is more fucked up and creepy than me, The fatass over there and every Noah combined." Neah informed bitter. The others pitied him a bit.

"NEAH~!" The Earl cried while he ran towards them. Neah quickly paled and opened an Ark gate. He jumped through it. "You will never catch me alive!" he screamed.

At the Ark.

Allen laid on the couch in the piano room. He was smiling. Nobody would interrupt him here. He could finally get some sleep! Just as he was falling asleep, he heard an Ark gate open.

"Close, close, CLOSE!" Neah demanded in panic. When the Ark gate closed he cried in relief. He suddenly felt a murderous aura. He froze and slowly turned around.

He saw Allen standing there with a death glare on his face. Neah quickly considered his options. He could try to stay here, but he will get murdered and by the look on Allen´s face it would be painful and slow. Or he could just get back to the Earl, his family and the Exorcists. He chose the later.

He quickly opened an Ark gate and jumped through. The Noah´s, the Exorcists and the Earl looked at him confused when he came back through the gate with a scarred and horrified expression on his face.

"Calm DOWN!" Neah cried while he ducked to avoid a chair that flew through the Ark gate. It broke into pieces when it made contact with the wall. Road looked at the Gate with a happy smile. "Allen´s in there right? I will get him and greet him~!" Road declared with a dreamy happy face. Allen´s sword flew through the gate and struck into the wall right between Tyki and Road.

Tyki paled and quickly jumped back. "I don´t think that´s a good idea! CLOSE THE GATE, FOURTEENTH!" Tyki screamed in horror. Allen´s sword flew back through the gate and Neah closed it behind it.

They waited a few seconds and sighed in relief when nothing happened.

"This was the scariest Halloween, I have had." Lavi confessed. Neah tried to sneak away. "Hey, stop right there Fourteenth!" Kanda growled. Neah shoot him a mocking smile. "Nope, have fun trying to deal with Allen!" He cheered while he ran. The Noah´s followed him.

"Big Brother, please get Allen a new bed till the evening." Lenalee requested with a shaken up look on her face. "O-Of course." Komui answered. They quickly got out of Allen´s room, thanked god that they made it out alive and were as quiet as possible.

They didn´t really celebrate Halloween, this experience was scary enough for them.

Allen slept till the evening then he woke up with a smile on his face. He quickly got dressed and walked into the Cafeteria where the Halloween sweets for the party were. When they saw Allen, they avoided eye contact and a few ran out of the Cafeteria. Link walked towards him.

"He´s going to die." Lavi whispered. The others nodded.

Allen smiled at Link. Link gave him a box filled with Halloween sweets and cakes. "How was your sleep Walker?" Link asked carefully. He knew he was save when Allen accepted the box of sweets. Allen took a bite of a Cookie and smiled at him. "It was great, Thanks!" He replied cheerfully. Link nodded and they walked over to a table.

The table were Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda sat. Allen happily hummed to himself. "Why is it so quiet? I thought it would be loud and screams and stuff, because of Halloween." Allen said with a confused expression. They tensed up.

" _You are the reason!"_ they thought. "Hehe, we saw something scary enough, so we decided to not celebrate it too much." Lenalee answered with a nervous smile. Allen nodded only and continued to eat his sweets.

He yawned and was confused when they suddenly stood up and walked away from him. Well, Kanda hurriedly walked away and Lenalee and Lavi straight out run.

Allen only blinked confused. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked while he tilted his head.

This Halloween was the scariest one in History they ever had at the Black Order.


	14. Author Note Pairings

**Author Note:**

 **Please take time to read this. I was thinking of hinting at Pairings. I didn´t want to make one Pairing, because I thought it would be unfair If I was hinting at for example Yullen and some of you don´t like Yaoi. So I will still hint at it but I am going to give you a chance to vote.**

 **You can vote out of these Pairings and the more votes a Pairing gets, the more I will hint at it. Just tell me in the Reviews. And also, I really love Pairings with Allen, so I will just write the Pairings with him. (Sorry ^^´) You can vote for more than one pairing! Just don´t vote more than once for one Pairing.**

 **Pairings** :

Yaoi:

Yullen

NeahxAllen (I am a fan of it ^^´)

Poker Pair (Tyki x Allen)

Laven

Pie Shipping (Link x Allen) (aren´t they cute?)

Bak x Allen (wouldn´t it be funny if Bak got hives every time he sees him? Just think about what would happen if he saw Allen and Lenalee together! ;D)

Straight:

Lenalee x Allen (don´t like it much, but I will try)

Roallen (Road x Allen) (my fav. Straight pairing!)

Lulubell x Allen

Rohfa x Allen

Fo x Allen


	15. Chapter 15

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

„ **Neah talking telepathic"**

 **Scarlet-Nin: Okay, so I counted the votes so far and it looks like there will be 7 different pairing hints. I will try my very best! I hope you enjoy the Laven moments and the Neah x Allen moment! I didn´t know that that pairing was so popular, but oh well, It makes me really happy actually. ^^ I will try to hint at the other pairings soon. Link and Bak will have to wait obviously.**

 **Thank you all for your votes and the Reviews of course!**

 **And I was thinking of writing a One-shot about Neah x Allen. But I am not too sure if I am good at writing romance. -winces- So it would really help if you could tell me if you found the moments good or not. And when not what I did wrong.**

 **Pairings** :

Yaoi:

Yullen 9 votes

NeahxAllen 16 votes

Poker Pair (Tyki x Allen) 8 votes

Laven 5 votes

Pie Shipping (Link x Allen) 4 votes

Bak x Allen 3 votes

Roallen (Road x Allen) 4 votes

Disclaimer: I don´t own -Man!

Chapter 13

Lavi and Crowley were standing a few feet away from each other. Lavi had his Hammer raised high in the Air and Crowley was a bit panicked because his power lessened.

" _Damn it! I need more blood!"_ Crowley thought nervous. He jumped back just in time to avoid Lavi´s hammer. Lavi shoot him a smirk. "What? Already tired? That´s sad Crow-chan!" Lavi mocked while he raised his Hammer again. Just as the two got ready to attack each other again a voice interrupted them.

"DON´T ALEISTER! STOP!" Eliade screamed at him. She was running towards them with Allen in her arms. She stopped when she saw that Lavi shoot her a glare.

" **Release** **him**!" Lavi growled while he took a threatening step forward. He looked furious. His voice lost it usual warmth it had. His forest green eye that usually had a playful glint in them was ice cold. His lips were pulled into a scowl. You could see how white his knuckles turned as he gripped his hammer tighter.

Crowley quickly moved forward in front of Eliade to shield her from any in coming attack that Lavi would do. Eliade sighed.

"Look, I am not going to hurt the kid. He´s my new Master. Someone interrupted our fight and bound me to the kid. So I am free of the Earl´s control." She explained slowly. Eliade watched Lavi take in the news. She had to be careful, she couldn´t let anything about the Noah slip.

Lavi snorted and deepened his glare. "Like I would believe such a lie. Why is Allen unconscious? You did something to him!" Lavi accused with a growl. His eye was blazing in fury.

Eliade scoffed. "The kid´s Innocence protected him from me, even when he was unconscious. Anyway a man with long Red hair barraged in and hit the kid here over the head with a Hammer. He even freed me from the Earl´s control." She stated with a serious look. Eliade didn´t know exactly what happened, but she saw the man pack the Hammer away and put everything together.

This made Lavi pause. He even lowered his Hammer a little. It wasn´t heard that an Innocence protected it´s User of its own will. Crowley still stood in front of Eliade confused. Lavi´s eye narrowed in suspicion. "Had the man a mask on his face?" Lavi asked slowly. He watched Eliade like a hawk, to see if her body language would give a sign that she lied.

Eliade nodded. She slowly pushed Crowley aside and walked towards Lavi. Lavi tensed up and got ready for everything. Eliade held eye contact with him till she was an arms length away from him. She held Allen over to him.

"Here, take him. Take this as a sign that I am saying the truth. Don´t you think I would have killed him, when I had a chance?" Eliade demanded with a raised eyebrow. She shoved Allen into Lavi´s arms.

Lavi shrunk his Hammer and quickly got Allen. He stepped back immediately when he had Allen in his arms. He checked Allen over with shaking hands.

Allen had a few bruises here and there, a bump on his head where Eliade stated Cross hit him with a Hammer and dried blood on his left cheek. It looked like he cried blood. He checked Allen´s forehead and instantly drew his hand back. Lavi knew that Parasite Innocence User had a higher body temperature, but this was crazy! Allen´s forehead felt like it was on fire!

Eliade had turned back to Crowley gave him a big smile and hugged him. She even kissed him! Crowley turned back to normal and blushed like crazy. He started stammering.

"W-Wha? E-Eliade!" He stuttered embarrassed as he hugged her back. Eliade only giggled. "Isn´t it great, Aleister? Now we can be together!" She whispered softly as she kissed his cheek sweetly. Crowley looked confused. He slowly pulled back. "Could you explain, please?" Crowley asked softly. Eliade looked unsure but nodded. She began to explain to Crowley everything.

Like how she got here, how she met him, how she began to love him. What the Earl and the Noah were. How she was an Akuma, that she killed before, that he was had Innocence.

Crowley was silent the entire time, then he only nodded and kissed Eliade´s forehead. Eliade looked up in shock. Crowley smiled softly. "It wouldn´t matter to me if you were the devil in person, I still love you all the same." Crowley confessed with a light blush. Eliade blushed as well. "I love you too, Aleister." She admitted. They shared a kiss.

"Aww, isn´t that so sweet?" Lavi retorted with sarcasm. He rolled his eye and got Allen on his back. He stood up. Eliade and Crowley pulled back and looked at him. Crowley bowed. "I am truly sorry for attacking you." He apologized with a regret full look on his face. Eliade bowed too. Lavi sighed and waved a hand. "Well, you do know that you must come with us right? I don´t think she can come too." Lavi replied with a serious look.

Crowley looked sad and ready to protest but Eliade took a step forward. "I know. I will travel around the world or something. So don´t worry." She assured him. She turned to Crowley and pecked him on the lips. "Don´t get in too much trouble, you hear me?" Eliade demanded sternly, but you could see a small smile on her lips. Crowley nodded sadly.

Lavi cleared his throat. They looked over to him. "I don´t want to interrupt you two Love-birds but Allen feels a bit hot and we are injured, so could you please make out another time?" Lavi deadpanned with an annoyed expression. He was tried, hurt and worried about Allen even when he would deny it. Crowley blushed while Eliade winked at him.

"You two can rest here a bit. I think I should have Medicine here. It´s the least I could for you two." Crowley suggested with a nervous smile. Lavi nodded. "That would be nice, thanks Crow-chan!" He cheered. They walked back into the castle.

Lavi laid Allen down on a couch and draped a wet towel on his forehead. He himself was already bandaged up. They first needed to get Allen to cool down. Lavi began to undress Allen to get him more cooled down. He could bandage him up now. Eliade and Crowley weren´t in the room with them. They had to clear some things up.

When Allen was only in his boxers Lavi began to bandage him up. Lavi blushed when he held Allen.

" _What´s wrong with me?! He´s three years younger! And I am a Bookman!"_ Lavi thought embarrassed. He could feel the heat on his cheeks. He quickly shook his head and tried to focus.

" _I don´t believe in that crap! Bookman cares for you! Isn´t that like breaking his own rule?!"_ Lavi couldn´t help the fond smile that formed on his lips. He could make an exception for the rule right? After all, he had friends already, so one little interest couldn´t hurt, right? It isn´t like there would be more, so he would flirt a bit and be the best friend he could be. Bookman didn´t need to know.

Lavi looked Allen over and memorized every detail. Then he dressed Allen up and changed the towel on his forehead. He brushed a few bangs out of Allen´s face and sighed. He needed to tell Lenalee that they would take a little longer to catch up.

He heard a knock. The door opened and Crowley came in. "When do we need to leave?" He asked nervously. Lavi answered without hesitation. "When Allen´s awake." Crowley nodded, wished them a good night and went out again.

Lavi let out a sigh and took off his Bandana to run a hand through his hair. He made himself comfortable in a chair that he had dragged over and held Allen´s hand. "Well, nobody said I couldn´t take advantage of such little things." Lavi muttered to himself with a happy grin. He slowly feel asleep with a small smile on his face.

 **During Allen´s time while he is unconscious. (Allen´s Perspective)**

I was under my favorite Tree in my garden. I could smell the fresh clean air and the pleasant smell of the flowers. In my garden were white and red Poppies everywhere. Rose bushes you could find too. All in all it was probably one of my favorite places on earth. Birds were singing and the sun was shining. It was really relaxing.

I was reading a book about magic. It always fascinated me how there were such different kind of magics. Healing magic, fire magic, barriers, ice magic, manipulative magic, dark magic, light magic and many more. Naturally I was a curious person, so I read as much as I could.

I, myself had talent with magic. Neah stated I was probably the best Sorcerer he saw, even Cross agreed with him, thought he was insulting and grumbling about it. He even sulked for a few days! It was so much fun teasing him!

I smirked but it quickly fell of my face when I remembered what Cross said to me last time we met. I quickly shook my head, I wouldn´t get angry.

" _Like I would let something from that Ass get to me!"_ Okay, maybe I _was_ a bit annoyed, but he hurt my pride! _"How dare he! I should set his Ass_ on fire _."_ I was seriously considering it. I was after all better at magic than him. I sighed. Great, now I couldn´t concentrate on my book. I closed it and got more comfortable.

I dozed off.

Time skip.

My eyes shoot open when I heard a click from a camera. I instantly got annoyed when I saw Neah in front of me with a Camera in his hands. He shot me a sheepish grin and packed the Camera away. I crossed my arms and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Neah laughed nervously when he saw my look and sighed. "Okay, okay. Is it so weird that I took a photo of you? You are after all a dear friend to me. I think I am allowed to take a picture of you." Neah defended while he crossed his arms and pouted.

I thought about it. I had to agree with him. It does make sense. I rolled my eyes, but didn´t try to hide the small smile that spread across my face. Neah brightened up when he saw it and took a seat next to me. Our shoulders bumped together.

When I turned to look at him something fell from my ear. I looked down to see a Blood red Rose. I looked at Neah with a confused expression but he only avoided eye contact. Wait,….is he _blushing_?!

 _Neah D. Campbell is blushing_?! Wow. I think I am dreaming. I don´t even know why he´s blushing….or is he embarrassed about something? Normally he wouldn´t be embarrassed so easily.

"Neah?" I asked unsure. He sat up a bit straighter and hesitantly looked over. When our eyes met I titled my head in confusion. I saw him quickly look away again. This time I was _sure_ he was blushing. His cheeks were a light red and he looked a bit panicked.

I suddenly had an idea. I stood up and ignored the way Neah´s head snapped to me or the startled noise he made and walked towards a bush where I saw a few white Lilies. I picked one up and walked back over to Neah. I sat down again, laid the Lily carefully on grass besides me and took his face into my hands and turned him to face me.

I would have laughed at his expression if I hadn´t had the feeling if I did, Neah would run as fast as he can. Neah´s Golden eyes were wide open and I could still see the light red on his face. I stared at him with a stern look. I gently took the white Lily and put it behind his right ear. Our eyes were still locked with each other.

I turned to the rose that fell of my lap when I stood up and put it behind my ear. Neah´s cheek were bright red now and the blush even reached his ears. His mouth felt dry and his eyes were a bit misty. He could feel his fast heartbeat.

" _D-Does he know that a White Lily stands for charm and beauty? Or that´s the way of saying that you feel like you are on cloud nine when you are with the person you gave it to?!"_ Neah thought shocked. He felt a warmth spread through his chest at the thought. He couldn´t stop the grin that split his face. The gesture was enough for him to make him happy like he just got a new piano and wrote a new piece! He beamed at Allen.

It made the situation for Neah a lot more bearable. With the beginning of what seemed like a pointless War.

I turned back and crossed my arms in front of my chest. I felt satisfied. "There, I think this flower suits you just fine." I said with a smile. Neah laughed a little and got his Camera out. He leaned in to me. "Let´s take a Picture together!" Neah cheered. His cheeks were just a light pink now. I smiled at him fondly. He could be such a child sometimes. I nodded and he smiled. He hooked our arms together and smiled gently at the Camera. I did the same. We looked at the picture and it practically radiated happiness.

Neah put his Camera away and finally noticed the book on the ground. He gave me an amused look. "You seriously read about magic again? You are already good enough. You could write a book you know. It would be certainly more interesting than the books you have read so far. I am sure of it." Neah suggested while he looked at the book in distain.

I hugged the book protectively to my chest. "You can never learn enough, just because you hate reading doesn´t mean I do." I scolded. Neah rolled his eyes and sighed. Neah wouldn´t admit it but he hated the books Allen read so much because they stole time he could spend with Allen.

You couldn´t even argue with Allen about _not_ reading books. You would always lose, so Neah didn´t even try. He whined about it till Allen set his book aside on occasions but right now he didn´t want to argue.

"Maybe I will write one. It´s just what if the Black Order gets wind of them? I am surprised they don´t know of me." I stated softly. It was a surprise for me when the Blonde haired prick told me he wouldn´t rat me out to the Order, but it was a pleasant surprise nonetheless.

Neah snorted. "They are Idiots. How about it. You just give me the books you write and I will make sure they don´t get into the wrong hands." Neah retorted while he starred at the sky. I nodded. "That would be nice." I answered with a content sigh.

From that day on I wrote books about magic for Neah and gave them to him. I had no idea where he stored them away.

Neah got up and held a hand in front of my face. I took his hand and he helped me up. He tugged me after him. "Let´s take a walk." Neah said with a playfull grin. I walked with him. I didn´t even notice that we were holding hands the entire time, but I guess it felt….nice? comforting?

"Why were you angry?" He suddenly asked out of nowhere. I stumbled but quickly got my footing again. I looked at him with a blank face. "I don´t know what you mean." I frowned at him. After all he couldn´t know that somethings been bothering me, right?

Neah shoot me a look that clearly stated that he didn´t believe me. "Bullshit. You were sleeping when I got there and normally you would ignore _everything_ till you finished reading a new book." He explained with an accusing tone. He said it more like it was a fact but I got the message. I wouldn´t get out of this one till he knew what´s bothering me. I looked to the ground and gritted my teeth.

"What happened?" Neah demanded softly. I felt myself blush in embarrassment. My hand was suddenly squeezed and I felt comforted. I sighed in annoyance and looked up at Neah. He looked at me in concern. His eyes no longer were mischievous.

"C-Cross just said something stupid!" I grumbled. Neah looked at me curiously. "He says stupid things most of the time so you have to elaborate." Neah deadpanned. I only got more pissed off.

"….said...pathetic….hadn´t….kiss.." I muttered in shame. Neah cupped with his free hand his ear. "What?" He asked while he frowned. I scowled. "I said Cross said it´s pathetic that I haven´t kissed anyone yet!" I yelled in anger. Neah jumped back from the volume and covered his ears. He started at me stunned.

I wouldn´t admit it but I suddenly felt cold without his hand. "Nobody?" Neah inquires while he sweat dropped. I nodded and huffed.

I felt a hand on my head and my head snapped to Neah. When I turned to him I was met with warm soft lips. I starred in shock. My brain came to a halt.

Neah held the kiss for a few seconds than pulled back. He had a light blush on his cheeks but he petted my hair and stuck his hands into his pockets. "There, now you have your first kiss. If Marian´s teasing you again, then you can say that you have had your first kiss." Neah stated with a blank face while he turned around and walked on.

My whole face was a bright red. I was completely speechless. I couldn´t believe he j-just did something like t-that! I blinked a few times to get over my shock and watched him walk on.

When Neah turned around, his cheeks burnt a red. He tried to look like it wasn´t a big deal to him, but his fast heart beat spoke against it. He couldn´t believe he did that! _"I-I didn´t mean to d-do THAT!"_ Neah thought panicked and embarrassed. What if he fucked everything up now? Neah´s Golden eyes looked to the ground. Don´t get him wrong, he didn´t regret doing it, but...maybe he should start thinking things through?

Well, Mana always said to get himself a nice girl and Allen certainly was pretty enough for that wasn´t he? Why should he hold back if he didn´t know how long Allen would live? He couldn't even help the giddiness or the happiness he felt. It was like nothing could ruin this day.

I touched my lips with shaky fingers. I felt my heart pound in my chest. _"Wait, didn´t he insist that I met his family next week? How should I look them in the eye after what just happened?!"_ I thought in panic. My eyes narrowed and I smiled sharply and yelled after Neah.

"Run Campbell, _Run_! I will _shock you, heal you_ and then _set you on fire_!" I threatened with a dark smile. Neah started sprinting as fast as he could while he let out a rather girly sounding shriek in my opinion, no matter how denied it. How great magic was at times like these. I grinned and ran after him while yelling halfhearted death threats. I couldn´t explain the warmth feeling in my chest while I chased him.

As Neah ran away from the devil that was chasing him, he could no longer contain his grin that lit up his whole face in happiness. If only things could be always like that. This warm peaceful atmosphere.

I finally managed to tackle him. But when we rolled down a hill we couldn´t help but laugh. We laid there on the grass foreheads touching each other and just grinning at each other. It was one of the happiest moments for both of them had. It was like an unspoken promise between them that they wouldn´t forget these precious moments.

What Allen never knew was that Neah hung up the pictures he took that day of the two of them and of Allen sleeping in his personal secret room in the White Ark. He treasured them till today.

 **End of Allen´s perspective.**

Allen woke up with a loud gasp and blushing cheeks. He was panting a bit. He tried to calm down. _"T-That didn´t just happen! No way! Nuh uh. Why do I always get kisses from the male gender?! Okay, there was Road, but she didn´t count!"_ Allen cried in depression, while his cheeks cooled down. He yawned.

Suddenly he felt a stare on him. He saw Lavi sitting in a chair in front of him. He had his chin on his hand and looked at him in interest. An amused smile was on his face. Allen absently noted that Lavi was holding his hand.

"Wha~! Good morning Allen!" Lavi greeted him cheerfully. Allen nodded at him and hoped that he didn´t notice how he woke up. Lavi´s smile turned mischievous and Allen´s hope crashed down. "Why were you so red in the face~? Oh, did you have a dirty dream?! With who?!" Lavi teased him with a smirk. Lavi´s single eye flashed with a little emotion Allen didn't understand. It looked like…jealousy? No, that can´t be right. He was thinking silly things again.

Allen began to stammer and protest. "I-I didn´t have a dirty Dream!" Allen yelled at him embarrassed. Lavi only hummed. "If you say so!" He answered with a grin. Allen scowled at him and made a move to get up. Lavi pushed him down again.

He waved a finger in the air like a mother who scolded her child. "Ah, ah. No getting out of bed till I checked your temperature." Lavi scolded playfully. Allen looked at him confused. "And how are you going to do tha-?" Allen asked till Lavi leaned forward and their foreheads touched each others. They were now nose to nose. Allen held his breath. Lavi looked really serious right now. His face was blank. Allen only starred at Lavi with wide eyes. He thanked heaven that he didn´t blush.

He was sure he wouldn´t get out of Lavi´s teasing if he saw it. But what could he do? He wasn´t used to such near contact. Normally nobody was getting to close to his personal space. Well, except Neah of course, but that was another matter.

Lavi pulled back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay, your temperature is somewhat normal for a Parasite User." Lavi informed with a relieved look. Allen sighed in relief and sat up.

The door opened and Crowley came together with Eliade. Eliade immediately stormed towards Allen and checked him over. She completely ignored the way Crowley and Lavi froze when she entered. Allen´s eye activated.

"Ah, I guess your free right?" Allen greeted her with a smile. When Eliade finished checking him over she took a step back and put her hands on her hips. "Hm, almost. I just have to babysit you." She retorted with a stern look. She narrowed her eyes. "You will not get in trouble while I am here understood?" She hissed at him with a dangerous look in her eyes. Allen nodded quickly.

"A-Allen? W-What´s that?" Came Lavi´s shaking voice. He pointed above Eliade´s head. There was flying a Corpse. It looked horrible. It made Crowley and Lavi sick to the stomach. Allen´s jaw dropped. "You can see the soul too?" He asked stunned.

They nodded. "Ah, don't worry, the soul will get much better now that´s free and no longer under control of the Earl." He answers with a proud smile. Eliade shoot the two of them a look. "Stop looking at that thing! Look at me instead! Now, Aleister! Get the kid something to eat." Eliade ordered with a frown. Crowley nodded quickly and disappeared through the door.

Slowly the Image of the Soul began to fade. "I-I don´t think I can eat something right now." Lavi stuttered. He looked quite pale in the face. He fell back into his chair. Eliade snorted. "You wouldn´t have gotten anything anyway. We only have enough for one portion." She retorted. Lavi sweat dropped. _"Aren´t you charming?"_ He thought with sarcasm.

Crowley came back with a plate. On it was a simple sandwich and Allen had eaten it in under 15 seconds. Crowley began to tell them how he suspected he got his Innocence. He told them about how Cross borrowed money and a plant and came back to drop the plant of. How the plant bite him and his teeth fell out.

"…..Rosanne…shitty Master…gonna….fire….damn him!" Allen muttered to himself while he glared at nothing. Crowley hid behind Eliade and Lavi only waved a hand. "Don´t mind him. He´s a bit messed up." Lavi said offhandedly like it was completely normal.

Eliade scowled and walked over. She grabbed Allen by his collar and shook him a bit. "We have no time for this depressing shit! You can think up some death threats on your way to the train station." Eliade stated while she let go of Allen.

She looked at Lavi. "Do you still see my soul?" She demanded urgently. Lavi shook his head. She brightened up and hugged Crowley. "That means I can follow the kid on his mission!" She cheered. The only problem she will get is when she has to go through an examination at the Order, but hopefully that Master of the poor kid would explain.

Crowley kissed her forhead sweetly. "That´s great, Dear!" He agreed. Lavi remembered something and turned to Allen. "Did you know that Cross could change Akuma?" Lavi asked curiously. Allen hesitated with his answer but nodded.

"Yes, he can use magic. But he only tried it on one Akuma before." Allen informed him with a nervous smile. Lavi brightened up at the information. He had a star in his eye. "Do you think he has any books on it?! Or can you do magic?! Could you teach it to me?! Do you have any books on it?! Did you know how rare magic books are these days? Nobody has any of them! Not even at the Order do they have any! Oh! And-!" Lavi rambled and fired question after question at Allen. Allen held up his hands.

"WAIT A MOMENT!" Allen yelled to get Lavi to stop. Lavi didn´t stop, so Allen took his hands laid them on Lavi´s cheeks and gave him a warning look. Lavi paused for a short moment but began talking again.

" _Maybe Allen´s going to kiss me?! But I couldn´t let that happen…nah, doesn´t matter! If I just keep on talking it will be an Accident."_ Lavi thought with a grin.

Allen just pinched his cheeks. Hard. Lavi began to yell. "Shop thath!" He demanded while he pulled back. Allen shoot him a blank look. "You left me no choice." He deadpanned. Allen thought that maybe he copied that move of from Neah, but oh well. Didn´t matter. Lavi rubbed his abused cheeks and pouted.

" _Well, can´t say I wrote books about magic or that I am better than Master. So I will have to lie."_ Allen thought with a heavy heart. He didn´t _want_ to lie to his friends, but he was already too deep in it.

"So no, can´t do magic. Master doesn´t have any books on it and teaching would require Years of training and we don´t have the time. And are you sure you would want to learn under _Master_?!" Allen asked him incredulous.

Lavi closed his mouth and looked disappointed. Allen felt a tiny stab of guilt. _"Maybe later I will teach you a few things."_ Allen thought with a wry smile.

Eliade clapped her hands together and mention for them to get their asses out of the castle before she dragged them by the ears. Needless to say Allen, Crowley and Lavi running out. Lavi used his Chance outside and phoned Komui.

"Hey, guys. He said it was okay for you two to come with us!" Lavi yelled while he ran back to them. He had a private conversation with Komui just now.

Crowley looked relieved that he didn´t have to leave Eliade´s side.

When they walked through town. People were cussing at them calling Allen and Crowley monsters. Crowley even started crying. A few tried to throw stones at them, but that was quickly taken care of when Eliade and Lavi told Allen to get to the train station with Crowley.

Eliade and Lavi made it _very_ clear that the Villagers wouldn´t have tongues and hands to throw and insult them if they didn´t shut their mouth. The Villagers were scarred shitless.

They were now sitting in the train. Crowley was still slightly crying but Eliade comforted him and when he just wouldn´t stop she pinched him and told him to suck it up and be a man. How that managed to make Crowley calm down, Allen and Lavi had no idea.

Suddenly Allen´s head snapped up. He had felt his Noah purr. That meant that another Noah was on the train. _"Please if there is a God, don´t let it be Road!"_ Allen cried inside his head.

The others were looking at him strange. Allen began to sweat nervously. _"Think of a lie! Think!"_ Allen smiled at them sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I thought I smelled food. I am still hungry." Allen confessed while he mentally applauded himself for such a believable lie.

They nodded in understanding. Crowley stood up. They looked at him confused. "Aleister?" Eliade inquired with a raised eyebrow. Crowley only smiled at her. "I will get us something to eat." He announced and walked through the door. He closed it behind him.

"I could have gotten too. I wanted to go." Allen whined. He needed to check out where the Noah was. It wasn´t Road. Nobody was screaming and he didn´t see any blood or intestines lying around. Nor creepy candles or dolls.

Lavi snorted. "Hmmh, you would have eaten all the food before we got _a crumble_ of it and you would have gotten lost now that Timcampy isn´t with you." Lavi mocked with a smirk. Allen frowned at him. "I am not _that_ bad!" He protested. Lavi shoot him a look and he pouted. "Just once…." Allen muttered to himself.

Eliade huffed. "Did you call your other friend?" She asked bored. Lavi froze and paled. "Shit." He cussed. Allen shoot him an amused smile. "Well, we will catch up soon enough so…it´s not a big deal." Eliade assured while she looked out of the window. No longer interested in the conversation.

"Not a big deal?! NOT A BIG DEAL?! She will give me her kick or slap of tough love! That´s worse than getting kicked in the balls!" Lavi cried hysterical. Allen only snickered at him. "Have fun." Allen commented gleefully. Lavi shoot him a wounded look. Like he was a puppy and somebody kicked him. Too bad that Allen was used to the look from Neah, so it didn´t work.

"How cruel!" Lavi whined. They already waited 20 mintues for Crowley.


	16. Chapter 16

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

„ **Neah speaking telepathic"**

Scarlet-Nin: Hey, I am really sorry for the late update. Had a bit trouble with school, Homework and Volleyball. ^^´ I hope this Chapter is to your liking even if it´s a bit short in my opinion. I will try to include a Yullen Moment in the next Chapter!

Please tell me if you liked it or not. ^^ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don´t own -Man!

Chapter 15

All of a Sudden Eliade turned to Allen. "You! Sleep till the food gets here!" She ordered. Allen looked at her with shocked expression. He tried to protest, but She shoot him a look that made it clear if he just _thought_ about protesting, she would cut of his Man parts.

So Allen wisely shut his mouth and nodded hastily.

" _My Chance!"_ Lavi thought excited. He turned to Allen with a grin. "You can use my shoulder as a pillow!" Lavi suggested while he prayed. Allen considered it. "Thanks." Allen replied with a smile. He was still _really_ tired. He even would have used _Kanda_ ´s shoulder as a pillow. He laid his head on Lavi´s shoulder.

" _STRIKE!"_ Lavi thought victorious. He looked out of the window with a dreamy expression.

Allen dozed off.

 **Dream**. **(Allen´s Perspective)**

I was sitting on a table with Road, Neah and Adam. We were eating together. It was like a family dinner.

"So, are there any News?" Adam asked with a smile. Road hummed happily. "I have a new dress, I want to show Allen~!" She cheered. I nodded at her and she beamed. Neah just shook his head.

"I was thinking of cutting my hair." I told them when I saw nobody had another thing to say. My hair was after all really long by now. A little cut wouldn´t hurt.

I took a bite of my meal and heard chocking sounds. I looked up and saw Neah hitting his chest with his fist, Road half drowning herself when she tried to drink her glass water and Adam´s fork fell out of his hand.

I frowned at them. "What?" I asked while I shoved my elbow into Neah´s rips to get him to stop coughing. He winced. Road stood up and hit me over the head.

I gripped my head and winced. "Never! Don´t cut your hair!" She ordered with a pout. Adam nodded. "I like your long hair too~!" He agreed with a grin. Neah looked at me with a serious look.

"Promise me that you won´t cut your hair short! And if something happens that you will grow them long again! It´s like a trademark for you!" Neah stated seriously.

I couldn´t really understand what made them like my hair long so much, but oh well, if it makes them happy.

"I promise that I will keep my hair long, so that you will always recognized me then." I stated softly when I saw them smile at me. Well, Neah grinned more like the Cheshire Cat, Road beamed like a little child and Adam just looked pleased.

I sighed fondly. Seriously, to get that upset over hair.

 **End Of Dream.**

Allen woke up with a start. Eliade looked annoyed and Lavi looked impatient. "Is the food here, yet?" Allen asked while he yawned. Lavi sighed. "Food´s the first thing in your mind when you wake up?" He asked in disbelief. Allen only shrugged.

" _I think I am going to grow my hair long again."_ Allen thought warmly. After all he promised, didn´t he?

Eliade stood up. "Get up! We will go to look for Aleister!" She announced. She stormed through the train with a scowl on her pretty face. Allen and Lavi followed.

"I don't think it´s possible to get lost on a _train_." Lavi whispered to Allen. He had his hands crossed behind his head. "Well, except if your Name is Allen Walker." He joked. Allen shook his head in disappointment at the lame joke.

He felt something pulse in him again. His eyes narrowed. _"The Noah is near."_ Allen thought while he got ready. Lavi saw Allen tense up and mate a mental note to look for such strange behavior more often by Allen.

Eliade stormed through a door. "Aleiste-!...what are you doing?" Eliade asked from angry to stunned when she saw Crowley just in his underwear playing Poker with a few other men. There was a little kid too.

Allen and Lavi chocked on air. "Did you just lose our lunch money?!" They demanded at the same time. Crowley shrunk in himself. Allen watched a man with round glasses out of the corner of his eyes. _"Okay, what the heck is a_ Noah _doing here stripping an_ Exorcist _of his money and clothes at Poker?! Are they all Nuts?!"_ Allen cried in his head. This was supposed to be his Family?! Bullshit! Why did he always get crazy people as family?! Mana wasn´t sane either!

"Crow-chan! What if Allen´s going to eat us now?! You don´t know how large his appetite is!" Lavi whined while he shook Crowley by his shoulders like a rag doll. Eliade was fuming, but also scared. She also felt the Noah in the room, but tried to hide it.

Allen hit Lavi over the head and held his Exorcist uniform to the men. "Here, I want to play against you. Winner gets all the money and the clothes, okay?" Allen challenged them with an innocent smile. The other two men looked ready to protest but the Noah in disguise only nodded.

"Sure! Come on. Play with us. That´s real Silver on your uniform isn´t it?" The Noah said cheerfully. The two men looked excited to play now. Allen only nodded while he sat down in the circle.

"Hey, Allen! What are you doing?!" Lavi hissed at him quietly. They would get in a lot of trouble for the uniform! Jonny would cry for forever! Allen only snorted. "I am winning back our stuff, so don´t interrupt me now." Allen retorted with a low voice. Lavi snorted in disbelief and sat behind Allen. Watching him like a hawk.

" _What a great chance to embarrass a family member!"_ Allen thought darkly. Neah and Cross would be so proud! The Noah shuffled the cards and they began to play.

Time skip 15 min later.

"Royal Straight flush!" Allen cheered with a smile. The men´s jaw dropped. Lavi´s eye was wide open in shock and Eliade smirked at Allen. Crowley sighed in relief.

One of the men pointed at Allen. "N-No way! You couldn´t have won _all_ 24 rounds! That´s impossible!" he cried. Allen´s innocent smile suddenly turned sharp and dark. Lavi behind him began to back of a little.

"Eh? Are you saying _I_ am _cheating_? Do you have _proof_?" Allen asked in a hurt voice. Lavi twitched. That voice was totally fake! _"Are these horns coming out of his head?! What the hell? He´s cheating, I know it! I just can´t catch him!"_ Lavi was a bit impressed if he was honest and frustrated. _Nobody_ could escape a Bookman´s eye. Well, nobody but _Allen freaking Walker_ apparently.

And the that Poker face of his! It was annoying the hell out of him!

"Hey, I thought you gave him all the _bad_ cards?!" one of the men whispered to the other two. The other nodded. "I _did_!" he assured quietly. "He´s a pro! Who knew that such an innocent face could hide a _devil_?" The Noah whispered to the two.

" _Interesting….I suddenly feel_ _ **excited**_ _."_ The Noah thought with a hidden grin. It was the first time in a long while since he had felt so amused about something. When he saw the Exorcists coats of the two he felt the need to kill, but not in front of his human friends in his disguise. He would have to get the name of the White haired one.

" _Didn´t Road say anything about her new crazy obsession to an Exorcist kid?"_ He could remember last time he visited his messed up family.

 **Flashback (The Noah´s perspective)**

"So, Road how did your mission go~?" The Earl inquired curiously. Road brightened up at the dinner table and giggled. Uh oh. It was _not_ good when she giggled like that.

"I met someone I like! He´s _so_ cute! I think he´s _interesting_ , just like you said Milleni!" She told us in a childishly voice, but there was a sharp undertone that let you know that she was more than she seemed to be. That there was something more to it, she wouldn´t like to say. That was a tone she normally didn´t use.

"Oh~? I suppose you met _him_ then~? The Earl stated with a big grin. Road nodded enthusiastically. Now, that had our attention. It was rare when _Road_ _and_ the _Earl_ were interested in the same person. I sat a bit straighter.

"Who is this someone that awoke the interest of _you_ _two_ , Earl?" I asked while I light up a smoke. The Earl only chuckled. "That is for you all to find out, Tyki-pet~!" He teased. Road only laughed sadistically. "He´s _my_ prey! I am sure that you will find him interesting too, Tyki!" Road said dreamy with a dark smile on her lips. She licked her lips in a predatory fashion.

I smirked. "We will see." I retorted amused. _Now_ , I think I will have an eye open for an _interesting_ Exorcist.

 **End of Flashback**

"Oi, Allen! I thought you had the worst luck out of the entire Black Order. So _how_ _are you winning_?!" Lavi inquired quietly. It wouldn´t leave him alone! He needed to know! Allen was _**destroying**_ them completely without mercy!

Allen leaned back a bit and his smile turned more dark. "Oh? I am cheating of course!" He explained cheerfully to Lavi, so the others wouldn´t hear. You could see a dark aura from Allen. Lavi shivered and gulped.

" _Note to myself,_ don´t _mess with Allen too much._ Especially _if it´s about money."_ Lavi found out it was worth recording. Bookman was gonna laugh at him for not noticing how Allen cheated!

"Okay, gentlemen. I see that you have no more position to give to me, so why don´t we call it even for now?" Allen replied playfully. The men sighed in defeated and nodded. They stood up.

"We have to get of the train anyway." The Noah declared while he put out his smoke. The others nodded and got up to leave. In their _underwear_.

The Noah walked pass Allen. Allen quickly grabbed his wrist. That stopped the rest of them leaving.

The Noah looked down at Allen with a confused grin. "What´s wrong, Boy?" he asked. Allen held the clothes of them up. "Here! I just wanted Crowley´s stuff back. I am not _so_ coldhearted to let you leave without clothes in this kind of weather, _no matter_ how hard you tried to cheat." Allen declared with a nervous smile.

His heart was pulsing from touching another Noah. His Noah was crying out in excitement and happiness. _"Joyd_. _"_ His Noah purred. Allen swallowed.

"You noticed _that_?" The Noah said sheepishly while he took their clothes and dressed again. Allen only nodded. Eliade looked ready to protest but kept her mouth shut in fear of the Noah noticing her.

"Thanks. Oh, wait I want to give you something in return. Name´s Tyki by the way." The Noah said incidentally, while he searched for something. Allen shook his head but Tyki just took his hand and pressed a deck of Cards into his hands.

"Hopefully we will play again….?" Tyki replied with a grin. Allen smile became more real. "Allen, Allen Walker." Allen introduced himself. His heart felt a bit lighter. He even relaxed a bit more. Tyki nodded and waved a hand to say goodbye while he walked out with his friends. "See ya then, boy!"

They watched the men and the little boy leave.

"Man, Crow-chan that could have escalated." Lavi scolded while he ran a hand through his hair. Crowley only apologized a few times, till Eliade hit him over the head lightly. "Stop it! It´s okay, the kid won it back right? So stop crying!" Eliade comforted Crowley, who only sniffed.

By Tyki

A phone rang. Tyki quickly answered the call. He listened to it and sighed loudly. His friends looked over to him. "Do you have to do a secret job _again_?!" one of the men complained annoyed. Tyki only looked a bit down. "Yes, sorry! I will catch up with ya later! Take care!" He yelled while he ran.

When he was inside an empty Alleyway, he chuckled. "So, what´s the job this time?" he inquired softly. He saw a big dark shadow at the end of the Alley. "Oh~? What got you in the mode to work, Tyki-pet~?" a sickly sweet voice asked. It was the Earl standing there with his dark wide grin.

Tyki only shot him a smirk. "Well, you could say I know what´s got you and Road of all people so _interested_. _Cheater-Boy-A_ sure is interesting." Tyki _purred_ amused. The Earl chuckled hearty. It send shivers down Tyki´s back. The grin turned more dangerous.

"I hope you had your fun~. Now it´s time to work~!" The Earl informed cheerfully. Tyki couldn´t keep the dark grin that split his face in two of his face. He took of his glasses and you could see grey skin, crosses on his forehead and insane Golden eyes that were glowing in excitement.

"I am ready for everything, Lord Millenium." Tyki assured the Earl. The Earl only hummed. " I know that~! So here is your mission….~!" The Earl announced.

By Kanda.

Kanda was on a team to search for his General. General Tiedoll. That damned man that thought of him as a son. Kanda would have felt annoyed when he wasn´t fighting against a few Akuma right now.

"Marie! How´s your situation?" Kanda demanded while he sliced an Akuma into two. He was getting tried. They were in a slight pinch right now. There were too many Akuma.

"I am fine right now. I could manage to hide. But I have trouble with hearing Daisya. His signal is weak." A deep voice stated with exhaustion thick in his tone. Kanda cussed. "I may not like him all that much but he´s important for this mission." Kanda hissed angry. He avoided an attack from two Level 2 Akuma. " _Tch….will have to try to hide now."_ Kanda got ready for another two Level 2. Even _he_ knew that he wouldn´t live if he went against a horde of Akuma. So he will try to hide in the next five minutes.

At Tyki´s.

"…..you´re _kidding_ , right?" Tyki demanded while he sat down in a chair on the dining table. He saw Road waving at him with her books on the table.

The Earl only laughed. "It´s like bonding time with your dear family, Tyki-pet~! Our dear Road here needs help with her homework~." The Earl informed him. Road nodded.

Tyki face palmed. "That´s the super secret mission?! _Homework_? Isn´t she like _50_ something?" Tyki sighed while he lit up a new smoke. He felt something sharp cut his cheek. Road giggled while she held a _sharp_ Candle in her hand.

"It isn´t very _gentleman_ like to remind a Lady of her age, _**Tyki-pet**_ ~!" Road warned with a dark smile on her lips. "You should be more like _my_ Allen!" she said dreamy while she giggled to herself. It would have been cute if she didn´t had that twisted look on her face.

Tyki paled and sat a bit futher from Road. The Earl only chuckled. "Isn´t this great~? We are like a true family~!" he hummed. Road lauged. "Tyki would rather play hobo than be with us! Especially if Daddy is here!" She retorted with a mischievous smile. Tyki chocked when she said that.

"I am _not_ a hobo! And don´t bring Sheril into this!" Tyki yelled in protest. He snatched a book from her and began to write a few numbers into it.

The Earl only shook his head fondly. He looked down at the Card he wanted to give Tyki. On that card were the names of the targets that should be killed. He sighed inwardly and clenched his fists.

" _Why do I hesitate by_ **his** _name~?! I shouldn´t care about such_ _ **scum**_ _~!"_ were the hateful thoughts of the Earl while he glared at the Card. That damned name brought up memories he would rather forget. _"Mana! Mana! Did you know? You´re my most precious person!" a childish voice whispered warmly. He felt a tiny hand hold his and he felt like the luckiest man alive._ The Earl shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. _**"I am not Mana! I am not! I am**_ **not** _ **!"**_

" _Huh? Adam, what´s wrong? What!? Of course, I will always be there! That is what Neah and me promised after all!" a_ painfully familiar _voice assured. A man with long brown hair and round glasses smiled at him._ The Earl felt it was a bit harder to breath now. His vision swam and he got a headache. He hadn´t felt the Card slip out of his hand.

"….arl!? _EARL_!" he heard a panicked voice and a push. Then he felt thin arms warp around him and he was pulled into a tight hug. Someone rubbed his back. "Shhh, it´s okay." The Earl felt a tear slide down his cheek.

"R-Road~? I-It _hurts~_ …" he breathed out suddenly exhausted. She smiled sadly at him. "I know. Just _breath_." She assured him quietly. He nodded and hugged her back.

Tyki watched the interaction stunned. It was a first for the Earl to break out _crying_ all of a sudden. He saw a Card on the floor and picked it up. He looked it over.

"That´s your list~. Please k-kill all these people with their names on the list~!" The Earl said with a strained grin. Road pulled back and watched how the Earl took her books and cheerfully did her homework, like nothing happened. That insane and hurt look in his eyes _scared_ _her_ for a moment. It was like _back_ _then_.

Tyki´s eyes turned sad for a few seconds. Then he nodded and put the card away. Road watched him curiously. Tyki got up and walked out. "I will be going then!" He yelled while he quickened his pace.

Tyki tried not to think to much about it about how he felt when he saw the name on the card. That painful twist in his chest shouldn´t have existed for someone he just met. He swore his heart _stopped_ for a second.

Road sighed. "I wonder how Tyki-pet is going to take it, he likes his _human_ side after all~!" The Earl stated softly. Road laughed. Even to her it sounded hollow. "Well, he´s going to deal with it. Even if he got problems, he has _us_ to catch him. We are _family_ and **nothing** can change that." She assured him with a dark smile. Her eyes turned sad.

"Did you get flashback of _them_ again? Or just _one_ of them?" Road asked carefully while she hugged her legs to her chest. The Earl just hummed. "Doesn´t matter~. He´s dead anyway~. They _**both**_ are~." He said bitterly, while he continued to do her homework. Road didn´t try to ask again, she also didn´t tell him that his hand that was holding her pencil was shaking.

"Nee, what was the name on the card that made _you_ so _emotional_ and Tyki sad?" She inquired with a childish voice, even if she knew the answer already. The Earl only chuckled. "Don´t play dumb dear Road~. It doesn´t suit you~." He scolded. Road only hid her head in her knees.

The Name on the Card that messed them up was….

….. **ALLEN WALKER**.


	17. Chapter 17

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

„ **Neah talking telepathic"**

Scarlet-Nin: Sorry for the late update! Had a bit of trouble with the plot so….

Well, tell me what you think of the Chapter and thanks for your support! You are all awesome~! Please enjoy! ^^

Disclaimer: I don´t own -Man!

Chapter 16

Tyki was walking through the town, where his first victim waited for him. It was raining and the sky was already a bit darker. He walked through the city without a care in the world. He already had lit up a Cigarette.

He blew smoke out and sighed.

" _Looks like we can´t have a rematch, Cheater-Boy-A."_ Tyki thought in disappointment. He would have really liked to play Poker with him again, but you can´t have everything you wish for. He quickly crushed the disappointment he felt. No need to be distracted during his job. He heard an explosion and saw an Exorcist before him.

 **BOOM!**

Tyki blinked unimpressed, then he felt the Card in his pocket pulse. "I-I´ts….D-Daisya Berry…...!" The Card whispered. Daisya looked at Tyki with a horrified face. "N-Noah…" he breathed out fearfully. " _This was bad!"_ He cussed. He couldn´t take on a Noah on his own and the signal was to weak to inform Marie or Kanda!

Tyki chuckled darkly and bowed. "I am Tyki Mikk, It´s a _pleasure_ to meet you." He purred. Daisya flinched. Tyki watched in dark humor how the Exorcists breath got caught up in his throat, how he tried to _hide_ the trembling of his body or the deep fear in the eyes of his _victim_.

"S-Stay B-BACK!" Daisya tried to demand bravely, but even he couldn´t deny that he was scared. That cold fear that gripped his heart was cutting of his air.

Tyki only laughed. Daisya shuddered. " **Hahahaha**! How cute~! Now, let´s see how much _**fun**_ we can have Exorcist!" Tyki stated with an insane grin. His Golden eyes were blazing in _sick pleasure_.

By Allen, Lavi, Eliade and Crowley.

" _Lenalee_!" Allen yelled happily. They were finally reunited with Lenalee and Bookman. Eliade only shook her head. "That kid, it isn´t like we are in such a hurry." She muttered. Crowley only hugged her. "It´s okay, I think he´s happy because he´s together with his friends." Crowley said with a nervous smile.

Eliade sighed. "Aleister, please stop shaking so much." She stated softly. Crowley´s legs were shaking. He chuckled. "A-Alright, dear." He replied while he smiled sheepishly. Eliade rolled her eyes fondly.

Lavi went over to talk to Bookman. "Hey there, Panda!" He greeted with a grin. Bookman looked him over and only sighed like he got a heavy burden. "So your back Idiot? I hope you recorded all of what happened." Bookman warned halfheartedly. Lavi´s face turned more serious. "Of course." He assured with a blank face.

Lenalee smiled brightly at Allen. "Could you tell me why Lavi called us so late?" She said sweetly. Allen cringed at her tone of voice. "He just forgot it! We were in battle!" He tried to save Lavi´s life here, so Lavi better appreciate it!

Lenalee looked at him in disbelief. "A _Bookman_ **forgot** something!?" She cried out in anger. Allen took a few steps back. No need to be near her and risk getting a kick in the face. He held his hands up in a peace offering.

"H-He was unconscious!" Allen yelped when he saw Lenalee´s eyes narrowed. She was silent for a few moments. Then she crossed her arms and sighed annoyed. "Fine, _this_ time I will let it slide." She muttered, still angry.

Allen sighed in relief and saw that Lavi gave him thumps up. One of the Golems acted up.

"An All Exorcists. General Tiedoll has been found. We are sorry to say, that Exorcist Daisya Berry is _dead_. Please be careful. The Noah´s are moving. He was killed by a Noah who removed all of his organs without harming his body from the outside." Came a deep voice from Lenalee´s Golem.

It was silent after that.

Lenalee looked horrified and her eyes began to water. She blinked a few times to force back tears. Lavi´s eye was blank. No emotion could be seen in it. Bookman looked grim. Eliade looked a bit uncomfortable, but otherwise she seemed unimpressed. Crowley looked sad. Lavi and Allen explained all about the Order during the train ride. He may not have known the Exorcist but they said they were all friends at the Order.

Allen felt a strange cold settle in his gut. He got a chilly feeling. He hesitantly reached a hand out to Lenalee. She flinched when she felt a hand on her head. She looked up through tears.

Allen smiled down at her kindly. "You can cry if you want to. Nobody is going to laugh. It´s okay to be sad." He assured her with soft eyes. Lenalee made a chocking noise and threw her arms around Allen.

"H-He…-sniff- was o-one o-of the first people, -sob- that I met t-there!" She cried into his chest. Allen rubbed her back soothingly. She sobbed a bit more. "I-I _don´t_ want to c-cry anymore! I am _n-not_ a little girl!" She yelled in a heartbroken voice. She tried to get herself together.

"Lenalee…" Lavi muttered sadly, while he watched them.

Allen lightly hit her forehead. She looked up at him in shock. Allen looked at her disapproving. "Who are you!?" He asked her with a frown.

Lenalee looked confused. "I-I am Lenalee?" She said quietly with a frown. Allen shook his head. "I said _Who are you_!?" He repeated this time with more force. Lenalee scowled. "I am Lenalee!" She retorted louder. This time her voice had more strength.

The others watched them with confused and interested expressions.

Allen raised an eyebrow. "Who. Are. YOU." He asked again and finally got the reaction from her he wanted. Lenalee glared at him through tears. "I AM LENALEE LEE! A PROUD EXORCIST OF THE BLACK ORDER AND YOUR FRIEND!" She yelled loudly. She panted after her outburst.

Allen stumbled a bit from her volume but smiled at her. "Exactly! You are a strong woman aren´t you!? So act like it! Don´t be ashamed!" Allen told her with an encouraging grin.

Lenalee´s anger cooled down. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Of course! My goal is to protect my family and friends! There´s no time to wallow in sadness! We have a mission to continue." She replied with a determined face. Lavi smiled at the scene.

" _So that was your purpose, Allen. You wanted to cheer her up."_ He thought with a grin. Lavi put his hands into his pockets and walked towards them.

"Let´s go." He cheered. Lenalee and Allen nodded. Bookman watched them like a hawk.

Eliade and Crowley introduced themselves to Lenalee and Bookman and they continued their journey.

" _Why isn´t Neah answering when I call him_?" Allen thought worried. For a short moment, when he heard the message he thought that maybe Neah was involved into it, but that thought was quickly killed. Allen knew that Neah wouldn´t kill an Exorcist till it was _absolutely necessary_. And Neah couldn´t remove organs without causing damage to the body.

It also wasn´t Neah´s style to cause such a blood bath. He may be the Noah of _Destruction_ , but he didn´t like blood all over him. He just liked to destroy things more than the others. Said it was damned hard to get the blood out of his good clothes.

Allen sighed in annoyance. Well, he just had to _scold_ Neah next time he saw him. Hopefully, Neah wouldn´t do something reckless like get himself killed. _Again_. Hmm, maybe he could try to practice his magic skills on him? Yes, a _fried_ Noah sounded good, right? Great, now he was hungry _again_.

Allen couldn´t shake the fear of that if he went lose with his Noah powers that he would be brutal like that. …Like a monster. But he was a monster ether way. After all Innocence and Noah in one body plus magic isn´t exactly normal. Allen snorted mentally.

" _Master was right. I_ _ **am**_ _fucked up_." He thought with dark humor. But who said that fucked up was a bad thing? He couldn´t change himself, so he would have to deal with it.

Allen felt an arm around his shoulder. He looked up and saw Lavi grinning at him. "Wow, Beansprout! You looked like _Yuu-chan_ for a second there! Brooding isn´t for you. You have to be careful! If you are thinking of killing someone, don´t smile like that! Crow-chan is going to have a heart attack!" Lavi teased him playfully. Allen looked at Crowley and saw he was holding Eliade´s hand more tightly and was the furthest away from him.

Unknow to Allen, he had something like a Noah smile on his face when he thought about frying Neah. It was a mix between sadistic glee and creepy happiness. Needless to say, Crowley thought it was better to be distant to Allen, till that smile was wiped off.

By The Earl

The Earl finished Road´s homework and went to his room. He was pacing in his room. He was in his human form. In the mirror that was in his room, you could see a man that was about 35. He had glowing Golden eyes that had an insane gleam in them. (Look at the manga, the earl looks like that in his human form)

"These d-damn Memories!" He hissed in anger. He looked at the mirror in pure hate. He took a book and threw it at the mirror. It shattered into many tiny little pieces. The Earl was panting and sweating.

He hated his reflection in his human form! It reminded him of _**him**_. His dear _Destruction_ , _his twin, his_ _ **other**_ _ **half**_. How much it hurt him. How much his Destruction hurt him. They were both _so similar_ but at the same time the _completely_ _ **opposite**_. After all what could he, _the Creator_ make if there wasn´t his _Destruction_ to destroy it. How should he create something if there isn´t someone who can compensate it?!

The only thing in the end that both of them agreed to was _to protect that young man_. The only person who meant _so much_ to them. Who was there to keep _them_ in line. Who greeted them with a smile on his face. They would have killed _everybody_ if he only spoke a word of distain about them.

Their dear Time.

If only he had released it _**earlier**_. That that young man, who _Neah_ _loved_ so much was their brother. The new host of The Noah of Time. It took so long, but he _came_ _back_ to them.

" _And you_ _ **killed**_ _him!"_ whispered a voice into The Earl ear. He shook his head wildly.

The voice had to shut up! SHUT UP! _SHUT UP!_ _ **SHUT**_ _ **UP**_ _!_

He hadn´t meant to drive him away! I-It wasn´t his intention! He was only so angry! He lost it! B-But he had promised him to stay with him till the end! Both of them had! Even to his other half!

" _Yes, they did. Now, how did_ _ **that**_ _go? You killed them_ _ **both**_ _! You killed_ _ **him**_ _, just like you_ _ **killed**_ _ **Destruction**_ _!"_ The voice got louder again.

The Earl felt like someone drove a knife through his heart and twisted it without mercy. His throat felt incredibly dry and all he got out was a whimper.

…Destruction. It was him! With him everything started! He betrayed him! He left him! That was unforgivable! And he hadn´t killed their Time! I-It was _**Mana**_! _Mana_ was it! Without **him** nothing would have happened! They would both be by _**his side**_ now! The three of them together with their family!

The Earl seethed quietly. His Golden eyes burning in hate while he searched for something to let out his anger on. He looked through the room, but he saw something that got a reaction out of him.

His anger suddenly disappeared when he saw the book he threw. He hesitantly walked over in front of the broken mirror and feel on his knees. He brushed his fingers gently over the cover to remove glass shards. He picked the book up with care and opened it.

On the Cover of the Book was written in elegant letters:

" **Memories"**

The first picture warmed his heart. He could feel tears well up in his eyes. It was a picture of his whole family. Next to him stood A…A-...

The Earl blinked a few times in confusion and frustration. The name of the young man from 35 Years ago wouldn´t come to his mind. He …forgot.

The pressure on his chest got worse. He tried to concentrate on the photo.

Next to him stood …Alexander, if the name of the young man doesn´t come to mind he will just use the Noah name. Anyway he stood in the middle of him and Neah. Over them floated Road in the air. She was laying in the air. She struck a peace sign into the Camera. The rest of the family was surrounding them.

They were all smiling, grinning or laughing.

He began to look through all the pictures and photos.

The Earl saw a wet spot on the paper and chocked back sobs. He stopped at the picture of Alexander and Neah together with him. Alexander was in the middle. He had his arms linked through The Earls and Neahs. Without his glasses on his face. He smiled happily at the Camera. Neah had a warmth expression on his face. His Golden eyes had a mischievous glint in them as he grinned at the Camera. You could see that he was holding Glasses.

The Earl looked like Neah. He had long hair in a low ponytail and his face looked like Neahs he just had softer features. He smirked at the Camera with affectionate eyes.

The Earl´s tears streamed down his face. He sobbed quietly and heartbroken as he read the writing underneath of the picture.

There stood. **"We will always be by your side~! 14** **th** **August 1923."**

He heard a knock on the door. The Earl quickly closed the album and hide it under his pillow. He quickly rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears and looked towards the door.

"Come in~!" He called cheerfully. No need to worry one of his family members.

The door opened and a boy with short white hair came in. He wore a scarf around his head and had a third eye on his forehead.

The Earl cussed silently. " _Why did it have to be_ _**Wisley**_?" He would even have preferred the twins. You couldn´t hide anything from the Noah of Wisdom. His job was to know almost everything after all.

"You still look at these?" The question was asked carefully, like Wisley was trying to test how he would react. His voice was warm and soothing and quiet. Like he was talking to an injured animal that was backed into a corner.

The Earl noticed this and chuckled. "Of course, these are pictures of my dear family after all~! I can´t hide anything from you, Wisley~!" He said with a strained smile. Wisley sighed and jumped at him. He hugged the Earl tightly.

"You can let it out. How about you take a nap? I will be here the whole time, don´t worry." Wisley suggested with a smile. The Earl didn´t notice how his body was shaking. He hugged Wisley back as tightly as he could.

"W-Why?...H-he promised….S-So _why_ did…N-Neah? ….I a-am.. **n-not..** Mana!" He sobbed hurt, confused and a bit hysterical. Wisley only hummed and gently led the Earl to the bed. He was careful not to step on glass shards.

He tugged the Earl in and laid down next to him. Wisley made a mental note to tell one of the Akuma to clean the room.

" _Poor Milleni, you were completely broken back then, right?"_ Wisley thought uncomfortable as he heard the Earl cry himself to sleep. He hugged him tightly.

By Kanda and Kanda

They finally found their General after they escaped the many Akuma. They told him that Daisya was dead and the General cried for an hour. He even sat down and began drawing.

Marie was pretty sad that Daisya was dead but he couldn't break down now. They had a mission to continue after all. Daisya wouldn´t have wanted them to cry over him anyway.

Kanda was growling to himself. Yes, he could admit that he _**maybe**_ felt sympathy towards the dead idiot. They found him hung up like some sort of scarify and dead. But they had to continue and their lazy ass General was still sitting here and drawing while crying like a little girl.

" _That damned senile old man!"_ Kanda thought annoyed. They didn´t have time for this! Kanda looked over to the General only to see a man with long hair and glasses sitting next to the General. A book was on the man´s lap, but Kanda didn´t pay attention to it.

His eyes had widen as he starred at the spot next to the General in confusion. He tried to focus on what wasn´t blurry. It obviously was the same man that Kanda saw before in his hallucinations. He wanted to know why that man was so important to him that he saw him almost as often as _**her**_. As quickly as the man had appeared he vanished.

Kanda´s heart beat had increased without him noticing. His breath was a bit shorter than normally.

General Tiedoll stood up and burned his painting. "Rest in peace, my dear son." He whispered when the it burned away. After he was finished he turned and walked on.

"We have a mission to continue don´t we? Keep me Company please." He stated softly. Marie nodded. "We will go with you General." He assured with a smile. Marie softly put a hand on Kanda´s shoulder. He shook him a bit when he saw Kanda´s dazed expression.

"Kanda, we need to get going. Are you alright?" Marie asked in concern when he noticed Kanda flinch a bit.

Kanda turned and nodded. "Tch, I am _fine_." He grumbled while he caught up to the General. This was his life _now_. He doesn´t have time for other things like these hallucinations. He still couldn´t shake of the feeling that the man was familiar to him. That he recently spoke to him or something. But that was impossible, that man had to be dead.

Marie sighed at Kanda´s stubbornness and walked after them. He heard how Kanda´s heart beat increased, but didn´t try to comment on it.


	18. Chapter 18

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

„ **Neah talking telepathic"**

Scarlet-Nin: I know this Chapter probably isn´t great, but! The next Chapter is going to be interesting! I promise! I wanted to write the first Tyki vs. Allen fight since I started writing this Fanfiction! I am so excited~! ^^ Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don´t own -Man!

Chapter 17

By Cross

Cross was sitting with a woman with long black hair. She was really beautiful. She looked at him with a warm smile. They were in a room with low light. In front of them was a wine bottle and two glasses.

The woman finally spoke. "So, that´s what made you come here, huh?" She asked in a quiet and soothing voice. Cross leaned back with an arrogant smile. "Don´t cut yourself short. I came for you too. I just wanted to be sure of something." He replied while he drunk from his glass.

The atmosphere got slightly more chilly.

The woman´s hands clenched tightly into fists. Still the smile on her face didn´t move. She sighed instead. "You are a good man, you know. I always knew that you care for him. But I didn´t know to this extend." Her voice sounded amused and soft. Her eyes looked at him with affection.

Cross snorted while he gave her a look that implied that he thought she was nuts. "As if. I just want to make sure that the idiot lives as long as he can. If he dies, the Retard will have my head." He muttered while he rolled his eyes.

The woman giggled. It was a nice sound. "Oh, please. You really are a softy! I think you three would be a nice family. But you already are, isn´t that so? I mean why would you risk yourself only to come to here and _ask_ if I could keep an eye on _him_." She retorted playfully, lightening the atmosphere. Cross´s eye twitched.

He crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance. "You know Anita, I would have preferred it if you could spare me this sentimental shit." He grumbled halfheartedly. Anita only grinned at him. "Come on, I think it´s cute that you care about him, a pardon, _them_ so much. But you know, you didn´t have to come here for that. I would have kept an eye on him _anyway_ , when he´s here. You know that I always liked Allen." She assured him with a comforting smile. She crossed her legs.

Cross waved a hand. "I know, I know. That brat has this damned ability to _make_ you like him, no matter how pathetic he seems." He retorted as he gave her a bored look.

Anita only raised an eyebrow. "Like he did with _you_?" She grinned like a shark. _"Caught you!"_ She thought in victory. She saw Cross turn away. He was silent.

"How´s he doing?" Anita inquired while she took a slip of her wine. Cross twitched. "He´s fine. Hopefully doing something I would be proud of." He smirked. He got a feeling like Allen did something he would approve of.

By Allen and Lavi.

They stood a bit further away from Bookman, Eliade and Crowley. Lenalee took after a cat that ate Timcampy.

Allen´s eye suddenly acted up and he turned to Lavi. "Duck~!" He sung as he activated his Innocence and shot. Lavi shrieked and threw himself to the ground just in time. Allen shot the rest of the Akuma then deactivated his Innocence.

Lavi´s heart stopped for a second there. He stood up on shaky legs. _"I don´t give a damned if it was love at first sight! He´s a freaking demon!"_ Lavi thought as he glared at Allen. He may have accepted that he liked Allen since he first saw him a bit more than he should, but he wouldn´t let him walk over him. Or _shoot_ over him! He has rights too damn it!

"I had enough! I don´t care that you can locate them! I rather have one of them attack me than stand beside you! You are more scary then them!" Lavi complained loudly while he scowled at Allen. Allen frowned back. "Well sorry! Next time I won´t warn you then!" He retorted with a smirk. Lavi paled. "WHAT? You wouldn´t!" Lavi yelled at him with a frown. Allen only shrugged his shoulders.

Bookman, Eliade and Crowley saw Lenalee walking towards them. She had Timcampy next to her.

"What´s going on?" She asked confused as she saw Lavi making wild gestures at Allen and Allen only grinning at him. Bookman sighed. "The Children are playing again." He answered calmly. Lavi and Allen stopped fighting. "We heard that!" they cried out in protest.

Lenalee put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at them. "Stop it now! We have to get General Cross!" She ordered sternly. Lavi and Allen both hung their head in submission. "Yes, Mam!" They chorused together.

Lenalee smiled in smug and nodded. She turned around to talk with Eliade.

"Man, do you think she´s on her period?" Lavi whispered to Allen. Allen punched him. With his left hand. Lavi stumbled and fell to the ground. Lenalee turned back. "What was that?" She asked suspicious. Allen only smiled sharply. "Nothing~! _Right_ , **Lavi**?" Allen inquired sweetly. Lavi winced and grinned. "Y-Yes!" He yelled. He stood up while he rubbed his shoulder. _"Man, Black Allen is scary!"_ He whined. If that was the _apprentice_ of General Cross Marian, he didn´t even want to meet the man himself.

By Cross and Anita again.

Anita petted his shoulder gently. "Where´s Neah?" She asked curiously. Cross hadn´t come in with him. She shivered when she remembered him. Even her dear friend and bodyguard was scared of him. Even if he made himself seem like an idiot the first time.

Cross snorted. "How should I know? He´s doing something on his own. At least he promised me not to do something stupid. Last time he tried to do something on his own, he got himself killed by the fatass." He growled to himself. Why would he try to understand what goes on in that Psycho´s head? He rather spared himself that headache. Anita seemed surprised at his answer.

Cross stood up and stretched. "You are going already?" She seemed a bit sad, but accepted it. Cross nodded. "Please take care. You are too pretty to die." He commented while he walked out. She nodded. "I will try. I love you." She whispered quietly as he walked away.

She sat there for a few minutes till a determined look appeared on her face. She stood up and walked out of the room.

As Cross walked out into the cold evening, he stopped. He smirked as he tilted his head. He lightened up a Cigarette. He breathed out smoke. " _Now_ , do you want to tell me what you have been up to?" Cross deadpanned. A man leaned against a wall outside in the shadows. He opened one eye, that was a sharp Gold and looked at Cross.

"But that wouldn´t be fun!" He protested mischievous. Cross only rolled his eyes. "I am serious, Retard. Don´t get yourself killed." He hissed at him. Neah only chuckled. "Knew you cared, but don´t worry. I don´t plan to get killed again." He assured with a smile. Cross let the end of his Cigarette fall to the ground and walked past Neah.

"Good, don´t forget. You have that Idiot now." Was the last thing Cross said to Neah as he vanished from sight. Neah sighed loudly. "Man, why does everyone keep treating me like an idiot!?" He muttered to himself with a pout. _Okay_ , trying to kill the _Earl_ on his _own_ back then seemed like a horrible idea _now_. But back then it sounded like a fantastic plan!

Neah was thinking of visiting Allen. "I didn´t answer him….well, I could go talk with him now! But….. _why_ do I have the sudden feeling that if I do that I will get _fried_? Neah shivered. Allen wasn´t good to speak to if angry.

Neah put his hands in his pocket and walked away. He still had things to do. Talking with Allen could wait…at least till he was sure he wouldn´t get maimed.

"Allen will calm down eventually." Neah assured to himself while he walked faster. Was it him or did the temperature get suddenly _chillier_?

By Lavi, Eliade, Crowley, Bookman, Lenalee and Allen

They were standing in front of a Brothel. Allen seemed to brightened up when he saw it. The others were giving him strange looks.

"Didn´t know that Allen was turned on by such things." Lavi whispered. Lenalee looked shocked at Allen. "Well, he is the apprentice of General Cross Marian." Bookman commented. Eliade looked bored and Crowley was blushing.

Allen chocked when he heard them. "NO! Th-This isn´t-Urgh! What I mean is that I know the Owner of this Brothel! She is really nice!" He tried to defend himself and his pride and honor. Lavi snorted. "I bet, she´s _**really**_ nice." He leered with a perverted grin.

Allen´s eyes narrowed and he walked over with his fist raised. He hadn´t said anything but his Innocence felt kind of weird. Like it was more exhausting to use it. Maybe he should tell somebody? …. _Nah_. It´s probably nothing.

Lavi shrunk back and hide behind Lenalee. "Just kidding, Beansprout!" He yelled nervously. Allen scowled at him and turned around again. He knocked on the door.

" _I like that kid more and more."_ Eliade thought amused to herself. What could she say, free entertainment! Crowley gripped her hand more tightly and she rolled her eyes fondly. Her Darling was such a scaredy cat. But she wouldn´t change him for the world.

A big busty bald woman opened the door of the Brothel and looked down. She looked rather scary and mean. When she saw Allen she grinned and hugged him. She _lifted_ him a few _feet_ of the ground.

Lavi began to panic together with Crowley. "That man is going to _kill_ Allen!" He hissed at them quietly. He began sweating when the "man" sat Allen down and looked them over with narrowed eyes.

"So they are your friends and belong to the church, right?" She demanded in a deep threatening voice. Allen nodded quickly and tried to calm her down.

"Mahoja!" He whined. Seriously, he knew she saw the Crosses on their uniform. Lavi made a chocking sound and cried something like "That´s a woman!?".

Mahoja sighed and waved a hand. "Fine, go through the back, you know where to find Anita." She muttered. Allen thanked her and they went to Anita.

"Yes! We finally have found General Cross! It took so long!" Lavi cheered in relief. Allen cussed silently. Lenalee smiled. "I am so glad that we don´t have to search anymore." She admitted with a grin.

Bookman knocked on the door of a room with a bright red door. The door opened and they walked inside.

They saw a beautiful dark haired woman sitting on something like a throne. She smiled brightly when she saw Allen.

"Welcome Allen. You brought friends along?" She asked warmly. Allen smiled and greeted her back. He nodded.

"It´s good to see you too Anita. I have a question for you thought. Did you see Master? Allen asked urgently. If they didn´t hurry his Master would disappear!

Anita seemed sad. "He left 10 hours ago. I am sorry to say but you missed him." She said bluntly.

The whole group looked at her in disbelief. "WHAT!?" They cried out in shock. It couldn´t be true! That damned man! How!?

Anita nodded only. "I say we get a ship ready to go after him." She suggested with a confident smile. This surprised the group. So General Cross took a ship to escape?

"Anita…" Allen began worried. Anita shoot him a determined look. "I will go along, you can´t change my mind. So better get ready you all. We will sail in 3 hours." She informed in a strong voice. The look on her face was so passionate. Mahoja went to get the ship ready. She knew she couldn´t change her Mistress mind.

As Mahoja walked out she passed Allen. She leaned down to ask him something. "That…. _uncle_ of yours isn´t coming along right?" She inquired nervously and quietly. That man seriously creeped her out. She was sure he even creeped _General_ _Cross_ out sometimes too.

Allen shook his head. "Nope, but he´s going to get it when I find him again." Allen informed with a dark smile. Mahoja nodded and walked out of the room.

Somewhere Neah suddenly shuddered. He had a feeling like something was out to get him. And it was _not_ The Earl this time.

Their group went out to rest till they have to sail.

They were just getting ready to sail when an explosion caught their attention.

Allen had a bad feeling. His eye acted up. "AKUMA!" He cried out as a warning as he activated his Innocence. On this ship were many _humans_ after all! One shot from an Akuma and they would be dead! Crumble to dust. There were so many Akuma in the sky it was hard to tell how many, even with Allen´s eye.

A scream pierced through the air that caught their attention. Lenalee was on her knees. She held her head like she was in pain. Her whole body was shaking in fright. The expression on her face was pure horror.

Lavi run over. He gently shook her. "What is it Lenalee!?" He demanded urgently. They didn´t have time for this now! Lenalee only pointed a shaky finger towards something. They looked in the direction and their breath got caught up in their throats.

"S-Suman-!" Lenalee sobbed heartbroken.

You could see a big white thing with a cross on it´s chest. The mark of a fallen on.

Lenalee went near hysteric. "W-We h-have to help him!" She cried out as she stood up ready to save him. Lavi packed her shoulder. Eliade, Crowley, Allen and Bookman were already fighting.

"Don´t go! We can´t do anything!" Lavi hissed at her. Lenalee glared at him with all her might. "But he´s my friend!" She retorted while she tried to pull free.

Allen´s felt something in him pulse. He stopped his attacking for a second. He looked back at the white thing. "… _Noah_ …"Allen thought. He clearly felt the presence of another Noah here. It was near Fallen one he was sure.

He jumped of the boat and kept running towards the Fallen one. _"I can´t risk Lenalee getting involved into something like this!"_ Allen was determined to help the fallen one and keep the Noah away. He heard gasps and turned around and smiled.

"Don´t worry, Lenalee! I will help him and catch up with you! Just trust me!" Allen yelled as he picked up his pace. He heard Lenalee and Lavi yelling for him to stop and come back, but he ignored them.

Eliade turned around and saw Allen running. "Damn kid! Can´t stay out of trouble can you!? You don´t run towards the danger!" She cussed as she run after Allen. "Aleister! Fight with the other kids!" She demanded as she ran faster. Crowley nodded and destroyed another Akuma.

By Allen

He kept was almost there at the Fallen one. Just a few more meters. _"Master and Neah explained it to me….when someone falls there´s no going back!"_ Allen thought sadly. But there was a way to help the one who fell. You had to pull them out of their disappear! And he was going to do that!

Allen stood at a safety distance to the Fallen One. He panted. "Brat!" a voice screamed at him. He turned around and saw Eliade running towards him, pissed off. She shook him by his collar like a rag doll. "What do you think you are doing!?" She roared annoyed. Allen pulled back when her grip loosened.

He smiled at her. "I need your help." He pleaded with a smile. Eliade sighed. "Fine, what do you need?" She hissed at him with a frown. Allen´s smile got wider. The Fallen one had almost destroyed half the city by now.

Allen´s face got more serious. "I will try to stop the time again. I want you to bring me up there if you can." Allen informed her deadly serious. Eliade held her protest and nodded.

She grabbed Allen´s hand and jumped up to the head of the Fallen One. They were now next to the Fallen One´s head.

"Do it brat!" She yelled loudly while she jumped back down. Allen closed his eyes and tried to fell a pull. He took deep breaths and felt power built up.

His heart beat quicked. _**BAM-BAM! BAM-BAM-BAM!**_

Allen opened his eyes slowly and looked around. Everything was frozen. Allen felt already tried and he just used his ability. Strangely enough his Innocence didn´t protest or hurt. It was like it knew that Allen wanted to help one of his fellow Innocence pieces.

Allen huffed and looked at the face that starred frozen at him. Blood tears streamed down Suman´s face. Or what was left of him. The whole face looked pained.

Allen took a deep breath and jumped into an opening of the Fallen one.

… _.my daughter…..h-hate…Innocence! …want….see…one…last time…damn you Innocence!_

Allen winced in pain. It felt like his head would explode. The feelings of Suman were strangling him! His heart hurt like someone pierced it with a knife.

Allen tried to focus and look for Suman´s soul. He went deeper. The Deeper he went all the more harder it was to breathe. It was like his lungs were squeezed.

" _Come on! I don´t have much time!"_ Allen thought desperate. Finally, he saw Suman´s soul. He touched it and pulled with all his might.

"Ngh…!" Allen could taste blood in his mouth. So he still couldn´t use his Noah abilities too long. He didn't know how long he would hold on. It already felt like his heart was squeezed and he had inner bleedings. Sweat already soaked his body.

Allen saw the heartbroken look that Lenalee had on her face when she saw Suman and felt new determination.

"I won´t go back on my promise!" Allen tried to pull him out one last time. His Innocence pulsed and Allen felt a surge of Power go through him. " _SUMAN!_ DON´T GIVE UP!" Allen screamed as he finally pulled Suman free. Allen coughed up a lot of blood and felt the time start again.

As Allen fell down into the woods his only thought was. _"Mission accomplished…."_ Even though his Innocence hurt like hell and he felt like he went against a train, it was worth it.

By Lenalee and the others.

They watched in awe as suddenly the Fallen One disappeared from their sight. "How-!?" Lenalee breathed out in awe through tears. Allen just went to help Suman 10 Minutes ago!

Lavi and Bookman looked amazed. "Lavi….record _every little detail_." Bookman ordered in shock. Lavi only nodded dumbstruck. The others on the ship were all awestruck.

"Lenalee, Lavi! Try to find that Allen and bring him back!" Anita yelled as she held back a few Akuma with a barrier. The two who were addressed shook out of their daze and nodded. They went off.

By Eliade.

"He really did it…" She whispered amazed. One second that thing destroyed everything in sight and now it just disappeared. She looked around, trying to locate Allen. "Now I just have to find him!" She muttered to herself as she began searching for him.

By Allen.

Allen slowly opened his eyes and tried to sat up. His Innocence hurt with every little move he made. Though it was probably broken. He heard a noise and looked to his right. A white body was sitting in front of him. Allen brightened up. "Suman! Can you hear me? Thank god…" Allen breathed out in relief. He crawled over. The body looked at him with empty eyes and Allen´s heart dropped.

"W-What´s wrong? N-Now you can see your daughter again!" Allen stammered as he waved a hand in front of Suman´s face. No reaction. Now Allen began to panic. "H-Hey…" Allen stuttered fearfully.

Suddenly Suman´s body blew up into black and purple butterflies.

Allen watched in horror as Suman died officially.

"Bye-Bye Suman~!" A voice purred.

Allen´s breath got caught up in his throat as he felt the Noah behind him. _"I was so distracted I didn´t notice him!"_ Allen slowly turned around and saw a handsome man that looked freakish similar to Neah. The man wore a top head and a black suit.

The man looked at him in shock. "EH? Cheating Boy A! ….so it´s already time?" The Noah muttered. Something like disappointment could be heard in his voice and ….sadness?!

Allen´s pulse quickened when his eyes meet the Noah´s. _"Joyd~!"_ his noah whispered in pure joy.

"So…do you know who I am **Allen Walker**?" The Noah, no Tyki purred in sadistic pleasure. The dark grin now fully on his face.


	19. Chapter 19

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts_ "

„ **Neah talking telepathic"**

Scarlet-Nin: Okay, first of I wanted to thank TheForgottenQueen for her Tipps! I really appreciate it! And thank you so much for these kind words! I love it when people post long reviews! Makes me feel like they are really interested in the story. Not that I am not grateful for short reviews or anything. I just wanted to thank you all. ^^

I hope this Chapter is to your liking. I was thinking so hard how I should write it and I must say I am a bit proud of myself. I think it was pretty good. Feel free to tell me what you thought of this Chapter in the Reviews. Feedback is always welcomed whenever it´s good or bad. ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own -Man!

Chapter 18

Allen felt a shiver run down his back, but didn´t let it show. He looked Tyki straight in the eyes. Allen opened his mouth and spoke.

"No, Should I?" He lied through his teeth without shame. Tyki blinked in surprise. "Hmm, no I suppose you don´t know me." He answered as he smirked. Allen felt his anger about Suman swell up again.

" _Damn it! That Asshole played with his life like it was nothing! And he´s smug about it too!"_ Allen seethed in anger, but what could he do? His Innocence was probably unusable so he was in his Master´s words. _Fucked_.

Allen glared at Tyki. Tyki took a step back when he saw Allen´s eyes flash ….Gold!? for a second. He rubbed his eyes.

" _Probably just my imagination."_ He thought confused. Tyki quickly grinned again. He sat down across from Allen and light up a Cigarette. He completely ignored Allen´s death glare. "So, what do you think is going to happen now?" Tyki purred in a dark tone. Allen gulped and smirked.

"Well, who knows? It seems like you are Stalker, you know my name after all. Even though I don't know you, so tell me Mister Dark-Tall-Asshole, how are you going to kill me? With your _butterflies_?" Allen mocked darkly. If he would die here and now he would at least hurt the pride of the Noah in front of him. Cross would be so proud of him!

Tyki looked dumbfounded but it slowly turned into an amused smirk. "Oh? I assure you my Butterflies are _more_ than decoration. You really are strange, you know that?" He commented as a butterfly landed on his finger. He petted it gently.

Allen felt his eye twitch _. "Says the guy who rather plays_ _ **Hobo**_ _than to be with his family!"_ Allen thought annoyed. Seriously, What Noah disguises as a Hobo!? That´s even stranger than Komui´s robots!

"I am the strange one? You sit here in a forest, _alone_ with an _underaged_ teen and present your _butterflies_. Do you even know how that _sounds_!?" Allen hissed at Tyki. Tyki only shrugged his shoulders.

"Would it have been better if I just killed you like that _guy_? You tried so hard to save him. It was wasted effort anyway." Tyki shot back with glinting golden eyes. He knew that he hit a nerve. Allen saw red and lunged forward.

 **SLAP**!

Tyki stumbled back in surprise as he held his stinging cheek _. "The boy has strength…_ " Tyki slowly rubbed his cheek as he looked at livid boy in front of him. "How _dare_ you! You sick bastard he just wanted to see his family again!" Allen growled angry at Tyki that he dared to insult Suman´s last wish.

By Neah.

Neah suddenly got a bad feeling. He dropped everything he was doing and hurriedly opened a new Ark gate. His eyes were wide open in fright. " _Allen!_ " He thought in panic. Something _horrible_ is going to happen! He _knew_ it! Neah quickly run through the portal and closed it behind him.

Allen´s presence was _weak_! Why couldn´t he _locate_ where Allen was at the moment!? He absently changed his skin tone and let the stamina vanish. He was in a city full of Akuma. Neah quickly looked around in hope to find a trace that would help him find Allen.

"There!" Neah thought in victory. He felt Allen´s presence for a second! He looked towards the end of the city. There was a large forest where Neah felt the pull come from. He quickly run towards the forest.

" _Wait for me Allen! I will save you_!" Neah ran as fast as he could. He was feeling more anxiety with every second that passed. His heart beat twice as fast as normally. His lungs burning and his throat closing up. He couldn´t _risk_ losing Allen! He was all he had now!

Neah ignored everything around him. The burning houses, the Akuma, the cries for help from people. All that mattered to him now was _getting_ _to_ _Allen_ _**fast**_!

" _If anything happened to him….I will destroy_ _ **Everything**_." Neah felt bloodlust swell up in him at the thought. His inner Noah agreeing with him and wanting blood.

By Lavi and Lenalee.

They were hurrying as fast as they could but they had to help the people too. Lenalee was jumping and flying through the air and destroying as much Akuma as she could. Her hair down and spiking up from her speed. Her uniform was torn up in places but she looked better than Lavi.

Lavi was running through the city all the while destroying Akuma. He lost his headband and scarf and was burning Akuma. He felt a bit tired but the thougth of Allen hurt and alone spurred him on.

As Lavi turned around to kill another Akuma he saw something or rather someone in the corner of his eye that caught his attention. His eye widen as he recognized who it was.

It was the man he saw when he first met Allen! The man looked murderous as he quickly ran through the city. Lavi felt a shuddered at the look on the man´s face. It was truly frightening. But what caught his attention the most were the **Golden** burning eyes.

Lavi tried to catch up with the man, but a Akuma cut his way of. "HEY! YOU! WAIT U-!" Lavi yelled after the man as he ran forward only to get thrown back from an Akuma.

"Hehehe! Let´s play Exorcist~!" It giggled creepily. Lavi felt his blood boil. He grabbed his Hammer. "Out of my way!" He hissed as his eye narrowed. The Akuma attacked.

" _Damned! If we don´t hurry Allen will-!"_ Lenalee thought as she looked down at Lavi. He was corner by 4 Akuma. She glared at the Akuma that were in her way.

" **MISTY** _ **WALZ**_!" She roared as she kicked at them. A large tornado destroyed them. She was panting but determined.

By Allen and Tyki.

Tyki began to chuckle. "Hahaha, Road was right. Such a shame that I have to kill you." Tyki laughed as he stood up and stretched. Getting ready for the kill.

Allen felt his heart speed up at these words. _"…Neah´s going amok again if he learns of my death…."_ Allen felt a bit panicked now. He saw Tyki slowly walking over to him in a predatory fashion. He tried to calm his heart beat down.

"You know, boy. I would have loved to have a rematch with you." Tyki muttered sadly as he commanded his butterflies. A few landed on Allen´s Innocence. Tyki snapped his fingers and they beat down.

"ARGGHHH!" Allen screamed in pain. It _**hurt**_. It felt like they _ate_ his Innocence. Tyki only grinned at the scene. He put a hand on Allen´s shoulder and pushed extra Dark Matter in to rip of his arm.

"AHHHHHHH! STOP!" Allen didn't care that he was currently screaming the whole forest down and that if Tyki didn´t kill him the Akuma near would but it fucking _**hurt**_ so much to have your arm _ripped_ off! Blood was trailing down his chin.

Allen panted and winced in pain as he saw Tyki throw his Innocence into the grass. It broke and turned into dust.

"N-no…." Allen stuttered in disbelief. T-this was just a dream! His Innocence couldn´t be g-gone! Allen felt disappear and anger. …His partner was gone! Allen´s eyes burned with unshed tears. He just felt empty now.

Tyki laughed darkly. He walked towards the figure on the ground and tried not to step onto the blood that covered a good part of the forest ground. As Tyki reached Allen he gently petted Allen´s head. "How does it feel? To be helpless?" Tyki purred into Allen´s ear. Allen didn't reply, he just starred at nothing with a haunted expression.

Allen felt his Noah try to get him to fight. To stand up and show Tyki who´s powerless. Power was always a topic at Noah´s pride. But Allen hadn´t the strength to so much as move. " _It´s useless anyway…"_ He thought heartbroken. It was like a part of him was ripped out.

Tyki frowned as he got no reaction and struck his hand through Allen´s chest and gripped his heart. Allen didn´t even twitch. "… _he´s no fun..."_ Tyki thought in disappointment. It was like something was bothering him now that the boy didn´t react. …..Was he starting to regret it? No, that couldn´t be it. Maybe he was hungry?

Tyki sat back down and sighed. "Great way to ruin the mood." He muttered as he commanded a butterfly over. Then he heard something that made his head snap up.

"…l-like…I am s-scared…of **you** -!" Allen hissed bitterly. Tyki couldn´t stop the grin that formed on his lips at hearing the boy react. Just as Tyki wanted to reply they heard a gasp.

They both turned their heads into the direction of the noise.

"…E-Eliade…." Allen whispered stunned. Tyki seemed surprised. "Who are you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Eliade´s eyes were wide open in horror at the scene before her.

Allen was lying on the ground almost drowning in his own blood. His uniform was torn up pretty badly. His face bruised and he just had _o_ - _one_ arm. A Noah was sitting next to him with butterflies surrounding them.

"…K-kid…" She breathed out in fright. She saw the butterflies get near her and she stepped back. She glared at the Noah with all her might. "Get _away_ from him!" She hissed furious at Tyki. Tyki only smiled charmingly. "No way. Now please die quietly. You just interrupted something important." He answered playfully as the Butterflies bite her.

She stumbled back and tried to kill the butterflies. "Eliade! R-Run!" Allen yelled as he saw that she had trouble using her powers in her human form. Eliade scowled at him. "Like hell I will! Tch! These annoying things!" She roared. She kept stumbling back. She knew that she couldn´t use her Akuma form in front of a Noah. She would die in seconds.

Soon she was swarmed with butterflies. Tyki commanded them back when he saw Eliade lying on the ground. Dead it seemed.

Allen felt hysterically build up in him. S-She couldn´t be dead! Not she too! He sighed in relief when he felt that she was still alive, just not breathing and unconscious. But that didn´t matter she was an Akuma. She didn´t need to breath.

" _Good thing that Tyki is so arrogant."_ Allen felt relieved the first time since this all started. Allen felt something slid in his chest and looked up to see Tyki grinning down at him in amusement.

"Goodbye Allen Walker." Tyki whispered softly as Allen felt pain spread through his heart. Something _bit a hole_ in his heart!He began chocking on his own blood.

By Lenalee and Lavi.

BAM- _ **BAM**_!

They both gripped their chests in pain. Lenalee almost fell from the sky. Lavi was on his knees, his hand over his heart. He coughed up blood and felt dread. It dripped down in chin. Lenalee was breathing heavy and holding her chest with shaking hands. Her eyes wide open and a tear slid down her cheek.

Both had a horrible feeling that something just happened.

"…A-Allen…" they both whispered in fright.

By Kanda, Marie and General Tiedoll

They were making their way towards Japan. A few Akuma had showed up and they were fighting them right now. Kanda jumped up ready to slice an Akuma into pieces.

BAM- _ **BAM**_!

He stumbled back in pain as he gripped his chest. His eyes widen and a stunned look crossed his face. He jumped back just in time to avoid getting cut into two by that annoying Akuma.

He flipped back to created distance between himself and the Akuma.

The tattoo on his right shoulder stung him and he cussed. It didn't help that uncomfortable feeling he had. The frustration that swelled up in him.

"Yuu!" "Kanda!" Tiedoll and Marie yelled in confusion. It wasn´t like Kanda to just stumble in the middle of a fight. His face was in a grimace and it looked like he was in pain. They were worried.

"..Beansprout.." Kanda hissed out. He didn't know why, but he was sure it had to do with something that pest did. He gripped his sword harder and jumped back into the fight. Trying to crush these unwanted feelings of …. _worry_. Not that he would ever admit it if you asked him.

Marie looked confused. Beansprout? He heard that nickname often from Kanda….maybe it was someone he had taken a liking too? He would have to ask him later. It wasn´t like Kanda to think about other people in fights.

By Cross

BAM- _ **BAM**_!

SHATTER!

A glass bottle fell to the ground. Cross winced in pain. He cussed. "….Idiotic…Brat…" He grumbled out. What did his Idiot do _now_? He left him alone for 5 seconds and he already got a heart attack.

He glared at the wasted wine on the ground and shook of his concern. The Retard looked after the Idiot didn´t he? So he had nothing to worry about. The Brat was tough. He got that from _Cross_ after all. Cross smirked and walked out to get himself a new bottle of wine.

Damn, it was an expensive one too. Allen is going to _jump_ in _joy_ when he heard that.

By Tyki and Allen.

Tyki drew back with a Butterfly in his hand and stood up. He looked sadly at the dead figure on the ground. He noticed the green mist forming in the air. Now, that was new.

He looked opened a deck of cards and laid the Ace of Spades next to Allen. He looked up at the sky and sighed. Why was he feeling so down because of a dead _Exorcist_!?

By Neah.

"Damn Mist! I can´t _see_ anything!" Neah hissed out in anger. Everything was covered in some green mist. Now he knew that his guess was correct. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Neah kept running in circles because of the mist.

His Golden eyes narrowed in anger. If that was Innocence´s work then he would destroy that damned thing and do everyone a favor!

By Tyki and Allen.

" _I…don´t want to die….h-have…..help….humans….akuma…e-end…war…"_ Allen felt his body shut down. He only was still alive because of his Noah. But even it could heal the hole in his heart, because he hadn´t fully awaken yet.

Allen felt _**scared**_. He wanted to keep walking forward! That was his **promise**! _"Just a bit l-longer…"_ Allen hated himself for being so _weak_. That word was thought of in deep distain and disgust. He probably disappointed his Innocence. Master and all the others too.

"… _.well, …a-at….least….we..will die …t-togher_ …" Allen almost smiled at the thought. His Innocence was destroyed and now he and his Noah would follow. He felt his heart beat getting weaker and his felt his panic swell up again.

"… _.Neah!...h-help me…..NEAH!"_ Allen tried his last chance. Call him a coward but he wanted to see someone he knew when he died. No matter how desperate it sounded. A sudden surge of power streamed through him.

Allen gasped loudly and a white light lit up next to him, then Neah stood beside him.

Tyki´s jaw dropped at the scence. The boy just made a _sound_ and now a c-copy of himself stood before him! At it looked _**furious**_ and confused.

The copy glared at him and Tyki felt scared.

Neah saw Allen and the first thing through his mind was. " _ **Dead**_. _Who ever did this is_ _ **dead**_ _."_ He saw RED. Just as he was ready to lunge at that fucking Asshole Allen´s voice stopped him in his tracks.

"N-Neah…" The pure relief in Allen´s voice was enough to make Neah freeze and turn around. He quickly knelt and brushed Allen´s bloodied sweat soaked bangs out of his face.

"I-It´s _alright_ now…g-go to sleep Nephew..." Neah comforted with a broken voice. Allen smiled slightly and nodded. He closed his eyes and everything went black.

Neah panicked and quickly leaned down to see if Allen was still breathing. It was light and unregular but Allen was still breathing!

Neah felt a big burden drop from his shoulders. Then as if he remembered something he turned around. He absently noted that the green mist centered around Allen.

" _So it´s trying to save him?"_ Neah was glad that Allen´s Innocence was still there. It was his last chance to survive.

" _ **Innocence**_ ….if he means _anything_ to you….. _ **heal**_ him….. _ **please**_." It hurt his pride as a Noah a bit to plead to Innocence of all people but Allen was more important to him than his pride. Call it _desperation_ but it didn´t matter to Neah right now.

He picked Allen up bridal style and turned around. He saw Eliade lying a few feet away. Badly injured but not dead. _"Didn´t manage to protect him. So your no worth to me."_ Neah thought coldly. He only didn´t kill her because Allen would be sad. That was the one of the reason that worthless trash in front of him was _still_ breathing. You could say Neah has a temper. He was rather _**violent**_ in a fight.

"Listen here, you piece of shit. I have _two_ reasons I will let you live. Allen would be sad about it and he needs medical attention **now**. If the second wasn´t the case you would be dead already or begging for mercy." Neah growled out and was satisfied when he saw Tyki´s fear.

"You won´t tell _**anyone**_ that you saw me or that I was here, **got** **it**?" Neah hissed at him with the promise of dead if he didn´t agree. Tyki nodded and ran scared shitless.

Neah ignored Eliade who laid at the ground and walked out. He held Allen protectively to his chest. He heard footsteps and tensed up. He heard a voice call out to him.

"Hey, you! Let that boy go! I won´t let you hurt an Exorcist!" a female voice yelled at him. Neah considered his options and carefully laid Allen on the ground.

"Watch him for me, okay?" Neah whispered softly still with his back to the person. He opened an Ark gate and let himself fall trough.

"W-Wha!?" The voice stammered as she saw the man just disappear. She cussed and walked over to Allen. A young orange haired short woman picked Allen up and ran out of the forest.

"Hang in there!" She said as she ran faster. Allen only breathed heavy. Unknown to them Allen´s Innocence healed the hole in his heart and his Noah warped it in dark matter to make sure Allen would live.

Neah sighed tiredly. " _What luck I had. If Allen didn´t open a different time dimension to teleport me there, he would have probably_ …" He thought in anger and frustration. He wasn't there when Allen needed him! He was the worst. He couldn´t even think about it.

By Lavi and Lenalee.

They had finally destroyed almost all the Akuma! They were hurrying throught the forest in hope to find Allen. They stopped in their tracks when they came to a clearing.

Blood was _everywhere_. A single card was lying in the large blood puddle. Lenalee´s breath hitched and she broke down.

"No! Nono _nonono_ _ **no**_!" she screamed out. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed. Lavi felt his hands shake. He slowly walked forward and picked up the card. He stared at it and clenched his fist. Blood dripped down from his fist.

"….T-Timcampy…. _please_ show us what happened." Lavi said emotionless. Timcampy fluttered out from a tree and showed them almost everything that happened. He didn't show them that Neah showed up.

It was just luck that Tyki hadn´t noticed Timcampy or the Innocence of Suman that Tim swallowed. He was to occupied with Allen.

Lenalee sobbed even harder now that she saw the video.

"Allen! Allen! Allen!" She called out broken. Lavi felt like he couldn´t breathe. He put the card into his pocket and let a single tear slid down his cheek.

Eliade blinked slowly and tried to stand up. Her whole body hurt. She looked around and her eyes stopped at the two Exorcists. "Where´s the Kid?" She inquired urgently. Lenalee flinched like she was struck and Lavi swallowed hard.

"D-dead…" He answered bitterly. Eliade flinched and looked down. She would probably be dead to if that was the case. After all the other Neah had warned her what would happen.

"Wait! Nothing is destroyed here and I am still alive! So that must mean that the kid is still alive!" She had hope now. The other Noah always watched over the kid! He would have been here first! ….does that mean he just left her here to die!? _"The nerve of him!"_ Eliade seethed.

She stood up and snorted. "If you two think that you are stupider than I thought. It´s obvious that the kid is alive. There is no body right?" She scolded and mocked them. Lenalee and Lavi glared at her. "He has a **hole** in the _heart_! He couldn´t survive that!" Lenalee hissed at her furious and hurt. Her eyes puffy and red from crying.

Eliade glared back at them. "If…If it was Aleister, I wouldn´t give up hope! I would still believe in him! After all, Innocence is strange! It could heal him!" Eliade roared back. She wanted to get through them and give them hope but they were so _stubborn_!

Lenalee and Lavi flinched. It was silent after that. "….you r-really think so?" Lenalee whispered desperate. She would cling to every hope she could get.

Eliade nodded with a scowl. "Of course!" She answered confidently. Lenalee smiled a teary smile. "O-okay." Lenalee said as she stood up and brushed of her clothes.

"Lenalee…." Lavi muttered. Was it okay? To hope for something that was so unlikely? It would only crush them….but why did he feel a little bit better now?

"Let´s go. The Kid´s strong. He will live." Eliade assured as she turned to walk back towards the ship. Lavi and Lenalee looked at each other and nodded.

They would hope till it was proven that Allen was officially dead.


	20. Chapter 20

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts_ "

„ **Neah talking telepathic"**

Scarlet-Nin: Wow! 70 Followers, I am flattered! Thank you all so much! ^^ And your Reviews are really heartwarming. I apologize if the Chapter isn´t so great, but at least I got it done. ^^´ Anyway please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own -Man!

Chapter 19

With Tyki

Tyki ran through the forest as fast as he could. Heart beating fast and out of breathe. It had been a long time since Tyki felt fear like now. This ice cold feeling that ripped your heart tightly, squeezing till it hurt like hell. Freezing you in your tracks, unable to breathe. Making you shake and tremble. This time it was not even the exciting fear, he got when he was up against a Challenge. A _**strong**_ Exorcist, not these weak pathetic _kids_ who are fighting in this war now.

That cold, but at the same time _burning_ Golden gaze that **judged** him. The clear promise of death in the pits of his copies eyes. The hatred and thirst for revenge, that would normally excited Tyki, just made the blood in his veins _freeze_. It was bone chilling.

Tyki finally stopped when he was out of the forest. He wiped the cold sweat of his forehead and sighed. "I think I will have nightmares for the next _century_. If this was Road´s and Lulubell´s idea of a joke….no, even they couldn´t have pulled it off like _that_." He muttered as he combed through his hair with his hand.

Who wouldn't be scared shitless when someone who could pass of as your _twin_ showed up and looked like he was a second from gutting you? Tyki didn´t even feel shame for running away like that. He _certainly didn´t want_ to stick around to see if that…. _guy_ was going through with it.

Tyki felt his tense form relax as he looked around. Behind him was the forest and in front of him he could see a land road. The sky was dark and Tyki had enough of this shit for now.

"I will ask the Earl to open a gate for me." Tyki didn´t feel like he could talk to anybody right now. He lit up another Cigarette and felt immediately more calm. As he watched the smoke rise into the air he felt a sense of peace.

" _Now, what do I do about Wisley?"_ Tyki thought worried. Wisley couldn´t give someone their privacy if his life depended on it. Tyki gritted his teeth in annoyance and frustration. " _Well, he_ _ **will**_ _keep quiet if he knows what´s good for him…"_ Tyki trailed of as he let the Cigarette fall onto the ground. He crushed it with his foot and walked on. The Earl would open a gate for him if he was a bit further away from the scene. Better be _safe_ than sorry, before that Psycho Copy of him came back. Tyki shivered and walked a bit faster.

Somewhere else.

I watched snowflakes fall from the sky. The darkening sky fascinating me. They slowly fell, as light as a feather. The cold wind blowing against my face. The only thing holding me warm was my clothing and the large hand that was warped around my own tiny one in comparison to his.

A grin spread across my face as I enjoyed this comforting gesture. Now thinking back, it was a good idea to follow him, even if I just did it because he felt _familiar_. That was the first time someone made me feel _safe_ and I took the chance and clung to it as tightly as I could. That warm and inviting gentle smile. That humor, ….it made me feel like there was _still hope_ , because I finally found someone who would be with me since so _long_.

How I _yearned_ for someone, _anyone_ to accept me. I didn't want to be alone. I-I couldn´t _stand_ it. I looked down onto the snow covered ground and he stopped. I almost slipped on the smoothness of the light ice frozen road, but balanced myself in time. It had advantages when you worked for the circus after all.

I looked up at him in confusion and there. _There_ was it again. That smile that calmed me down whenever I got to scared or upset. He took a stick from the ground nearby and I watched him now utterly clueless. He only chuckled and drew a circle on the ground.

He looked up and I felt like I understood. I slowly took the stick from him and began to draw symbols into the snow. After I finished I felt my heart clench as I starred at the symbols I had drawn seconds ago. I didn´t know _why_. My frustration grew.

It was just stupid symbols anyway! What made them so important for me to feel so bad!? I dropped the stick and looked at him in hope he could help me. I-I didn´t want to hurt. For a second, a face so similar to his but only younger with shorter hair flashed into my mind and I was _terrified_. My heartbeat increased slightly and a tear trailed down my cheek. My hands were shaking as I wiped the tear away hastily.

Something warm landed on my head and I looked up. "It´s _alright_ , Allen. I am _here_. That ….drawing will be our secret, okay? Just the _two_ of us _now_. Stop crying, please. I am not going _anywhere_. Come here." His voice so warm and understanding. He opened his arms and I jumped. Warm arms pulled me into a strong, protective, comforting hug.

"I-It hurts. A-And I d-don´t know _WHY_!" I sobbed quietly as I snuggled closer to his chest. The warmth making me feel safe. He rubbed my back gently and hugged me tighter. I felt more tears escape my eyes and felt shame color my cheeks red.

"The pain will lessen. I _promise_. Now isn´t that a great keyword? That is our promise! _Always_ keep walking remember, Allen? Now, take my hand and let´s go. We have to go somewhere after all! Also please stop crying, what good father would I be if I made my son _cry_? A _terrible one_!" He cried while he covered his eyes with his arm. He tried to cheer me up with his dramatic antics and it _worked_.

I rolled my eyes and tried to hide my giggling as I took his hand. I felt my heart jump in joy when he said the word _father_. I never had one and it just generally made me feel all warm and stuff, no matter how cheesy it sounds. It always made me feel happy. He smiled at me and we began to walk again. I, no longer thought about the lyrics, forgot the face of the man who looked like my most precious person. Just _being_ with Mana made me happy.

Later on I would learn, that he was a dirty lair as he left me heartbroken and all alone in front of his gravestone.

 _ **Change of Scene.**_

It was so _loud_. My ears rung and I felt blood drip down my chin. As I looked around wildly I felt myself panic. Around me _everything_ was shattered. Buildings were completely gone, only a few rocks and stones remained. The ground was stained with blood.

Explosions were heard. I felt like it was a _nightmare_. "Ouch!" I hissed in pain, only noticing now that I had a few injuries. Nothing mature but it still hurt. I was fine somehow, if you ignored that almost my whole clothes were soaked in blood and my left sleeve of my shirt was missing.

I watched as smoke rose and hid _them_ from my vision. I couldn´t _see_. As frustrated as I was, I didn´t notice how nobody but us three were here it seemed. Nobody was in sight only this gory picture of _destruction_.

I ran towards the large cause of destruction, ignoring the burning pain in my left arm. The only thing that mattered was _stopping_ them! As I got nearer the smoke cleared up and screaming was heard.

"HOW _**DARE**_ YOU!" I heard the furious cry. It was Neah! I remember now. I saw him jump out of the way of some sort of freaky attack. He swung his sword down in fury and a large crater formed on the ground. His face had bruises and a bit of blood on it, his clothes had blood all over. His sword was _soaked_ in blood.

"…you p-promised to be always by my side! You broke it! BROKEIT _BROKEIT_ _ **BROKEIT**_! I WON´T FORGIVE YOU!" A completely insane Adam- no Mana!? screeched as he attacked with something like balloons. He was always fond of the circus.

His hair was open and a mess, tears were streaming down his face like a river and his Golden eyes were filled with hatred, sadness, desperation and anger. I felt my throat closed up as I remembered what we promised him. I grit my teeth and pushed my body to go faster.

I saw what Neah did in the mansion. The _bodies_ ….I shook my head to get rid of the imagines. " _No time for that!"_ I thought determined. The pain in my arm was getting stronger with every minute that passed. That was strange….didn´t something happen to it a while back? I must have hit my head harder than I thought…

"YOU _KILLED_ MANA! I **HATE** YOU! HOW _DARE_ YOU TRY TO HURT _ALLEN_ TOO?!" Neah seethed livid. His eyes seemed suspiciously wet. I flinched a bit at the tone of his voice. He _never_ used that tone with anyone. Least of all on someone he cared about. He was a panting a bit. His face showed almost no pain just strong loathing towards Adam-or was it Mana!? But I knew he was deeply hurt….I could _always_ tell if I looked into his eyes. He was like an open book to me if I had enough time to study his face.

Mana seemed to get angrier. " IT WAS _**MANA**_ ´S FAULT! **IT´S ALL HIS FAULT**! A-ALLEN HAD **INNOCENCE**!" Mana growled back as he attacked again, this time he pierced straight through Neah´s stomach to my horror. Neah stumbled back in surprise, dropping his sword accidently. He fell flat on his back.

Mana was panting and looking confused and horrified at the same time. He made no move to attack anymore. I am sure now, that this confused and frozen like stone person was Mana. Only he could pull of a look like that. But I didn´t care about him right now.

" _ **NEAH**_ **!** " I screamed out finally using my voice. Before I couldn´t say anything at all, too concentrated on getting them to stop and find a plan.

My heartbroken and shaky scream seemed to get the attention of the two. I felt something warm and soft lay itself around my shoulders and it lashed out, sending Mana a few meters away. It glowed white. My arm didn´t hurt anymore, I dully noticed.

I kneed down next to Neah and tried to press my hand onto his wound to stop the bleeding. _"But why i-isn´t it_ _ **stopping**_ _?! He should_ _ **heal**_ _damned it!"_ Tears dropped down at Neah´s relief filled and surprised face.

He reached out a hand to touch my face. He wiped my tears away gently and his eyes soften from a sharp Golden to that of a warm candle flame. I bit my lip to hold in my sobs. H-he couldn´t leave me now! W-What would I do without him!? H-He made me feel l-like someone special. He was always there!

His face looked tired all of a sudden. "H-hey…..n-not that I am…not glad…t-that…your still alive….but he cut…o-of your arm…didn´t h-he?" Neah chocked out with a smile that would have made my stomach fluttered even if I didn´t want to admit it. But now it looked so out of place on his broken and bloodied form. I have never seen him so fragile. It didn´t suit him _at all_.

 _Destruction_ shouldn´t look so breakable.

"H-He did….I…guess…I-Innocence helped me out, h-huh?" I stammered as I in vain tried to stop the bleeding. I felt hopeless right now. It wasn´t Neah´s _time_ to die now! Why wasn´t my Magic healing him!? Situations like these were what I trained for!

I couldn´t contain my sobs any longer. "P-Please don´t -sob- leave m-me a-alone!" I begged him. It would _break_ me. Please _anyone_ but him! Neah gave me a pained look and I felt guilty at demanding such a thing. How selfish of me to make him feel guilt when he was dying right in front of my own eyes.

"S- _Sorry_ ,….do me a f-favor…would y-you?" Neah gasped out cheeky with a grin. I finally pulled my hand back from the wound, knowing that even my healing magic couldn´t heal something so drastic if the Noah genes couldn´t. I grabbed his hand and held it tightly. Noticing that it was cooler than normal. The weak heartbeat as I clung to his hand like it was my life line.

I nodded quickly. " _A-Anything_!" I sniffed. His eyes were slowly closing. NO! He needed to h-hang on!

"…always…k-keep…walking…o- _okay_?" With that he pulled me down and our lips met. It was just a short bittersweet kiss. Like Neah was trying to say goodbye through a kiss. As I watched these lovely Golden eyes that I grew _so_ found of close forever, I felt something _break_ and _snap_ in me at the same time.

His hand went slack in my grip and I slowly pulled back. His body was getting colder. The cloak of pure white that had that protective and comforting feeling to it, was no longer sensible to me. I just felt cold, empty and broken.

"….d-didn´t mean to! _**Mana**_ ´s fault! _HeKilledourFamily_!" I heard Mana ramble and rant and felt anger swell up in me. It wasn´t _fair_. Neah´s time hadn´t come yet, but he still laid in front of me on the cold dirty ground in his own pool of blood. _Never_ to open his eyes again. I couldn´t see that sparkling, mischievous Golden gaze that I was so found of anymore.

I heard Mana stand up and walk over to us. My gaze still locked onto Neah´s beaten broken form. I couldn´t take it anymore. " **NEAH**!" It just exploded out of me that desperate, longing cry. I tried to sob, but it felt like my tears were all used up now.

"H-huh, looks like I can´t even cry anymore…they are all dried up n-now." I muttered sadly as I looked up at the sky that was a dark grey.

I slowly turned around when I saw Mana staring at me with a look on his face I couldn´t identify. He opened his mouth to say something and everything got blurry.

"NE-AH!" I gasped out as I ripped my eyes open in fright. My gasp was raspy and shaky. My heart beat was pounding up to my ears. I felt something spring up beside me in surprise. I saw somebody leaning over me and holding me down gently. I tried to push up ignoring how I had no left arm.

" _I need to see Neah!"_ That was the only thing in my mind now. I was still so confused about the whole Mana thing and all but I would figure it out later. When I was fully sure that Neah was _alive_ and _breathing_. And not bathing in his own blood!

"Calm _down_ , Allen!" a male voice pleaded and I stopped for a short moment. That voice sounded familiar. I focused on the face above me and my jaw dropped.

"N-Narain!?" I stuttered out in disbelief. He grinned and relaxed. Sitting back down in his chair. "Yep!" He answered cheerfully.

Third Perspective.

Narain was a boy with brown gingerish short hair. He had a white cloak on. He wore black jeans and a dark green shirt. He had kind brown eyes as he looked fondly at Allen.

" _It had been so long since we saw each other."_ Narain sighed in nostalgia and perked up when he remembered something. He jumped up from his seat and began fussing over Allen.

"Are you alright!? Wait- stupid question of _course_ you are not! Don´t even _try_ to deny it with that "I am fine" nonsense crap!" Narain scolded as Allen closed his mouth again. Allen just sat there while Narain was mothering him.

" _Still like that even after all these years, huh?"_ Allen thought warmly as he thought back. Narain was always looking out for him. Always nagging him about his health. He watched as Narain scribbled something on a clipboard and then hurriedly laid it away.

"Now, please tell me what´s wrong with that Yandere-uncle of yours." Narain deadpanned with a grin. Allen flinched as he remembered the dream- no _memory_.

"He isn´t a Yandere!" Allen retorted back with not much force. Narain raised an eyebrow. Allen sighed and grumbled. "So maybe he is a _bit_ psycho…" Allen admitted with a scowl. Narain snorted.

"Understatement of the year. He is a total Psycho who would do everything for you, because he loves you, now in my eyes that´s enough reason for him to be called a Yandere." Narain explained as he leaned back in his chair with a grin. Allen rolled his eyes.

"I kept telling you that reading these kind of books will be bad for you. But _no_ don´t listen to me." Allen muttered as he sighed and looked around. Trying to call Neah through his bound.

Narain smirked. "Well, if I would listen to _you_ , then you would probably be dead already, Mister. I-am-totally-fine-even- _if_ -I-am-bleeding-to-death." He shot back and watched as Allen bristled slightly.

"… **I am here Allen."** A familiar voice assured him gently. Allen´s heart stopped for a second. His eyes widen and he knew that Narain would worry if he suddenly went all quiet but he focused on his bound right now.

" _Neah…"_ Allen breathed out in relief. Neah smiled sadly. He tried to hold back his giddiness at hearing that Allen was awake and well. **"Missed me? I must say, I had quiet the heart attack when I saw you lying seemingly** _ **dead**_ **on the forest ground."** Neah commented in an odd voice.

Allen flinched back in guilt. " _I-I am sorry….I-!"_ Allen tried to apologize but Neah cut him off. **"I know. Don´t worry. I am not** _ **mad**_ **or anything. There´s something you wanted to talk about, right? We can talk later. I have to keep going."** Neah answered softly with a kind smile. Allen felt like a burden was dropped from his shoulders.

Neah wasn´t mad at him! And he was alive! Allen only nodded. That was one of the great things in his bound with Neah. They could feel each others emotions if they wanted to. An addition to it was that Allen could see Neah in the surfaces of everything that reflected his image.

As Allen came back to reality he saw Narain pouting like a child and sitting in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. Narain narrowed his at him and he shrunk back.

"Finished?" He asked annoyed. Allen smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry." Allen laughed nervously. Narain sighed and rolled his eyes. "I hate it when you talk like that. Not _everybody_ can talk telepathic, like you two can!" Narain complained as he stood up. Allen grinned at him.

Narain blinked at him and Allen felt confused. It was like Narain was waiting for a reaction from him. "Allen…do you feel different?" Narain asked carefully as he looked away. Allen shook his head.

"No why?...OH MY GOD! MY _ARM_!" Allen cried out in shock as he finally noticed his missing arm. How could he have missed such an important detail!?

Narain stepped back and waved his arms trying to calm Allen down. "I-It isn´t _so_ bad! You can get your Innocence back! It´s the main reason, why you are still alive!" Narain rambled and quickly tried to stop the hysteric building up in Allen. Allen turned to Narain in panic with a disbelieving expression.

"I don´t have my arm! How can I be an Exorcist like that!? How can I be a destroyer that saves people without it!" Allen hissed at him with such desperation, you would think he lost his family.

Narain flung himself at Allen and hugged him for all he was worth. Allen stiffened but relaxed after a few moments. "Calm down. We will find a solution together. ….You had no idea hold long I waited to hug you again. After _she_ died all I had was you. So take care. I don´t want to lose another sibling." Narain muttered into Allen´s head as he hugged him. Allen felt regret and hugged Narain back.

"Yeah, you are right. I apologize, I will be more carefull from now on." Allen answered Narain as they pulled back. Narain smiled. "Well, even if you don´t do it, I will watch out for you. After all I finally managed to make my dream come true! I am an excellent Doctor now! Offically working for the Asian branch here!" Narain cheered with a large smile. Allen chocked.

"R-Really?! That´s great!" Allen smiled back. Narain deserved it. He was one of the kindest and passionate people he knew. It would have taken something drastic to stop Narain from not worrying about the health of others.

"Ah! Before I forget it, there are a few people who would like to meet you!" Narain told Allen with a mischievous grin. He took a deep breath and yelled.

"EVERYBODY! ALLEN`S AWAKE! HURRAY!" Narain waited a second before he heard loud footsteps coming down the hall. Allen watched with wide eyes as people barraged into his room.

"Finally!"

"Is he alright?!"

"I will kick your ass next time brat if you dare to kick me out again!"

"Is everything okay?"

"How is Walker doing?-Eek!"

"BAK-SAMA!"

Allen and Narain only sweat dropped at the chaos that stormed through his room. Narain sighed and clapped his hands.

"Okay, okay. Now let´s start the introductions!" He pointed at an orange haired short woman. She looked mean and pissed off.

"This here is the wonderful, friendly and kind Fou!" Narain cheered and watched as Fou narrowed her pink colored eyes at him. She hit him over the head. Narain winced but continued.

"These three here are Riki, Shifu and Rofha! They are all Scientists and brilliant ones at that!" Narain praised with a smirk. Rofha, a girl with round glasses and tow braided ponytails blushed to the color of a tomato while Shifu, an Asian looking boy and Riki, a bit taller than Shifu with brown short colored hair nodded at Allen. They smiled. Allen nodded back with a smile.

" _So h-handsome!"_ Rofha squealed in her head. Her whole body felt warm when she looked at Allen.

"Here are the last two! This is the branch chef Bak Chang and the old but wise Whong!" Narain pointed at a short blonde haired man that was currently trying to hide his reddening face and a worried old man who was trying to help the blonde.

Bak stood up straight and coughed into his fist. He walked over to Allen and looked at him with a smile.

"I am head Chef Bak Chang. It´s a pleasure to have you hear. Hopefully we can work to get your Innocence back to full power. But be warned it isn´t going to be easy." Bak stated seriously. Allen looked determined and smirked.

"Like it was easy till now. I will take everything you throw at me with a smile on my face." Allen replied confidently with a grin. The others smiled and Fou smirked.

"Then be prepared for _everything_ , Walker!" She sneered with a dark grin. Allen only smiled amused and nodded. "Of course." He assured. Allen´s head snapped into Bak´s direction and he tried to get out of bed. The others looked ready to protest.

"Get back to bed, young man! I am serious Allen! This is your last warning!" Narain threatened with a frown.

"What about the European Branch!? Or Lavi! Or Lenalee!" Allen inquired with furrowed brows. Bak blushed at the name of Lenalee but quickly shook his head.

"Don´t worry. We informed Komui about your situation. You can talk to them later on the phone if you want to?" Bak explained with a smile. Allen nodded and relaxed. He stood up and stretched.

"When can we start?" Allen asked ager and excited. Bak blinked in surprise.

"Wh-What!?" He stuttered out. The boy had a hole in his heart a few days ago and now he was up and wanted to train!?

Fou smirked. "I like you. You aren´t so much of a sissy as I thought you would be." She teased while she walked out of the room with her arms behind her head. Allen felt his eye twitch.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment!?" Allen stated unsure and a bit offended. The rest chuckled.

"It´s the best you will get from Fou right now. Be grateful she didn´t kick you like she did to Bak, when she doesn´t like his answer." Narain joked while he checked over Allen´s chest again.

Allen rolled his eyes. _"Seriously. I can´t catch a break, can I?"_ Allen thought depressed. **"Nope~!"** Neah cheered. " _The question wasn´t directed at you! I thought you had work to do!?"_ Allen asked forcefully. Neah grinned **. "I have, just took a** _ **short**_ **break to answer you."** He informed. Allen didn´t belief him one bit. Neah was to hundred procent slacking again.

"Walker, rest a bit then we will get started." Bak informed him as they left the room. Allen nodded with a smile and waved. He slumped back onto his bed and breathed out in exhaustion.

" _I will just rest my eyes for a bit."_ Allen thought sleepy. He yawned and drifted off.


	21. Chapter 21

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

„ **Neah talking telepathic"**

Scarlet-Nin: I am very sorry! I knew it was mean to not update for so long, it´s just recently I had no motivation to write on this ff. The Chapters are going to be a bit shorter, but a Chapter will come up every month. Thank you for staying with me, and over 80 followers, You guys are awesome! ^^

I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don´t own -Man!

Chapter 20

It was _strange_ , Allen decided as he looked around in his mind. He had been here before, but it always creeped him out a bit, if he was honest with himself. It was seriously disturbing to find out that your mindscape was something out of a horror movie.

White trees without leaves, a big moon with a smirking face on it, a half-frozen lake with cracks in the ice, some kind of throne with chains lying around, blood red sky that changed color sometimes. He didn´t have to continue, did he? You get his point.

Allen sighed as he sat down in front of the lake, watching the water in interest. He wanted to sleep, where did that end up? In his mind of all places! Why did luck hate him so much? Was it something he did in his past life?

"I wonder what Lenalee and Lavi are doing right now…" Allen muttered bored as he gazed into the water. It was clear, but at the same time dull. Allen couldn't even see his reflection, but he supposed that was kind of normal.

It began to clear up and instead of seeing nothing, the water showed him something different. There where flashes of a few people and then he saw the ship of Anita.

Allen´s heart stopped for a second when he saw Lenalee and Lavi leaning on the boat railing, he saw other people too but didn´t pay them any mind.

Lenalee had her hair open, her Green locks falling down her back, straight like waterfall. She had a few bandages here and there, but seemed fine, same for Lavi. What Allen bothered were the red puffy eyes of Lenalee.

She…She had been crying, hasn´t she? But surely not because of him, right? They just knew each other for a month at max!

Allen felt guilt swell up in him as he watched them talk. They seemed okay, but he knew when somebody was prepending. After all, he had been a clown, who was better at pretending than he was?

Allen hesitantly reached out a hand to the water, it hovered above the water afraid to touch it. "L-Lenalee? Lavi?" Allen called out unsure if they could hear him.

It shouldn´t be possible for them to hear him. Hell, it should be impossible for Allen to see them right now! He was after all in his mind, he could see his memories or something like that and nothing more!

He watched how the two didn´t move, they just stood there and talked, not that Allen could hear a word of it. So, they haven´t heard him…

It made Allen kind of sad, but he quickly shook his head and continued to gaze almost longingly at the two. He missed them…

Why was he getting attached? He knew he shouldn´t, it would only end bad if they found out about him, not to mention Lavi was a Bookman.

Allen watched them for an hour or so, but as time went by he felt himself yawn more often, the water kind of got blurrier too.

Allen blinked a few times when he saw the water clear again, he now could no longer see Lavi or Lenalee, only that dull water again. He sighed and brushed his hair back with his hand.

He had given up talking to them after 10 minutes. Not only did it feel creepy to talk to himself, but now he felt like a stalker. Well, at least now he could guess what Neah felt like all the time.

Allen smirked at the thought. Speaking of Neah, it was strange that he hadn´t appeared now. He usually would show up when Allen was inside his mindscape, because that was rare enough. He really had to be busy after all.

Allen gently touched the water, it didn´t move like normal water at all. It was like gripping air. It felt cold, but hot at the same time.

The water pulsed and Allen felt himself get pulled into it. He panicked a bit when he found out he couldn´t breathe. Gasping and struggling, Allen tried to push himself up to the surface, but it was no use. He sunk lower and lower in the water watching with wide eyes as it got darker and darker. It was a mixture between the colors Black, Purple and Green.

"Hah!" Allen sat up in his bed, huffing for air, griping his chest with one hand. He felt a stab of bitterness at the thought and reminder. He calmed down and got out of bed. He was still in the medical ward much to his distain.

"I am hungry…" Allen muttered to himself as he tried to forget what just happened. As he walked to the door he felt a wave of dizziness hit him, he almost fell over.

He gripped the wall with his hand, balancing himself before he could face first to the floor. Eyes tightly shut as he tried to push the pain into the back of his head. It felt kind of like a headache, but they don´t come out of nowhere!

He felt his chest squeeze in pain as he gasped in pain. Sweat started to form on his forehead. He felt his back hit the stone wall as he slid down to the ground. A cough escaped his lips and he covered his mouth to quieten them. No need to be loud and have Narain fussing over him again.

Allen´s coughing stopped rather quickly and his headache if you could call it that began to lighten up. As he pulled the hand away from his mouth the felt a chill.

…Blood…

There was blood on his hand, he coughed up blood! But why?! Allen hastily wiped the blood of on his pants, hoping that nobody would notice because his pants were dark.

He panted lightly as he felt the chest pain vanish completely together with his headache. Mentally sighing in relief. Whatever that was, it was definitely not normal, even Allen knew _that_ much. He sat there for a few minutes, trying to get the shaking of his legs to stop.

"… _Could it be?"_ Allen felt his stomach drop. If his Noah awakened _here_ …it would be a _**Disaster**_. Thankfully he had hope. He just had to get his Innocence back, it could help suppress his bloodlust and all that. The only question was how much _time_ he had and _how_ exactly he was going to get his Innocence back.

Allen´s face hardened in determination. He would get his partner back and then help his friends! But first, where did Narain say was the Cafeteria?

Allen whimpered at the thought of getting lost and not getting to eat anything at all. He walked out the door, careful not to overdo it once in his life and smiling at every person he walked by.

He found the Cafeteria…after an hour. Well, better late than never, right? Allen quickly got himself something to eat not bothering with the looks he was getting as he scarfed down his precious food.

"Allen there you are! What did I tell you? Rest is _not_ eating all the food this place has to offer!" Narain walked into the Cafeteria with a scowl as he scolded Allen who only smiled at him cheeky.

"Why not? Food always make me feel better!" Allen retorted playfully, praying to the god he didn´t believe in that Narain would _not_ notice the red spots on his pants. It seemed this was one of his lucky times, because Narain was too busy with rolling his eyes and nagging him.

"Come on now! Fou is waiting for you and she is getting impatient!" Narain informed him as he pulled him out of the Cafeteria. Allen chuckled nervously. He had a feeling she would be extra harsh on him.

They soon came to the Training room, where Bak and Fou were waiting. Narain cheerfully skipped over to Fou. "Don´t hurt him too much, oh great Lady Fou!" Narain joked with a smirk. Fou growled at him, while Bak backed away.

"No promises, now get out of my way brat!" She hissed at him. The whole time she was watching Allen with narrowed eyes, like a predator hunting down his prey.

"Ready? Good!" Fou didn´t even wait for a reply as she lunged at Allen with her sharp axes. Allen stumbled out of the way, not expecting such a sudden attack. He narrowed his eyes and tensed up gracefully dodging her attacks.

"That was not nice!" Allen hissed at her with a smug smirk as he watched her fume in anger. She was _not hitting him_! Why was she not? He couldn´t possibly have avoided ALL of her attacks!

"Tch, Shut it you-! You SHORTSTACK!" Fou shrieked in anger smirking as she watched him glare at her with anger. So, she finally hit a nerve. "What? Did I hit a _sensitive_ point? Do you want me to _kiss it better_?" Fou sneered in amusement. Her mocking getting to Allen.

Allen´s glare deepened as he finally began to hit back. She smirked in satisfaction at getting him all riled up. He finally got serious!

Bak and Narain sweatdropped at the hardcore beating going on.

"Hopefully Fou doesn´t hit something important." Narain muttered with a tried expression. Bak only nodded. "...not the face…to pretty…" Narain almost chocked on his own split at hearing that from Bak. Wasn´t he head over heels for some Lenalee chick? Maybe he shouldn´t stay up so late to read medical books anymore. Least he heard something he didn´t want to hear.

At least that´s what Narain told himself while he pointly ignored Bak´s light blushing. No way. Maybe he could try to tell Cross? He would always tease Allen with something. Narain didn´t want to admit it, but it was always funny to see Neah, Cross and Allen together.

He smirked darkly. That would show Allen to stay in bed if your ordered to! He would just tell "Mother-Marian" as Neah dubbed him, that there were male interest for Allen. It certainly would be interesting to watch.

Narain chuckled darkly as he continues to watch the fight with Bak backing away from him. No need to get involved if Narain is cracking up like that.

"Stand still already!"

"What? Can´t hit me?"

Bak only sighed. Getting Walker´s Innocence would take a _long_ time it seemed.


	22. Christmas Special!

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

Scarlet-Nin: I decided to write you guys a Christmas Special! I hope you like it~! Like my other special this does not affect the story in any way. ^^

Disclaimer: I don´t own -Man!

Christmas Special~

There was Chaos all over. Everybody was getting ready for the Christmas Party at the Black Order. The Cafeteria was already nicely decorated with flowers and lights and such stuff. It had a cozy atmosphere.

Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda were currently at a table watching how finder and Scientists were freaking out. They were running around like headless chicken, it was kind of sad.

Lenalee sighed as she gazed into her cup of tea. She was kind of nervous too if she was honest with herself. Lavi who heard her turned to her with a concerned grin, while Kanda kept smirking at the people who were tripping over their own foots.

"What´s wrong Lena-Lady? Not in the Christmas spirit? Don´t tell me it´s true!" Lavi asked her with mischievous as he held his chest in fake shock. Lenalee rolled her eyes fondly as Kanda hit Lavi over the head.

"OW! Yu-chan! It´s Christmas don´t be mean, you have to be nice to me!" Lavi whined as he rubbed the spot on his head where Kanda hit him. Kanda only glared at him.

"I am nice enough today. Don´t push it too much, I am sure the Beansprout would like a stewed rabbit for dinner. And _don´t_ call me that!" Kanda hissed at Lavi. Lavi paled and decided to scoot over to get more distance between Kanda and himself.

"Could you _please_ stop it? We will have to clean up more blood later, so don´t cause a scene now." Lenalee scolded halfheartedly. She was not in the best mood right now. It showed on her face. She was frowning at them.

Kanda only turned away with a grunt as Lavi smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry! But what´s wrong? Is it because of later? Don´t worry! I am sure nothing will happen!" Lavi assured Lenalee with confidence. Lenalee´s expression lightened up a bit. She still seemed unsure thought.

"But…why do we have to celebrate Christmas with the Noahs of all people?!" She spat out. Who in their right mind would want to celebrate with the enemy?

Lavi sighed as Kanda scowled. Obviously, he too, wasn´t happy with the situation ether.

"You know why. The Earl stated he would go on a rampage if the Fourteenth wasn´t gonna celebrate Christmas with them. And the _Fourteenth_ stated he wouldn´t celebrate without Allen. _So_ , here we are." Lavi explained with a tried look. Nobody in the whole Order wanted to celebrate with them, but it was either they all celebrate _here_ or they would have to let Allen go to the Noahs and well not even the Inspector was _that_ evil. That Allen and the Fourteenth could disappear from the face of earth like Cross Marian if they liked to _may_ have influenced the decision a bit.

Not to mention nobody wanted to pass the opportunity of Allen beating the living shit out of the Fourteenth. The look on Allen´s face when he heard that was hilarious. The Fourteenth practically said _If I have to suffer you suffer too_.

Allen only seethed, but that stupid smile was still on his face. It was so frightening that Lavi went and told everybody not to bother Allen for the rest of the day. Even _Link_ left Allen alone. It wasn´t exactly the safest place to be near Allen at that time. Considering that Allen _wouldn´t stop_ _ **smiling**_ and muttering.

" _Suffer? Haven´t I suffered enough?! Just wait Neah D. Campbell, I will show you something_ _ **scarier**_ _than the Earl."_

Nobody even tried to ask how Allen knew the Fourteenth full real name. Needless to say, a constant smiling Allen was scarier than an angry Noah.

"Knew the Beansprout would be trouble from the start." Kanda muttered with a scowl as he glared at a few Finders that managed to mess up a bit of the already finished decoration. He would not do that fucking shit again with helping. The only reason he helped in the first place was to get his senile Old man of a master of his back.

Lenalee seemed to release something. She looked around with wide eyes. "Now that we are talking about Allen, where is he?" She asked curiously. She was sure he would be one of the first people to enter the Cafeteria. After all he loved food more than anyone else.

Now that caught the attention of Lavi and Kanda immediately, surely Allen wouldn´t try to escape, right? Nah, he had his Watch dog with him.

Just as if Allen heard Lenalee´s question he walked into the Cafeteria with Link trailing behind him. He saw Lavi and Lenalee wave him over and began to walk towards them with Link.

Kanda´s face turned sour as he glared at Lenalee. "Great, you just had to provoke it." He growled annoyed. Lenalee only shot him a warning look.

Allen and Link sat down at the table after greeting them.

"They still aren´t here?" Allen sighed as he looked around. The Chaos was slowly disappearing and clearing up. Lavi and Lenalee only shook their heads. "No, but they would have to come in any minute now." Lenalee informed him with a slight smile. Allen smiled back even if it seemed a bit forced.

" _Great_ , what´s next my Master comes here?" Allen muttered under his breath with sarcasm. The door opened and General Cross walked in, he went straight to Jerry to get himself wine.

It was silence at the table.

"I _swear_ if any of you try to pull that shit with the old man I will _personally_ gut you." Kanda growled out in a warning as he put his hand, where normally Mugen would be. They had to leave all the weapons in their rooms.

The others were only silent.

"Walker, I think it would be wise-." Link began to talk only to be interrupted by their special Guests arrival.

"ALLLEEENNNN~!" Road cried out happily as she jumped at him. Allen almost fell off the bench. It didn´t help that his face was slowly turning blue.

"Road! Come back here to Daddy~!" Sheril cried out dramatically as he stretched out his arms. Tyki only shook his head.

"Road! Let the poor boy go!" Tyki called out as he sighed. This was going to be a long night.

Road only loosened her hold on Allen but didn´t let completely go. She struck her tongue out at Tyki.

"R-Road…where is the Earl and Neah?" Allen asked her nicely with a smile, not only had he been dragged into this, no he also had to babysit Neah, so that nothing happened.

Road smiled at him with affectionate eyes and hummed. "They are already here talking to that Brother of the girly Exorcist." She informed him happily as she snuggled up to him. Lenalee huffed lightly and looked away with narrowed eyes. Kanda was outright glaring at Road while Lavi looked like he wanted to frown.

Allen only nodded and tensed up when he saw the other Noahs walk over to take a seat at their table. He felt Link move near him to get ready to step in if things go out of hand and Allen shot him a smile.

"Hello Exorcists!" Devitto cried out with a grin as Jasdero was stuffing himself full with food.

Wisley only sighed at the two and moved to sit down on the other side of Road. Tyki shot him a glare and sat down a bit further. Wisley only grinned as Sheril sat down next to Tyki whining about his precious daughter not needing him anymore and suspicious boys, trying to hug Tyki.

Tyki kind of looked like he wanted to shot himself right then and there. Even the Exorcists felt kind of bad for him.

"Walker, As I tried to tell you, I think it would be best if you-." Link was interrupted again, only this time by the arrival of the Earl and Neah. He felt kind of irritated now as he scowled at them. People nowadays were so rude!

"Get away from me, you Fatass!" Neah hissed at the Earl who sniffed at the insult. Why was Neah always so mean to him? Was it puberty?

The people in the room were silence as Neah´s eyes scanned the room till they landed on Allen. He instantly smiled and skipped over. The people in his way parted like the red sea in fright of the mentally messed up Noah.

"Allen~! Dear Nephew come over and give your uncle a hug!" Neah cheered as he hugged Allen from behind, but not before sending Road a glare. Road glared back and sparks seemed to fly of the two.

"Get your hands off!" Neah growled at her in warning. He did not like that his sister was smothering _his_ Nephew. Why hadn´t Marian done anything? He saw him getting drunk in a corner! Useless man!

Road´s glare turned into a smug smile. She pressed herself against Allen´s arm. "Why should I? He likes it!" She retorted back. Allen just looked disturbed.

Neah´s glare deepened. "He does not!"

"He does!"

"No, he doesn´t! Now shut up and move your underdeveloped body of off him!"

"Watch it, you corpse, or I will mess up your head more than it already is!"

"You can´t fuck something up that wasn´t normal to begin with, thanks to my _dear family_! You dwarf!"

"You killed us, you girly Piano-Fetishist!"

"You deserved it! Not my fault if you couldn´t get the hints from the last Christmas we had!"

"You decorated our fucking Christmas tree with Grenades, you moron!"

"What did you expect?! I am the Noah of _Destruction_!"

Allen only sighed as he facepalmed. The others just stared at the duo with freaked out expressions. Even the other Noah´s were a bit uneasy.

The Earl finally moved between them and pried them of off Allen. He waved a finger like a mother scolding her children.

"Now, now~! It´s Christmas, so don´t be mean to each other~!" The Earl said halfheartedly with a grin. Road and Neah only turned back to Allen, completely ignoring the Earl who started crying. Wisley sighed and comforted him.

"There, there Earl." Wisley rubbed his back while he cried.

"They are all so mean~! Where did my raising go wrong~?" He sobbed.

"Hm, how about the time were I killed our family, or you killed _me_ , or-" Neah began to list of with a dark grin, watching as the Earl sobbed harder. Allen hit him over the head.

"Behave _**or else**_." Allen had that scary smile of his on his face again. Lavi leaned down to whispered to Lenalee. "He´s at that level again, Lenalee! This is worse…constant smiling." Lavi whimpered as he gazed at Allen and Neah.

Lenalee only nodded with a wry smile.

Neah finally settled down and Kanda smirked.

"Whipped." Kanda muttered with amusement. The others broke out laughing as Neah glared at Kanda. Even Link´s lips twitched. Allen rolled his eyes and sighed, wondering why he had to endure this.

"It can´t get any worse…" He muttered under his breath, just as he said that the rest of the Black Order began filling the Cafeteria. Under the people who walked in were Komui, Bak Chang, a few people from the Asian Branche and Inspector Levillie.

The whole table grimaced at the last person with exception of Link. Kanda kicked Allen under the table and gave him a glare, while Allen winced and scowled.

"Beansprout one more time and I swear you are dead." Kanda hissed at him quietly. Allen huffed and glared at the Inspector, who seemed to walk over.

"LENALEEEE~! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Komui cried while hugging his sister, who only blushed in embarrassment. She didn´t kick him of her, because it was Christmas.

Road smirked as she let go of Allen´s arm to look into a purse she brought along. She took out a mistletoe and turned back to Allen only to see Neah smirking at her.

"No way, devil sister of mine~." He purred out as he watched in dark humor how Road glared at him. She put it back into her purse and did the only thing someone as old as her would do. She pouted.

Everybody at the table looked confused. Tyki was the first one to break up the silence.

"Where´s the boy?" Tyki inquired as he lit up a Cigarette. The others looked at Neah who only shrugged with a smile. He pointed behind him to a corner.

"He´s with Mama Marian~!" He cheerfully announced. Everyone who heard the nickname started chocking or laughing.

"Hahahaha! How is it going _Mama_ Marian?" Winter roared with laughter as Cross glared at Neah and threw a bottle of wine after him. "Shut it Retard! I swear if you get drunk I am not stopping Fatty from sitting on you or crushing you with his love!" Cross growled out a warning. Neah paled and nodded all the while making gagging noises.

"You don´t joke about such things, Marian! Allen help me!" Neah whined as he walked over to the two. Cross only rolled his eyes as he turned to Allen.

"See what you did? Now the Retard walks ove-. …Hey…what´s got you so angry?" Cross asked uneasy. Allen who sat on the opposite of him had a dark aura around him. Neah who saw it immediately turned around again and walked back to the table.

The others stared at him in confusion. "Fourteenth, why are you coming back?" Link asked wary. Who could blame him? That guy gave even the Noah family the creeps.

Neah only smiled a strained smile. "No reason. I thought you enjoyed my Company!" He joked as he took a seat again. He mentally prayed for Cross and his safety.

"Wha-?" Jasdevi began only to be cut off by a yell. They all looked over only to see Cross crouching behind a table and an angry Allen yelling at him.

"CALM D-!" Cross retorted but ducked as another flying object went over his head.

"I should calm down?! You-You _Asshole_! I have to pay for the shit you destroy!" Allen hissed at him with a glare. The others at the table who remembered the last Halloween paled and began to slip away.

CRASH!

"Retard! Come over here and calm your Idiot of a Nephew down!" Cross roared as he dodged another object. Neah snorted and shook his head.

"No way in hell! I don´t have a death wish!" Neah called back as he tried to back away.

Allen was still throwing things at Cross. It wasn´t his fault that he was extremely emotional on Christmas. That was probably the reason Link wanted to suggest staying in his room.

"H-HIIIII! WATCH IT!" Jasdero and Devitto cried out as a knife sailed through the air almost hitting them. The others looked for cover.

"Now, Now Allen-kun~! That´s not nic-!" The Earl was cut off by a flying table that hit him in the face. The other Noahs looked at him in horror, with the exception of Neah who cheered his Nephew on.

"E-EARL!" The twins cried out together with Sheril. "Nice throw!" Neah sung with mischievous eyes. Road tried to hit him with a knife.

"WALKER! STOP IT THIS INSTAN-!" Levillier roared at Allen who just kicked him in his face with an "Out of the way!" roar. Levillier fell to the ground and Link went over to check on him.

"Somebody stop him!" a voice yelled. The Finders were trying to get out of the Cafeteria as fast as they chould.

"Who?! The Noahs? Or the Exorcists?!" Somebody answered.

There was a lot of Chaos going on. And fighting.

Lenalee watched in horror as all the preparation from earlier got smashed or destroyed. She grew angrier till she finally had enough her patience running out.

She remembered what General Cross told them a few days ago. He said to not even think of saying something like Happy Birthday to Allen. He looked serious too, so nobody even dared to try to protest.

She took a deep breath and yelled of the top of her lungs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLEN WALKER!"

The whole room got silence at once.

She watched how everyone looked over to Allen to see his reaction. Cross was already glaring at her. And Neah looked like he wanted to murder her but was torn between going to comfort Allen or slaughtering her. She shivered as she panted for breath.

They all watched in horror how Allen´s eyes watered.

"B-Beansprout?! You aren´t …crying are you?" Kanda asked with a blank face. Allen only slowly shook his head.

"Oh my god! We made Walker cry!" somebody cried out.

"We are going to die!" another yelled.

Lavi, Road, Neah and Tyki rushed over to Allen who sniffed.

"B-Boy how about we play a round of cards?!" Tyki tried his luck to cheer Allen up.

"Allen! Come on! How about we are getting us something to eat?" Road suggested with a smile her eyes worried.

"Hey Al, please stop crying. You are making me feel guilty! I will try to get that Watchdog of yours of your back for a few hours for a week and pour some alcohol into Yu-chan´s drinks if it makes you feel better!" Lavi rambled with a strained grin. He was so going to die.

"THE HELL YOU WILL!" Kanda yelled at him with a glare. Lavi just shivered. Link shot him a look that promised trouble for him.

Neah just went forward and hugged Allen, while rubbing his back. Whispering sweet nothings into his ear as Allen cried silently.

The others were surprised at the gentle action from the Noah of _Destruction_.

"A-llen~! Cheer up! You now if not, I will single handy slaughter everyone in this room!" Neah warned him with a grin.

" _ **THAT`S**_ _HOW YOU CHEER SOMEONE UP?!"_ Was the thought of most of the people in the room.

But to the surprise of the people in the room Allen merely chuckled. They all sighed in relief.

"Could we please now Celebrate together? I have enough of this shit." Allen muttered as he walked over and sat down. The others nodded.

The rest of the evening was somewhat peaceful. Well, as peaceful as something with the Noahs and Exorcists could get.

Though both parties won´t admit it, they enjoyed celebrating Christmas together. Nobody said anything when on the next day there was something writing on the wall in blood.

The message said.

Make my Nephew cry again and not even the Earl himself could help you~! With love Neah!

Needless to say it was frightening enough that Allen calmly walked pass it like it happened every year. The whole Order made sure to upgrade their security system and were careful not to mention anything that could make Allen upset in the next few days. Even Link left him alone and Kanda didn´t even bother to open his mouth. Especially after Cross kept making comments that made them paranoid. But if you could ignore that ….

It was a great Christmas.


	23. Chapter 23

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughst"_

„ **Neah talking telepathic"**

Scarlet-Nin: Okay, I am back! I finally got to writing another update for this Fanfiction! I promise I will not abandon this fic. I will finish it at all costs, so don´t worry if it takes a while for me to write a new Chapter! ^^ Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don´t own DGM!

Chapter 21

It had been a few days since Allen has been in the Asian Branch. So far there were no improvements with getting his Innocence back. No, he wasn´t depressed. _Shut_ _up_ Narain. At least today Allen had something to look forward to. Bak promised him that he could call the European Headquarters if he liked, so he took him up on that offer.

Allen got an earring that was meant for connecting with others. So, he could call for help when Timcampy wasn´t around or he got lost. Now, he was leaning against a wall, waiting for someone to pick up. His heart was beating in excitement at finally getting to call his home.

"… _wait, home? …but I can´t think like that. …If they knew I was lying to them…they would hate me."_ Allen thought with guilt, sadness und regret. He would admit he probably got too attached, but he couldn't help it. They made him feel like they accepted him for who he was.

" _Yeah right, If they knew they were talking to a Noah, they would kill me on the spot."_ Depressed? Nope, more like bitter.

"Hello? Bak Chan? Why are you calling again?" Allen heard Komui´s voice speak next to his ear. His eyes watered a bit at the familiar cheerful tone.

"K-Komui? It´s me, Allen. Not Branch chef Bak…" Allen trailed of nervously. The reaction was there immediately.

"Oh my god! Guys! Allen´s on the phone!" There were shouts and cheering on the other line.

Allen felt relived instantly.

"How are you, Allen? You are on loud speaker right now." Komui´s voice was soft and Allen had the sudden urge to cry, but pushed it into the back of his mind. Did he hear crying in the background?

Allen swallowed hard and began responding. "I am doing great, Komui. How are the others?" Allen asked with a slight shaken up voice. On the other line the eyes soften. In their eyes, Allen was still a child.

"We are fine! You know how crazy it can get here!" Jonny responded brightly, tears streaming down his cheeks. Allen was a precious person to him.

Allen laughed weakly. He knew from Lenalee that Suman had been a dear friend to Jonny and the guilt came back right now.

"Jonny? I…I-I am sorry. I couldn´t save Suman! If I had been-!" Allen began rambling and apologizing like crazy, but was cut off.

"Allen Walker! If you dare to blame yourself, I will personally hit you when you get back here!" Jonny threatened with a yell. Allen blinked and his jaw dropped. Did Jonny really just _Yell_ at him?! Allen wanted to respond, but didn´t get a chance to because it seemed Jonny wasn´t done yet.

"We saw everything that happened! We got the Video from Timcampy! There was nothing you could have done to prevent that! If anything I have to _thank_ you! You _**saved**_ _him_ , Allen." Jonny ranted with a crack in his voice and Allen absently felt a tear trail down his cheek.

"Okay…I understand." Allen answered with a smile. He already felt better than he had in the last few days. They talked a bit more on the phone. Allen talked about how he found out that Narain his long lost friend worked there and how he liked the people so far, while Komui and the others updated him on the Order, saying things like Komui was slacking with his work again and Komui crying and protesting saying that nobody appreciated him.

Allen felt a burning pain sting him in his left eye and he felt a headache build up. He noticed the blood streaming down his left cheek from his cruised eye as it searched for Akuma. He winced in pain and prayed that the others hadn´t heard them.

"A-Ah? Guys? Can I call you back? I have to get back to training. It was nice hearing from you. I will try to get back as fast as I can!" Allen stated fast as he ended the call and pushed himself of from the wall to find something to stop the bleeding.

Komui and the others blinked at the other line.

"I thought Bak said Allen was already finished with today´s training?" Reveer muttered in confusion as he looked at Komui for confirmation. Komui kind of looked worried and confused.

"He did." Komui´s answer only brought up more questions. Why would Allen lie to them?

"M-Maybe Chef Bak was right?" Jonny suggested with a frown on his face. Concern was writing all over his face. Komui´s face turned more grim. He had to think back to the call he had with Bak this morning.

Flashback

"Hello, Bak Chan~!" Komui cheered as he answered the golem. Normally he would hear a sigh or something but this time it was just silence. That made him tense up immediately. Did something happen? Where they going to be under attack?

"Komui…I need your full attention now." Bak said seriously, he was in no mood for jokes. This was serious business. Komui sat up straight in his seat getting more attention from the others in the office.

"What is it?" Komui asked as his usually carefree expression was replaced with a serious one.

"Do you know if Walker has health problems?" The question was so unexpected that Komui was sure he would have spat out his coffee if he had any at the moment right now.

"No, I don´t think so. I wasn´t aware that there was something wrong. What brought this up?" Komui´s voice was sharp and he had a frown on his face. He absently noticed that the others were listening in now.

"Well, First of that Eye of his. It brings him pain and …it´s like it´s searching for something. He cries tears of blood. It frightens me a bit if I am honest." Bak confessed with a troubled tone. He had already tried to do something to make it better, but he had no idea what he could do. Painkillers didn´t seem to work.

Komui made a sound for Bak to continue while he carefully listened.

"The second thing is…there keeps showing up blood. He´s careful to hide it but sometimes he holds his head and winced in pain or he coughs up blood. I am _worried_. We already checked, this isn´t a wound or something. **Physically there is nothing wrong**." Bak began to list the things he saw trough the days. He noticed how dark red spots were on Walker´s clothing even if Fou didn´t injure him. It was frustrating trying to help someone who didn´t want help!

Komui gulped and narrowed his eyes.

"Try to watch him more carefully from now on. I want to know everything that is going on. I will try to talk to him when he gets back. To think he thought he had the right to hide something like that from us." Komui sighed feeling exhausted from the talk. Didn´t Allen trust them?

Bak agreed and they ended their call.

End of the Flashback

"Well, we just have to pay more attention to him then." Reever muttered with a worried frown. The others nodded and began working again.

With Allen.

He was inside his room now. He took a towel and pressed it against his eye, hissing in pain. The towel soon began to soak itself with blood. Allen was panting as pain waves hit him. It felt like his head was going to split in two. He watched in horror as he tumbled to the bathroom to search for painkillers, that in his reflection his right eye was _Golden_.

Allen stumbled back and slide down the wall. He had seen fainst lines of crosses on his forehead.

"To soon! Not now! I am fine! I am fine!" Allen repeated the the lines like a mantra as he curled up into a ball and began to rock back and forth. It was just his imagination. He wasn´t slowly turning into a Noah.

He gritted his teeth in frustration as he felt like someone had used his head as a football. His eyes snapped open as he heard a knock on his door.

"Allen? Are you there? I saw blood in front of your door! Open up!"

Allen cussed inwardly. Why did Narain have to show up _now_?! He stood up on shaky legs as he walked towards the door. Allen knew from experience that Narain wouldn´t move away from the door till he knew Allen wasn´t there.

"Don´t come in!" Allen called out a warning as he gave a little pained cry as he sat down on his bed. He looked down and saw that he accidently let some of his blood stain his bedsheets. How was he supposed to explain that?! He looked like a freaking cannibal!

" _Well, Master would probably say I had my period."_ Allen thought with a weak chuckle as he quickly tried to shove his bedsheets under his bed. He heard the door forcefully open and growled in annoyance.

Narain gave a surprised scream as he saw Allen. His entirely left side of his face was covered in blood and that towel would surely be pink after a wash.

"A-Allen! Don´t tell me you finally ate a human?!" Narain joked lightheartedly as he rushed into the room closing the door behind him. He pulled Allen up and gently pushed him onto the bed. He went into the bathroom and got a new towel.

"Yes, and if you tell someone about this I will eat you next." Allen replied dryly as he cried out into in pain. Narain hurried up and came back with a towel and a bowl of water.

He quickly dipped the towel into the water and laid it across Allen´s forehead. He took Allen´s hand into his and gave it a squeeze. "Shhh, I am here. Don´t worry. It´s finally time, huh?" Narain soothed softly as he brushed Allen´s bangs out of his face. He suppressed a shiver when he saw Allen´s eye widely moving.

Allen only nodded weakly. "The…Noah…hah…memories…hah..hah…are trying…hah..to break…hah..free now.. -that the Innocence isn´t trying to stop or balance it out…hah.." Allen informed him with a weak smile that looked more like a grimace. Narain looked down helplessly at Allen´s suffering and sweating form.

"…I-I am scared..Narain.." Allen confessed with a frightend look in his eyes. "I don´t want…hah..t-to kill..somebody!"

Narain began petting Allen´s head and whispering sweet nothings into the room that would be silent if not for Allen´s harsh breathing and quiet cries of pain. Narain could only try to comfort him and assure him that he wasn´t alone. He had to sneak out later to get some bandages and hopefully medicine that would work. How he had to cover the blood stained sheets and all of that and explain it to Bak was another thing he would worry about later.


End file.
